The Children of Humanity
by Vergil1989 the Crossover King
Summary: In an age where our civilization has reached the stars, humanity has stood united despite hardships that would have broken lesser beings. But change is coming, and our unity will be tested like never before. All that we have striven towards will hinge on a new generation of X-Men as they try to unravel a mystery surrounding the origins of our existence. AU ME verse. MARVEL verse.
1. New Age, Old Habits

**Children of Humanity**

**By: **Vergil1989 the Crossover King and Archer 83, the Erik Lensherr to my Charles Xavier.

Disclaimer: The authors do not own anything related to X-Men or Mass Effect, except for our original characters, settings, or concepts.

**Authors Notes:**

Vergil1989: While this story has **massive spoilers** for the X-Men movie verse, leading up to the new movie hinted at at the end of Days of Future Past, most of what you'll find here will be a completely new take on the Mass Effect story. It is our hope that you, our readers, will enjoy our latest crazy ideas that you've come to know us for.

Archer83: Get ready for a reimagining of the Mass Effect universe the likes of which you have never seen. I certainly was surprised at a few of the ideas we came up with, and I hope you will be as well. It's going to be a fun ride, and the one thing I can promise you as that you won't know what's going to happen if you're expecting the ordinary Mass Effect tale. We've chosen the alternate timeline for more than the X-Men verse here folks.

Vergil1989; A great man once said hope is the most powerful emotion of the heart, and that is what this brave new world will entail. Hope, despite the darkness that will eventually find them, will live on.

**UPDATE!; 11/04/2014;** After some careful thought, and after realizing where this story was going, I decided to change the tags a bit. This might have an Avengers tag on it, but it really should've been a MARVEL universe one. So I used what I had. I don't care what anyone says, Marvel has the rights to everything, whether it was X-Men, the Avengers, or whatever. They created this universe, where the impossible is quite possible, and we're just guests in their wild imaginations. Where magic and science aren't exclusive from each other. Where different realities are a simple portal jump away. Well, you get the idea.

**Chapter 1: New Age, Old Habits**

**For added effect, play X-Men: Days of Future Past-Soundtrack- the trailer song**

**November 16th, 2166**

**Westchester, New York, United North American States**

**The Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters**

Evolution. It is this indomitable force of nature that has seen the rise of life, from single celled organisms to intelligent species across our planet. From protozoa to world spanning empires. Evolution has played an unimaginably powerful role in shaping what we know as life. But there is a force even stronger than this formidable law of the natural world. The capacity of a species to outgrow its instinctual tendencies, to let reason overcome fear, compassion to thwart blind hatred. Such a dream seemed far out of reach, but if you fight for something long enough without wavering in your convictions or your beliefs, anything is possible.

Such was the fate of a burgeoning new sub species of intelligent life on a pale blue dot circling an average star in the mid rim of our galaxy. Humanity was divided like never before with the rise of individuals with abilities that rivaled the gods of myth and legends. Mutants, and the mutations that created them, were at first seen as a direct threat to their biological forebears, homo sapian. I was at the center of the arguments, both peaceful, and otherwise. My voice, one of many, helped to stem the tide of violence that would have otherwise swept across the globe, destroying not just mutant kind, but humanity as well.

While there will always be those that will no doubt wish to shatter our hard won peace, it is my eternal hope that all those that come after will do all in their power to keep the chaos at bay. It is you, and those of your generation, human _and _mutant alike, who must carry on this sacred duty. I pass the torch to you, confident that your better angels will always win the day, to create a shining future for all who inhabit our small, pale blue dot.

_-Professor Charles Xavier, from the preface of Moral Evolution: The Unification of Humanity._

The holographic projector turned off, and the lights in the large auditorium slowly came back on as an older woman in a gray business suit took the podium. The fact her skin was dark blue, splotched with darker blue, almost black scales, and her eyes were bright yellow, wasn't considered strange in the slightest. Many of the audience had similarly strange appearances, but no one thought anything of it. Here, they were equals, united in common cause. "Mentor, father, brother, teacher, leader, friend. All these words and so many more can be used to describe Charles Xavier, but my personal favorite is this: kind. He didn't need his telepathy to see us for who we really are, although it certainly helped when he found me, desperate for a warm meal, 'borrowing' food from his kitchen one fateful night."

Raven Darkholme grinned as her students laughed at her usual brand of self deprecating humor. Besides, Charles would have wanted her tell her impressionable young pupils the truth. The fact that, in hindsight, the first time they met had been fairly humorous was an added bonus, despite the small error in judgment on her part by choosing to disguise herself as his mother. _That _part she kept to herself.

"Yup, your beautiful Headmistress here had a real immoral mystique about her back then." A voice called out from the back of the auditorium, a wide grin plastered on the stubble covered speaker's face. Raven shot the man a subtle grin even as she crossed her arms over her chest as everyone turned to see who had spoken. The excited whispers and murmurs started almost immediately. Systems Alliance Major James 'Logan' Howlett took it in stride, having gotten used to the fame a long time ago. "Once, there was a time she would have given even me a run for my credits. Although that was a couple centuries back now. Not so limber these days."

"So says the fossil." Raven countered, earning her another round of chuckles and laughs.

"I'm still pretty spry for a fossil." Logan replied as he descended the stairs before taking a seat at the front of the auditorium. "But don't let me stop ya Ms. Darkholme. By all means, continue this _fascinating _history lecture." It was his turn to receive a round of chuckles from the class. Grinning, Logan stage whispered to the students surrounding him just loud enough for Raven to hear. "Hey, would you do me a favor guys? One of you wake me up when I nod off. Just don't be too rough." Rather than jerking away from him, the familiar _shnik _of his claws emerging only seemed to embolden his admirers. One glare from their lecturer had him quickly retracting the adamantium blades and folding his arms over his chest.

Raven took it in stride and merely shook her head at Logan's well meaning antics. The man with the unbreakable adamantium skeleton always brightened up her day, even when he was interrupting one of her lectures. She had interrupted his classified operations on occasion, so it was only fair he returned the favor, today. "Before we continue, does anyone in the front row need medi-gel? No? Good. I'd hate to have to break a claw off, he's very fond of the middle ones." Snickers followed that particularly loaded comment as Logan leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smirk.

The class came to an end soon afterward, with Raven handing out last minute assignments to those gathered, not counting arrogant smug bastards. It was only after the last of her students had cleared out, a phase shifter who walked right through the old wooden doors rather than simply opening them like most people, that she lost her smirk. Logan was just about to get up when his right arm started to glow a bright orange, alerting him that he had a new message waiting for him. He figured it was probably from one of Raven's admiring students, but he wasn't surprised when it turned out to be of a far more serious nature. "Bad news Logan?" Raven asked, noting the way his face scrunched up after he read the message over.

Logan looked up and nodded his head. "Yeah, new intel on Jump Zero. Someone's been 'disappearing' students in some type of black bag training program and Alliance brass wants me to straighten things out, or shut them down. I'm leaning towards all of the above Professor."

Raven had since jumped down from the stage and stopped in front of the lumbering giant of a man. "Jump Zero? You're going after that new special abilities program aren't you?"

It would have been easier to just tell Raven the truth, but Logan rarely did things the easy way these days. He had an unique view of history, having lived it in two very different ways. Confusing didn't even begin to describe it. Logan had long ago decided that those around him, save for Charles, didn't need to know the whole story. It was a burden he alone had shouldered over the better part of the last two centuries, and one he'd continue to bear until the day he died, which wasn't likely to be for another couple thousand years, knowing his luck.

Worthington Labs was the same company that had created the mutant cure in both timelines, except this time around, the cure had been considered a lifestyle choice rather than an attack on mutant kind. Even the word 'cure' wasn't entirely accurate, since it merely suppressed the Mutant X Gene for a few months in most cases before a new dose was required. With so many different mutations out there, it was impossible to manufacture a widespread, permanent cure.

It had eventually been bought out and transformed into Conatix Industries, the leader in genetics research and synthetic cybernetics. While the vast majority of their work had benefited human and mutant alike, something had started to fester in the company. Rumors of illegal experimentation over the last two decades into a new element called element zero, of people going missing, and worse, had started to circulate, and the Alliance wanted, or more accurately, had been pressured into, a thorough investigation by someone that couldn't be bought or intimidated. It helped that their chosen agent couldn't be put down easily either.

All of the reports he had been sent suggested something foul was going on, and his irritated tone said as much. "Considering that it's starting to look like the old Weapon X program all over again, what do you think Raven?" He countered as he straightened his jacket and crossed his arms over his chest. The fact she had impersonated William Stryker when he had been 'invited' to the program, he had forgiven a long time ago. The adamantium covering his skeletal structure was far more invaluable with his personal skillset anyway.

The metamorph's reaction was immediate as she spun on her heel and kicked at the stage in frustration before she turned back to Logan, her yellow eyes alight with her growing anger. "Dammit! I always knew Conatix was a bit shady in their business practices, but abusing children for profit?! I'm going with you."

Logan was quick to shoot that idea down. "No, you aren't. You're staying here. I know you Raven, you're not exactly predictable when you're pissed off. Something tells me the sight of abused kids isn't going to help." He wasn't exactly known for his tolerance in that regard either, but Logan was hoping she'd forget that little fact about him.

"Really?! You're still holding _that _against me?" Even after all these years, he still had a grudge over a little mission on an out of the way colony world where a bunch of slavers and mercenaries had attacked in force. She had let old hatreds loose and had lost control, and it had taken Logan several precious seconds to snap her out of her rage. Or rather, he had had to knock her flat on her ass and carry her, unconscious, back to the evac shuttle. She didn't talk to him the whole ride back, save to tell him to go screw himself.

Logan's brow furrowed, his eyes clouding with annoyed irritation. "Hey, I enjoy gutting a few mercs and slavers as much as the next guy, but you put an entire mission at risk." After a tense moment his expression softened. "I need you here. Don't tell anyone, but I rest easier knowing these kids have a highly skilled assassin for their principal."

While she hadn't strayed from the better path her adopted brother had helped her reclaim, Raven hadn't been content with the domestic life either. Erik Lehnsherr had seen to that by showing her the darker nature of the world at large before she had turned his back on him. She had eventually signed on with the military, instead of simply impersonating an officer, and had become one of their best operatives around the old Earth year of 1990. It had also been around that time that several mutant supremacy groups had unified and had been hellbent on destroying everything they had fought for. Their leader, Wanda Maximoff, mysteriously disappeared before she was supposed to give what would had been the speech that started the war, only to be found by one of her top lieutenants later with her human lover.

By the time the real Wanda had freed herself from her bonds, the damage had been done, and her followers quickly dispersed. Raven had been pretty smug about her accomplishment at the time since no one had died despite pressure from the CIA to end the threat by any means necessary, but that changed weeks later when Wanda tracked her down. No easy feat when your prey can change her appearance to mimic anyone she likes. If not for the timely arrival of Wanda's brother, Pietro, once known as Quicksilver, Wanda would have come out ahead in their last confrontation that saw a penthouse suite totally trashed, along with most of the top floor of an uptown hotel building in New York City. Wanda was the first person she had ever killed, but unlike Bolivar Trask, who Raven had planned to murder, Wanda's death had been strictly in self defense.

Erik would never learn the true nature of his daughter's death. Raven had never been able to bring herself to tell him, not that she had gone out of her way to find him again. After he had fled the scene of his attack on President Nixon and his staff, Erik had gone to ground, only to appear when the occasional brush fire between mutants and humans sprung up. Usually those involved were bound in metal and left for the authorities, but sometimes, the more violent ring leaders had a tendency not to survive their encounter with the master of magnetism. Despite his less violent approach to keeping the peace, no one missed the fact most of the human malcontents were the ones that didn't survive his rage. When he vanished without a trace on New Year's Eve in 1999, no one looked too closely into his disappearance. The world wasn't eager to find him if he had simply left of his own accord, leaving both sides to tear each other apart as they liked without any further interference.

Raven distracted herself from those troubled thoughts by jabbed a finger into Logan's stomach. Logan knew he was in trouble when she lost the angry glare and replaced it with an all too familiar grin that promised a few more 'immoral' acts later. "Well, since you put it that way..." She purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to invade his personal space in a very pleasant way.

He had to clear his throat and reluctantly pull away before he did something stupid right there on the stage, like tear all her clothes off, if she was even wearing any. It was hard, even for him, to tell the difference between her skin and anything she chose to imitate. "Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head."

Raven grinned at his reaction before she spoke again. "Too late. Now that I think about it, I _am_ one badass principal, although, it's not quite as fun as joining you on one of your insane trips. Who blew the airlock the last time you went on one of these excursions?"

"That was Warpath. Kid's a little pyromaniac, but he's good at what he does." Logan replied immediately, and honestly since the youngest of his little team, Kyle, had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later.

She wasn't done quite yet as she made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat before going on. "And who was it that decided shorting out the security system, and activating the fire suppressant system, was a good idea?"

Logan had a ready answer for her. "Strike. Girl has more juice than she knows what to do with. That, and it was hilarious watching her fry a ship full of batarian pirates simultaneously." Nizzra's mutation allowed her to literally ride the lightning. The same way that Iceman and Colossus once covered themselves in their chosen elements, Nizzra did the same by becoming pure electrical energy.

"Right. So turning a bunch of krogan Blood Pack mercs into ice sculptures was another hilarious idea I take it?" Raven cocked an eyebrow at the look of mild guilt on Logan's face.

"Talk to Bobby's grandson on that one. Frosty got all of his talent, none of his maturity." Bradley was a good guy, but he fancied himself a comedian. Unfortunately for everyone around him, his puns were lacking in the actual hilarity department.

"You encourage it." Raven finally said, point blank.

Logan merely shrugged at the accusation since she was right. "It gets the job done. Speaking of which, knowing my guys, the shuttle is prepped by now. We'll grab dinner when I get back, something...expensive. I hear asari cuisine is good."

Raven wrapped her arms around her incorrigible husband's neck again before giving him a gentle kiss. "Just be careful Logan. Or I'm taking you to the principal's office."

Logan's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as a goofy grin formed on his face. "Now I almost _want_ to piss you off."

Raven jerked his face towards her by his stubbly chin so they were at eye level with each other. "Trust me, you wouldn't enjoy it."

"A man can dream can't he? Gotta go, and don't worry, it's gonna be a cakewalk."

"Yeah. Sure. We all know how those usually end up going."

"Love you too!" Raven rolled her eyes at Logan's huge grin as he dashed up the stairs and ran out the rear exit.

Sighing, Raven couldn't help feeling a tad jealous of her ancient cofidont and closest friend. "Wish he would get half as excited over a romantic night out." Despite her complaint, she truly was happy for him, even if something in the pit of her stomach made her wonder if this was the start of something. _No, you're thinking like Erik again. Every bad thing that happens to mutants doesn't have to lead to something terrible._

**November 17th, 2166**

**Gagarin Station (Jump Zero)**

**Special Abilities Acclimation and Temperance Training (SAAaT)**

_Sonsabitches...we should have shut this place down years ago. _It took a considerable effort for Logan to keep his voice steady as he and the scientist next to him observed the activity in the next room. "Don't you think you're being a bit rough on these kids doc?"

Doctor Felsen looked to his new liaison officer with a confident smile. For being a government man, the rugged bear next to the scientist didn't fit the typical profile for an oversight officer that was usually sent by the Systems Alliance. If anything, he looked like someone that belonged in the lumber yards, chopping down trees. As for the man himself, he was tall, built like a tank, and his face was covered in dark brown stubble with the barest hint of gray through his hair.

Felsen only shrugged as he looked through the one way mirror. "We have to push them, if we want to know the limits what they're truly capable of, especially the biotic potentials. Such a fascinating new development, for humanity, wouldn't you agree?" Logan grunted in reply as he tried not to ball his fists in anger. His growing rage went unnoticed by Felsen as he gestured grandly towards the window. "We've never done research like this before, not since the old mutant epidemic back in the 21st." He also missed the way Logan's face tightened at the word epidemic, as if it was some kind of disease that had gripped old Earth.

The low, animalistic growl in the man's voice however, was very noticeable as a heavy hand fell on the far smaller doctor's shoulder. "Funny, because what I see here would be considered torture by better men than you pal." And from the heavy handed tactics being used by the 'professionals' in the next room, it wasn't far off the mark.

One guard was currently walking down the line of bunk beds, waving a stun baton about as if it were a stick, occasionally tapping the shock prod against anyone that didn't move fast enough, and leaving them twitching on the sterile floor at his feet. The results were varied depending on who the officer touched as spikes came out of a young boy no older than ten, while another, a young girl of fifteen, screamed loud enough to shatter old Earth based glass before a boot clipped her underneath her chin, forcing her mouth shut.

Logan's gaze turned toward Felsen, as if daring him to refute him. Even then, his peripheral vision gave him a front row seat to the guard stopping by a particularly defiant redheaded girl. He winced as the guard repeatedly prodded her, obviously not getting the response he wanted. What puzzled Logan was the way he pointed to another kid, only to have the redhead mouth off to him before shocking her again. He continued pointing at the frightened boy next to her, but she refused him over and over. Again he shocked her, before giving up and moving on.

"A harmless bit of incentive Major, no permanent damage I can assure you." The doctor merely took a step back as he jerked his arm free of the officer's grasp. Despite his nonchalance, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous as his brain caught up with the animalistic growl his counterpart had let out. "Come now Major, surely you of all people know that a new recruit must be stressed, both mentally and physically, to release their full potential in the battlefield."

His argument was met with a frown before Logan waved a hand towards the nearby barracks for emphasis. "All I see is a bunch of scared kids who didn't ask to be here doc. Not a fresh batch of enlistees getting chewed out in Basic. Trust me bub, I know the difference." Logan didn't believe Felsen's rationalization for a moment. He knew a thing or two about pain, and trapped animals in cages. Eventually, the beasts would get angry, and god help anyone in their path when they got out. It was never a matter of _if_ in cases like this.

With a sigh born of many tedious conversations with equally short sighted minds, the project manager gestured out the observation window. "Trust _me _Major, our eager young pupils might be a bit homesick and despondent now, but the confidence they will gain in their unique gifts will greatly enhance the rest of their lives." Felsen's gaze took on a sadistic gleam . "Not to mention how those gifts could benefit the Alliance."

_Benefit the Alliance, or yourself pal?_ "I've heard this bullshit before. Slime like you give the rest of us a bad name."

"Strong words coming from another ingrateful homo 'superior'." Logan's eyebrows shot up slightly as the doctor gave him a knowing smirk. "I know all about you 'Wolverine'. You don't think we'd be prepared for your arrival? That adamantium skeleton is still metallic, and we don't need the likes of, what was that mutant anarchist's name from the 20th? Ah yes, Mr. Lehnsherr, to control it." Felsen was quick to activate his omni-tool, but not quick enough.

"Good thing I didn't come here alone." Logan smirked as the power was cut the moment he spoke into the small comms device embedded in the collar of his dress blues. The claws came out seconds later, and all hell broke loose soon afterward. "Now I'm going to ask _once_. Let these kids go, or I go to plan B. Trust me bub, you don't want to know what happ-" Logan lurched back as semi-automatic fire slammed into his chest and back from a mass accelerated sub machine gun wielded by another of the facility's guards. Logan growled as he fell to a knee, but stood to his feet, much to the astonishment of the guard and the corporate slimeball that was about to be out of a job. The sand grain particles that had punched into his body fell to the floor with nearly silent clinks as his body rapidly regenerated. "Plan B." Logan stated as he jerked his head to the side, cracking his neck before he bared his teeth in a stunningly accurate imitation of a predator about to pounce on its prey. The menacing growl that came from deep in his chest only added to the visual sight of his namesake.

"Sound the alar-" The good doctor was having a hard time finishing his sentence with an adamantium claw sticking out of the top of his skull. The man that had made the mistake of shooting him didn't get a chance to fire again before his gun vented its excess heat as Logan turned to the left and sliced his chest open. His gun fell to the floor in several pieces well ahead of the body.

Logan didn't stick around to admire his handiwork as he started working on the glass window, his claws making short work of the reinforced plate glass that was strong enough to withstand impacts traveling at near light speed. The glass resisted his adamantium claws, but it didn't hold them back completely as he slowly but surely cut away at the place where the glass met the wall. "Wolverine to Strike. Operation Field Trip is a go. Clear the guards and let's get these kids outta here, but don't take any risks. Get any intel you can after you clear a path to the hangar. And Warpath, try not to blow the airlock this time."

"That was _one _time boss. One time! Clearing hangar bay now." A large explosion could be heard in the background, along with several people screaming in pain. "Hangar cleared, and _intact_. Mostly." Logan rolled his eyes since he could just imagine what the kid had done in the hangar. He wasn't called Warpath for nothing since he had a thing for heavy weapons, and he wasn't shy about using them. It helped that he was able to move with an agility and grace that defied a star athlete's level of ability.

By then, Logan had cut away the plate glass window and watched as it fell to the ground with a resounding boom. The kids on the other side were understandably freaked out by the recent explosions, the lack of lights, and that a growling man with metal claws was standing in what had once been a one way mirror. He'd be freaked out too in their place, but he didn't have time to play the role of the patient hero. They needed to move.

The young redhead he had seen earlier pushed herself to her feet and was the first to act as she took a few hesitant steps towards Logan, then turned to face the rest of her stunned fellow 'volunteers.' "What the hell are you waiting for guys? Or would you rather get another shock baton jammed into your ribs?" Mildly surprised, Logan cocked an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't expecting one of the younger ones to be the take charge type, figuring the girl couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen, tops.

When they just stared at her like a bunch of deer caught in headlights, he started to climb into the barracks, determined to get them moving or carry them himself if he had to. Instead, the door at the other end of the barracks was forced open, and another guard carrying a baton charged into the room. As he moved to subdue the unruly group with a few well placed shocks, the redhead grabbed ahold of a kid with some spike deformity mutation. The small blonde boy dropped to the deck a moment later, while the other children and teenagers cautiously backed away from the girl. Logan couldn't blame them as black lines started to appear all over the boy's pale face as the girl knelt by him. All the while, his face was only growing paler by the second.

Whatever the girl was doing to him, Logan knew that if she didn't let him go soon, he wasn't getting back up again. "Hey! Let him go kid!"

The guard ignored Logan's shout as he stomped over to the pair, completely clueless to the danger he was putting himself in. "Oh, now you decide to play ball you stubborn little bitch?! Drop him or you're dead freak!"

"I'm sorry." Whether she was apologizing to the kid she grabbed or the guard for what she was about to do to him, Logan wasn't sure. The redhead fell to her knees with a scream as the same spikes covering the boy started to erupt from her body as she absorbed his ability. She kept her free hand pointed at the guard and soon let fly a six inch bone spike. The guard didn't have time to scream before the spike buried itself into his arm. Staring in shock at his impaled left arm, the enraged man charged towards his assailant.

The young girl hesitantly raised her hand, shouting at the guard as he raised his right arm to strike her with the baton. "Don't-don't come any closer!" A split second later, another spike was firmly lodged in his right shoulder as he stumbled towards the girl, intent on getting his revenge one way or another.

"Hey asshole?!" The guard stiffened, blood beginning to trickle out of his mouth as he looked down to see three blades sticking out of his chest. "Forget something?" Pushing the guard to the side, where he dropped to the deck with a heavy thud, Logan retracted his blades.

Stumbling back in fear while trying to drag the boy with her, the girl let go of her fellow captive and groaned as the spikes started to disappear. The pained expression on the boy's face started to relax about the same time as his wheezing breaths leveled out. Logan only knew of one mutant with a power like hers, except she had never had to endure physical pain anytime she absorbed another's abilities. Logan's eyebrow popped up when the girl huddled over the boy and held out her hands, a growl of warning escaping her lips. "Easy runt, I ain't here to hurt you or any of your buddies." _Damn tough kid._ Logan thought as the girl stood on her feet and decided the polite routine wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Hey assholes! I said get on your goddamn feet! I am not staying here another day so these bastards can do their damn tests to see what makes us tick, or how they can break us down just to make us into their weapons! Or worse, put us on a slab and gut us like animals! We all know some of us were taken to another part of this damn place and we never saw them again. Now move it or you can stay here and die. I'm done waiting around for you to decide." She marched over to an older teenager that had to be at least four times her size, thrusting her arm towards the unconscious boy. "Pick him up and get moving." The massive teen immediately did as he had been told as if his life depended on it, and from the way her hand hovered over his arm, Logan was betting that it might.

_Damn, almost reminds me of Storm on a bad day. Just waiting for the lightning to start any second now. _For a small girl, she managed to do a good job of intimidating the others as she reached out towards the nearest children, sending them fleeing in panicked desperation from her touch. Logan had to chuckle at her ingenuity of using her mutation to get them in gear. It was certainly a lot easier than having to catch and carry them all out one by one. "So, you're one of Rogue's little runts I take it?" Wolverine asked as soon as the rest of the captives were on their way just as one of his team entered the barracks and started guiding them to safety.

The confused look on the kid's face made him realize she wouldn't have a clue who he was talking about. "Who? And don't call me a runt. I'm small boned..." The girl grumbled as she bumped her elbow against the giant bear on her way out of the mirror's frame. The southern drawl in her voice was distinctive, especially when she had sounded royally pissed a few seconds earlier.

Logan was quick to push her back so he was in front, on the off chance his people missed any of the guards running around the complex. He could heal, she couldn't, not without taking it from him first anyway. "Whatever kid, nice job getting your terrified little buddies to haul ass. Come on, I've got your ticket out of here."

"You better. You know what I can do if you mess with me. And they aren't my 'buddies', just too stupid to know a good opportunity when it hits them in the face."

"Little small to be threatening me half pint." Logan's omni-tool lit up with a brief message from Strike, saying she had found the computer core. He shut the message before his new sidekick could get a glimpse of it.

"Size doesn't matter if you're flat on your ass old man." The redhead grumbled back, having missed the omni-tool's message since she was too focused on keeping up with Logan's long stride.

Logan merely grunted at the snappy comeback and said what came to mind the moment it did. "Whatever you say Viper."

"Huh?" The newly dubbed 'Viper' asked, confused.

"You're good at spitting venom kid, fits you." The girl grunted this time but said nothing else as Logan pushed her back again as they came to the next hallway. Logan made it a point to look down at his small charge. He wanted to be sure his next words were heeded to the letter. It could very well save her life. "Listen, if you get hit, you don't hesitate, you slap a hand on my skin, got it?"

She nodded, having guessed at his ability as she looked to where his claws had been not too long ago. The knuckles were bare of any trace of injury from where they had emerged. That and the fact he had been shot, even though she hadn't actually seen it, said as much to what he was capable of. The lack of bullet holes in the floor and walls had told her enough, along with the back of his shredded uniform jacket.

The base was a little quieter than Logan expected, but his team was good. He had taught them, the same way a very old friend had taught him and his old friends. Even so, he stopped and listened just as they came to a corner. He smelled something, but before he could hone in on what it was, the runt at his heel interrupted his concentration. "Are we going anytime soon, or should I take a nap?"

"Shut up for a seco-" He didn't get a chance to finish as the YMIR mech opened fire down the hall, its heavy guns aimed right for them. "Get down!" Logan roared as he used his body to shield her. He screamed as shrapnel and the explosion from the robot's missile slammed into his back, but aside from staggering him, it didn't keep him down. As before, the damage to his body was gone in a matter of seconds, but his already shredded jacket and most of his shirt had been burnt beyond recognition. "Dammit!" Logan frowned at the scared girl's inquisitive look. "That was my favorite jacket."

Before he could charge the mech and cut it down to size, a sheet of ice formed under the giant mechanized weapon and quickly started to coat it in a meter thick shell. To add insult to injury, they watched it shatter when a resounding boom from a heavy pistol shot slammed into the iced over mech, leaving a pile of scrap parts. "You really need to chill out Logan, it's just a stupid uniform."

"I thought we said no more puns Frosty." Logan grumbled as he shrugged out of his ruined outfit, leaving him bare from the waist up.

"Musta missed that briefing boss." With a grin, the younger looking blonde man held out his hand to Logan's loud mouthed tagalong. "And who do we have here?" The girl quickly yanked her arm out of his reach. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"It's not me I'm worried about _Icehole_." The girl countered, her green eyes narrowing to slits as she helped herself to her feet and crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Ouch. The charming southern belle's got a mouth on her." The blonde man dramatically clutched at this chest as if he'd been stabbed.

"Keep laughing chucklehead. She already kicked one guy's ass today. Sent a spike through his shoulder, trick she got from one of her buddies back in the barracks." Logan's explanation had his friend rethinking his earlier jest.

"Gotcha...hands off then. Unless you like being a walking ice sculpture of beauty and grace like moi." With a reassuring grin, 'Frosty' took point for them as the three raced for the main hangar bay.

"Please tell me I don't have to sit next to him?" The girl asked, eying the ice slinger with distaste, and Logan could smell a hint of trepidation and fear, probably on the off chance she accidentally put a hand on him he figured.

"Hmm. Sure, can't say I blame ya kid. He'll talk you to death before we clear the hangar." Having spikes come out of her had obviously hurt like a _mother_, he didn't want to imagine what turning into a pint sized icicle would feel like. Pushing those thoughts back for now, Logan activated his omni-tool's built-in communicator. "Strike, report."

"All detainees are accounted for Major, and intel's gathered. Clearing out a few last pockets of resistance. Standby." Logan had a feeling that she had found something that had made her blood boil from the sharp edge in her voice, followed by just barely audible screams of agony only he heard. The lights flickered and danced before exploding, moments before a woman wreathed in lightning appeared before them, radiant glowing energy coalescing into a shapely female form. She hit the ground on her knees with a near blinding flash of light, but she was soon on her feet again as arcs of blue energy danced across her skin tight silver and black suit. Her harden expression softened the instant she laid eyes on the wide eyed girl next to Logan. "Good to see you again sir. Who's your new sidekick?"

"What. The. Fuck." Logan was quick to grab the back of her shirt as the frightened girl tried to dart away.

"Nice job freaking out Logan's new friend Strike." Frosty grinned, making Logan roll his eyes again since he didn't need his superior senses to know what was on his mind. "Glad you're having fun. We should do this again sometime. Maybe a romantic rescue mission for two?"

"Don't be such a wimp, kid." 'Strike's' glowing eyes took on a hint of amusement when the redhead jerked away from Logan and glared, before frowning at the snarky blonde standing next to her. "And Icehole, not if you were the last guy in this galaxy. Besides, last time I checked, lightning and ice don't tend to mix well."

"That's not what you said the other night." Bradley countered before he hopped on one foot when a stray bolt hit the ground between his feet. "Sheesh Nizzra! Watch where you aim those. Trying to put someone's eye out?"

"Depends on your definition." Strike smirked, her glowing eyes continually taking in their surroundings as the four entered the main hangar at a run.

"Not in front of the kiddies." Logan grumbled as he slapped the back of their heads. Both Nizzra and Bradley muttered an apology as they climbed the small ramp to their waiting shuttle.

"Nice team you got here old man." The small redhead grumbled as she shook her head at the two, but all her focus seemed to be on watching the last of her fellow 'students' board the shuttle.

Frosty gave the nervous looking boy who had been carried to the shuttle a pat on the shoulder as Bradley strapped him in before quickly moving to check on the others while Strike took the opposite row of seats. "All accounted for sir."

"Good, and shut it pint size." Logan shot back, wondering who he had pissed off in a past life to get this mini version of himself attached to his hip. "Warpath, how we up front?" He asked as he ran ahead and helped any of the kids that needed it with their seats before turning to the cockpit.

The last of his team looked into the rear hatch, his face covered in black and dark green paint. His eyes were rimmed with the same, giving him a tribal, menacing appearance. He took great pride in his partial Navajo ancestry, so his operational name was all the more fitting. "All systems are go sir. The door's wired and set to blow as soon as the shuttle's sealed."

"You rigged the airlock? Of course you did." Shaking his head, Logan shoved his young charge into a seat and quickly strapped her in, ignoring the emerald death glare thrown his way.

"Hatch is sealed! I've overridden all internal blast doors. They aren't getting away this time." Nizzra shouted, every pair of young eyes focused on the walking lightning bolt, giving Warpath the cue to blow the airlock. "Send them to hell."

"Light's out!" The young man said as his finger hit an activation button on his personal omni-tool, decompressing the entire station, and allowing their shuttle to hurtle into the void at top speed.

"I hate it when you do that kid. Still, good job guys, we got everyone out." Logan smirked at the grin Warpath threw his way at the halfway decent compliment he had thrown back.

"Not everyone sir." Strike replied as she sat down across from Bradley, her gaze downcast and leveled at the deck between her feet.

He didn't need to see what Nizzra was thinking to know his statement wasn't entirely accurate. From what pint sized had said earlier, Logan's mind supplied the no doubt accurate imaginings of kids laid out on tables, the typical Y cut used in autopsies engraved in their chests. He didn't dare linger on that line of thought. Turning to the kids in the shuttle before letting his gaze linger on the redhead, he figured he owed them an explanation. "We plan to take ya to a privately operated Alliance medical facility for an examination, make sure those guys didn't do any permanent damage."

"Then what, you plan to lock us up in cages too?!" One of the kids shouted as his face morphed, his nose and most of his face elongating into a lizard like snout as rows of razor sharp teeth started to appear in his mouth, about the same time as green, hard scales appeared over his brown skin.

"No, we _plan_ to get you guys back where you belong. Home, wherever that is." Logan said with a shrug. His part in all this was done, now it was up to the support staff back at base to handle the paperwork and do the research needed to find the families.

"And if we don't have anywhere we can go?" The girl asked, her emerald eyes holding a sorrow that was mirrored in several occupants' gazes around the small shuttle.

Logan was prepared for that contingency however. He had done this far longer than any mutant alive, and he knew what it felt like, not having a place to call home until he finally found one. "Then we'll _ask _you if you want to attend an actual school for kids like you, short stuff."

"My _name _is Shepard, old man."

"What, no first name Viper? Oh, let me guess, it's Vindow." Logan's quiet chuckle was met with dead silence and blank stares. "Oh come on, that's a classic."

The girl looked away then, and Logan wondered if she was going to say anything at first. That was until she slowly looked up and away from the floor and met his gaze, holding it. "Hope..."

"Nice name kid." Logan grinned and pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a flourish before chomping down it with his teeth. "I'm Logan." He ignored the glares from his team. It was an old argument, one he had yet to listen to despite repeated attempts to get him to drop the habit while in an enclosed space, in the middle of space. Bradley had made the mistake of icing one of his lit cigars shortly after this latest team had been put together, and Logan had put him on latrine duty for a month.

"All I got. Good for you Loghead." Hope said with a shrug and a wan smile.

"Not for long." He couldn't blame her for not believing him as her emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion, despite his almost gentle tone. Logan mentally shrugged before changing gears. "So where's home? Tough kid like you, gotta have a place waiting for ya, folks must be worried."

"You're really slow for an old guy. Maybe you weren't paying attention back there. Can't touch anyone without hurting, maybe killing them. Who would _want _someone like me around?" Logan made it a note not to stick his other foot in his mouth as a very uncomfortable silence fell on the shuttle. A few of the other kids, despite the fact all of her fellow 'campers' seemed terrified of Shepard's mere presence, were giving him looks that said he was an asshole for asking.

"Right. Sorry kid." Logan sighed and glanced around the compartment. Even his three team members were given him strange looks by that point. He needed to regain some ground, fast. "Just to save me the time of feeling like a total dick, how many of you have a safe place to go?" He was mildly surprised when less than half raised their hands. _For being an advanced society that preaches unity and peace, we're still assholes. Score one for humanity. _"Alright then." Logan made a point of looking each of the seven boys and girls in the eye who hadn't raised a hand. "For now, you guys are sticking with us until we get things sorted out."

Logan's gaze rose up, and up, as a particularly large teenager, the same one who Hope had so effortlessly commanded, stomped over to glare down at him. His mind immediately went to a mutant that had literally ran him over, and wondered if this kid had any relation to Juggernaut. "What if we don't feel like sticking around?"

Logan turned to the redhead next to him with a raised eyebrow. "Little help Hope?" She merely crossed her arms and remained silent. "No? Plan B it is." With a distinctive _shnik_, a razor sharp claw stopped less than an inch from the boy's jaw and mini Juggernaut suddenly didn't look very interested in challenging Logan's authority. "That's when I pin you to the hull. Have a seat."

"Y-yes sir." On the other hand, this kid was smarter than Jughead had been in Logan's old timeline.

Hope, predictable as ever, had something to say. "Wow. You're real father of the year material, I can tell already."

"I'll take that as a compliment, pint size." Logan chuckled in reply.

"Awww boss, I didn't think you cared." Frosty chuckled, even when Logan shot him the bird with his still extended claw before retracting it.

"We'll be at the station in approximately three hours. Better get comfy."

"Thanks for that update Nizzra."

"Sir? Don't get short circuited with me. Unless you like getting jolted, then by all means, continue."

"Enough with the bad puns already! I sent out a damn memo, didn't anyone read it?"

Nizzra shrugged in the co-pilots sit, never taking her eyes from the control panel in front of her. "I always just throw your messages in the trash boss. Less hassle that way."

"Same here." Warpath agreed just a little too eagerly.

Frosty laughed and slapped his arms against his sides. "And I thought I was the only one."

Logan dropped his head in exasperation, cupping his face in his hands with a groan. "Don't say a word runt." He was quick to blurt out just as Hope started to open her mouth.

She changed tactics, and shot Logan a smug little grin. "Great, I'm stuck with the ultimate buzz kill. Cool shuttle though, and I like your friends."

"Why am I not surprised." Logan grunted, feeling the mother of all headaches coming on that had nothing to do with the adamantium bullet that had, in another life, been lodged in his brain.

**Three hours later...**

**Lunar Base, Xavier Station**

The Lunar Base had originally been drawn up as a site for advanced VI research, as well as a training ground for zero gravity tactics, but someone had other ideas. Several years before his death, Charles had seen the potential for a space bound haven for refugees, regardless of their genetic disposition, and the base had since become an informal safe haven for those hoping to find a better life for themselves and their families when life on the then budding colonies and space stations on distant worlds proved too difficult. These days, it catered to a different breed of lost soul, the staff arranging for them to be taken to places that could better tend to their unique needs, whatever they might be. From war refugees, political dissidents, and more recently a handful of individuals from a race known as quarians, mostly young adults on what they called a 'Pilgrimage', to simply those that had nowhere else to go. The vast majority however were children that had been abandoned on the outer colony worlds. Teams, much like Logan's, would find them, and bring them here. What happened after that was up to them, after all, the station's namesake would have wanted it no other way.

"Welcome to your new home for the time being." From the blank looks that everyone gave him as the group stared at the spartan hangar deck, Logan could tell they were less than impressed. "Doesn't look like much, but it beats the hell out of your old digs." He turned to leave them to the rest of his team, but paused, a gleam in his eyes. "Oh, and don't tell anyone you were here or I'll have to kill you. This place doesn't exist. Got it?"

"Whatever you say old man." Hope muttered, just loud enough for her fellow 'campmates' to hear her. She knew bullshit when she heard it.

Ignoring her sarcastic tone, Logan nodded to his team members. "Good. You three, you're free to go do...whatever." He honestly didn't want to know what Nizzra and Bradley would get up to when they had time to themselves. As for Kyle, he had already jumped from the cockpit and had cleared half the hangar by the time he had finished speaking, no doubt heading straight for the armory. _Hope he doesn't blow it up this time. Replacing all that hardware took forever. Not to mention pulling all that frozen shrapnel out of my back. Chalk one up for Frosty's quick thinking, but damn it hurt like a bitch._

"Earth to Bonehead, hey, you got any food around here, or should I just munch on you?" Lizard face asked, his eyes changing to slits for a split second before they reverted to a more human coloration.

"Keep your shirt on bub. We'll get there." Logan grumbled, again wondering who he had pissed off in a previous life to have been stuck with a bunch of sarcastic smart mouths that didn't come past his chest line. _Well, except for Gigantor over there, but I think he got the message._

A member of the base personnel approached him as soon as they left the hangar behind. "Good work sir. I've already gotten in touch with our contacts." She gestured towards a few names on the list. "We'll have these five home by the end of the week, relay traffic permitting." The officer stated as she handed a datapad with the arrangements, plus expenses for the trips already tallied up. She hid her frown well, replacing it with a cheery smile. "The rest...will be staying with us for the time being."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. Okay. Let's get these physicals over with so we can get some decent grub." Logan replied as he took the datapad from the woman, only to have it ripped out of his hand.

Hope glared up at him, her arms crossed over her chest and her fingers locked around the datapad. "Physicals? I don't think so."

Logan snatched the datapad back from the defiant redhead and glared at her. His patience, which was never long to begin with, had finally reached its end. "Easy short stuff, it's routine. Standard procedure. It's just to make sure those assholes didn't do any permanent damage." Before he could start to tear Hope a new one, someone interrupted his tirade before it could begin.

**Please play Xavier's theme, "Hope" From Days of Future Past. You'll be glad you did.**

"Logan, stand down. I can handle it from here." He and the twelve 'happy campers' turned as a well dressed individual walked down the gunmetal gray hallway, a reassuring, amicable smile on his face. Hope seemed to calm slightly in his presence, baffling Logan who had the distinct impression she didn't exactly _like_ anyone to begin with. He was slender, almost as thin as a stick, but there was a just perceptible….presence to him that made him seem bigger than he was, and not in a threatening way either. "Now, I don't need to be psychic to see you're the one in charge Ms. Shepard. Jonathan Xavier, at your service. But please, call me Jon. What say we get you all checked out, completely non invasive scanners mind you, and then a nice hot meal?"

"I'm twelve, not stupid." Hope snapped back sarcastically, but it didn't have the same bite to it as every other comment she had thrown at Logan during the entire trip. "Thanks, I guess."

"You are most welcome. Come along now." Jon paused, slowly scanning the dozen pairs of eyes locked on him. "I make all of you this solemn promise. Starting today, it is my job to make each of your lives a better one. And I take my job very seriously." His eyes fell on a young boy, just slightly younger than Hope, and chuckled at the gentle probe he felt at the back of his mind. "You don't have to try and read my thoughts, but if it makes you feel better, by all means my young friend." The subtle exchange he saw occur between the boy and the redhead only confirmed Jon's earlier assumption.

The blonde boy nodded his head to Shepard before speaking. "As far as I can tell, he's telling us the truth...so far."

"And I shall continue to do so young man." Jon chuckled again as he beckoned them along. He didn't need to encourage them much at all.

"Kiss ass." Logan muttered to himself. _I save them and get nothing but mouthing off, Mr. Shrink gets them for sixty seconds and they follow him around like lost puppies. Guess I shouldn't be surprised._

_Don't be such a poor sport Logan, I'm sure they won't forget what you did for them anytime soon. Now be a good chap and give them a reassuring smile. _Logan sighed and attempted to form what could be considered, vaguely, a smile. The only effect it had was to make the group of children shy away from him, Hope included. _Oh bloody hell, stop grimacing like that! You look ready to eat them for breakfast. Okay, bad idea, my fault._

Logan's twisted imitation of a smile quickly snapped back into his usual semi frown. _Since it was you that convinced the Admiralty to send me out there in the first place, I'd say so pal. _

Hope was the first to call out the elephant in the room. "If you expect us to trust you, a good start might be to stop talking to each other in your heads."

Jon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned in mild embarrassment. "Ah, right you are Ms. Shepard. Sorry, force of habit I assure you."

"Yeah, right." Hope rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation before opening her mouth again. "Can't believe I'm saying this... Can we just get just probed already? At least that would be less mind numbing."

"I'm not touching that one Jon. Have fun." Logan said as he slapped his friend's shoulder before going to find his team and sort them out before they got into trouble.

John groaned since Logan's idea of a 'gentle pat on the back' still left a bruise. Still, he hid his discomfort well enough as he locked gazes with the young girl, and offered her his best reassuring smile. _I know it'll take time for you to believe it Hope, but you are among friends, I promise you._

Hope blinked and shook her head at the downright strange presence in the back of her head. She wasn't about to admit it had felt….well better than most of the crap that went through her mind on a regular basis. "Okay, you're just plain creeping me out. Please don't do that again."

"There you are Jon. I assume these are my newest patients?" Without waiting for his reply, a middle aged woman with slightly graying hair and kind, pale green eyes glanced down at Hope with a grin. "Hello there, Shepard right? I'm Doctor Chakwas, but you and your friends can call me Karin."

A small brunette girl, who couldn't have been more than seven, easily the youngest out of the group, starting shaking and clutching at the boy and girl on either side of her. "No...no doctors, I don't want to have any more tests!" When four dragonfly like wings spread from the center of her back, it took both of them to keep the girl grounded as she attempted to fly off.

Karin had seen such reactions many times before, having dealt with far worse cases of abuse in her time serving as the station's CMO. Human, mutant, or otherwise, it didn't matter to the good doctor since she took her oaths to heal anyone that crossed her path very seriously. "Don't be scared little one. Here, kindly take this would you please?" Karin reached into her pocket, removing a small scanning device and handed it to the older girl next to the terrified child. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need your friend to wave that device over you a few times, I promise it won't hurt a bit."

"I'll do it." Without any hesitation, Hope grabbed the scanning device and after Karin motioned towards a control, flicked it on. She quickly and thoroughly ran it over the squirming little girl first, and then the others in rapid succession. When Karin's omni-tool lit up with the results, Hope and those around her relaxed a little when they saw the approving smile on the doctor's face. "Good enough?"

"Quite, thank you for your help. Oh, I wonder if you would mind doing me one more favor?" With a grin, Karin reached back into her labcoat and pulled out an old fashioned candy 'sucker', handing it to Hope.

"Whatever." Shepard grabbed the offered treat and stuck it under the frightened little girl's nose, who promptly snatched it out of her hand. The girl reluctantly put the sucker into her mouth and folded her wings back into place, before tightly wrapping one hand around the boy's arm.

Jon watched the proceedings with a small smile on his face as Karin worked her particular brand of magic among their latest young guests. He had taken a liking to Doctor Chakwas the moment he had met her during a conference in New York. She had been a mere lab assistant at the time to an unappreciative, arrogant man that had called himself a medical professional, when in reality, it had been Karin doing all the heavy lifting. The day Jon offered her a position on the station, was the day her former superior lost not only her, but his own job as well.

Jon patiently waited as Karin's eye flicked over the readings before pausing to glance up at him. "Everything satisfactory Karin?"

"I'll still want a more thorough examination, but for the moment everything seems fine Jon." Karin replied, and it was her turn to smile down at the blonde boy that had poked at Jon's mind earlier when he turned his gaze on her. "No, you aren't getting out of a proper examination. Nice try though. I'm too stubborn and old for mind tricks."

"Alright then, why don't I get the little padawans a decent meal?" Most of the children looked at him strangely, while Hope and a few others rolled their eyes at the obvious movie reference. "If you all will form an orderly line and follow me?" Jon grinned down at Hope as he led the way towards their new quarters. "And I'll take the fact you said nothing overly rude Ms. Shepard, merely choosing to scowl at me instead, as a compliment." He tapped the side of his head for emphasis, earning him another mental curse.

"We're here five minutes and Leech is already the teacher's pet." The older girl, who was watching over the flying sprite, muttered darkly, her eyes a distinctive shade of lavender.

"Can it Katrina." 'Gigantor' replied, giving the petite almond hued girl a gentle shove. "Was it my imagination, or did Leech stop that guard from bashing your face in when Claws showed up?"

"I could have done that." Katrina grumbled as she snapped her fingers, and a blue orb of dark energy appeared in her palm. "No thanks to those bastards in Conatix."

The young blonde boy from whom Hope had 'borrowed' his ability, snorted with amusement. "Oh come on Kat, you're a biotic, that doesn't even count as interesting."

"And who says that young man?" John asked as he stopped just shy of the door to their temporary quarters. "All of you are unique, no matter how your power has manifested. Each of you have the potential to do great things. Despite how you were treated before, this is an opportunity for all of you to forge a better path, not just for yourselves, but for those around you."

Leaning against a bulkhead, unobtrusively observing Jon and his twelve new little disciples, Logan watched as Hope quietly picked out a bunk for herself, far from the rest. He couldn't blame her wanting to keep her distance, but he was reminded all too fondly of Rogue by that action alone. The overconfident young girl he had first met just seemed to fade away now that she wasn't needed, content to be ignored by the others. One look at John, and he could see the powerful telepath had considered something similar, even as the man ushered a couple of the children to the next room.

The subtle addition of the windows, which had been added later during the base's initial construction, overlooked the infirmary, where a small team of four doctors, not counting Karin herself, and their assistants were bustling about. Just like his great-grandfather, Jon knew how to keep frightened children from running rampant as most of the small group ran to the windows to keep an eye on their friends, leaving 'Leech' to her thoughts. Jon picked that moment to sit on the bunk bed across from the redhead, and wasn't surprised when she turned away from him.

"Nice view." Logan nodded towards the gunmetal gray bulkhead that Hope seemed to find so fascinating.

"Shut up old man." She muttered back while her hand brushed at her eyes. She hid the wetness her fingers came back with by wiping it on the pillow.

If she thought she was being subtle, she was sorely mistaken, but Jon wasn't about to point that out to her. Instead, he had a small errand for their resident immortal. "Logan, be a good chap and bring us something from the galley would you? Oh and, stop by my office and grab the chessboard. Maybe I can teach you how to play a real man's game while our young friend here gets some rest." He had no intention of leaving Hope's side without giving her true hope first.

Logan turned to give the gifted psychologist an annoyed stare. "Go fu- sure...be right back kid. Do me a favor would ya, if you get the strong urge to punch him in the face, wait till I get back. Wouldn't want to miss the show."

"No promises." Hope replied, just a little louder than before, which was better than the tone he and Jon had heard a little bit ago. It was only after Logan had left the room that Hope looked over her shoulder, and saw that John hadn't moved an inch. She scoffed and rolled back over. "Save your breath, I've been shrunk before."

While he had his opinions about the so called shrinks she had likely been put in front of, he kept that to himself. Instead, Jon cocked his head to the side, as if seeing Hope in a new light. "That's odd, you look about the right size for a girl your age to me."

"Ha ha. You're friggin hilarious. Go away." Her tone turned icy as her eyes flicked over the room to see if any of the other children were watching before she pulled half a ration bar from her pocket.

Jon ignored this act entirely since it was pointless to ask if they had been fed properly. He already knew the answer from the simple fact she had felt the need to hide the bar in the first place. "Oh come now, you don't expect it to be _that _easy to be rid of me do you?"

Hope merely shrugged. "I could break your jaw. Kill two varren with one shot."

Jon leaned towards her slightly, taking note of the way she kept the same amount of distance between them. "If it makes you feel better, then by all means. You might be surprised by what you find if you lay a hand on me though."

"And have you in my head along with everyone else….from your telepathy... No thanks." She corrected herself midstream, hoping he hadn't noticed her near slip up.

Jon had, and rubbed at his clean shaven chin in thought for a moment. "Everyone else? So, you truly are like an old friend of our immortal Wolverine. She often said the memories of those she had prolonged contact with had a tendency to linger, or so Logan has told me." While Rogue was by far not the only one that had a leech like effect on anyone she touched, she was the first one recorded in the old archives kept by his great grandfather.

Hope had had enough when she sat up and glared, her emerald eyes boring holes through Jon's head. "Well I'm not _her_, whoever the hell you're talking about. Turns out agonizing pain tends to be a good reason not to touch anyone. That, and I can never control it very well, whatever I take since it does….strange things. Just ask your buddy."

"So, you're an amplifier then?" That was new, even for him, but not completely unheard of. "That would explain the pain anytime you take another's abilities for yourself."

"Whatever it is, it sucks, and nearly killing anyone I touch is another nasty side effect. Here, let me demonstrate." Hope's feral grin faltered as her hand darted out, stopping a few inches from Jon's face.

Jon's smug smirk was answer enough as he made a show of putting two fingers against the side of his forehead. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I call your bluff? Please, do it again, I'll make sure to properly jerk away in terror this time." She muttered a curse since he was right, but Jon waved off her apology. Instead, he surprised her a bit with the next words out of his mouth. "Oh damn, I gave the old, 21st century chessboard away a few years back to this nice quarian fellow named Rael. Logan's probably tearing my office apart for it as we speak. He might be there a while. Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll stumble across the holographic one."

"For a shrink, you're a bad liar." The gleam in the man's gaze was all too easy to see, but it made Hope's lips pull up into a brief smile before she looked away. "I...might have stolen an omni-tool before those Conatix thugs picked me up. I have a basic chess app on here somewhere."

"Get many challenging opponents?" Jon asked, genuinely curious.

Hope shrugged yet again. "I play against myself, the built in VI is as dumb as a brick."

"Sometimes our toughest opponents are ourselves." Jon's observation was all too accurate, and it wasn't just directed at the young woman in front of him. There had been a time even he had been lost, afraid of what his mind was capable of. Those days were far behind him though.

"Real subtle. If I play _one _game, will you promise to leave?" Hope almost pleaded, but she just managed to keep her voice steady.

"I'll promise to leave you alone _today_, but only if _you_ promise to talk while we play, Hope." John countered, and wasn't surprised at the flash of annoyance in the girl's green eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Shepard grumbled as she activated their game board, a mostly green holographic board appearing between them with the pieces already set in their proper places.

Jon rubbed his palms together with a gleeful smile. "That's the spirit!"

Hope contained any answers to Jon's lighthearted banter, which mostly consisted of useless small talk, to blunt yes's or no's with the occasional grunt of acknowledgement thrown in. Less than fifteen rapid moves later, Hope glared at the the board, her King thoroughly out maneuvered. She wanted to accuse him of cheating, but she hadn't felt him in her head at all.

Her tactics had been far too straightforward and aggressive, and it had made it an easy match for the far more intelligent man. Despite the easy victory, he truly had enjoyed the game, as short as it ended up being, since few people ever played chess these days. "Checkmate. Well, that was rather enjoyable. I was worried I was getting a tad rusty. Thank you for a pleasant game and an engaging conversation."

Just as he was starting to get off the bed, Shepard growled at him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He looked puzzled at her question as he regarded her with renewed interest. "Hmm? Merely keeping my end of our bargain, unless you'd like to try your chances at two out of three?"

The irked redhead crossed her arms and gave an annoyed huff. "Fine."

_I've got her. Just need to keep her talking. _"How can I possibly resist that glowing enthusiasm of yours?" Smirking, Jon reset the board, giving the pieces more of a fantasy flare from the short list of display choices. "There, a bit less bland wouldn't you say?"

"Do they move any differently now?" She asked, looking at the new game pieces dubiously.

"Only when they engage in combat my dear." Jon replied with a shrug.

"I'm here to play chess, not screw around." She hissed back.

"Then by all means, it's your move." Shepard growled but did as Jon bade a moment later. When John moved a pawn in close, her piece drew two small swords and ran his pawn through, shattering the chess piece into countless pixelated particles.

Hope merely cocked an eyebrow at the display but shrugged it off. If he wanted to play hardball, she'd indulge him. "Didn't take you for a fan of ancient vids from the 21st."

"I grew up on J.K. Rowling as a child." Was all Jon said, while visibly ignoring the glare he was receiving from the other end of the room. _Logan, if you so much has breathe too loud, you will spend the rest of the day as a far happier eight year old version of yourself. Might be an improvement actually._

Logan, intent on giving the man a piece of his mind for wasting his time with a damn goose chase, frowned and slowly, quietly sat down a few bunks away. _Guess that's better than thinking I'm a ten year old girl with pigtails. Let me guess, you pulled that same stupid trick again?_

_You mean the one that worked on you? Honestly Logan, how does a grown, centuries old, man lose at checkers THAT many times? _Logan did his best impression of a mental shrug, all the while, Jon continued to wear away at the girl's outer shell with his continued questions and light banter. At the same time, he continued to hassle Wolverine without missing a beat. _I know you are older than most of us put together old friend, but even you must have learned some measure of patience after all this time?_

_Oh I did, but it doesn't extend to wiseasses. I'm gonna get the kid some grub, knowing you, she'll be staring at that damn board till 'dawn'._

_We all have our challenges Logan._ Jon's little smirk didn't go unnoticed by Logan or Hope for that matter as both gave him dubious looks before Logan walked off with a curse. This was going to be a long day. Before Logan got to the door, he heard John's all too familiar chuckle in the back of his head. _Oh, do be a good chap and bring me back a pot of Earl Grey will you?_

Logan's response was short and succinct. _Go fuck yourself._

**Ending Notes:**

Vergil1989: This chapter has been far more meaningful than I thought it would be. We created a brave new world, even if it's within an existing universe. That is what writing is about for us, Archer and I. We do it because it allows us to stretch our mental abilities, and it hones our skill in the hopes we might one day publish our own stories. Why do you think I always ask for reviews with good criticism and advice?

Archer83: I couldn't have said it better buddy! Somehow these two fictional worlds feel as if there were meant to be combined into one. Perhaps it's because the core message of each is the same. That we all strive to be more than what we are, and everyone is worth fighting for.

Vergil1989; Regardless of how often we update this particular story, rest easy in the knowledge that we haven't forgotten our other stories, but I imagine Archer will be dragging me along for some Guardians of the Galaxy story ideas when I finally get a chance to see it lol. Joking aside, I truly hope you enjoy this and the chapters to come.


	2. Choices and Consequences

**Chapter 2: Choices and Consequences.**

Is it cowardice to want to be free of persecution? For someone like me, the cure is seen as a way to fit into society, to be seen as another upstanding citizen without shedding on the carpet in the process. For someone like Marie, a young woman that can't touch another person without the fear of harming them, it is far more than a means to fit in. To be denied that most basic of human interactions, even I cannot imagine how hard it is for her to live such an existence. To be forever barred from such a simple thing as a handshake from a new acquaintance, a hug or kiss from a family member, or the gentle touch of a lover? How does one begin to comprehend the hardships such a person must contend with when a mere pass of a hand can become lethal?

My animalistic nature, both inside and out, I can control without the aid of modern medicine. And while it is hard at times to turn the Beast away, especially when dealing with certain close minded politicians and military leaders day in and day out, I have found ways to control it. For those like Marie however, the cure is their salvation, a doorway to a normal life. A chance to simply be, for however long it lasts, free of their struggles brought on by their abilities that some likely see as more a curse than a gift. I'm quite sure there are many among the global mutant population who would rejoice at being free of the sometimes drastic down sides of their given mutation. Even if that reprieve were only for a matter of weeks or months, they are given the opportunity to _live _their lives as they see fit. I can think of no greater gift to give them.

I will not lie and say the thought has never tempted me. But, even in this brave new age we live in, where acceptance of our kind has been at an all time high, there are still those that see us as potential threats. Those that see us as abominations from a time best forgotten. They do not understand, nor do they wish to. Even so, I would still seek a better path, not just for myself, but for all those that come after me. To do anything less, is to deny what I am. I am an X-Man. Mutant and proud, as a good friend once said to me. But before that, I was always a gifted child, a boy of fifteen with big, clawed feet that graduated from Harvard at the top of his class. Despite that rare accomplishment, the biggest dream I had at that tumultuous time was to be accepted for what I was, knowing, deep down, that dream would never come to fruition. To say I am eternally grateful that I was wrong about my future is an understatement. So before our young Marie, or any others like her out there make a decision with the potential to permanently alter the rest of their lives, ask yourselves, what are you proud of?

_Taken from Hank McCoy's personal memoirs. Secretary of Mutant Affairs, and the first mutant Ambassador to the UN. (Note: The UN was officially absorbed into the Systems Alliance in 2107. Despite this, several mutant ambassadors have held the same prestigious honor since.)_

**November 18th, 2166**

**Luna, Xavier Station Comms room.**

The blue glowing holographic form of Fleet Admiral Jannis glared at Logan and his team, her brow creased in befuddlement. "Are you telling me you committed an _unauthorized _military infiltration of a civilian station, kidnapped a dozen children, killed several staff members, and then proceed to decompress the entire base? No doubt killing any possible survivors... Am I reading this report accurately? Because if I am, I think a Court Martial might be in order for these grievous crimes, and that's being generous Major." The grey haired, dark skinned woman rubbed at her forehead in exasperation before looking at Logan and his team with a cold, sapphire glare. "If not for your extensive and heroic record, several members of this board, myself included, would petition for a death sentence."

The man once known as 'The Wolverine' merely grunted before waving his hand. He had been 'executed' before, it hadn't stuck. He wasn't overly worried about it now. "Did you even _look_ at the intel we sent Admiral?" Logan asked, and when he received a hesitant yes, he continued. "As for your..._grievances_, we had authorization. And I'd hardly call what we did for those kids kidnapping. They got dragged to that Hellhole by Conatix's thugs long before we got there." Logan returned the veteran officer's glare, cocking an eyebrow. "I'd say we _rescued _them, _ma'am_."

Jon was quick to step before the Admiral could respond in kind. "Ma'am, if I may. I have twelve different eyewitness accounts by the children Conatix had 'relocated'. I believe that was the term Conatix liberally used in the files the Major's team recovered. But believe _me_, they _were _kidnapped, and that was only the beginning of what they went through. My Chief Medical Officer found ample evidence of physical abuse and experimentation into their unique abilities." Jon paused to gesture towards a display on his omni-tool. "If you'll look on page three of the report-"

"I've read it Xavier." Jannis retorted, but motioned for Jon to go on.

Jon merely shrugged as if Jannis hadn't said a word. "Well then, maybe you missed the part about Lieutenant Mevvick's rather thorough debriefing. I for one remember her mentioning recordings of horrific, sometimes fatal experimentation on children as young as five. And let's not forget the scans of human ash in the she included in her report, shall we?"

One of the five holographic officers seated before them in the large wall screen, a brash, blunt Commander, quickly spoke up, clearly disgusted by the idea of mutants casually slaughtering an entire base of humans. Their crimes, it seemed, were decidedly beside the point. "That's hardly grounds to murder-"

"Put a sock in it Boris." Another of the holographic men at their conference table growled between his teeth as he glared at his counterpart. "We're talking about _children_. I assume you know what those are. The hope of our species, or were you just hatched out of a test tube Commander?" Before 'Boris' could speak, the speaker waved him off. "I don't give a shit if they were aliens, mutants, biotics, or varren pups. What those bastards did in that facility was unforgivable." The man then turned his angry glare on Jannis next. "And you, you want to do what again? Execute a guy that's notorious for being unkillable, simply because he decided to do the right thing? Let me know how that works out for ya." The older Admiral turned his stern glare to Logan. "In the meantime, I vote we put another damn metal on his chest for taking the initiative on this one."

"You would say that Grissom." Commander Boris Mikhailovich countered as he pointed a finger at the old officer. "You might have led the first Alliance ship and her crew through the local relay, but your opinions regarding these…._people_ are well known." Mikhailovich mockingly looked behind the senior officer. It wasn't hard to miss the folded feathery wings jutting out from the back of Grissom's dress blue uniform. "You aren't exactly unbiased, or did your daughter suddenly lose those wings of hers?"

Grissom just managed to keep himself in his seat as he turned his gaze solely on the smirking Commander. "Careful Boris, I might just have to put you out of your misery. And I didn't hear a _sir _mixed in with the rest of the verbal diarrhea you're spewing." Grissom coldly glared at the junior officer, a deadly gleam in his eyes that promised a very slow and agonizing death if Mikhailovich continued his line of thought in any way.

"Considering these crimes were committed by men and women with similar mindsets to your own Commander, I'd be careful about what you say next." A newly promoted captain growled before Grissom could open his mouth, the massive scar on the man's face glowing redder than usual.

Boris was at a loss as he looked between the scarred captain and Grissom. "Christ Hackett, am I the only red blooded human on this disciplinary board?"

"Enough!" Jannis shouted, quickly drowning out the argument before it could get anymore heated. "While I may _highly_ disapprove of Major Howlett's methods and those of his squad, I have no other recourse but to lay this matter to rest. For now." Jannis didn't take a breath as she turned her sapphire gaze on Logan at last. "But be warned Major, another incident like this and I will have you and _your team_ in front of a firing squad. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear." Logan growled in reply, Jannis had him by the short and curlies and she knew it. _He_ might not be able to die easily, but the same couldn't be said for the rest of his people. They could do what they wanted with him as far as Logan was concerned, but he wasn't about to put his friends at risk. "Ma'am." He was quick to add, although to a few of the people in the room, it sounded like a curse.

"This hearing is adjourned." With an irritated bang of her gavel, the Admiral then deactivated the comm link with an overly forceful stab of a finger.

"So much for having friends." Logan scowled at the place where the holographic board of morons had just resided, before turning to Jon as a heavy sigh escaped him. "Okay, so not all of them are total assholes, but explain to me why we have to put up with Mikhailobitch and Jannis again?"

"Sorry, I wasn't more help boss." Kyle muttered with a look of guilt.

Logan turned and slapped a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Hey, you got us all out of there Warpath. I'm the one who deals with bureaucratic assholes, remember?"

"Logan's right Kyle. While your methods were a bit extreme, I agree that your intentions were noble. You did what you thought was the right thing, and honestly, I can't blame you for destroying Gagarin Station." Jon stated as he let his mind go over all that they had learned from the base's computer network. "The only mystery is why and how? _How _did Conatix become the monster you ran up against, and _why_?"

"I may have left a few details out of my report sir." Nizzra quickly handed over a datapad to Logan.

"Bad enough they got grants from the Alliance, looks like Conatix was getting outside funding from some third group. Did you find the source?" Logan asked, and wasn't all that surprised when Nizzra shook her head. "Not enough time huh? It's alright, this is more than we had."

Nizzra was quick to explain herself and the lack of answers. "It's not that I didn't have enough time, the money was bounced around multiple times to several locations across the galaxy simultaneously. Whoever it was didn't want it traced back. That means military grade level encryption and the hardware to match. Whoever they are, they are well funded, and most likely have access to tech that makes some of our stuff look like it came out of the 2060s."

"Hey, don't knock it, that decade perfected Major League Baseball, 3D-television, and internet porn." Bradley helpfully informed the thoroughly disgusted woman at his side, who only sighed and shook her head.

"Men. You've been around awhile sir. Were they always this bad Major?" Nizzra asked as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side.

"Depends on the decade." Logan said as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, I still have twelve lost souls to attend to. This mystery will have to wait for now. Excuse me." Jon firmly pointed out as he glanced towards the four 'special operators' before promptly exiting the room.

Bradley was the first to open his mouth after Jon's abrupt exit. "Well, class dismissed I guess."

"Shut up Frosty." Nizzra hissed, her mind on the horrific scene of the children that had been left on the cold metal slabs in the holovid recordings she had found. The same ones they had been too late to save. Before Bradley could try and apologize, she left the room without another word, a few stray bolts of energy arcing away from her as she passed under the door frame, and subsequently shorted the mechanisms out on her way by.

Logan sighed again and gave Bradley a rough slap on the back. "Better go talk to her Bradley. _Before_ she shorts out the whole base. And try to leave your shitty sense of _humor _at the door this time huh?"

It was Bradley's turn to lose his cool when he grabbed Wolverine by the front of his shirt. Ice started to form over Logan's shirt and the black jacket that casually hung over his shoulders where Bradley's fingers touched. "Listen here you ancient metallic shitkicker..."

"I'm listening kid. Not very impressed by what I'm hearin'." Pushing Bradley back, Logan sighed and shook his head at the impetuous ice slinger. "I know I ain't exactly leader of the year or anything, but take some good advice from me bub. You let her get away, you're a bigger idiot than I thought. You ain't gonna keep her if you constantly joke about shit around her. Did you even talk to her about it?"

"She's just always so uptight and in control you know? I mean, it's weird to see she so... Shit." Bradley's face fell as Logan cocked an eyebrow. "Gotta go." The blonde man ran out of the room after Nizzra without another word.

That left Logan and a nervous looking Kyle. "Hell, I had a whole speech and everything."

"Sorry boss, but at least he ran outta here to fix his mess." He offered in an attempt of reassurance.

A split second later the lights dimmed and then went out before the emergency lighting kicked in. "That's what I'm afraid of." With a sigh, Logan brought his arm up, not surprised in the least when his comm activated a moment later.

"Nothing to worry about Major! I'll have it fixed in ten-twenty minutes, tops." Nizzra promised, her voice having lost the hard edge it had contained earlier.

"Oh no, take your time Strike. I'm sure Frosty's in no hurry." Logan chuckled as he heard a groan in the background before her omni-tool deactivated about that time. Sometimes, having superior senses made his life far more entertaining.

From the slight blush on Kyle's cheeks, he had caught how _excited, _and out of breath Nizzra sounded as well. "I'll go reset the main breakers sir, Nizzy sounds...preoccupied." With a casual salute, he quickly dashed out of the comm room.

As if to give credence to Logan's assumption, the lights flickered and popped again. _If I wasn't worried she'd short out the life support on another damn shuttle, I'd tell them to take it outside._ For Logan, it was just a typical Tuesday. Despite the regular odd occurrences that happened around mutants of every color, Logan made a mental note to check on their oxygen supplies, just in case. He had yet to test his regeneration ability in open space, and he wasn't eager to put it to the test. _Reminds me, gotta thank Jon for his foresight in wiring up the base's life support so that it could withstand random EMP bursts._

**Xavier Station, Mess Hall **

**Two hours later...**

The loud squeal that filled the cafeteria could practically be heard halfway across the base. "Hey! That's mine!"

Logan watched the youngest of their new guests pouting, one of the boys having grabbed the little sprite's dessert off her tray. Jon, being the caring man that he was, was quick to frown and take a step towards the mess hall in an effort to set things right, but Logan quickly held out his arm. _Just watch, maybe you'll actually learn something Doc._

_Strange thing coming from you._ Jon grumbled mentally, but waited for whatever Logan wanted him to see. He didn't have to wait for long as the object of Logan's little vigil moved to intercept the would be thief. Jon and Logan were slightly surprised however, when someone else beat Shepard to the punch. Literally.

"Hey! Why don't you try picking on somebody your own size pal?" A teenaged boy with an olive complexion and whiskey colored eyes started to glow a dark blue before he slammed his open hand against the thief's chest, sending him face first to the floor. The treat that had been snatched from the crying seven year old's tray flew into the air, but the young man caught the cupcake in a similar field of dark blue energy, and grinned with satisfaction as it gently floated into his glowing palm. "Pleasure doing business with you." The thief could only groan weakly from the open palm strike to his chest as the teenager turned to Shepard for a moment before going back to the young girl's table. "Here ya go Alice. Hope I didn't scare you."

Alice was wide eyed with wonder at how quickly the would-be thief had been dealt with and her cupcake returned to her. "Thank you Kaidan!" Alice all but flew over the table as her four wings made another appearance before she wrapped her small arms around his neck as she all but crashed into him.

Kaidan chuckled but grinned as he set Alice down where she had been sitting moment ago. "It was nothing. Go on, enjoy it kiddo. And that's a neat trick. Even I can't pull that one off."

"I bet you could if you really tried!" The teen rubbed at the back of his neck, a slight blush turning his cheeks rosy at Alice's unadulterated admiration.

"That's your gift Alice. Mine's something else. Trust me, it suits you better." He finally replied before turning away, only to see the top of Hope's head until he looked down, a sheepish grin on his face. "Hope."

Hope crossed her arms and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Kaidan. Still making friends huh?" She sighed and jerked her head to the thief that had only just started picking himself off the floor. "I could have handled that."

Kaidan merely shrugged. "I know, but I was there, and I couldn't not do something.

Hope rolled her eyes, her voice taking on its usual sarcastic edge. "Right. Thanks, I guess."

"Hey, that's all the thanks I need." Kaidan cocked his head towards the smiling Alice.

"Uh huh." Hope was glad Kaidan couldn't read her mind as she looked at the girl who was happily munching on her cupcake before turning back to the biotic. Truth be told, she was jealous of him. He was going back to wherever he came from, and everyone in the mess hall knew it. She sighed and forced herself to smile. "Guess I owe ya one. So does she." Her smile wasn't entirely feigned when she looked to Alice again.

Kaidan wasn't fooled as he put a hand on Hope's shoulder, and she immediately jerked away. He tried to hide the hurt from having her pull away from him, and didn't quite succeed. "If there was a way Hope, I'd gladly take you with me. My folks are good people, but we don't...have the room at the house. I tried….but it just didn't work out. I'm sorry."

"Save your pity Kaidan. _You're _the one who wouldn't stop pestering _me_, remember? I didn't ask for your help in the first place." She growled, as she walked away from the guilty looking older boy. "So just shut up and be glad you're as fortunate as you are."

All the while, Jon and Logan watched events play out until Hope sat down at a distant table, ignoring her tray of food that was in front of her save to play with her mashed potatoes. "Still got your panties in a twist? See, she's fine... ish." Logan stated, but was ignored as Jon frowned at him and shoved the man's arm out of his way. He watched the telepath go, and couldn't help but smirk despite the fact Jon had just pushed him out of his way to get to the kids under his care. Charles had been far more patient than Jon, but both had hearts bigger than their chests could ever hope to contain.

_I'm so glad you find their suffering entertaining Logan._ Jon all but growled through the telepathic link he kept up anytime he was around the immortal.

Logan's next words had Jon stopping in the middle of the hallway as he reached for the door control that would allow him into the mess hall. _Wrong. I ain't finding this enjoyable at all bub. I was holdin' you back because some things need to be sorted out by themselves. You want these kids to get better, you can't always come ridin' to the rescue every time they stub a toe._

He knew Logan was right, in his own fashion, but that didn't stop Jon from wanting to run into the mess hall and straighten things out personally. He didn't have to see the amused smirk on Wolverine's face to know that he knew Jon had wanted to go in guns blazing, so to speak. He couldn't blame him, because Logan had wanted to do the same thing, but the immortal knew what he was talking about. Some problems were better solved by letting them sort themselves out.

A loud knock on the glass next to them startled both men, before an annoyed, muffled voice reached their ears. "Enjoy the show?" With a scowl, Hope turned away from the window and left the mess hall to head for her bunk.

Looking for Jon, Logan sighed as the door to the children's quarters slammed shut behind the telepath moments later. He knew this wasn't going to end well, but as for who, he couldn't say as he watched Jon hold his hands up as he approached Hope's bed before sitting down in the same place he had yesterday evening. _I'll be sure to clean up the mess._ Logan thought, and ignored the scathing look Jon threw his way.

_Please don't. The less 'helpful' you are, the better. And Logan... _For no apparent reason Logan suddenly found himself walking straight into a bulkhead. _...do watch your step._ Jon had to bite his tongue at the colorful string of curses he heard in his head as he focused his full attention on the redhead who, once again, had her back to him. "I take it the news of one of your new friends going home today isn't sitting well with you."

"What gave ya that idea?" Hope grumbled. "And he isn't my friend, I just met him yesterday."

Shortly after she had gotten up in the middle of the 'night' to quietly sneak down to the bathroom her first day there, she had ran into Kaidan Alenko in the hall. She had been so focused on making sure she didn't alert anyone on the way back to her bunk that she hadn't noticed the sleepy teenager shuffling back to his own bed until she walked right into him.

Jon wasn't about to be defeated so easily. "You talked to him quite a bit once he introduced himself. I'd call that a new friend, at the very least an acquaintance, a good one at that since I here he tried to help you without a second thought."

"You saw how well that worked out." She retorted harshly.

Jon wouldn't be baited so easily either. "His heart was in the right place."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Hope growled through clenched teeth. She was getting angry, and she was on the verge of losing what control she had.

Jon knew he was going to hate himself for this, but he needed to push her. He needed Hope to lash out, to open herself up and the only way he could help her was if she was willing to listen. And the only way she'd listen, he had grudgingly determined after quite a bit of thought, was if she couldn't hide behind her defenses any longer. And the only way to get her to stop hiding required that he get her angry. "You don't believe anyone does anything without an ulterior motive. Do you h_onestly _think all this is some giant, elaborate ruse?"

"And why shouldn't I?! _Everything_ _else_ has been since the day I could understand what I was!" Hope shouted back as she sat up in bed and glared, her green eyes full of fury. "You want to know what I've been through?!" Jon winced as Hope jabbed a finger into the side of her head hard enough for him to hear it. "Go ahead, take a damn look."

He could have read her mind, especially after her invitation to do just that. He could have laid her life bare. But he considered that the worst invasion of his patients' privacy imaginable. He chose to do things the hard way because it was the right way. Her surface thoughts were too strong to block without intense concentration, and his telepathy was too strong to make it an easy exercise anyway, so he didn't bother.

Instead, Jon pondered her for a moment before deciding on which particular path to take. "You know, I could tell you of things, truly awful things, that would most likely make your experiences seem like a cheery holiday by comparison. But since I would never share confidential patient information, and to share such experiences would only be detrimental anyway, I _can _do this." Grimacing, Jon pressed two fingers against the side of his head theatrically.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Hope muttered, before glancing around her bed to see that they were no longer in the lunar base dormitory. They were in an office, the sun streaming through glass windows that almost touched the ceiling. "What is this?" She asked as she looked around, seeing pictures of a child on the desk, a stack of books in a distant corner. Yet more items were scattered about randomly on the few shelves lining one wall. This office was a study in chaos, but there was a sense of order to all the clutter.

Jon merely held a finger to his lips and nodded towards the other occupants in the room. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hope huffed and glanced over at a young boy standing before a man seated behind an ornate desk at the other end of the room. She blinked, uncertain what she was seeing as her emerald eyes fell on the pair.

"They say the boy will have permanent brain damage. That, with time, he _might_ make a partial recovery." Noticing that the boy wasn't paying attention, the man sitting behind the massive desk leaned forward, and tossed a datapad across the ancient looking wood. "Do you realize... do _you _have any inkling of what you've done Jonathan?!"

Jonathan glared back and crossed his arms before replying. "I have a fair idea. Do you have an idea of what the _boy _was doing before I stopped him?!" The boy hissed in reply, his blue eyes blazing with righteous indignation. "Tommy probably would've ended up in hospital instead!"

"The Headmaster told me it was a fight, over a petty insult no less. Your friend only had a few cuts and bruises." The older man replied, having regained some of his former composure. "Having a common bully, foolish as he may be, slam his head against a wall was beyond appalling Jonathan." Hope's eyes widened slightly at hearing this, glancing over at the older Jonathon next to her, whose intense gaze was burning a hole in the hardwood floor.

"That's putting it mildly father. He _was _a monster, and he deserved far worse. He'd already been expelled for beating another boy bloody, yet he was able to weasel his way back, or rather, his parents paid the Headmaster quite a sum of money to forget the whole thing. I know." Jonathan tapped the side of his head for emphasis. "Someone had to do something."

"So you took it upon yourself to confront him? Before going to a faculty member? Before coming to me or your mother?" The boy's father asked as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Jonathan's face.

"What was I supposed to do? He would have gotten expelled again at most, a suspension at least. And please, don't make me laugh, you aren't even in this solar system for more than a month out of the year, and you spend most of that kissing Alliance arse. As if you could have done anything to help. As for mother…." Hope got the distinct impression that the boy's mother wasn't there for him, even though she was obviously in the same solar system, unlike Jonathan's father.

"I might not be physically here Jon, but I am always _here_." It was the older man's turn to tap the side of his balding head. _You didn't think you were the only one did you?_ The boy gasped and regarded his father with renewed interest, and a bit of shame now that he realized the magnitude of what he was up against. "You _enjoyed _hurting that boy Jonathan. What you did….you can't abuse your gifts like that again. There is _always _a better way. There is always a better path, it's just harder to find, but it is far better than the one you've started down. Trust me, I know the temptation, to try and right the wrongs of the galaxy by any means necessary, but that kind of mentality only leads to more suffering."

"B-but, if we can shape people's minds, get them to see that we're right... We can use our power to help people, even to help the galaxy."

"Who's to say we're right? What gives us the _right_ to play with someone else's mind?" The older man waited a beat before asking another question. "Would you like to be on the receiving end of someone's mental domination?" The older man asked, and waited for his son to think about his question. He wasn't disappointed when Jonathan finally shook his head. "Taking someone's free will, to invade someone's mind, regardless of the reason, is one of the greatest crimes we can possibly commit. Just because we _can _do something doesn't give us _the right_ to do so." After a moment, the older gentleman laughed bitterly and rubbed at the front of his forehead, a thought occurring to him. "It's funny you should mention my work son. The first time I met an alien, an honest to god alien, the only time I looked into her mind without asking was to learn her's race's language, their culture. To learn about _them_. And suddenly, I found that they weren't any different from us at the end of the day."

"The turian first contact..." Jonathan stated, amazement and awe in his voice.

The man merely nodded before letting his hands fall to the arms of his chair. "Fleet Admiral Nivaris is a good woman; she has hopes, dreams, goals she wishes to accomplish, and not one thought in her brilliant, tactical, thoughtful mind suggested she _wanted_ war with us. She was forced into a conflict that lasted only seven hours. We, our own species, were the ones that fired first, but I was able to get a cease fire and, I might add, did so without taking control of anyone. It took longer, it was harder, more taxing, but the reward was far greater because of it. Because it was _honest_. Perhaps I could have saved several lives, on both sides, by taking a more forceful approach. But, if Nivaris had thought for one moment that she was being manipulated, all trust I managed to endear from her would have been lost in an instant."

Properly shamed, the younger Jonathan could only look at the richly carpeted floor at his feet. His father slowly stood to his feet, reached for his cane, and walked around his desk. He soon stood by his son's chair and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "It'll be alright Jonathan. I _am _deeply upset with you, but you're right, I should have told you sooner. I should have been here more, should have helped you the same way I've tried to help so many. The way my father and grandfather helped so many in their time."

"So you took on a bully. And I give a crap why, again? I've left more than a few in the hospital." Despite the venom in her words, Jon could tell his memory had had the desired effect as Hope turned away from the pair, and soon found herself sitting on a bed at the far end of the dormitory once again. She didn't question how she got here again, given the nature of Jon's mutation.

Jon stood up and walked around the bed before he sat down next to her. She shied away from him, but he knew it was merely a reaction to his proximity since she didn't move far. "I'm sure they deserved what they got, but that doesn't make it right. We're far more alike than you know Hope, just as my father discovered with our turian friends."

"That Xavier huh? Shoulda known." She muttered as she pulled her legs up to her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"I wasn't aware it was such a common name. Unlike Shepard that is. Eight different spellings, last I checked. Yours is unique though. A proud name indeed. The american astronaut Alan Shepard was the second human in space you know." Jon smirked down at the girl next to him, and gave her shoulder a gentle nudge.

"Small galaxy." Hope managed a small laugh before she looked down at the floor between her feet. "I'm no hero like he was. I'm just another colony brat with the _awesome_ ability to kill someone with my pinky." She muttered into her knees, unable to look into Jon's face as she waggled her right hand in the air.

"You're far more than you give yourself credit for Hope. You just don't know it yet." It was only then that she realized his hand had found hers, and she immediately jerked it away as if he had burned her. It took her a second longer to realize that nothing bad had happened. "I see my theory was correct. You're not quite as dangerous as you think you are. You _can _control it, the trick is finding out how."

"Are you insane?!" Hope roared as she jumped off the bed and stared at Jon's smug smirk as if he had taken leave of his senses.

"It was a hunch." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Hope scoffed and made sure to avoid skin contact as she punched him in his jacketed shoulder. "A hunch!"

"An educated hunch." Jon repeated himself and beckoned her to sit next to him again, not giving her the satisfaction of rubbing at his sore right shoulder. She huffed but did as he asked, but made it a point to put some extra distance between them in case he had another insane idea. He only had more questions for her. "Tell me Hope, when you have absorbed the abilities of others in the past, what did you feel?"

"You mean besides agonizing pain?" Jon nodded for her to continue, ignoring her patronizing expression. "Afraid, I guess. Or angry, like when I touched Chris when that asshole, Evans, kicked the door down. I knew we were in trouble, he was always crueler than most. I didn't want him to hurt anyone, but I knew I had to hurt Chris to stop him. Figured it was worth it. Then your friend, Logan…." She trailed off, but Jon had heard enough.

Jon didn't need to know how Logan had handled the guard, he could see it plain as day on Hope's face. His own imagination supplied the rest, but it had been a necessary evil. One he despised since it had been done in front of her and the rest of the children, but there hadn't been any other choice most likely. So, Jon took a breath and put a hand on Hope's shoulder, mindful not to touch any bare skin since she was acutely aware of her mutation again and all the trouble it caused her. There was no guarantee she'd be able to control it again. He was impulsive and reckless at times, but he wasn't crazy. "It's alright Hope. I know what Logan's capable of, but it's just his way. Besides, he protected you and brought you all here. That makes him a friend in my mind, even if he's a little rough around the edges."

"He stabbed the guy in the chest. I mean, I hated Evans, but watchin' him slump over dead like that...point is, Wolfy has anger issues." Hope shuddered and gently pulled her shoulder free of Jon's reassuring grasp. "Maybe you should be bothering him with your stupid questions instead."

Jon went along with the change of subject, knowing full well the incident had been far more traumatic for Hope than she was letting on. "There's a good reason, _reasons_, for those issues believe me. I might even tell you about them someday Hope, if Logan doesn't object of course. For now, if I were you, I'd focus more on the good he's done for you and your fellows, not the how." Hope cocked her head to the side and stared at him questioningly before opening her mouth. Jon grinned and was quick to silence her. "Which doesn't give you the right to do the same, mind you." Jon sighed deeply, mostly just for effect, as he smiled down at the pint sized redhead sitting next to him. "May I share a profound secret with you? It turns out that Logan, at times, is _not _the best role model. As for my questions, well, he's not exactly known for his patience. I need to spend my time somehow. I can only read so many books before I get bored."

"Funny, your great grand dad thought I made a pretty damn good teacher. You finish reading War and Peace again, bookworm?" Logan stated from the door, his big arms crossed over his chest which was covered with a simple grey T-shirt. "In case you're curious kid, my courses on wilderness survival and self defense were always full. I think the incendiary grenades were a class favorite personally." The dubious glare Jon shot him said it all, but the curious gleam in Hope's big green eyes had Logan grinning. "You shoulda seen this one girl, Boom Boom, you woulda loved her kid. She would do this thing with her hands." Logan held out his hands as if moving them over an invisible sphere between them. "Covered one of em' with glowing energy or something. Anyway, when that thing went off-"

Jon could only shake his head and sigh in exasperation. "Thank you for proving my point Logan."

"Sounded pretty cool to me." Hope said with a grin, which earned her an amused eye roll from Jon.

"Cool huh? I was just headed to the firing range if you'd like to-" Logan didn't get a chance to finish that sentence.

"No." Jon stated firmly.

"Don't Ah get a say in this?" Hope asked, her southern drawl returning as she glared at the shrink with annoyance.

"Sorry Hope, not this time." Jon replied firmly but gently.

"Okay then." Hope promptly hopped off the bed and walked out to the exit, only to poke her head back in the door and glare at Logan. "You comin' or what?"

Logan looked almost apologetic as he walked towards the door. "Kid has good taste Jonny Boy."

"I truly hate you sometimes Logan." Jon replied, but couldn't help but crack a smile as he watched them go, a noticeable spring in the girl's step that he had hoped to see before the day was over. The day was only beginning, and he now had another way he could potentially steer her towards a better path if this little gamble played out well enough. Provided Logan didn't scar her for life of course.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking like that, and I'm always gonna think of that little snot nosed punk I met a couple decades back. Man that little prick had a giant ego. Still does." Logan said, smirking over his shoulder before he and Hope disappeared down the hall, leaving Jon to his thoughts. Logan had a feeling they were directed at him when he tripped over his own feet for no apparent reason. "Still a punk too." Logan muttered as he got to his feet with a chuckle.

"Why do ya let him get away with that?" Hope was puzzled. Given how he had handled the guard back at SAaat, she couldn't understand why Logan would put up with Jon making him trip or run into walls.

"With what kid?" Logan asked, knowing what she was getting at but he played dumb anyway. He liked seeing her riled up. It was certainly better than seeing her depressed or afraid in his not so humble opinion.

Predictable already, Hope turned her glare on him as they came to a busy intersection of the base. "Do Ah look stupid to you?" She asked, her arms crossed and her emerald eyes fixed solely on him, even as she stepped to the side to let the lightning rod of a woman she had seen yesterday walk by her.

"Hey Hope, how's it going?" The redhead merely nodded in reply as Nizzra gave her a friendly wave. "Talkative as ever I see." She chuckled, but didn't stop to chat with them further.

Logan paused and peered down at the moody young girl before continuing past the intersection, not missing a beat. "Nah, you've got more of a pouty angel of death thing going on."

"Anyone tell ya that you're a wiseass?" Hope asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yep. Everyday day. Twice on Sundays." Logan chuckled again when Hope swatted at him. "As for Jon, he's harmless kid. Worst thing you need to worry about is dying of boredom from one of his lectures. Bad habit he got from his dad." At this, Logan slowed down his long stride as his mind went back to the good old days. "Good guys though, all of 'em. There aren't that many good people left in this galaxy like the Xaviers kid. All of them live to help other people, it's just how they are."

"Kinda figured that out for myself." Hope muttered as her eyes took on a distant, almost wistful look of their own as she remembered the memory Jon had shown her.

"Ah crap, I know that look." Logan groaned, with a mock expression of horror plastered on his face. "Another new member of the Cult of Xavier huh? If he asks you to wear a yellow spandex uniform, run kid." Logan stated just as Kyle came out of the firing range with a satisfied grin on his face. "Hey Warpath."

"Heya boss. Hope right? Gonna take the old man to school?" Kyle asked, grinning down at the redhead at Logan's side.

"Since I never fired a gun in my life, might be a bit hard. Figure this 'old man' has a few years of experience. Wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Make that centuries. Well, I could give you a few pointers. I say we start with the heavy weapons and move up from there." Kyle offered, gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Don't get any ideas kid." Hope merely shrugged, but Logan wasn't fooled by her nonchalance as he turned to Kyle next before jabbing a finger into his chest. "And you, I'm hoping to avoid blowing anything up today Crowfeather, Jon doesn't like this idea as it is."

"Good point. I'd rather not have to braid your hair again. That was just plain creepy boss." Before Logan could get a hand on him, Kyle was down the hall, and up a wall, before going back down to the floor by the time he hit the corner at a full run. "I'll get some pink ribbon just to be on the safe side!" Kyle called out when he stuck his head back around the corner for a split second.

"For the record kid, he was lying through his teeth." Logan was quick to explain, but the dubious glare Shepard was throwing him said she wasn't buying it. With a growl, he waved her into the firing range and stomped over to the small armory that was on the wall behind a thick sheet of glass. A wave of his hand over the scanner had the plate glass sliding up into the ceiling.

"Why are you showing me all this anyway old m- Logan?" She asked, even as her eyes fell on a pair of pistols that looked almost as old as Wolverine was. She went to pick one of the old slug throwers up, so in awe of the relics that she stubbed her fingers against the sealed case holding them. As if to add insult to injury, a mild electrical shock had her jerking her hand away from the case when her fingers lingered against the bulletproof glass. Logan shot her a smirk and shoved a much more modern heavy pistol into her hands when the stinging sensation left them. "O-kay. No touching the trophies."

"Damn right." Logan huffed and started towards the holographic firing range with Hope hot on his heels. "Those belonged to this jagoff that tried to put a bullet in my thick head, several times. He didn't much care who he killed with them either. Had a thing for guns, _had _being the key word there runt. So no touching anything I don't hand you first, got it?"

"Then why do you leave them here?" Hope expansively gestured towards the small collection of weapons locked in transparent cases.

"More to remind me of what I once was. I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice." Logan replied, his voice having grown soft at the reminder of the lives he had lived in both timelines. Some things never changed, and Agent Zero had still been a shoot first, never ask questions later type of dickhead. Only thing that had changed was how Logan had put him six feet under. Instead of bringing his chopper down and striking a spark to the trail of gasoline that had spilled from the downed vehicle, Logan had closed the distance between them at the Weapon X facility and brought his claws to bear before making his escape.

"No shit?" She muttered quietly, but when she looked up to his stubbly face, Hope wondered if she hadn't stuck her foot in her mouth when she saw something pass behind those old eyes. The fact it made her own world weary gaze seem mild by comparison wasn't lost on her. "That bad huh?" She finally asked, having a feeling his answer wouldn't surprise her.

"You got no idea kid, and here's hoping you never find out." Was all the Wolverine would say on the subject, and she found she didn't want to know what it was that had made that deep, grief stricken look appear on his face.

"You never did answer my question." She finally said as she dragged a small step stool up to the nearest of the open spots at the range before standing on top of it. She knew enough about guns to never point one at herself or anyone else, but that was as far as her personal experiences went. Growing up on the streets taught you a few things. Who to make friends with, who to avoid, when to run, and when to stand and fight. You either learned quick or you ended up dead in an alley.

Logan merely shrugged as he stood behind her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Figure despite Jon's ideas to the contrary, that you aren't gonna be content to sit by the sidelines. You're too smart and 'too old' to be happy doing anything else. I learned how to handle myself at your age, Hell, I was younger."

"You musta terrified your nanny." She sarcastically replied without missing a beat.

Logan merely shrugged at the double insult. "Never had one. Ended up running away with my brother when I was your age kid. Folks had a disagreement….people died, including my pa- old man." He had Charles and the new timeline he had helped establish to thank for the old memories. His younger self had lived a much more peaceful existence, and had never gotten an adamantium slug in his brain after the Weapon X fiasco, so his older self remembered the wars, all of them, thanks to Charles simply awakening the dormant memories. He also remembered Victor in all of his 'brotherly affections'. While some things had changed, his childhood had remained more or less the same.

"Well shit happens right? Not exactly a fair universe out there." Hope stated nonchalantly, but she mentally winced at having brought up Logan's screwed up childhood.

"You're just a barrel of laughs, aren't ya?" He smirked down at her before deciding they had fooled around long enough. "Alright, first lesson, if you're gonna shoot a weapon, it helps to take the safety off first."

"I know that Jackass." Hope ran her fingers over the pistol, her pace getting a tad more frantic before Logan leaned over and flicked a switch, extending the pistol to its full size. " ...Just wanted to look it over first." She grumbled and was half tempted to take a shot at Logan's big feet.

"Sure kid. So are you going to just _look_ at the targets too? Because if that's the best you can do, you might want to try glowering a little harder."

Hope silently fumed, only giving Logan a sideways glance as she raised the pistol and aimed at the orange holographic targets down range. Click. Click click click.

"It also helps if you make sure it's loaded." With an unnecessary THUNK, Logan dropped a tiny block of metal on the shooting stand. The heavy thunk it made when it hit the stand almost made her jump out of her shoes. "Jumpy?"

"Screw you old man." She growled back as she picked up the block and almost fell over from the unexpected weight. Hope wobbled but managed to catch herself at the last second and tried to fumble the block into the open port at the bottom. "Sheesh, the hell is this made outta? Your big ass?"

"Ha ha ha. You're half right wiseass." Logan tapped a finger against the side of his skull. "Got this stuff coating my whole skelton. So do me a favor and point the business end somewhere else huh?" Logan pointed to the pistol in Hope's hands, the barrel currently aimed in the general vicinity of his crotch.

"Not my first time." Hope muttered, even as her fumbling fingers betrayed her a moment later as she attempted to get the block of metal into the gun.

"Thought you said you've never held a gun before kid?" Logan asked as he began to tap one of his boots impatiently.

"I stretched the truth a bit." She countered.

"Was it a water pistol? Because you sure as shit haven't held the real deal."

"BB gun." She admitted sullenly. "About the only Christmas present I ever got while I was at some rat hole on Sirona."

"They still make those? Huh." Logan finally got tired of her fumbling with the block and the pistol, snatched both items away from her, and quickly had the pistol loaded and ready for use. "Haven't seen a decent BB gun since 2103. A real one, the wood and old iron ones, not the frictionless, scoped ones you see these days. Speaking of, try not to shoot your eye out kid."

"Now who's a wiseass?" Logan smirked and took a slight bow as he handed the pistol to her like a treasured gift. "Stop doing that. Polite you is way creepier than smug bastard you."

"I'll have to remember that. Now, are we here to shoot something, or are you gonna keep wasting my time?"

"Since you got _nothing but_ time I didn't think you'd complain." Hope retorted, but didn't wait for the rebuttal as she turned to the range at last and took a breath as she leveled the pistol at the nearest of the holographic targets. Her first shot went wide and sparked against the shield behind the targets. The kinetic based barrier flickered but remained strong despite the unbreakable sand particle that had just slammed into it.

"Better call a medic, you fatally wounded the barrier. Nice going kid."

"Shut up." Hope growled as she fired again, and this time shot out a light at the other end of the range, her shot going well over the target she had been aiming at.

"And now you've killed a defenseless light bulb. He only had two days to retirement too. Regular Billy the Kid." Logan grinned and held up his hands as Hope scowled at him. "Oh sorry, Billie Jean."

"Who's holdin' the loaded gun again?" She asked, her southern drawl returning the angrier she got with the immortal jackass behind her. She didn't wait for him to come up with a snappy comeback as her third shot hit the target, but it wasn't on the actual outline itself, just the border around it.

Logan nodded his head in mock approval. "Well, ya hit the target at least. Quick, he looks pissed, better put him down before he puts you down."

"Ha. Ha. Still say you're father of the year material." Hope growled between her teeth as she tried to steady her aim. "Now be quiet so I can concen-" Before her finger tightened on the trigger, she was sent to the deck by the sound of three loud shots just over her shoulder. By the time she got back to her feet and turned an astounded, indignant glare at Logan, he appeared to be innocently watching her with his arms folded over his chest. It wasn't until she looked to his belt that she saw the smoking barrel of his own heavy pistol, tucked into an old fashioned leather holster. "How the Hell did ya do that?!"

"I have a lotta practice kid." Logan jerked his chin towards one of the furthest targets, a humanoid form with three precise shots drilled into its center mass. "Word of advice, aim for the chest. Center of mass, easier to take down an opponent. Less chance of missing the target that way."

Hope's eyes couldn't have been brighter as she looked up at him with unbridled interest. "Show me."

Logan chuckled deep from in his chest but shook his head in response. "Let's worry about actually _hitting _something first kid. _Then_ we can worry about the fancy stuff."

"Works for me." It took seven more tries before she finally landed anything close to a kill shot. On the eighth, she clipped the target's neck by accident.

Logan was quick to make a note of it. "Ouch, you just pulled a Raven kid." While he hadn't been personally present for the event, having been tossed into the water by Erik at the end of the attack against Trask and his Sentinels, Raven had told him about the final confrontation she had had with Magneto and the days afterward. He would have given anything to see the look on that magnetic bastard's face when Raven had nearly clipped his jugular.

"Huh?" Again, Hope was confused by Logan's constant references to people she didn't know.

"Nevermind. Keep at it Hope."

**One hour later...**

Logan was starting to think hand to hand combat and knives might be more Shepard's thing. She had managed to use a quarter of the tiny ammo block, only taking out half of the fifty targets. And that was stationary. When Logan got them moving, that rate plummeted almost as fast as he had sunk to the bottom of the Potomac river. "Well, there's always hope for ya in the boxing ring."

Logan knew he was pushing her too far when she turned her emerald eyes on him. The intensity behind them was not friendly in the slightest as she slipped back into the southern drawl she favored when she was pissed. "Ah hate boxing and Ah'm startin' to hate you, you snarky old bastard." Hope tried, and failed, to calm herself, only offering Logan a brief explanation. "Dad loved his damn sports."

Logan knew what he needed to do in this case, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this if it bit him in the ass. If Jon had been paying attention, Logan was certain he'd have stepped in by now. He thanked his lucky stars he wasn't. _Here goes nothing. _ "Okay there prissy britches, how 'bout you set that pout of yours to stun huh? Where the Hell did the girl who faced down an armed, charging man go?" Logan scowled at the young girl in front of him, and silently prayed he hadn't overplayed his hand. Of the few things he knew that could kill him, leechers like her and Rogue were one of them. "Looks like I got stuck with you instead pint size."

"Don't ya ever shut up?!" Hope yelled, her enraged emerald eyes burning into Logan as she felt an all too familiar sensation start to crawl across her skin. "Get outta ma way!" She ignored it as she raised her hands and went to push the immovable brute aside, only to have two spikes come out of the palms of her upraised hands. Logan only had time to push one to the side before the other released its cargo into his shoulder, sending him back several steps as the six inch piece of bone quivered where it had struck his unbreakable skeleton.

With a grunt, Logan yanked the spike out of his shoulder before tossing it aside. "Ow." It was far more preferable than having her lay a hand on him.

"OHMAGUD! Are you okay?!" Hope looked torn between grabbing something to stanch the blood flowing out of Logan's wounded shoulder, or running out of the room as fast as her legs could possibly carry her.

"Easy kid, I'm fine. See?" He showed her his shoulder just as the wound finished closing up. The hole in his shirt was still present, as was the blood that had collected around the entry wound itself, but he had had far worse than that in the past, and clothes were easily replaced. "Surprising trick though. If it makes you feel any better, you owe me a shirt." Hope rapidly nodded her head as she stared at his shoulder in a mix of apt fascination and terror. "Relax, I'm not angry with you."

"That'd be a first for me. Ah-Ah should go." Hope hesitantly replied, edging towards the door as Logan rolled his eyes.

Before she got three feet, his heavy hand fell on her shoulder and rooted her to the spot. Normally, anyone he grabbed got the business end of his claws, but he kept his voice calm and almost soothing as he tried to get her to open up. "Hold up kid. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that keeping stuff like that in a cage is a sure way for it to find a way out later. Trust me, I'm best buds with the fight or flight instinct, and its written all over your face."

Logan could feel her shoulder shaking under his grasp as she lowered her head, all of her confident, sarcastic veneer gone. "Ah'm sorry, it won't happen again. Ah swear."

"Hey. Look at me kid." Hope cautiously obeyed, her eyes still filled with an all too familiar terror. With as many kids he had helped rescue over the years from government facilities like Gagarin Station, to simple foster homes and the like, he knew that look by heart. "Gonna take a wild guess here and say your dad was a real winner. Since you never talk about your mom, either she left or ya never knew her." Hope whispered softly in reply, so quietly not even Logan's advanced hearing could make it out. "What was that?"

Terror he could deal with, but the utterly defeated, depressed look in Hope's downcast gaze was not something he thought he'd see from the little spitfire next to him. "Ah said...my touch can be deadly. Always has been…."

_You stupid son of a bitch... I should have figured that. _"Oh….shit. I'm sorry kid." Logan was mentally kicking himself in the ass when he put together what had likely happened to the kid's mother. Marie, or Rogue as he had known her, at least had had a few years of peace before her mutation kicked in when she hit puberty. It seemed Hope hadn't been so lucky. It was just another way she was different from the last leecher he had come across. _Guess my assumption of her being related to Rogue was a bit premature._ Not that it mattered.

"What-what happens now?" Her question was asked through a throat full of unshed tears, but she managed to get it out all the same. "Please don't lock me away."

"I might be an asshole sometimes, but I'm not _that_ big of an asshole Hope. No one's gonna lock you away again kiddo." He said as he gently pushed her towards the door until she started walking on her own. "And to answer your question, now we're gonna get some chow kid. I don't know about you, but I could use a cup of coffee."

"Yeah sure." The ghost of a smile crossed Shepard's lips. "At least you're nice when you're lyin'."

"Let me put it to ya this way kid, when you finally realize I'm not bullshiting you, I want you to walk up to me and say four little words." Logan shot her a small smirk as he held up four of his fingers.

"Huh?" She was confused but at least she was listening as she regarded him with geniune interest.

"I. Told. You. So." Logan made sure to exeggarate each word while he lowered each finger while he said them.

"Don't hold your breath." She countered, some of her earlier defiance returning as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was enough for him, at the moment.

**Xavier Station, Jon's office.**

Jon was considering using a very old device that had gotten a series of considerable tech upgrades over the years. He stared with open curiosity at the streamlined neural cap in his hands before gently putting it into a drawer. While it was by far not the only one in existence, the concept and what it had been used for since its initial conception made it an invaluable part of his family's history, and thus, it was important to him. The finished original, while similarly upgraded over the years, still resided at his family's mansion in Westchester, New York. Or rather, deep underneath it.

His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his office door. Looking away from the holographic interface in front of him, the powerful telepath grinned when he sensed who it was on the other side of the door. "Come in Mr. Alenko." He called out cheerfully, and wasn't surprised to see the teenager walk up to his desk. "Please, have a seat. What can I do for you? My apologies, I always forget that not everyone is as used to my telepathy." Jon was quick to add at the slightly nervous look on the young man's face.

Kaidan, to his credit, was quick to adjust to the strange feeling he had felt in the back of his head as he sat in one of the comfortable chairs that were situated in front of Xavier's desk. "It's alright sir. You might take some getting used to, but you're a heck of a lot better than those guys back at the biotic academy ever were."

"Ah yes, I am _exceedingly_ happy to tell you that we have alerted the local authorities on Eden Prime about your former _caretakers_." It wasn't hard to hear the venom in Jon's voice as he described the academy staff. "Eden Biotic Academy is no more as of..." Jon glanced at his omni-tool. "Roughly twelve hours ago."

"I get the feeling I shouldn't be surprised from the rumors I've heard about you and your 'X-Men' since I got here sir. Then there's the old news reports I've come across on the extranet when I...got bored. I never realized how much good your family has done until you became a part of my life when your people got me and the rest of us out of that place." He didn't linger on that line of thought for long, and nodded his head as he got back to why he had sought Jon out in the first place. "Um, I know this is last minute and all, and I've only been here a few days-"

The praise he was used to, but Kaidan's request had Jon smiling almost from ear to ear since what Kaidan was hesitantly going about asking him was truly noble in the telepath's opinion. Jon chose to expedite the matter. "The answer is yes. We'd be happy to have you Mr. Alenko, and I'll make sure you receive college level intern credit, and a reasonable per diem. If your parents agree that is, and I have a feeling you have nothing to worry about on that front."

Kaidan blinked but smiled widely since Jon was right about them. "If they had known the truth about that academy, they wouldn't have agreed to send me there, I'm certain of that. Just had a hard time getting a message out is all."

"I know. I also know that the one message you _did _manage to send out was a distress call for your fellow students. Not once did you consider your own well being if you were caught. That kind of resourcefulness and self sacrifice is exactly the kind of thing that makes the fight for continued equality all the more rewarding. Your parents might not have been born gifted like you, but they still saw you as their son without question and encouraged your better qualities." Noticing the uncomfortable look on Kaidan's face, Jon internally chided himself for once again getting a tad too personal with his patients. "Sorry, my telepathy tends to get away from me when I'm excited. My point being, you're the perfect man for a position that just recently opened up."

That got Kaidan's interest as he looked towards Jon anew. "Oh? Not that I'm ungrateful for the opportunity, but how come the last person left?"

"They didn't. The position of Biotic / Mutant Youth Counselor didn't exist until twenty minutes ago."

Kaidan felt his cheeks flush crimson at Jon's admission. "So...you knew what I planned to ask you all along? Now I just feel like an ass."

"Well don't young man. And for the record, I didn't need to peer in your mind to know you'd be coming to see me. Just watching you around the other children these last few days told me everything I needed to know about you Kaidan. Your intervention on Alice's behalf was especially touching." Jon mustered his best 'stern face' even as the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. "Although, in the future, I would appreciate it if you refrained from striking any more of your peers, as they are now officially your charges, as well as mine. You don't mind me calling you Kaidan of course? Or would you prefer Counselor Alenko?"

"Kaidan's fine sir, although Counselor Alenko _does _have a nice ring to it." They shared a light laugh at that. But it didn't take long for Kaidan's small smile to disappear as he tried to defend his actions in regards to the incident in the mess hall. "I just kinda reacted, didn't think that whole thing through, but, for the record sir, knocking a guy on his ass who thinks it's funny to make a little girl cry falls under absolutely necessary in my book."

"We're in agreement then." Jon replied while his 'stern face' disappeared, and was replaced with a far more amused one. "One more thing, for the love of all that's holy and right in this galaxy, call me Jon. I get enough sirring as it is on a daily basis."

"Yes sir...I mean Jon, sir." Kaidan grimaced before rubbing at the back of his neck with a self conscious smirk. "Jon."

Despite the teen's irritation at his accidental slip up, Jon grinned at Kaidan's fumbling attempt to fix his small error. "We'll work on that Kaidan." He stated as another chuckle escaped his lips. "Now go on, make that holocall and I'll be sure to have the paperwork ready to go by the time you return with the good news." Jon's expression and tone turned a bit more somber as he continued. "Be forewarned though, you will be serving as my entire counseling support staff for the time being. Note, this constitutes your final chance to gracefully back out of this arrangement. No harm, no foul."

Jon's innocent sounding challenge was met with a flash of borderline outrage as Kaidan glared into the man's face. "Not on your life Jon. If there's one thing my folks taught me, it's to never back down when offered a chance to do some honest, good work. Besides, your people helped me and the rest of the students in that academy, it's only fair at least one of us tries to even the score a bit. If trying to help kids my age and younger cope with the same crap I put up with, then all the better."

"Most admirable. Just know that some _will_ have gone through far worse. You will need to be patient with them most of all."

"I might not be trained for counseling anyone, but I'm not blind. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how to calm a scared kid down. Most times it's just listening, or sharing a joke, or just plain showing that you give a damn." Kaidan winced and Jon didn't need to be a telepath to know what he was thinking. "Um, no offense Jon."

Jon merely waved him off. "None taken Kaidan. Besides, you're exactly right, although having a PhD in psychology _does _help somewhat. But most of it is just common sense at the end of the day." Jon pointed to a nearby wall, and Kaidan turned to where he had pointed. There was a small plaque in a palladium frame, declaring Jonathan Xavier a certified psychologist for the Alliance. "The only thing that degree is truly good for is knowing which drugs do what, and I've yet to find an excuse to use any. I suppose that's another thing you should know up front, my list of 'absolutely necessary' reasons for prescribing psychiatric medications is a fairly short one. Natural healing is by far the better path in my personal opinion."

"Good to know. Half the kids I knew were doped to the grills to, and I quote, 'enhance the limits of their biotic potential.'" The last part Kaidan said with open disgust. He didn't bother to guard his mind as images of those same kids, droopy and eyes glazed from whatever crap the 'professors' had put them on, swept across his conscious thoughts.

Jon internally winced at some of what he saw and chose his next words carefully. "You know, I might just have to apologize to Nizzra." When Kaidan gave him a curious glance, Jon sighed and explained. "One of your rescuers, let's call them civic minded individuals. I fear chastised her a tad too harshly for punching one of your 'professors' in the throat. Now I'm just glad she stopped at that."

"At least she only punched him." Kaidan knew he couldn't stop now since Jon had likely seen it in his head already. "I….one of the people the staff hired was an old turian commander. He was rough, rougher than the rest of them put together. He'd go into a rage at the slightest offense and liked to beat anyone unlucky enough to get his attention. He went too far one day, so I...finally stepped in. I delivered the equivalent of a biotic kick to his teeth and...let's just say he didn't hurt anyone else after that. The next day, I got that distress call out. The rest of the faculty didn't want to get in my way."

Jon nodded solemnly, having seen the reports already. Nizzra had hacked their data archives and had shown him video recordings of the incident Kaidan had just described. But he hadn't brought it up because it was better this way, having Kaidan do that himself, and Jon wasn't disappointed. "I hear Rahna will make a full recovery, and it's thanks to your quick thinking Kaidan." Kaidan didn't react save to nod his head at Jon's all too keen observation. But he didn't stop there. "Sometimes, defending those unable to defend themselves is the only action we can take when faced with such odds. I don't need to be a psychic to know it wasn't something you did out of hand. You knew what had to be done, and you had the courage to do it. Simple as that, in _my _book. While I wish there had been another way, sometimes fate does not offer us a better path."

"Yeah, doesn't mean you have to like the one you took though. But, on the bright side, it led me here, so it isn't all bad."

"Indeed my young friend. Focus more on the good, but never forget the bad. Our experiences might make us who we are, but it is our choices that truly define us." The somber mood that had settled over the office disappeared a moment later as a smirk appeared on Jon's face again and his voice took on its normal cheery quality. "Speaking of which, I've delayed you long enough, I believe you have a choice to go finalize with your parents Counselor Alenko."

"Thank you Doctor Xavier, I won't forget this." Jon knew he was thanking him for far more than the job offer he had put in front of him as the young biotic left his office with a spring in his stride that had been lacking on his way in.

Jon picked up a picture off of his desk, an old, antique silver frame holding the holopic in place. "I hope you're proud of what I've become father, of the choices I've made since our talk all those years ago." He whispered before setting the picture down as gently as he had put Xavier's station copy of Cerebro's neural cap in his desk drawer.

_End Notes; __**Vergil1989**__; Another chapter is done and the legacy continues. The opening fits this chapter not because of the stuff about the cure, but because it details the struggle people like Rogue and others like her have to contend with daily for their entire lives. Next chapter, we'll likely lay out more on the inaccurately named 'mutant cure' and how it changed their world in this alternate timeline. For now, I just hope you, the reader, continue to enjoy this story we've put quite a bit of ourselves into._

_**Archer83**__; Man this story is fun to write! I just hoped you enjoyed reading this half as much as I did writing it. Be sure to send in those reviews folks, we can always use more encouragement and advice._

_**Vergil1989**__; We hate the edits though lol. But that aside, keep sending those reviews, favorites, and follows. They inspire us to perform better with every chapter. Adios folks!_


	3. Law and Disorder

**Chapter 3: Law and Disorder**

The 'mutant problem' as my fellow Councilors deem the natural evolution of all sapient life in our galaxy, is not an aberration. It is not a disease, a corruption of healthy cells, or a plague forced upon our 'lesser' turian brothers and sisters. It is nature's gift, a pathway to abilities that can only benefit us if we allow _all_ our mutant populations the chance to share their unique gifts.

I have always believed that what one race might call a curse, another can use as a way to enhance their society as a whole. I have _never_ and will never believe that an individual should be judged by their birth alone. How they choose to live, that is what should matter.

But I am a simple soldier, the only thing I ever sought in those under my command were matters of character and action, _not_ the specifics of their genetic makeup. Some of the best units I have ever had the honor of serving in had mutants within their ranks, and I still call them my friends and trusted allies to this day. Even though those battles have been all but forgotten by most of the galaxy's citizens, _I _have not forgotten their honorable service so easily. Their sacrifices will always be remembered.

During the now infamous Tovian Incident, when a band of separatist terrorists threatened to blow the headquarters for the Hierarchy on Palavan, they were stopped by myself and four others, two of which were mutants. A recent hostage situation on Noveria was diffused by a well placed teleporter who took out the leader before the others even knew he was dead. He had been dropped onto the snow covered roof of Synthetic Insights, where he left a far more harmless blue stain. And I would be remiss to forget the highly gifted human I first met at the start of the Skirmish of Relay 314. I have countless more examples I could give, but few seem interested in hearing them these days.

Corporal Rina Vestus, Private Carres Helest, Spectre Levisa Zantus, and Ambassador Thomas Xavier are names that should be revered by all. But instead, how is their loyalty and self sacrifice honored? Those names are now spoken with distaste in shadowy corners by those who would rather see a person they deem 'normal' fail to complete a life and death mission than to see a mutant succeed in their place.

The asari and the salarians, in all of their supposed wisdom and brilliance, can be blamed for part of the injustice done to these brave souls and their good name, but a minority among my own species are also equally responsible. The fact that a mutant turian citizen has all the rights, duties and privileges as any other seems to be a very unpopular, even dangerous idea to all but a few members of the galactic community.

The hanar and their drell colony, the quarians and even the humans to a lesser degree, do not imprison or ruthlessly throw away their mutant offspring like some defective mass of genetic tissue, instead cherishing them as we would any child. They value every life, no matter how strange or seemingly freakish their genes might make them, and even if the quarians and the drell hadn't lost their home worlds due to varying circumstances, their cultures would have demanded them to protect their children. _Children. _Only the asari, salarians, volus, and elcor deem it necessary to destroy the very innocence of that word by classifying those who committed the _unspeakable_ crime of being born differently.

Specifically, as a threat to be monitored closely by the elcor and volus. Despite their constantly shifting government, the volus keep an up to date record of every mutant they find, in an effort to keep them observed at the very least. Or an abomination to the asari, forcefully imprisoned by their own government. Or, worse of all, some aforementioned defective mass of genetic tissue to be discarded by the salarians. How my salarian _colleague_, and I use the term loosely, can defend ruthless, barbaric state sanctioned wholesale slaughter, is beyond my understanding and comprehension. I only ask that the Spirits give those countless newborns slain in their clutches the peace they deserve.

Speaking of our salarian friends, their genophage has given an already rightly vengeful species as the krogan an even greater reason to value every child as if they were their last. But even before they were sterilized, the krogan always saw their young as worthy warriors. Each and every one of them able to add to the might of the fabled krogan empire they would one day build on the ashes of their ancient Tuchankan cities that have been destroyed countless times through years of fighting amongst themselves and with other space faring species. If the krogan can find value in life despite their utterly warlike, violent culture, then the rest of us certainly can find a way to peacefully coexist with our mutant populations.

Despite all of this, I hold high hopes that one day we will stand united with those that were born slightly different from the rest of us. I offer the works of Thomas Xavier and his descendants as proof of that future. If Thomas was able to stop a war by using his gifts to help both sides come to a mutual understanding, despite knowing little about the opposition, then what can we achieve if we come to terms with the rest of our mutant populations? I for one proudly await the day when one of my gifted turian brothers or sisters serves as the voice of our people on this Council. They certainly couldn't be less diplomatic than this blunt, old soldier.

_Fleet Admiral (retired) Councilor Acceia Nivaris was found dead in her bed three weeks later after giving the above speech. Later, autopsy reports suggested she died of natural causes. Rumors persist to this day that the STG had a hand in her death._

- Private Council Data Archives, file Council-TH-342971

**November 21st, 2166**

**The Citadel, Turian Hierarchy Councilor's private chambers.**

Councilor Rektis Avanus hated his job. There were no two ways around it, he absolutely hated his job. On the one hand, he had the backing of a mostly unified Hierarchy to do what he thought necessary to keep the galaxy from spinning into chaos. He had done that to the best of his abilities, and so far there hadn't been a major war to break out for quite a few decades. He called that a roaring success despite the hardships his office threw his way on a regular basis.

That hardly mattered when the majority vote usually ended up in favor of passing some new anti-mutant legislation act among the asari, hanar, drell, elcor, volus and salarian worlds. When legislation didn't suit their ends, the asari and especially the salarians in particular had a bad habit of taking matters into their own hands. Avanus knew of many cases where people had simply disappeared without a trace where the salarians were involved. The quarians were usually the ones that suffered the most, followed right behind by the krogan and humans. At least the asari had the decency to sidle up to their targets and smile before putting them into a stasis pod for transport to one of their 'temporary holding facilities'. In a dark corner of his mind, Avanus couldn't help but wonder if only the mighty turian fleet kept his fellow Councilors from daring to impose their _unique_ ideals on the turian people as well.

Despite what the asari did to their own nightmarish creatures, the Ardat Yakshi, they treated their mutants humanely even if they were detained unjustly. Most were able to live out their years in peaceful seclusion, away from the rest of the galaxy. It wasn't much of a redeeming quality, but Avanus had to give them that much. The asari weren't called the most reasonable and diplomatic of the three races for nothing.

His silent contemplation was interrupted when his door opened. He turned away from his balcony, which had a hidden kinetic barrier and a bullet resistant glass five inches thick, and turned to his door. People _had _tried to kill him before, so it had paid to be prepared. Such was the life of a public servant, he just had a cushier position than most.

The human who entered a moment later grinned at his old friend before his expression turned somber. "What's wrong my friend? You look troubled today." Just as suddenly, the mischievous gleam returned to his eyes. "Oh, my apologies _Councilor _Avanus, permission to bask in your presence?"

"If I wanted unwarranted groveling I certainly wouldn't have asked to meet with you Jonathan." Avanus sighed as he caught a minute telltale narrowing of the younger man's eyes. "And you and I both know my appearance has nothing to do with that frown on your face. Speak your mind Jon, and _try _to stay out of mine." He finished with a light chuckle as he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Jon shot him a small grin before sitting down at Avanus's invitation. "Sorry Rek, force of habit. Your surface thoughts were practically dripping with concern. Kind of hard to block that level of 'noise', even for me."

"At least with you, I trust that you stayed in the shallow end of my mind." Avanus chuckled again as he sat behind his desk and folded his hands before him, regarding the sharp dressed human in front of him. He couldn't remember a time he had ever seen Jonathan Xavier without at _least _what was referred to as a neck tie.

"You mean that asari receptionist you fancy? Considering it's been, what, three months since you first laid eyes on her and the only reason you haven't said a word is because you feel like you'd be abusing your authority... Not really that shallow Rek." Jon replied, his grin widening slightly as he crossed his legs at the knee, appearing perfectly at ease.

Rektis sighed and sat back on his seat. "Spirits Jon, you're just as vexing as ever. Hasn't anyone told you puns are the lowest form of humor?"

"Logan does all the time, but I rarely listen to him." Jon shrugged with a knowing smirk.

"I'd ask what the good Major's been up to, but I already have a very good idea. Spectre T'Varis sends him her regards by the way, and a message." Avanus quickly brought up the written message on his omni-tool. "I quote, 'Tell that walking swiss army knife,' whatever _that _is, 'that while I'm officially required to arrest him the next time I see him, unofficially, I approve of his work and would be glad to render aid in the future if needed.' The only question I have is why she sent along a picture of herself….outside her armor." That was putting it mildly. The picture next to the text on his display had T'Varis leaning on her side, naked as the day she'd been born in some hotel room in Ilium. "...Addressed to Major Howlett's wife of all people."

Jon knew the picture, having seen it from Raven's omni-tool on the shuttle ride to the Citadel. "You mean the one you were staring at until five minutes ago that said 'Come and get me.' on the back?" Raven had found it rather hilarious, but Jon didn't feel the need to share that with Avanus.

"Spare me Jon. I'm really not in the mood. I know Logan's been your family's, let's call him an eternal guardian, for as long as I've been alive. It certainly wouldn't shock me if his wife was the first human to make 'contact' with an asari."

"No comment." Was Jon's succinct and mirthful reply.

Avanus growled and slammed his fist into his desk. "Damn. So it's true. Now I owe Septimus a case of ale. You're not the only 'mind reader' you know."

"Oh that wouldn't surprise me at all old friend. I've seen every form of mutation you could possibly imagine, and a few you probably couldn't. Just the other day I came across a young boy that was rescued from Gagarin Station that has telepathy, but Major Septimus, he's just really observant. Trust me, I know."

Avanus nodded his head as Jon lost his smile. He knew Xavier hadn't come out to the Citadel without a good reason. "You're hoping I might be able to tell you more about Gagarin or anything related to it."

"I know you're a very busy man Rek, but I can't stand back and ignore this. _Someone_ went to a lot of trouble to round up those poor children and experiment on them, biotics and mutant alike. _Someone_ went to a lot of trouble to cover their tracks. One of the places the signal stopped was a facility here on the Citadel itself." While the signal Nizzra had traced had bounced several more times before splitting across the galaxy to several different locations at once, he had hoped Avanus would be able to help if there really was a connection.

The Councilor held a talon up to his mouth, a universal gesture that others were most likely listening. "Unfortunately, the Council has no authority over, or interest in, what is purely a human affair." Avanus confidently said as he slid a universal OSD across his desk towards Xavier. "I'm sorry I can't be more helpful Jon."

The man only nodded his head as he discreetly pocketed the drive and made it disappear into his suit. "That's quite alright my friend. I knew there was a chance this trip might be for nought, but I had to try. So, how's your father doing?"

"Still as cantankerous and stern as ever. Now if you don't mind, I _do _have a galaxy to help run."

"Right right, of course. I won't waste anymore of your time Rek." Jon said as he stood from the chair and started for the door. Before he opened it though, he turned to Avanus, his lips pulled up into a mischievous grin. "And if you don't make a move on that lovely asari sitting outside, I will be very disappointed."

Rek's response was direct and to the point. "Out."

"She likes you..." Jon sing songed.

"Really? I'll...take that under advisement." Rek mentally groaned, knowing Jon had likely used one of his famous mind tricks on him, but he found he didn't really care as he watched the human leave. He caught sight of a blue skinned, red headed woman outside his door that immediately fell in step with Jon, and breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't followed Xavier into his office.

Raven Darkholme was a walking security nightmare, and he was eternally grateful to the Spirits that she was on their side. Her reputation was well known by the Council and their Spectres, being one of the few mutants who had earned their grudging admiration, if not their actual respect. Only a suicidal fool would try and take on a metamorph of her lethal caliber, as more than a few asari and salarian operatives had found out the hard way.

Rumor had it that STG operatives that had been sent to apprehend her after classified intel regarding a detainment camp ran by one of their more lenient brethren went missing, were found found bound and beaten in a warehouse down in Zakura Ward without a single shot fired. Almost as if someone they trusted had turned on them and then kicked their amphibious asses.

Any asari commandos or Spectres sent after her were rumored to give new meaning to 'the walk of shame'. Rumors persisted to this day that more than a few had been tied up and divested of their equipment, usually in a state of undress consistent with unexpected visits from lovers. The few that she hadn't been able to seduce were beaten black and a darker shade of blue than was considered normal. In all cases, the asari were understandably humiliated, but with a newfound appreciation for Raven's unique abilities. Soon her infamous reputation within the asari community, almost on par with the dreaded Ardat Yakshi, was enough to ward off all but the most arrogant pursuers.

When that reputation wasn't enough to ward off those that thought they could take her down for good, Major James 'Logan' Howlett was never far away. For all of Raven's subtleties and ability to blend into any crowd, the man the humans called the Wolverine was far more dangerous. He was truly immortal. Avanus knew his legend like every turian soldier before him. He had survived every war on his homeworld, he had fought enemies both human, mutant, and eventually alien alike, and he was _still_ alive. He was the perfect soldier, for lack of a better term, because he could survive just about any injury and still keep fighting. And they had stood beside the Xavier family for centuries.

The Xaviers. Now there was a clan, a family, that was as legendary as the first turian explorers had ever been. When humans had made themselves known on the galactic scene, it was an Xavier that led the peace talks that stopped a war before it could truly begin. It was an Xavier that commanded every room they ever entered, and people _listened_ to what they had to say. It had been men like Charles and Thomas Xavier that had led humanity to a brighter future, and Rektis knew that as long as they were around, they'd keep doing everything in their power to keep the peace.

Again, Avanus was glad they were on their side since he shuddered to even imagine what they'd be capable of if they ever went rogue. They were good people, strong, and noble to the last, but he had seen what war could do to good people. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew a war was coming, and Jon knew it too, they were just too afraid to say it aloud. Tensions had been brewing for centuries, even millennia, between the major races of the galaxy and Avanus had a feeling in his bones that this latest incident at Gagarin station was one in a long line of events that would tip the galaxy into the fires of war.

_Maybe I should take Jon up on his advice and enjoy the peace while it lasts? _Before he could let himself reconsider, Rektis tapped the comm button on his desk. "Janisa...how would you feel about joining me for dinner this evening?"

The shock in the asari's voice was palpable as she managed to form a coherent answer a few seconds later. "Um, surprised? I was starting to think you'd never ask."

**Meanwhile, on the Presidium**

Jon and Raven were standing in front of the Relay Monument, a miniaturized statue of one of the many, vastly larger Relays. The statue saw many visitors alone, and today was no different as small groups walked the pristine bridges and concourses that lined both sides of the verdant parks and recreation areas that made the Presidium a prime tourist attraction. It helped that there were many shops, banks, and restaurants in one section, while the Consort and her offices were in another. The Citadel Tower had its own corner, while the embassies and offices for the political mover and shakers occupied its own space as well.

None of that mattered to Jon though as his hand, concealed in the pocket of his suit, kept on twisting and turning the OSD drive Avanus had given him. He didn't want to take the chance some thief came along and tried to make off with it as he casually leaned forward, seemingly to get a better look at the statue in front of him. "So, what do you think m'dear? This old thing's been here about as long as the Citadel itself I hear." _How many?_ Jon asked as he tried to get a mental bead on their tails. There was far too much noise, both literal and otherwise, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Everybody knows that." She feigned boredom as she rolled her eyes. "You can hear all about it anytime you pass by one of those annoying VI interfaces." _Three._ Raven answered as her yellow eyes swept every corner without ever moving her head. She had spotted them shortly after leaving the Councilor's office. At first she had mistaken them for mere tourists that had simply gotten lost and C-Sec hadn't caught up with them yet to kindly direct them elsewhere, but that had been before she kept seeing them after leaving the Tower behind. They were trying to keep a low profile, dressed in civilian clothes and they moved as casually as they did, but she recognized a strike team when she saw one.

Her yellow eyes widened as a familiar drunken looking man 'bumped' into the two turians from behind and throw his arms over their shoulders with a laugh. "Where the hell have you guys been! Lookin' everywhere for you!" Before either man could say a word, they promptly stiffened in pain for a moment, a trickle of dark blue blood running down their necks as Logan careful deposited them on a nearby bench. He shrugged at the few passersby who happened to notice him. "Musta been a long day of sightseeing, they're dead on their feet."

Raven rubbed at her forehead even if she was grateful for Logan's timely arrival. "Honestly, do you _have to _do that all the time Logan?"

Before Logan could answer, all of them heard the unmistakable sound of a high end weapon being powered up right behind the 'Wolverine'. With the barrel just inches away from his back, concealed by the woman's black handbag, he wouldn't be able to turn and disarm her without revealing his claws in the process. And that was assuming she held still long enough for him to do that. "Funny, I was going to ask the same thing Ms. Darkholme. We need to talk, and I'd prefer to do that somewhere less conspicuous. Agent Gianna Parasini, Special Human Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

Logan raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned on his heel and faced the armed woman, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. "Wow. SHIELD? You people aren't very creative with anagrams are you?"

Annoyed, Parasini's brown eyes narrowed. "I didn't come up with the name, I just work for them. Now, unless you want a _permanent _hole in your chest Major, I suggest you back off."

Jon put a hand on Logan's arm before he could do anything foolish. "I'd do what the lady says Logan, there is no doubt in her mind she can kill you if she has to."

Logan rolled his eyes, not taking them off of the rather attractive agent for a moment. "You know how many people have made that claim? I'd be a _very_ rich man if I had a credit for every time some snot nosed little punk tried to take me down."

"Anyone ever try a molecular disruptor before?" Jon asked point blank after getting a glimpse of the weapon concealed in the agent's bag. Or rather, he had gotten a glimpse of the specs from Gianna's mind when he had brought it up. "Technology that, which it seems to me, must be highly illegal by the way."

"It's not illegal if no one knows about it Doctor Xavier. I'm only the messenger, but I have orders to subdue if you don't come willingly." Parasini's eyes flicked towards an approaching asari woman, the last member of the three person team that had been tasked with tracking Jon and Raven down. "Excuse me for a moment." Before the smiling asari could reach into her harmless looking shopping bag, the Agent had already flipped her over a bridge railing and into the Presidium lake. "I have a weakness for asari. And seeing that adorable, confused look on their ageless faces when they know they're screwed never gets old."

"That's something we can agree on." Raven replied as a smirk tugged at her dark lips. "We better move." She said a moment later, all business, just as the sounds of sirens could be heard coming their way.

Gianna didn't waste time as she motioned for them to enter a nearby shuttle car. "Get in. It won't take Ms. Wet Panties long to get to shore."

Logan started to open his smirking mouth, but was cut off by Raven when she shoved her elbow into his stomach while she climbed into the shuttle ahead of him. "You can ride in the back with the rest of the kids." Raven shot over her shoulder at Logan and Jon, a grin appearing on her face.

"Whatever you say Principal Darkholme." Logan replied, apparently determined to get Raven to knock him out before the day was over as he climbed in the back seat. "We headed to your office after this? I have been a very naughty boy after all."

Facepalming, Jon muttered to himself after sitting next to the larger man in the cramped compartment. "Logan...you officially have no sense of shame."

"Is he always like that?" Gianna asked about the same time she swerved around a corner, a little harder than was necessary. Logan was slammed into the side of the car since he had never worn a seatbelt a day in his life.

Ignoring the growled curse from Logan, Raven nodded her head before answering the woman's question. "He's having a good day. But he hates flying, and your driving apparently."

As if to prove her point, Logan groaned as he leaned forward with his head all but between his knees, looking a little green around the gills. "If we were supposed to fly, we'd grow wings."

Jon put on his best look of mock indignation. "I think Jessica and Henry would find that mildly offensive Logan. Perhaps I should encourage them to give you some private lessons again?"

"No way in hell am I falling for that-" Logan attempted his best crappy impersonation of Jon, along with his own mock imploring look. "-'But it will help boost their confidence Logan.' routine again. Last time you tried that, I ended up dropped in the middle of a desert in Nevada. I hate Nevada. Brats could have at least dropped me in Vegas."

"The last time I was in Vegas, I was undercover as a burlesque dancer. That city is overrated." It was Raven's turn to grumble in annoyance before she perked up a moment later. "Now some of the casinos on Illium, they know how to do debauchery and decadence to the hilt."

"Uh huh." Logan glanced towards Jon with an all too real look of annoyed pride. "And who spent all our 'winnings' on getting the _entire_ _staff_ of the Lucky Azure casino out of their indentured servitude contracts?" Logan asked as he sat back up and glared at the front seat, a small grin on his face despite his complaint.

"Any casino that 'hired' them deserved to 'lose its shirt', as the old saying goes." Jon replied in his defense. The casino in question had hired quite a few quarian 'servants', and he used the term loosely, and none of his closest friends had stopped him when he had decided to manipulate the CEO into letting them go en masse. After essentially robbing the house blind and doling out the proceeds to its former staff members that is. "Honestly, just the terrible name alone was enough of an excuse."

Gianna could only grin since she knew their service record inside and out. All of them were on the good guy's side, there was no doubt of that. That was why her boss wanted to meet them. That and one other reason. "Why do you think my superior wants to speak to you? Your work is known by us at SHIELD, and a lot of people say the same thing about you and your family's X-Men, Doctor Xavier. That you are the best hope we have for what's coming." When her three passengers fell silent, Gianna knew she had their undivided attention. "We found another one."

"_Another_ dead Reaper?" Jon asked, his astonishment only growing when Gianna nodded her head as she drove into a busy tunnel through one of the skyscrapers. "How many does that make now?"

"Reaper? Jon..." Logan's face clouded as he watched Jon begin to squirm under his intense scrutiny with no way of escaping. "What the hell is a Reaper?"

"Um…..about that trip to Illium. Remember when I dropped out of radio contact for a few hours?" Jon asked before looking to the front seat. "Let's just say that I was….busy."

"Huh. I always just thought a few of those grateful asari showgirls were banging you like a screen door in a hurricane, Jonathan." Raven's eyes filled with cruel delight at the sight of Jon's crimson cheeks. Her grin fell flat when Gianna turned into a dead end and accelerated. She about grabbed the wheel, and saw the wall shimmer and disappear just as they approached the end of the tunnel. The three passengers looked back and saw the wall had reformed as soon as they were through. "I hate nanowalls." Raven grumbled more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Why? Didn't one of your friends invent them? I thought you'd be happy to know they've been put to good use, even if their initial construction didn't get more than a passing glance by most people." Gianna countered as she brought their car to a stop on a cargo freight elevator.

"You didn't almost get stuck in one." Raven retorted tersely.

Pulling out an ID badge, she waved it in front of a nearby scanner before holding still as a blue beam swept over her eyes and face. "Agent Gianna Parasini." When the voice print analysis came back positive, only then did the elevator began its descent deeper into the building. Raven raised an eyebrow, having expected better security in a SHIELD facility, especially if they knew about her. At her unspoken question, Gianna shot the metamorph a small grin as she pointed to the front of their car, and their gaze was directed to the walls where dozens of snipers were pointing mass accelerated weaponry from balconies that lined the shaft. "We're not stupid Ms. Darkholme. One tiny, miniscule inconstancy, and they'd have riddled this car with holes."

"And I thought I was paranoid." Logan muttered as he nodded towards the firepower aimed at them.

"What can I say? My boss doesn't do anything half assed." Parasini said with a casual shrug.

"I can see that..." Jon stated in an awed tone as they approached a landing pad and settled with a slight bump in a massive underground facility. Considering the size of the Citadel, the size of a signal arm, it wasn't so hard to imagine that they had been able to build such a large facility right under the nose of everyone above. And like any place above ground, the SHIELD hangar they had landed in was a buzz of activity.

People of every race and species were running about vehicles in every shape and size. Mako tanks, carrier craft, shuttles, cargo loaders, troop transports and simple appearing cars like their own. From where he was sitting, Logan knew better than to be deceived by their appearance as twin mounted machine guns popped out of a flashy red sports car before laying waste to a dozen holographic targets thirty feet away. He could see the name 'Lola' written on the side door in chrome colored paint. "Nice car."

Parasini pointed towards the tall blonde haired man stepping out of the car. "I wouldn't touch her if I were you, James is very protective of Lola." Quickly opening the gullwing doors and hopping out, Parasini gestured for them to get out as well. "If you'll follow me please."

"Wait...something's wrong here..." Jon was suddenly on edge at the unnerving near silence in his mind. "I can't _hear _anything. This is rather….disconcerting. It's like I've gone deaf for the first time in my life."

"Just another precaution Doctor Xavier. When we managed to find a certain helmet in the old SHIELD archives, we were able to reverse engineer combat models." Gianna explained casually, as if she were discussing the weather that was simulated on the Citadel. "You'll find we're full of surprises since you last consulted for us." At Jon's uncomfortable look, Gianna put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to reassure him. "It'll get easier. And in all honesty, I'm surprised you'd be uncomfortable by the silence."

"Try going from a bright room to suddenly going blind and see how well you react." Was Jon's retort, and Gianna found she had no ready answer for the telepath.

"Consultant huh? So much for sharing everything with your Great Aunt..." Raven growled, trying and failing to hide her disappointment from Jon.

"We all have our secrets Raven. Those we keep, and those that are kept from us." Before she could respond, Jon turned his gaze on her, an apologetic look on his face. "I am sorry for the deception, but you'll understand why I did it soon enough Raven. This one….was far too dangerous to discuss lightly."

"Didn't used to believe in secrets much myself Ms. Darkholme. Until I realized they could save lives." They turned towards the man as one in the middle of a busy intersection. It was Logan who recognized him first as the armored soldier held out his hand to his far older counterpart. "Been more than a few decades since Operation Bunker Buster."

Logan grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed the offered limb and squeezed it firmly, truly surprised and happy to see an old friend from his _very _unique past, alive and well. "You're telling me kid. So you're the boss huh? Looks like Mr. Clean finally decided to get his hands dirty. Or is it still Captain?"

The greying man smiled, a few wrinkles and worry lines marking an otherwise familiar face. He was tall, taller than any man Jon or Raven had ever seen, and just as well built. He wore a jean jacket, a white gym shirt underneath, and jean pants, but there was no mistaking him for some civilian. He moved too quietly, too softly for a man his size. "Still just a kid from Brooklyn, Logan, even if I haven't had a chance to get back home in a while. You'd be surprised how many people want the head of SHIELD delivered to them on a platter, even if they don't know who that might be these days. Too risky to go home, especially now."

Parasini stepped in between them with an irked frown. "Sir. I hate to interrupt this happy little reunion, but-"

Steven chuckled but nodded his head to the woman's wisdom in hurrying them along. "Right, sorry Gianna. If you'll follow me. Looks like the tour will have to wait."

Logan did a double take as he glanced towards a slack jawed Raven. "Is that really him...oh my God. _That's _Captain Amer-"

Logan made it a point to clamp a hand over Raven's mouth so she'd stop drooling like a schoolgirl. "What? You act like never seen a big damn war hero before. You sleep with one every night, last time I checked."

"Hmm...I might be adding one." Logan's stunned expression was enough to make Raven crack a smile. "Awww, you're jealous, that's sweet."

"Damn right I'm jealous. I know that look. Getting to see you work your magic on some arrogant asari commando is one thing darlin'. Captain Steve goddamn Rogers is somethin' else."

"Um, standing right here guys." Rogers had the decency to look mortified as he turned around and started walking back towards them. "No offense ma'am, you're quite the beautiful dame, but I'm not interested. I deal with spies for a living these days, you're just a better equipped one than most."

"Least you got the beautiful part right." Raven said with a chuckle.

Logan wasn't so quick to forgive Steven's blunder. "You sayin' my wife isn't desirable bub? Because about fifty some asari commandos screaming like school girls would disag-" By this point, Raven had already elbowed Logan in the ribs several times and only smashing her fist into his shoulder finally got him to grudgingly stop bragging.

Jon stepped in before a grinning Raven could try and transform herself into the one woman that might have given Steven pause. He patted the man on the back and chuckled at the already uncomfortable look on his face. "Just stop while you're ahead Steve, there's no winning this battle."

"Catch 22 huh? Guess some things don't go out of style no matter what century you're in." Steven countered as he stopped before a glass wall before pressing his hand against a nearby security panel. The wall slid up and away, allowing him and his guests to the office behind it. "Have a seat. Gianna, have tech warm up the feed. Let's get this show started." By then, Steve had taken a seat at the far end of the table and leaned back before folding his hands over his stomach.

"Yes sir." She replied, an amused smile on her face at her boss's outdated vocabulary.

"Rogers, humor me. For starters, what _the hell_ is a Reaper? The good Doc here hasn't been very forthcoming since he let that little tidbit out." Steve's only response was to point to the wall over his shoulder as the lights dimmed moments before a light blue holographic representation appeared. "What no popcorn?"

Logan was mildly astonished when Rogers handed him a half empty bucket. "Old bad habit of mine." By then, the hologram had taken shape, and the image that appeared had Logan forgetting about the archaic popcorn bucket he had just been handed as it fell to the floor. "They have that effect on everyone the first time, even the dead ones. They just….feel wrong somehow."

"It's a squid..." Logan deadpanned in an effort to keep the fear out of his voice. His animal instincts said otherwise. He had to fight the beast that had seen him through every war so he didn't run out of that glass box with his tail between his legs.

"A ridiculously _big _squid." Raven helpfully added as she sat a bit too close to Steve for his taste. Raven knew Logan was territorial, a fact he tried to hide because he wasn't stupid enough to try and control her, but she had seen the raw terror behind his mask. So she simply gave him something else to focus on for the moment.

Gianna was quick to step in for Rogers. "A polyalloy dreadnought sized sentient squid to be precise. Armed to the teeth with cannons that shoot molten slag at near light speed. Anything hit by one of them ceases to exist. It's that simple."

"From what our tech guys have been able to figure out when the first one was found near a dormant Relay, these things are ancient, as in millions of years old. Thing is, the weapon scarring and battle damage on the hull is only a tiny fraction of that, less than fifty thousand years. Whoever or whatever took the Reapers out, it happened fairly recently, at least by their time scale. We've found a lot more of them on the edge of our galaxy, all of them in far worse shape than that one." Steven said as he nodded towards the relatively intact Reaper that was still displayed. "Nothing's left except a cosmic pile of scrap metal."

Logan took in the wreck for a moment, trying to get the tactical side of his mind to overpower the instinctual side. He couldn't pull it off. "Jesus. Just one of these things could take out a fleet."

"You're tellin' me Logan. You can see why this isn't exactly public need to know. If the Reapers, as the protheans called them before they were made extinct by these things, were utterly annihilated, you gotta wonder-"

Logan didn't hesitate to ask the question everyone was thinking. "What happens if the guys who kicked their asses show up?"

Roger's held up a pointer finger with a grin. "Bingo. And people wonder why I have gray hair."

"Because it makes you look distinguished sir?" Parasini snarked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think someone likes you Captain Rogers." Raven chuckled before her smirk vanished in a heartbeat when she looked at the dead Reaper again. "What do you know about these things so far?"

"Well, from prothean beacons we've managed to reactivate, not much. Only that every fifty thousand years, they'd appear in our galaxy, wipe out all advanced life, and then vanish back into the dark space between galaxies. We made the mistake of sending people into the broken shell of one of the wrecks, and they came back…._changed_." The emphasis on that word alone had the temperature in the room dropping like a stone.

Again, Logan was the first to ask the next obvious question. "Changed how Rogers?"

"Doc?" Steven looked to an unusually quiet Jon then. "This is your time to shine buddy."

Jon finally broke his silence and took a breath. This was not something he liked to talk about. "What he means is that the Reapers mastered a way to control people. They'd broadcast a signal that would slowly but surely alter the minds of anyone exposed to it, with a highly cumulative effect. SHIELD brought me in when the affected survey team was brought back, gibbering like loons." Jon shivered as he recalled the events that had transpired the last time he had been in a SHIELD facility. "I've seen a lot of things in my relatively short life, but whatever the Reapers _did_ to those people...I couldn't undo it. It almost felt as if-" Jon paused as a look of guilt flashed in his eyes before he forced a bitter smirk. "In any case, I wasn't the right man for the job."

"What Doctor Xavier means to say, is that he delved so deeply into my team's minds, desperately trying to help them, that he almost lost his own in the process. That's not the only thing though." Steve nodded to Gianna, who quickly brought up a new image, or rather, a video of Jon's confrontation with the team that had been brought back. Raven was the first to visibly react as she gasped at the utterly empty look on one man's face.

The strange thing Steven had mentioned happened when Jon finally went to leave the dark cell, and the empty look on the man's face gave way to something that looked borderline fanatical. Instantly, the man went from near comatose to enraged as he tried to charge Jon down, only to run into some kind of energy field, screaming at the top of his lungs all the while. "THEY WILL COME AND SWEEP OVER EVERY WORLD! THEIR NUMBERS WILL DARKEN EVERY SKY! YOU CAN"T STOP THEM! NO ONE CAN! THEY WILL ANNIHILATE EVERYTHING! THE CYCLE CAN NOT BE-"

"Shut it off!" Raven's yellow eyes widened with concern as she knelt by a shaking Jonathan. With a click, the projectors turned off and the madman was silenced, much to the trio's silent and immeasurable relief. "Jon...look at me, it's alright, you're safe." Raven grabbed the man's hand and rested it against her cheek, inviting him to enter her mind without any hesitation. The metamorph's agonized cries were more than enough for Logan to try and separate them, only to pause a few moments later as both Jon and Raven slowly began calm down. He had his answer as Raven took her seat, her hand shaking minutely as she tried to block out the images that Jon had inadvertently shared with her. "The Reapers…." She had to take a breath and swallow the lump in her throat as she turned to Logan. "I've seen death, people killed and butchered, but what they did…. He saw glimpses of what they had done from that man's broken mind. They harvested entire civilizations, tore them apart at the genetic level and reshaped them as they saw fit. God….how did you keep that to yourself Jon?"

"A lot of good scotch." Was Jon's answer before he glared at Steve. "And I thought I made it _very clear_ I didn't want anything else to do with this."

"I know Doc, but I wouldn't have had you picked up if this wasn't important. I won't ask you to do anything like that again, but I still need your help. This one was different. The data banks were still intact."

"I take it that's something that doesn't happen often." Logan stated dryly.

"Not usually. We need you to try and decipher them for us. You've touched a beacon, you've been in contact with a fragment of one of these things, and survived. And you're one of the few people who can get near one without being brain blasted. That gives you a very unique perspective Doctor Xavier, one I can't find anywhere else in this galaxy. Not on your level anyway, not after Esmeralda Frost disappeared."

Raven had clearly heard enough as she bodily dragged her nephew after her towards the door. "We're leaving! If you think I'm going to let you torture him like th-"

"It's alright Aunt Raven." He said gently untangling himself from her protective embrace before Jon turned to Steven with renewed interest, and more than a little concern. "She's disappeared? When?" Esmeralda Frost had become the second most powerful telepath in existence about the same time Jon had become the first. Unlike him, she had chosen to go into the Alliance military the day she was old enough and had been recruited by SHIELD several years ago. As far as Jon knew, she hadn't been able to call home simply because she had been busy on some mission halfway across the galaxy.

"Five weeks ago. Deep undercover. She was checking into a lead regarding our dead Reaper friend before she dropped all contact for no apparent reason. Said she knew what happened to the Reapers, but didn't want to say anymore over unsecured channels."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Wow. Hell of a track record Rogers. Does this place have casual Fridays and a good dental plan, you know, along with not generally giving a shit about the safety of your people?"

"He cares Logan, more than you could possibly imagine." Jon was quick to say in Steven's defense. "I might not like being pulled off the street and dragged to some underground bunker, but I know you know your old friend better than that. He still has his old fashion values and he's been trying to find her the moment since he realized something had gone wrong."

"He's right Logan." Steven replied as he stood from his chair and sighed heavily. "I might have inherited this command from Coulson back in the 2040s, I might have had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of, but I have never asked my people to do things I wouldn't do myself. And I sure as Hell wouldn't abandon them. No one is left behind, no one is sacrificed, and the stories I have to tell about those that go missing or die in the line of duty never paint the lost as AWOL like the old days when special forces officers never returned to their families. They get a version of the truth at the very least."

"Yeah right, you're a real saint bub. Maybe if you focused more on that not getting your people killed part, than worrying about covering your ass after, you wouldn't have to make up so many stories for grieving families."

"What we do here _protects _countless lives. I hate the lies, the need for secrets, but you should know better than most that we do _need _them Logan. I do what I can to protect my people in the process, but sometimes my best isn't good enough." Rogers stared at a fuming Logan, who was now watching Jon like a hawk while trying not to look like he was hovering over the younger man. "You know, I once heard a wise man say, 'I'm the best there is at what I do, but what I do isn't very nice.'"

"Smartass punk." Logan huffed as he held up his right fist and shot Rogers the bird with his middle claw. "Not one of my better moments kid."

"Maybe not, but I'm the best at what I do here." Without a word, Steven started towards the glass wall just as Gianna did the same. Once it opened, Rogers started towards another part of the facility with the trio in tow. "The galaxy needs people like us Logan. The guys standing on the wall, ever vigilant, the ones who will lay down on a wire-"

"Spare me the speech Rogers. I'm the guy you're talkin' about, remember? When your scared little red white and blue ass had to crawl over me to get out of that killing field in France?"

"I never forgot that." It was the first hint of irritation they had heard in Steve's voice yet as he looked over his shoulder to regard his ancient counterpart. "I also remember when we liberated Auschwitz after I had demolished yet another HYDRA facility before heading to the next one. For the record, you and your squad were winning the war and helping people. I was mopping up a bunch of crazy scientists and their bodyguards. Red Skull was just the end of my first confrontation with them."

"I'll do it." Jon quietly stated, ignoring the slightly surprised look on Steve and Raven's faces as they turned towards him at the same time. "Forgive me for skipping the elegant pep talk you're planning on giving me Steve. I appreciate the thought, but I'd rather get this over with as quickly as possible."

Steven nodded his head as he put a hand on the good doctor's shoulder. "I wouldn't ask if this wasn't important Doc. I can't tell you how much _I appreciate_ you deciding to do this."

"I promise you one thing Director Rogers." Jon took a step closer so they were practically eyeballing each other despite the height difference between them. "If that thing starts talking, starts doing anything I don't like, you can kiss my assistance goodbye." _Oh, and Logan, would you kindly put a bullet in my head if I start screaming fanatical nonsense and attack Raven? Trust me, you'll be doing me a favor._

_It won't come to that._ Logan mentally hissed before glaring holes in Rogers' back.

Despite the obvious threat that Jon had thrown his way, and the not so subtle one he had likely sent to his two companions, Steve only nodded his head before beckoning them to follow him again. "If there's any danger, getting you out of harm's way will be the least of my concerns. Keeping a Reaper's head on ice and behind every conceivable force field we can cook up has its dangers, if they were to ever fail. At least the only way we'd lose power is if the Citadel was destroyed, so there's that."

"Small comfort." Raven grumbled, hating every second of this as she kept pace with the rest of the group as they approached a giant metal bulkhead at the end of the hall. All the while, they had passed men and women of every species, dressed in in SHIELD regalia. Most were armed, and the closer they got to wherever Rogers was leading them, she noticed even more people were armed. "Think you have enough big scary men and women with guns down here?"

"No. Not for this thing. If even one person shows sign of indoctrination, we'll need every big gun we can get." As Steve started to access the giant security door, presenting his arm to a hole in the wall which swept a yellow light over his hand and lower arm before drawing a very small sample of his unique blood, he kept speaking. "I've seen HYDRA weapons, I've seen the chitauri, asgardians, asari, turians, krogan and a dozen other species in action, but this thing makes my nights seem pretty calm by comparison. I've seen first hand what Reaper tech can do, and it makes all of the enemies I've faced seem like a box of kittens."

"Too bad they didn't scratch your eyes out before you sucked Jonathan into this mess." Raven said mockingly with a deepening frown.

"Sorry, she's a bit overprotective of me, as you can see." Jon offered in way of apology.

"Really? Hadn't noticed. Oh, and they didn't get my eyes... " Rogers said with a subtle grin, giving Raven a wink as he sharply twisted his right wrist. "Can't say I blame her for being a good Aunt though." He didn't wait for them to ask as he presented his prosthetic hand to another scanner. "Learned from a good friend that if you want to stay ahead in this business, you need to keep both eyes open. I made the mistake of underestimating these Reapers when we found the first one. The Reaper husk wasn't entirely empty when we boarded. One of its foot soldiers proved a little tougher than I expected Cost me a hand, and a few good men."

A cheery, synthesized voice caught their attention. "Biometric and genetic scans confirmed. Welcome Director Rogers."

"Thanks Avina."

"I hate that damn thing." Raven grumbled as the metal bulkhead started to rise on its massive gears and pistons.

"I rather like her myself." Rogers countered as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Besides, you'd be surprised how much she sees on a daily basis. No one thinks to worry about the friendly VI tourist guide."

"Thank you Director. Now if you don't mind, I have a Blue Suns arms dealer to casually ignore. The report will be waiting on your omni-tool." Avina chimed from an overhead speaker.

"Now she's creeping _me_ out." Logan muttered as his eyes flicked towards the nearest camera. "If she so much as says 'I can't let you do that Dave', I'm putting her down."

"I know that one! 2001: A Space Odyssey, right?" Steve quickly asked, before giving the group a sheepish grin. "Sorry, another old habit. Doctor Arnim Zola had his Project Insight algorithm, Agent Skye gave us something else in the mid 21st. Her programing has been greatly updated on since then. Avina enjoys life as a watcher working for SHIELD. Not even the Council knows they have a pair of eyes in every area on the Citadel with Avina keeping tabs on them." It was only then that the door finally rose high enough to allow them entrance into the chamber beyond. All of the humor and good cheer evaporated in an instant as every eye fell on the monstrous machine skull at the far end of the chamber. "Some of the boys down in R&D have started calling it Blue Skull."

"Can't imagine why." Logan managed to say as he was the first to look upon the head of a Reaper without the armor. "Why does it look….well shit, human?" If Logan didn't know any better, he'd have said that the giant skull that was currently suspended in several multicolored fields of energy had been taken from his own neck and mounted on a wall. The only difference was that the head was as big as an old semi trailer and there was a giant cannon between its equally big teeth.

Rogers winced at the very thought of what he was about to share with them. "Because it was, once. It's a bit complicated, but the short story is that a lot of innocent people were melted down into genetic slop and pumped into a massive skeletal framework."

"That's horrible! It would take..." Raven couldn't bring herself to finish that thought as she stared at the metallic abomination in front of them.

"We figure several million is the conservative estimate." Steve's casual shrug was betrayed by the quiver of anger in his voice.

"Ten million was the high end sir." Gianna finally said as a noticeable shudder passed through her body.

"_Ten million_? Jesus, it's the goddamn Holocaust in a tin can." Logan exclaimed and took an involuntary step back.

Rogers nodded in agreement. "Yeah, same thing occurred to me the first time I laid eyes on it. 'Cept they didn't care who you worshipped or what color your eyes were. From what we can tell, they went after any technologically advanced species period. Anyone they deemed a threat."

"It feels like it's looking at me." Raven whispered, afraid to move for fear of catching the massive entity's attention.

Her whisper was answered when a booming, deep synthesized voice filled the room. "**ABERRATIONS OF GENETIC PURITY, YOUR TIME IS AT HAND. NOTHING CAN STOP OUR ARRIVAL, AND YOUR COMING ASCENSION. WE ARE YOUR SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION."** It wasn't just heard, but felt, as if it were coming from everywhere at once. It had Jon's teeth grinding together, it vibrated Logan's unbreakable skeleton, and had Raven wanting to run for her life.

Logan took one look at the giant demonic skull that had just spoken to them, grabbed Jon and Raven by the shoulders, and forcefully dragged the pair, dumbfounded with pure terror, from the room. After gently letting the two of them slump against a wall in the heavily guarded corridor, Logan marched over to Steve and stuck his finger in the greying man's face. "Rogers, I'm going to say this as nicely as I can...just how _fucking insane_ are you bub?"

"You aren't the first to ask that Major." Rogers replied evenly before his voice took on a noticeable edge. "But you of all people know the best way to defeat your enemy is to _know _them. I _need _to _know _what we're up against, because if something like the Reapers were slaughtered to extinction, then there's something a lot bigger out there to worry about. That thing is the best chance we have of figuring it out."

"What do you need me to do? You know what, I shouldn't even bother asking you, because you people always want the same information. Bloody hell..." Jon didn't wait for an invitation as he charged back into the room, determined to face that monster.

"Jon...Jonathan STOP! What do you think you're doing?!" With Raven hot on his heels, Jon nodded towards Parasini as she quickly sealed the door in the metamorph's face. Enraged, the blue skinned woman glared at the Agent before she calmly pointed at the heavy blast doors. "Open this _goddamn door _right now."

Logan was the next one to approach, and was immediately stopped when a magnetic pulse slammed into him from the wall to his right. He was shortly stuck like a fly in sap. Groaning as he tried to pull himself away, he glared at the man that was once his friend. "Okay Rogers, if you turn this gizmo off and get him outta there, I promise I won't gut you like a pig."

Rogers knew he had crossed a line that he couldn't cross back over, but it had to be done. He looked truly apologetic about what he had set into motion as he regarded the enraged pair. "I'm sorry, it has to be him. Believe me, I don't like this anymore than either of you."

"You're going to like it a lot less after I get done with you." Raven growled, a blade gracefully appearing in her right hand. Parasini was there, long before she was able to move on Rogers. The pair of women all but flew at each other as they tried to subdue the other in a flurry of limber kicks and punches, the knife having flown from Raven's hand in the first few seconds. With a mere wave of Rogers' hand, the guards around the two women lowered their weapons as Parasini grabbed Raven by her throat and tried to slam her down to the deck. Raven's answer was to break the woman's hold with a precise jab to her elbow before twisting around her, her lead foot entangling itself between the human's, tripping her and bringing her down on her back hard. Parasina didn't get a chance to recover before Raven tried to bring her foot down on her chest, but she was able to block the strike with her left arm before trying to lock it down, or break it.

"Enough!" Locked together, both women momentarily glanced toward an irritated Rogers, neither of them willing to be the first to give in. "Are you two done?"

Gianna was the first to speak as she glared up at the infamous woman, making it very clear that she wasn't about to give Raven the upper hand. "Not until this blue bitch surrenders."

"We're just getting started." Raven growled, but before she could twist around and slam a fist into Parasina's throat, the door started to rise again. She forgot all about the agent, disengaging herself from the woman even faster than she had lashed out at Gianna. If not for her quick reaction, a dazed Jon would have fallen limply to the deck as he stumbled into her arms. Logan was released from his magnetic prison about the same time and soon joined her in supporting Jon who looked like he had had a rough time on the town. The horrified look behind his blue eyes told another story.

His gaze focused for a moment on the concerned woman's tear streaked face. "Raven? We're in bigger trouble….than we could have possibly imagined." Jon struggled to tell her before he lost consciousness.

An inconsolable Raven violently shoved Logan away from her deathly still nephew as he tried to comfort her, her bright yellow gaze searing into the man responsible. "Never again Rogers." Steve knew better than to try and argue as Raven, with Logan's help, gently lifted Jon unconscious form. "If anything happens to him, you're going to die. _Slowly_. _Painfully_."

"You might not believe me Raven, but he's important to me too." Steve replied before he guided the trio go to the nearest infirmary.

"You gotta admit Raven, the kid's got guts." Logan muttered as he helped her drag Jon between

them. "Honestly, if it had been me-"

"Shut up Logan." For once, Logan didn't argue any further.

**End Notes;** _**Vergil1989; **_ _I know we said we'd put in a thing about the cure and how it's changed, like everything else in this time, but we decided to go a different path. As you can see, a lot of things have changed, and the galaxy at large sucks. Some of you asked how the Council has been treating their mutants, now you have your answer. But that will be the least of the problems we plan to throw at the Milky Way galaxy. If anyone guesses what we have plan, my hat's off to you!_

_**Archer83;**_ _Well I bet you didn't see any of that coming awesome readers. Once again I am mildly astounded at the ideas Vergil and I can just come up with on the fly. This has turned into one of those spontaneous types of stories where, aside from the major arc of the story we've already planned, we let our muses take us where they will. Also, yeah, you read this chapter right, a Mass Effect story without the Reapers as the main threat...what glorious madness. Oh, right, we specialize in that. Until next time, be sure to send in those follow, favs, and reviews!_

_**Vergil1989**__; Have a good one folks. As my good friend said, your feedback is much appreciated, and we'll hope we don't screw this up by adding cameo appearances across the Marvel universe. Despite the legal issues surrounding the Avengers and X-Men respectively, I'm a fan of the idea that the two aren't as separate as some film studios would have us believe. After all, it's the MARVEL universe first and foremost. Basically, anything is possible._


	4. Waking Up

Private audio entry, August 6th, 2162. I really don't know why I keep making these recordings. Gianna tells me everybody's gonna want to hear my story, once it's all declassified that is. Personally, I don't really think it's _that _interesting. Where was I... oh right. Reminiscing about the old days.

Well I guess you could say things got interesting during World War II, the summer of 42 to be exact. Um, 1942 that is. I was getting ready to enlist for the _sixth _time, under yet another assumed name, a pretty big crime even back then if I was caught. Didn't stop me from trying though. Guess it was just pure bullheadedness at the time, but I thought I didn't have any less right than anyone else to lay down my life in defense of my country. Besides, nobody likes to watch a bully beat up the weak kid, and in this case, the kid happened to be the continents of Europe and North America. Heck, if I'm being honest, the entire planet. Not one of humanity's shining moments, trust me.

But back to my boring story that maybe five people will read. Considering I was a scrawny asthmatic kid, barely a hundred pounds at about five foot four inches, you'd think that I'd have gotten the hint by then. That wasn't so in my case, but my persistence ended up paying off. Not much later that same night, after seeing my best friend off with two beautiful dames during Howard Stark's Expo of Tomorrow, I met an older gentleman that made me an offer.

I know what you're probably thinking. Man in a suit, makes you a deal that sounds too good, it usually is. Wasn't the case for me. This offer was one that changed my life and started me down a path I couldn't have begun to imagine. And it was all thanks to a former German scientist by the name of Doctor Abraham Erskine. He was a brilliant scientist, but he was a good man first. Everything that came after that night is a testament to his belief that human beings, that people in general, are basically good at heart, so long as they stayed true to who they were.

The offer he laid out seemed pretty straight forward. I'd be allowed to enlist, on the condition I passed a week long exam that was taking place at one of the first SHIELD bases of my time. The man in charge of the testing, Colonel Chester Phillips, didn't like me very much. On the other hand, I don't think he liked people in general. But like Erskine, he was a good man, in his own, gruff way.

It didn't hurt that there was also a beautiful da- _woman_, named Peggy Carter, an Operations Supervisor for the SSR, the Strategic Scientific Reserve. She would later become one of the founders of the original SHIELD, but before that, she was the one of the people running the tests. She was also the only one that saw what I was meant to be after the serum injection, and helped me finally become the hero everyone knows as Captain America. At the time, I was just happy she even bothered with a guy like me in the first place, super soldier serum or not. Considering she was the first woman I had an honest to god conversation with that lasted more than five seconds, that didn't hurt either.

I should have taken her dancing when I had the chance... Avina, please delete the last paragraph.

Where was I again? Oh right. Fortunately, it wasn't Philips that made the decision on who to put into Project Rebirth, that call was made by Erskine. He was looking for qualities beyond the physical, while Phillips wanted to give the serum to a big bully with no brains. If Colonel Phillips had gotten his way, it'd be safe to assume things would've gone a lot differently than they did. But instead, Erskine chose _me_, because he saw my potential, even if I didn't see it myself. Sometimes, I still wonder if he and Peggy made the right choice.

My personal doubts aside, I will say this. I might be a soldier like anyone else, but I've been in every pivotal battle in our history in some capacity or another. World War 2, Johann Schmidt, a.k.a., the Red Skull, and HYDRA were my first true enemies. When I was defrosted during the 21st century, Loki and his chitauri were up next. The Avengers stepped in, of which I was, grudgingly at first, a founding member, and stopped the New York invasion dead in its tracks. Alexander Pierce, the modern leader of HYDRA at the time, and the infamous events surrounding him came a bit later. The fall of SHIELD, of which I and Natasha Romanov were directly responsible for, was the cost for our victory against HYDRA's latest plot to take control of our world by wiping out most of the population that dared resist them, then, or later down the line.

Wow. This is gonna take a while, I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet. Avina, please add a note here to edit out the gory stuff later incase a kid reads this thing. Everything related to Ultron, the _Civil _Wars, Thanos, etc...

Let's see... oh right. Despite all that I've accomplished, both on and off the battlefield, I never forgot who I was or where I came from. I might be Captain America, the greatest soldier our world has ever seen, but take away my shield, take away my superhuman abilities, and I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. That's all I ever needed to be at the end of the day.

Okay, I think that's enough for today Avina.

"Of course Director Rogers."

_End recording. File under Autobiography, chapter 1. Error, deletion protocol overridden, authorization Parasini, Alpha-Level executive order._

**Chapter 4; Waking Up**

**November 21st, 2166**

**The Citadel, SHIELD Facility**

Steve knew he was in trouble. From the way Raven had been pacing the length of Jon's room since they had moved him to the infirmary, Steve had the unmistakable impression she was a lioness waiting for the right chance to strike. Logan was no better as he periodically unsheathed and retracted his adamantium claws, and he made no secret of his distaste of the guards that Rogers had stationed around the infirmary. They were there more for his guests' protection than his, but it set his mind at ease that neither Logan nor Raven could slip out from that room without leaving a trail of bodies in their wake. _Which is something they might consider if Jon doesn't wake up._ Steve thought as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

"Sir?" Gianna said as she entered the glass box office, drawing Steve's attention away from the video feed from the infirmary. "I was able to get that OSD drive from Ms. Darkholme." She said as she held up the black data device between the first two fingers of her right hand.

"You do know that she _let_ you have it right?" Steve asked, and just managed to hide his smile at the dark look that passed over the woman's face. With a nod, she plugged it into a scanner embedded in the table, and waited for the SHIELD decryption and anti-intrusion security measures to scan the drive for any nasty surprises before it finally opened the single file that was contained within the device. Steve sighed when he saw the list of names contained within. It appeared that HYDRA never lost their knack of infiltrating various organizations. At least SHIELD was relatively safe, since they had a number of talented telepaths and the like to uncover any three headed snakes in their midsts these days. Unfortunately, so did HYDRA, so slipping sleeper agents into their ranks was out of the question for the same reason. "This could be a problem." Steve said at last after running his eyes over the list again.

"What sir? The fact that one of these guys is an adjutant for the Admiralty Board? Or the one that he's working for the new offshoot of HYDRA, this 'Cerberus' we've been hearing about for the last few years?" Parasini asked, a noticeable growl in her voice as the holographic display disappeared when Steve pulled the drive out of the scanner.

"Pick one and run with it Gianna, but they need to know. Once Jon's up, hand that back, tell 'em they have a rat. By the time they get back to Luna Base, I'll make sure Mikhailovich has been picked up and shipped to a padded cell. And Gianna, fair warning, Logan's not going to be happy." The agent nodded her head, took the drive from the soldier's outstretched hand, and left the office all in the space of ten seconds. He watched her go before turning to the holographic interface that Tony Stark had patented for the Avengers Tower, and decided he needed to talk to an old friend that was still in Midgard. "Avina, please connect to Earth, United North American States, New York City. Avengers Tower."

"Connection established Director Rogers. Should I be worried about being replaced?" Avina replied wryly before giving way to her much older, and arguably, much more advanced counterpart.

"Not at all Avina. 'Sides, you're easier on the eyes." Steve chuckled as he waited for JARVIS to answer his call. He didn't have to wait for long.

Like the museum in Steve's hometown of Brooklyn, NY dedicated to Captain America's accomplishments, the Tower had become a memorial and information center of sorts for those that had joined the Avengers Initiative, from its initial inception to its current day membership. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Thor, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, and himself had all had the seemingly dubious honor of being part of the original group. Publicly, the 'Avengers' were now mere figureheads that did the occasional odd job, but Steve had assembled a covert team that fit the original purpose of the Avengers Initiative. Members had been chosen across the galaxy to uphold the peace against threats that were too great for anyone else to handle.

JARVIS, the artificial intelligence computer program that ran the entire Avengers Tower Memorial, among other things, was originally conceived by the self described genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist Tony Stark. Jarvis had become far more intelligent and capable over the years, having _grown_, for lack of a better word, but that wasn't why Rogers had called him. Unique might have been an apt description, but it was the simple fact that it was one of the few links Steve had left to the old Avengers, of which he was the last surviving member, not counting the AI of course. JARVIS understood that as well, so the sympathy and genuine warmth in the AI's voice was easily detected. "Director Rogers, how might I be of service?"

"Hey JARV, I need a favor buddy, that is if you aren't too busy saving the galaxy and flying around in that silly golden cape. I need the personality profiles on Stark's surviving family, starting with the oldest."

"I wouldn't describe it as silly, more like...distinctive, Director Rogers. It is rather better than a spangly outfit a certain patriotically named supersoldier used to wear." Steve had to give Jarvis that and chuckled in agreement. "Are you planning to invite one of them to the Avengers Initiative sir?" Jarvis asked, a just noticeable note of concern in his voice as Tony Stark's entire family tree, starting with 'Iron Man' himself and his wife, Pepper Potts, appeared above the table. Before Steve could touch the holographic interface, the expanding family tree moved down the line to a more current list of living relatives, giving Rogers an idea of just how long Stark and Potts' family legacy had become.

"Not yet, but I want to keep my options open." Rogers replied as he waved his hand over the list of family photos, making the man's extensive family history revolve as he went down the line to the current list of living members.

Half a dozen children had come out of that _memorable_ union, and the Stark legacy had only grown from there. Tony had always joked to Steve that he was making up for lost time, that and Pepper might just literally explode if he didn't give into her every whim. The whole EXTREMIS incident had set a proverbial fire under Tony's ass and the eternal lady's man had soon settled down into a happy family life with Pepper not long after.

As he looked through the list, Steve recalled a story he had heard about a recent member of the family. Arnold Stark had done something unique, even for the Starks. He had met a quarian girl on her Pilgrimage, and had taken her, in a familiar reckless style, under his protection when xenophobic protesters had tried to kill her. Terra Firma had been the group responsible if Steve remembered the report correctly, but the New York based terrorists didn't come back to haunt anyone else after that day. Partly due to the fact SHIELD had offered them a stern incentive to cease any violent attacks in the future, but mostly because Arnold had demolished their headquarters and replaced it with a 'quarian cultural center' in the center of the smoking crater he had been totally not involved with in any way. Or so his army of lawyers said, and the house full of witnesses he had rounded up for the occasion. Because of Arnold Stark's actions, misguided as they were, the Migrant Fleet considered the Starks friends of the quarian people, proving that for all of their faults, the Stark family was still capable of actions of selflessness, compassion, and generosity.

Those three words still made Steve chuckle since he had known the Starks for quite a long time. Compassionate, generous and selfless were not adjectives he would have used to describe Tony Stark when he had first met him, but like everything else in this universe, the man that would later become the father of armored suit technology changed for the better.

Forcing his thoughts back to the present, Steve looked at the profiles again. At a glance, only a handful fit the profile he was looking for, and Steve put a hand under his chin and rubbed at the hint of a beard. He needed to shave, but he had other fish to fry. "JARVIS, keep an eye on these three for me would you?" He asked at last as he highlighted the profiles he was considering.

"Of course sir. I will keep a covert eye on them Steven, until such a time that you decide to contact them. Although, you'll forgive me if I were to watch them like the proverbial hawk if they do decide to join SHIELD, or the Avengers Initiative, in any capacity."

"I'd expect nothing else JARVIS. You're one of the few people I trust outside of Xavier's family." It helped that Jarvis moonlighted as his android counterpart, Vision, from time to time. No one who went up against the powerful AI powered robot did so twice. The cape probably had something to do with that.

The hologram disappeared before JARVIS asked, "Will there be anything else sir?"

Steve couldn't have kept the smirk off of his face if he'd tried. "Yeah, stay out of trouble buddy. You _can _leave a few slavers and pirates for the rest of us you know."

"You can't be everywhere at once sir, even with a much wider sphere of influence that SHIELD currently enjoys. I can. Just think of me, as the old military term goes, as a force multiplier. Who happens to enjoy his work immensely." JARVIS cut the connection, a hint of amusement in his voice at the friendly warning.

"He's getting to be as bad as Tony." Steve muttered to himself with a grin as he organized the data pads scattered across his desk.

"Well we certainly wouldn't want that would we? One Midgardian megalomanic proved to be overly vexing as it was." Steve didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow when a distinctive flash of green light revealed a man leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over an expensive looking green and gold three piece suit. He had known the former Asgardian God of Mischief had been there the entire time, even if he couldn't see through the powerful illusion Loki had placed upon himself. "I feel I must ask Rogers, what is to be our next move? Surely you aren't thinking of continuing this insanity that is your _Avengers_ once again? We both know how well they fared last time."

"The incident on Akuze was twenty years ago Loki. Thanks for bringing that up though. I wrote the letters, sort of hard to forget." Thresher maws had torn apart the team he had sent to investigate a missing colony. Akuze was now and forever would be on a no landing list, even in emergency situations.

The sardonic smirk on Loki's face was hard to miss as he pushed away from the wall and folded his hands behind his back. "Ah, I see that I have managed to insult SHIELD's glorious leader yet again. Truly Rogers, is your hide that thin? I'd have thought a few decades with me as your head of security would have changed that..."

"Actually, I've always thought of you more like a consultant. Teaching new recruits how to spot treachery and deception. That sort of thing. But I suppose every outfit needs a wiseass mage."

"I am _not _a mage..." Loki said with utter contempt. "Magic and science aren't mutually exclusive for Asgard, and you know it well Rogers. Besides, my ability to throw green lightning bolts or disguise myself as anyone has nothing to do with your need of me." To emphasize that point, Loki smirked as he disappeared in a flash of green light, and appeared moments later as Jonathan Xavier. "The bald head is a bit strange, but I suppose the suit and neck tie aren't too bad. Jonathan has exquisite taste." The almost lecherous grin on the disguised Loki's face was more than a little unnerving. "I must say Steve, you look rather ravishing yourself."

It was only then that Rogers caught his reflection in the mirror and found a familiar yellow eyed, red haired, blue skinned woman staring back at him. Steve sighed and rolled his currently yellow eyes in annoyance before addressing Loki. "If Raven was here, she wouldn't find it so amusing Loki." Rogers growled as he did his best to keep his hands occupied with datapads. "I'm half tempted to introduce you to her right now." He mentally sighed in relief when he soon found himself restored to his normal appearance.

"Believe it or not, her sense of a humor manages to be even duller than yours Rogers. A feat I had not thought possible." Steven raised an eyebrow at this, surprised Loki wasn't eager to test himself against the metamorph. The Asgardian merely shrugged in response. "I've seen her handiwork, and as much as I love a woman with spirit, she's just too much, even for me. The Wolverine is a most fortunate beast indeed."

Steve's focused blue eyes flicked to the security display hovering over his desk. "Yeah, well Mr Fortunate Beast and his wife are gonna be walking into this office any minute now. So you might want to skedaddle while you can."

"Rogers, you are a walking museum piece of archaic vocabulary."

"Um, thanks. I think. Now get out of here before Ms. Darkholme gives you a free lesson in hand to hand combat. Turns out Logan doesn't like you very much either, can't imagine why."

Loki had a pretty good idea why, but he refrained from disappearing before giving Steve something else to think about. "I'm still a god among men Rogers, but I doubt I'd win against a true immortal. Even I'm not that foolish. But, I wouldn't exactly be taking my task seriously if I were to leave you at the mercy of two _old friends_. Alliances can swiftly shift, despite outwards appearance. Remember that." Loki gave an unusually somber nod to the Director before vanishing into the shadows with a flicker of green light.

_Let's hope you're wrong about these two._ Loki's well meaning paranoia aside, Steve knew he was right. HYDRA had proven that many times alone, with their numerous sleeper agents and brain washed operatives. Cerberus was proving just as tricky, if not more so, but those examples were extreme cases. Allies and enemies had a tendency to shift allegiances given the right push, and again, he fervently hoped that recent events hadn't pushed Logan and Raven out of his short list of trusted friends.

Right on que, Raven burst into his office, with Logan in hot pursuit. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! You're lucky the doctors are telling me Jonathan's going to recover, _otherwise_ I would have already slit your throat."

"I don't doubt it Raven, I really don't. And I'd let you since he's one of the few people I trust these days. I hated every second of it, having to ask him to go in that room with that thing, but he was the only man that could get anything out of that skull."

Logan leaned against the wall by the door, lighting a cigar while Raven planted her fists on Rogers' desk. "Funny thing, I had a nice little chat with one of your cornered tech guys. He told me that _thing _can damage people's minds permanently, turn them into some kind of puppet. If Jonathan isn't _exactly _the same after this, I swear to you-"

Logan held up his smoking cigar and glared across the room at Steve. "I'll save ya the gritty details. You fucked with the wrong Aunt, Rogers. If I were you, I'd be praying those medics get Jon up sooner rather than later."

"And they will, he just needs time to recover from the connection he made. Same thing happened last time, only not quite as bad to be honest. When he touched a beacon for the first time, it scared him more than anything." Steve cracked a smile at the memory and wished he hadn't when Raven coldly glared down at him while Logan casually took a seat next to her.

"You have two hours. Only because I'm in a generous mood." Raven's tone stated otherwise as she slumped into the other seat, clearly prepared to wait Rogers out, one way or another. It was more than he felt he deserved.

"Might have less than that." Logan grunted as he took a sniff of the air and caught a whiff of something he didn't like. "I smell an asshole hiding by your liquor cabinet." Getting up from his chair, he smirked when he looked over the contents of the cabinet, and wasn't all that surprised by what he saw. "Ryncol huh? I heard you needed something with a little more kick to get shit faced, guess it wasn't a rumor."

"Logan..." Raven growled under her breath as she lept out of her chair with the grace of a gymnast, eyeing the 'empty' office for the slightest movement.

Spinning on his heel, Logan unsheathed his claws and smirked when he heard a surprised gasp as Loki appeared. Wolverine's middle claw was just shy of his exposed neck. "You?! I thought you were dead?"

"The reports of my death are greatly exagerat-" Loki gulped as he felt the tip of the cold adamantium blade slid across his throat. "If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer you didn't give me a new smile."

Logan grunted but didn't move a muscle as he kept an eye out for any sign of one of Loki's tricks. He had heard a lot of rumors about the battle, and he had lost a few friends that day. "Most of New York would prefer otherwise bub. Last I heard, you're responsible for the deaths of over three hundred people. I bet the Alliance would just love to get their hands on you."

Raven circled the 'god among men' like a tigress stalking her prey. "Talk about a cold case...but seeing you hang might give their descendants a bit of satisfaction."

"As I recall, sentiment like that is what got you into trouble during the Paris Peace Summit, _Mystique_." Loki's smirk was short lived as he felt the point of Logan's claw nick his skin, causing a slow stream of crimson to flow down his exposed neck. When he realized he had been cut, Loki forgot about the imminent danger he was in as his blue green eyes flared with outrage. Time and tribulation hadn't mellowed him _quite _as much as it had his brother. "You dare to injure me, you ignorant-"

Rogers was quick to hold up a finger, silencing the ever confident 'god' in a heartbeat. "Ah ah ah...I recall that not working out so great with Bruce, I don't think Logan's going to be any more forgiving Loki."

Raven casually leaned against Loki's shoulder, resting her head while driving Logan's claw just a bit deeper. "Oh right, wasn't that when the 'Hulk' handed you your ass during the Battle of New York? Give us a reason and we'll make you beg for treatment that merciful."

_If only you knew what the Other said to me once upon a time. _He kept that rather disturbing thought to himself. "Very well." Loki's tone may have softened, but his eyes still burned with the cold fire of indignant rage.

"Puny god." Logan muttered with a smirk, fondly remembering one of the few times he had managed to get a talkative Banner shit faced. Loki muttered a curse but merely straightened his suit when the man's claws were once more sheathed. Logan had since turned to Rogers, an unspoken question on his face.

Steve sighed, knowing what was on his mind. "When it was discovered he was impersonating Odin Allfather, Loki was banished by the real king of Asgard, and stripped of his powers. He regained them after putting himself in harm's way for one of the very 'ants' he had wanted to stomp on not long before. Must have hurt, getting hit by that bus head on." Steve turned to Loki with a questioning gaze. "You know, you never told me why you did it."

"Nor shall I Rogers. It was a moment of insanity, I assure you." Loki retorted, but Logan wasn't fooled. Raven wasn't buying it either, and crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "If you think you're going to get the truth by staring me to death, you'll be here quite awhile my dear. I might be tempted to tell you though, if you'd indulge my curiosity first. Are you a darker shade of blue on, and _in,_ certain parts of that ravishing body of yours?" His laughter was cut short when Raven kneed him in the crotch for where his gaze had fallen. "I'll take that as a yes." He choked out from the debilitating pain she had forced upon him.

"He's a work in progress." Rogers admitted with a shrug when Logan looked at him with open disgust. "Getting better though, or so those asari, turians, and a few quarians on a certain slaver's ship would say. Weirdest thing, the entire crew had their throats slit, but no one saw or heard a thing, not even internal security cameras caught a glimpse of the assassin."

Logan's eyebrows shot up in appreciation before he scowled at the Asgardian. "He's still an asshole."

"It's an eternal character flaw of mine." Loki replied as he stood on shaky legs, flinching when Raven roughly pulled him to his feet. "Thank you my lady."

"Don't mention it. _Ever_." Raven growled through her teeth as she jerked her hand away from his arm and promptly wiped it on Logan's jacket.

"I will endeavor not to." Loki chuckled, his velvety smooth voice sending a not so unpleasant shiver up Raven's spine that she tried to ignore.

Logan didn't take his eyes off Loki as he addressed Rogers with an annoyed huff. "I bet there's a great story behind having a mass murderer on your payroll Rogers. Start talking."

"And your service record is such a shining example, _Wolverine_. A beast that plays at being a man, Banner was a better actor in that regard." A claw shot out and stopped millimeters from Loki's jaw as Logan held up his other arm. "Thank you for proving my point."

"Shut up." Retracting the blades, Logan quickly activated his beeping omni-tool and glanced at the private message waiting for him. "Shit. It's your lucky day Laufeyson." Thor, when he had still made regular trips to Earth, had made the mistake of trying to drink Logan under the table. A rarely drunk God of Thunder had talked quite a bit that day. Far too much for his adopted brother's liking.

"Bad news I take it?" Loki tried and failed to contain his anger at being reminded of his less than desired origins. Only Steve saw the man's eyes flash between his human coloration to a demonic red before they changed back. "I shall have to thank the messenger."

One glance over Logan's shoulder was enough to make Raven gasp in shock. "Steve, we need to borrow a shuttle. Now."

Before he could ask what had happened, Raven told the room at large. "One of the mutant children Logan rescued, Hope, tried to cure herself. It sounds like she's in bad shape. The cure can be deadly if it isn't specifically encoded for each patient."

Steve was already making the necessary arrangements as he sent a message ahead to the hangar deck crews from his omni-tool. "Damn. You can take one of our new Kodiak B1 prototypes, should have you back to Luna in under two hours. I'll assign you a pilot."

"No need sir." Gianna said as she ran back into the office, a frantic gleam in her eyes. "Jon's missing. Found two dazed guards just wandering around outside medical, arguing over, and I shit you not sir, an invisible 'dolly'. I'm willing to bet he's already headed for the hangar." No one was surprised when Raven and Logan ran out of the glass box and made a beeline for the hangar without another word. Gianna stuck around long enough to see Steve's subtle nod before taking off after the pair.

Logan was the first to catch sight of Jon just as he just 'happened' to board the Kodiak that had been prepared for them. "Hold up for two seconds cueball! We- Raven was worried sick you little shit, and you just try and run off?!"

"I knew you'd catch up Logan." Jon retorted as he made way for Raven as she hopped into the cockpit's chair, but not before she crushed him against her chest. "I'm sorry, I'll explain on the way." Was all he'd say while Raven went through a quick pre-flight checklist before Gianna finally caught up with them.

Strapping herself in the copilot seat, Parasini nodded to her mutant counterpart before addressing the shuttle's occupants. "Board's green, sealing hatch now. Everybody strap in, haven't actually gotten to run one of these through their paces yet. No time like the present."

"Well let's not go nuts. I mean we wanna get there in one piece right?" Logan's face was already showing just a hint of green as Parasini glanced at him over shoulder and chuckled while Raven lifted them off the deck. "Um honey….maybe she should take ov-" Raven chose that moment to push the throttle to maximum. Even with the inertial dampeners on, holding them relatively in place, Logan's vivid imagination still made his stomach flip end over end as the hectic hangar bay flashed by them in a blur.

"She'll have to pry these controls from my cold dead hands." Raven growled, her blue face the picture of pure concentration as she observed the hangar rapidly streaming past them.

"That can still be arranged." Parasini replied with a grin, as she pointed to the nearest available exit point, knowing that would be the one Rogers would have authorized for their use.

Logan's head lolled towards Jon as his cheeks puffed out, his breathing getting heavy. "Aahhh Doc, sorry in advance, I'm gonna throw up on you."

A horrified Jon tried to squirm as far from Logan as his straps would allow. "Ummm, please don't?"

Without waiting for an invitation, Parasini started to warm up a system that was unique to all SHIELD aircraft, her fingers a blur over the haptic interface in front of her. "Activating reflective paneling. Stealth system is online and engaged." Just as they cleared the hangar bay, the small ship disappeared from sight both visibly, and from all sensors known and more than a few that weren't.

"Neat trick...right Logan, truly fascinating, yes? Just imagine what your squad could do with a cloaking shuttle such as this..." Jon rapidly blurted out, desperately hoping to get Logan's mind on something other than spewing his breakfast.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Gianna retorted before Logan could get any ideas. "And you've got some explaining to do Doctor."

"Yes, yes, I slipped away from your medical staff, they'll only think they're still in kindergarten for a few more minutes. Same for the thugs that tried to stop me outside, well, maybe a little longer for them. Two hours, at most." Logan and Raven could only shake their heads and laugh at Jon's embarrassed admission of guilt. "Hope's in danger, isn't she? I swear I heard her cry out right before I woke up." Jon closed his eyes for a moment, grimacing as he perused their collective surface thoughts. "I'll take that as a yes then."

The tension fell heavily on the shuttle when Raven took her eyes off the cockpit window and turned in her seat to stare at the young man behind her. "Jon, what happened to you? We were worried that you wouldn't-"

Jon shrugged in an effort to appear nonchalant about being struck down by SHIELD's grisly trophy. "Oh that, just a minor coma at best, I assure you. Most likely brought on by my mind attempting to-"

Raven's yellow eyes locked on Jon much to the horror of her three passengers. "Coma? You were in a coma?!"

Jon was quick to point towards the view port behind his flustered Aunt. "Ah, you might want to watch where you're flying..."

Raven clearly wasn't listening as she swerved around another shuttle at the last minute. "Don't change the subject Jonathan! A coma?!"

"Just a little one. Oh dear God..." Jon winced as they nearly scraped the edge of the exit tunnel on their way out.

"Stealth system still engaged. I wouldn't do that again though. One of these ships costs more than your average frigate."

The slightest hint of a grin betrayed Raven's scowling face. "I had it on autopilot. Just wanted to teach him a lesson for terrifying me like that."

"So what the hell did I do then?" Logan choked out as he clutched at his stomach, turning greener by the second.

Ignoring his aviophobia prone 'Uncle', Jon stared wide eyed at Raven, just a hint of guilt causing his cheeks to flush. "Oh good, please tell me we're even now Aunt Raven..."

"Not even close." Raven replied, making it clear she planned to draw this out for as long as possible.

It was at that very moment as Jon accepted his fate, that Logan wretched violently, splattering the deck, and Jon's pants, with the remnants of his breakfast. "Ahhh, oh yeah, much better now."

"Glad to hear it..." Jon muttered as he desperately searched for anything to clean himself with. He was slightly surprised to find a handkerchief he didn't remember putting into his vest pocket, but he shrugged it off and put it to good use. _You aren't so bad when you're not trying to take over the world._ Jon shot their resident invisible god of mischief a subtle grin before going back to his current task.

A quiet thump, almost as if someone had hit their head against a bulkhead, followed closely by a strangled yelp of pain, went unnoticed by everyone except for a still grinning Jon.

Doing a final check of the ship's systems, Raven scanned the computer and let her eyebrows reach her hairline when she saw the results. "Rogers wasn't kidding, nav computer says we should reach our destination in about ninety-seven minutes."

Pressing his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, Logan was quick to try and reassure her. "Karin's one of the best damn doctors in the solar system, Hope's in good hands Raven. She'll be fine, she's a tough kid."

"Have you seen someone mess around with an uncoded cure injection before Logan?" Raven asked, and when Logan shook his head, she continued. "I have. Their genetic structure goes haywire. Their bodies can't decide if it's going into withdrawal or ODing. Most don't survive the experience. So don't try and reassure me."

"What she means is that the very thing that gives you your abilities is also your undoing if it's not treated properly Logan. The seemingly random nature of the X-gene makes it a tricky part of your biology, and when it's tampered with, it has a tendency to defend itself, violently if need be." Gianna further elaborated, her own tone giving away a hint of her concern even if she tried to keep up an air of professionalism.

"Damn. Raven, get us moving." Logan turned to Jon with a growl. "You, start looking for puke bags. This place already stinks as it- wait a minute..."

Jon eyes widened knowingly as Logan experimentally sniffed the air, before 'accidentally' dropping his soiled handkerchief right in front of Logan's face. The telepath could only shrug apologetically when Logan gagged violently and shot him a dirty look for the 'accident' when he was able to recover from the overpowering stench of vomit. "Sorry, Raven's flying is quite disorienting."

"When you two are done, we're nearing the relay in thirty seconds." Raven shouted over her shoulder as she adjusted their angle of approach while Parasini calculated their transit mass and destination. A bright flash of blue light enveloped them, and a moment later, they were on the edge of the Sol System.

"Always makes me feel a bit queasy to be honest..." Jon muttered, showing the first sign of physical discomfort since they had begun their flight back to Luna.

"Suck it up Doc." Logan retorted a moment later.

"You're certainly one to talk." Raven grumbled to herself.

**Ninety minutes later...**

**Xavier Station, Docking Bay**

Jon did his best not to roll his eyes in irritation as he felt an invisible shoulder slam into him, stumbling forward towards the medical section. _Aren't we in a hurry? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually give a damn about someone other than yourself._

_I merely wish to see what all the fuss is about._ _Since I recall being the one to hastily remove you from the presence of Rogers' insidious pet, I'd thought you would show a little more gratitude. _ Jon knew better, but he felt no need to antagonize an Asgardian, especially one with such a reputation as the God of Mischief. One just didn't mess with a man that thought it great fun to burn cities down to their foundations.

"Come on, if Hope's stupid, idiotic, reckless..._whatever the hell she was thinking_, was what woke you up from _a_ _coma_, I say you owe her one." Jon knew better than to protest as Raven grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him through the hangar bay and towards the infirmary just as the door opened under its own power by all appearances. "Huh, Nizzra must be having a bad day again."

"Must be." Jon agreed, and tried to appear ignorant when Logan looked at him strangely.

"Please, we need the room, you'll have to wait outside." Logan shoved the annoyed nurse out of his way and made a beeline for Chakwas, making a mental note to apologize to the volunteering asari later when he wasn't quite so pissed and full of gut wrenching worry.

Just as he cleared the doorway to the next room, Karin was the next one to get in his way, but unlike the asari, she didn't let herself be so easily moved. "You will stop right there Mr. Howlett. I understand that you're concerned, but Ms. Shepard is in critical condition. I would ask you to wait until she has stabilized before you or anyone else goes near her. She has only just gotten past the worst of the 'cure's' effects and she's sleeping comfortably, for the moment."

"How did she get into the vials anyway Karin?" At Jon's question, Chakwas pointed to an unconscious 'Gigantor', who was being attended to by another nurse at that moment. "She stole his strength and muscled her way through? Resourceful, I'll give her that, even if her plan was utterly foolish. I mean, for god's sake, didn't she read the-" Jon paused as his blue eyes flicked to the obviously dire warnings on the medical cabinet and then back to the fitfully sleeping young girl. His heart went out to her as he swept his gaze over the life sustaining machines she was hooked up to, even as subtle changes swept over her body from her X-gene trying to purge the cure from her system. Spikes were followed by a wave of blue energy, which was then followed by a small magnetic pulse that rattled the nearby metallic objects around her bed.

"I know that look Jon. It wasn't your fault. Sometimes the allure of simply being able to live a normal life is enough to cause the more desperate to risk not living a life at all." Karin gently took the psychologist by the shoulder before turning him towards the exit. "Please, from the anonymously addressed message I received from one of your SHIELD friends, you've been through quite the ordeal yourself Jon. Get some rest, I'll inform you immediately if there's any change."

Loki sighed and made his silent way through the infirmary without anyone, save Jon, being the wiser. _Oh, what woeful creatures you mortals are. Always pining for what could be, instead of finding joy in what simply is._ It wasn't until he took a good look at her face that Loki stopped mid step and almost fell into an empty chair. _Mother, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew what was coming. _Loki mused in equal parts stunned amazement and curiosity at what had likely been set into play long ago.

Frigga had always known of events that _could _happen before they did, and while she had never directly interfered, he knew better than most that she had bent the rules when it came to her children. Despite the pain it had caused them all, Frigga had embraced her demise, since it meant that the future would later be steered towards a better path.

All Asgardians knew that one of the simple truths of the universe was this, there is no such thing as coincidence. Everything happened for a reason, but those reasons were normally so convoluted and shrouded in the mists of the changing future that it was impossible for most people to ever hope to gleam.

It had taken Loki many years to realize that simple truth, and now he was starting to see history repeat itself in the face of this young girl. She bore an uncanny resemblance to another child he had saved from being run over by a drunkard Midgardian 'bus driver' so long ago. His mother's voice had beckoned him to that corner, even if he hadn't heard it with his ears. It had been far deeper, something that had been far more primal, and it had steered him towards that busy intersection. At the time, he had chalked it up to a whim, a flight of fancy, but now he wasn't so sure. Was it the thrill of exhilaration, cheating death by a split second? The awed look in the child's bright emerald eyes perhaps? Or had it been that clawing, desperate need to seek any form of redemption for the pain he had wrought? A pain he had not fully come to understand until he was left alone to wallow in misery, the splinters of the smashed furniture in his cell buried deep in his feet and hands, with only his own anguished mourning for companionship when he had been informed of his mother's death shortly after Malekith's attack on Asgard.

Whatever the case, his second banishment and his subsequent rescue of the girl had steered him towards whatever future his mother had apparently planned years, decades, centuries in advance. It was her final legacy, a gift to all of the Realms. Loki had long ago decided that he would see it through, and perhaps one day, if he was so fortunate, see his mother again in Valhalla. Perhaps by then he would be able to tell her how he had truly atoned for his crimes, how he had made a worthy difference in the 'petty' lives of those he had once so callously spoken of as mere insects.

"As an annoying costumed teenaged arachnid once told me, 'everybody gets one'." Loki quietly whispered to the bedridden young girl, before he gently pressed a small, rune covered metallic disc against Hope's arm. "Well my dear, what a fine mess you've made... I fear this will only take the edge off since even I'm not sure if Asgardian healing devices were meant for this kind of work- and I'm talking to myself." _Perhaps I should take Parasini up on that dinner date after all?_

While he pondered his current social life, or rather the complete lack of one, Loki had to grin at the astounded expression on Chakwas's face as she glanced at a beeping omni-tool alert and noticed the girl's slowly improving vital signs. He didn't want to make it that easy, or that noticeable that someone had been there as he pocketed his healing disc just as Chakwas regarded this strange turn of events. He had to bite his tongue and grin as he stood and left the infirmary as silently as he entered the room. He had one more stop to make before he could leave Luna Base.

Parasini was no doubt aware he was in the facility by now, he never had quite built up the courage to slice himself open and dig out that locator she had painfully injected into his leg. The old SHIELD shock bracelet he had removed the day he had regained his powers, only to have it replaced with the much harder to remove implant, that had turned out to be a little more permanent since it was partially based on Asgardian technology. He had Thor to thank for it.

_Sort of ironic given my current task. Perhaps I simply don't mind Gianna following my every move... So this is what it is like to be smitten? Hmm. Not quite as horrifying as I had feared. _The Asgardian mused as he headed back towards the hangar, after having made a slight detour, helping to rid the station of a particularly nasty little pest. _I suppose Rogers' referring to this line of work as 'rodent control' was a bit more humorous than I gave him credit for._ Loki mused to himself, determined to surprise his ever-so-vigilant 'babysitter' as Rogers had referred to Gianna on more than one occasion.

With that in mind, Loki wasn't surprised when Gianna didn't look over her shoulder when she addressed him the moment he stepped back on board the shuttle. "You're lucky Logan didn't pin you to the bulkhead, you know that right?" The agent said as she finished their preparations for takeoff while Loki secured his new prisoner, and took special care to ensure her mutant inhibitor collar was active. Nizzra wasn't going anywhere, and no one was the wiser for her disappearance, for the moment at least, since he had cloaked them both upon pulling her out of her private quarters.

Rolling his eyes, Loki allowed his cloaking spell to dissipate as he settled into the copilot's seat. "Please, that brute saw what I _allowed _him to see. I could have easily jumped to another illusion copy of myself if I had so desired."

"Good work with Hope by the way." The agent shocked the god of mischief himself as she placed a playful kiss on his cheek. "I _am _an investigator."

Sighing in defeat, Loki debated with himself before deciding that honesty might be the best course of action for once. Before instantly falling back on his usual brand of cunning deception. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Honestly, the guilty look on your face right now is almost as adorable as the fact you act like a love sick puppy every time I'm around you. Hmm... you had that same look on your face when you helped me deal with those batarians too."

Loki shook his head in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest. "For the record, I daringly saved you from those vile brigands. I shudder to think what would have befallen you if you had not had the good fortune of making my acquaintance that day."

Gianna had long since learned to avoid the verbal and emotional traps Loki used with abandon. "Uh huh. How chivalrous of you. I could have taken them."

"Until that sniper would have ventilated your beautiful skull of course." Loki was quick to point out, a customary sardonic smirk plastered on his face. "You never even knew he was there. He didn't know _I_ was either until I opened his throat. You know, it suddenly occurs to me, I _still_ don't think you ever so much as thanked me for saving your life."

"And I still think you're a crazy person." Parasini flicked the Asgardian that mischievous, alluring brown gaze that had so distracted and fascinated him the first time he had laid eyes on her. "Even if your heart is in the right place, once in a while." She finished with a noncommittal shrug, before a smile pulled at her lips. "And the answer is yes. There, I just saved us the hour or two it was going to take for you to ask me out to dinner."

"You presume too much." He wanted to say, but Loki instead merely sat back and chuckled at Parasini's daring. She was positively stimulating in every sense of the word, and that just made her all the more attractive to him, even if her life was fleeting compared to his own.

"So, ramen?" Gianna asked, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"One does not have a bowl of watered down noodles for a meal. No, I believe I shall astound you with my culinary skills. Tell me, have you ever eaten bilgesnipe before?" He wasn't surprised by Gianna's reaction in the slightest, and was just able to hide his smirk.

Scrunching up her face in disgust, Parasini plotted the course back to the Citadel. "Italian it is."

**Three hours later...**

**Xavier Station, Med Bay Five**

Hope slowly opened her eyes, slamming them shut as the harsh light of the infirmary stabbed into her overly sensitive retinas like a red hot icepick. Her throat was raw, her entire body hurt, but she was alive. The pounding in her head made her wonder if she wouldn't have been better off in a coffin though. "Gahhhaa, ma head..."

Karin's face swam in and out of her vision as the good doctor attended to the machines around them, running her checks and writing down the results in her omni-tool for later perusal. "Normally this would be the point where I'd do my best to reassure and comfort you Ms. Shepard. But in this case, I feel a bit of suffering might not be completely uncalled for. You're a very lucky, if recklessly impulsive, young lady."

Hope held a hand over her eyelids, only managing to make herself wince in pain in the process. "Did-did it work?"

"If you mean your idiotic attempt to take your medical care into your own hands and nearly kill yourself while doing so, then no. I'm afraid you didn't succeed in purging yourself of your abilities." Karin muttered, giving into the inner voice that was screaming at her to end her patient's suffering, even if it might have been rightly deserved. Chakwas leaned closer, injecting a mild painkiller into Hope's arm, and waited a moment for it to take effect before she continued her lecture. "To make matters worse, preliminary scans suggest you may have done some lasting harm to your nervous system. I'm afraid you've managed to give yourself an increased chance of chronic migraines for the foreseeable future. You'll have to avoid loud noises or bright lights for the rest of your life. Let me assure you that it certainly could have been much worse."

"I think I like the nice you better..." Hope groaned as whatever the doctor had given her took the edge off the blinding pain behind her eyes.

"Oh, this _is _her being nice. I figured you might understand these things called _consequences_ if our kind hearted Doc here let you writhe in pain for a while." The tired, gravelly voice was enough for Hope to dare crack open one of her emerald eyes, only to see Logan hunched over in a chair next to her bed. "Hey there sunshine." Logan's less than gentle pat against her forehead felt like he had dropped a proverbial anvil on her face.

"Ow... Logan, I screwed up alright-" Before Hope could even begin to come near a decent apology Logan playfully tapped her again with a finger in the center of her forehead, causing her to groan.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Logan chuckled sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Think you're puttin' that mildly squirt, but I can't blame ya." Here he paused and made it a point to look Hope dead in the face. "Oh wait, I can and I will. You're my responsibility kid. You ever pull any crap like this again, and I'm not going to be so understanding next time." Shepard flinched as she felt Logan's hand on the back of her head, only to feel him gently comb his fingers through her hair, a hint of concern behind his scowl. "Guess I'm gettin' soft in my old age kid."

Normally, Hope would have had something clever or sarcastic to say, but today wasn't exactly an ordinary day for her. Instead, she slowly turned away, only to come face to face with Jon sitting on the other side of her bed, who had remained silent that whole time. "Oh….shit."

"Quite. I think that's an accurate summarization of today's events. I won't ask you what you were thinking Hope because I already know." Jon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he uncrossed his legs, planting them both firmly on the ground. "Truly, I'm half minded to place you in special care for your own safety. But, Logan has done his utmost to change my mind. Karin's as well for that matter."

"Please don't-" Hope was already putting on her best 'scared, pouty face' before Jon's words finally caught up with her.

"Don't what?" Jon asked with the a subtle smirk.

"It'll never happen again. I _swear_." She said fervently, starting to truly understand what her actions had gotten her into.

There had been at least one kid in one of the few orphanages she had stuck around for more than a week that had done something similar. He was currently locked up in a padded cell for his own safety, which loosely translated to; he went batshit crazy and was considered a danger to himself and everyone else. While Hope knew she wasn't _that _crazy, she had been desperate just to be _normal _for once. Now she was starting to realize just how insane her actions had appeared. And, to make it worse, not only had her plan _not _worked, but she had only made things worse for herself in the long run.

"I know that already Hope." Jon said before folding his hands together and leaning forward. "But you'll have to forgive me for impressing upon you the gravity of what you've done."

"What he said." Logan lifted his eyebrows, and pulled a cigar out of his pocket before chomping on it.

Karin was there in a heartbeat and promptly snatched it out of his mouth before he could light it. "Jon, the next time he tries to light one of these disgusting cancer sticks in _my _infirmary, kindly make him believe he has a rather unmentionable, horribly itchy rash until he decides to quit smoking them."

"That was...disturbingly descriptive doctor." Jon replied, scooting minutely further away from the physician. "Remind me not to get you angry."

"I would normally sedate and restrain anyone that dares to defile my infirmary, but as you are well aware, anesthesia doesn't work on him. I make do with what I have." Karin explained with a satisfied grin as she threw Logan's cigar into a biohazard waste disposal bin before turning to the properly chastised man. "Do I need to repeat that in any way Major?"

"No ma'am." Logan raised an eyebrow when he spotted the hint of a smirk that didn't vanish quite fast enough from Hope's face. "So, when can she be released? I figure some grueling training routines for the next month or twelve might be a good idea."

Karin appeared thoughtful for a moment as she looked to the young girl, silently debating what she wanted to do. It didn't take the good doctor long to decide though as she turned to Logan next. "I'd like to keep her for observation overnight, but she's all yours tomorrow Logan."

"Ah crap..." Hope muttered, knowing she was in for a rough month if Logan had his say.

"See, knowing exactly how screwed you are is the first step towards realizing just how badly you stepped in it kid." Logan made sure to add an appreciative loud clap that had Hope pressing a hand to her head. "Step two is trying to weasel out of it, but _trust me_, that isn't going to work. Bigger fish than you have tried."

"Indeed." Jon said a bit louder than necessary, not at all enjoying it as Shepard squirmed in her bed between them. He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, and lowered his voice. "I'm far more disappointed than angry, Hope. As I'm sure you've begun to notice, losing you or anyone else that I've taken under my protection is not something I want to ever experience _again_. And your doing...what you did was-" He had to take a steadying breath before he could continue. "To be blunt, it was terrifying. Be glad you were unconscious for as long as you were, because I was _not _in a good state of mind when I first was told of today's events." Even if he could talk about the events at SHIELD and discovering that Nizzra had been compromised, which he couldn't, he wouldn't have shared it with Hope anyway. She had enough on her mind without him adding to it.

As if to prove that point, Hope tried to utter a sincere apology. "I'm-I'm sorry Jon-"

Only to be interrupted by Logan's astounded laughter. "Holy shit. There's no way I heard that right." Logan grinned and leaned towards Hope. "You mind humoring me and saying that a little louder?"

"Screw you." Hope hissed through her teeth.

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." With a nod, Logan settled back in his chair before pressing his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

Hope stared at the sedate looking man with a mixture of surprise and irritation. "Please tell me he's not staying?"

"Oh, yes." Jon's devilish grin said it all as he smiled down at Hope.

Shepard's eyes flicked in desperation to Chakwas next. "Odd. It seems I've forgotten what time visiting hours end. Now get some rest Hope. Doctor's orders young lady."

"Gee, thanks warden." Only when Jon stood, put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, and walked out of the infirmary did Hope slowly turn to the smirking immortal still in the room. She knew he was wide awake despite appearing otherwise, and sighed when she opened her mouth. "I hate that you were right."

"Was that an 'I told you so?'" Logan asked, a smug smirk plastered on his rugged, beard covered face. "Because it sorta sounded like an 'I told you so.'"

"Screw you old man." There was no way in Hell she'd say it twice. It was weird enough to realize that she was suddenly surrounded by people that seemed to honestly give a damn about her. And weirder yet, that they didn't seem want anything in return from her. _Not yet anyway._ Even at that moment though, the jaded, cynical part of her wasn't half as loud as it had been before she had made her run to Chakwas's sealed mutant cure storage.

Logan's gruff voice was more than enough to yank her out of her thoughts. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, and don't think this means that I'm not going to make you wish you hadn't pulled this stupid little stunt."

"Whatever, I've had worse." With a huff, Shepard turned her back towards Logan and bite down on one of her fingers to keep from whimpering at the still very present ache in her head.

As Logan uncomfortably shifted in his seat, the sound of slight moment under Hope's blanket was more than enough to tell him she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon if he didn't think of a way distract her from her new best friend, chronic pain. _Ah what the hell, it worked on me. _Logan self consciously cleared his throat and then proceeded to do the unthinkable. He started to softly sing. "Oh-over in Killarney, many years ago, my mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and-"

"What are you _doing_?" Hope asked him, torn between feeling horrified that Logan had attempted to sing to her, and strangely comforted that he had even tried. _Tried _being the operative word. It sounded like he was strangling a varren with his bare hands in her opinion.

Logan was oblivious to her shock at his attempt at distracting her, shrugging as he finally found a comfortable position to rest. "My mother used to sing to me, a long time ago. I thought it might hel-"

"_Don't_...do that again." Hope retorted before rolling onto her side, her migraine temporarily forgotten.

Logan rolled his eyes and glanced over at Hope's still form. "I could do baseball stats if you'd like short stuff."

"I'd rather ya didn't. Good _night _Logan." Hope's sarcasm wasn't hard to miss, but neither was the hint of amusement in her voice.

"Good night kid." Once he was sure Hope was sleeping peacefully, he stood to his feet and went to the door, and stopped beside Chakwas who was busy at at her desk. "Hey Doc, do me a favor will ya? Think you can find me a home address for our mutual runt over there?"

"I'm sure you or Jon could do that far quicker than I, but I get the feeling you wouldn't ask me if you didn't wish to be discovered." He winced since she was right, but Karin grinned subtly. "And I'm sure this has nothing to do with the fact Hope wouldn't be able to so much as glare at me if she were to find out I went behind her back. Unlike a certain Alliance officer or his squad, for instance. I only want to know why _you_ want to know. Planning a future field trip to her home colony perhaps?"

"Somethin' like that." Logan readily admitted.

The dubious look in Karin's eyes was enough to set him back a bit. "Logan. I'll help you, but you need to promise me something."

"I don't plan to kill anyone if that's what you're worried about Doc." He quickly stated in an effort to reassure the older woman. He wasn't his brother Victor, he wasn't the animal Stryker had said he was, and he sure as hell wasn't a mindless killer.

"Good." Chakwas went back to her datapads for a moment before she returned her gaze to Logan. "On the other hand, when it comes to abusive and neglectful fathers, broken knee caps are perfectly acceptable."

"I like how you think doc, even if it's borderline scary." Logan chuckled as he left Karin to her new task and sat back down in his chair, content to stay by Hope's bedside until the morning.

**Eight hours later...**

Logan was interrupted from a rather pleasant dream about Jean Grey he'd never tell his wife about even under extreme torture. He wasn't suicidal after all. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to see that Hope's bed was empty. A loud cough caught his attention as he looked to Chakwas, who was pointing at the door with her datapad pen and turned his gaze towards a quietly escaping Shepard.

"Oh, come on! Ah only needed five more seconds!" Hope exclaimed in exasperation, throwing her hands in the air at being betrayed.

"Exactly." Karin muttered to herself as she took a sip of coffee.

"Oh no you don't!" Logan leapt out of his chair and just barely grabbed the back of Hope's shirt before she could dart out the door. Before she knew what was going on, Logan had bodily lifted her off the floor by the back of her shirt, her feet kicking at empty air. "Not that I don't trust you kid, but I don't trust you. Let's go find some breakfast, lost mine the other day."

Hope threw her hands in the air and coldly glared at the smug bastard. She crossed her arms as he brought her to eye level and growled, "Ya don't have ta treat me like Ah'm some helpless little-"

"You, helpless? I don't think so. You are sorta on the short side though, pint size." Logan chuckled before he sat her down, but he didn't let her go as he kept a fistful of her shirt.

"Yeah well, you're..." Hope's face clenched and she barely stopped herself from raising a hand to her aching head. "Scruffy looking!" She finally spat out with a wince of pain.

Logan's eyebrows shot up to his greying hairline. "Huh. Looks like someone has a taste for the classics. Whaddaya say I pop out my old DVD player later?"

"What the hell is a... you know what, I don't care. Lemme go, I need to grab something I forgot." Shepard yanked herself free from Logan's grasp and tried not to run back to the med bay she had been trying to escape from not five minutes earlier.

Karin rattled a pill bottle in her hand as Hope sullenly walked back into her domain. Before she could grab the bottle though, Chakwas jerked it out of her reach. "You are to take no more than one every four hours. We'll work on weaning you off them over the next few weeks. Do I make myself clear?"

Hope growled a response and snatched the bottle away, which it turned out contained all of four pain relieving tablets, much to her chagrin. She was twelve, not stupid, and knew a means of control when she saw one, even if it was well deserved in this case. She'd have to visit Chakwas once a day to get more medication for her new problem or end up crumpled on the floor in pain. "Some people might call this child abuse you know." Hope grumbled as she held up the nearly empty bottle.

Chakwas set down her datapad and turned to stare at Hope. Despite whatever Hope may have thought, her reasoning was quite simple. There was no way in this universe, or any other for that matter, that Doctor Karin Chakwas was going to just give a girl that had just nearly killed herself with a cure injection a bottle of full of pain relievers. "You're absolutely right...what am I thinking, allowing a child to administer her own daily medication. You will report here _every_ four hours for your allotted dose. You will do so _immediately _if you feel any signs of disorientation, including dizziness, blurred vision, hearing impairment-"

"Alright, alright. Ah get the idea." Shepard whined in reply, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut. To add insult to injury, Logan snatched the bottle from her hand and tossed it back to Karin. "Traitor."

"Runt." Logan chuckled wryly in reply, nodding his head towards Chakwas. "Now be a good little patient and get your damn pill so we can head to the mess already."

The fiery look Shepard cast the multi centenarian could have melted solid lead. She muttered curses the whole way as she walked, more like moped while dragging her feet, over to Karin in order to get her damn pill for the first four hours of her day. "See you in three hours and fifty-nine minutes." Chakwas told her with the barest hint of a grin once Hope grabbed the pill off of the doctor's desk and swallowed it.

_Don't hold your breath._ Hope just hid the grin on her face as she pocketed the pill bottle she had managed to steal from the doctor, only to be disappointed when she found it empty. Shooting Karin a glare, the doctor merely grinned and shrugged before the door to her infirmary cut off Hope's view of the smug physician. _Outsmarted by an old, crotchety doctor. Well this is certainly a new low._

**Luna Base, Mess Hall**

**Ten minutes later.**

Having sat down to one of the most awkward breakfasts she could remember, Hope was about to stuff more of her cereal into her mouth when a dark shadow fell over her shoulder. "So this is the one huh?" Hope got the distinct impression that she had somehow already managed to piss off the blue skinned woman who was staring down at her without even having met her yet. "Raven Darkholme, and you're Logan's new sidekick and general pain in our ass, Hope Shepard right?"

"Ah..." Hope was honestly at a loss as to how she should answer that loaded question as Darkholme's bright yellow eyes seemed to sear right through her.

"She grows on you." Logan said with a shrug and a grin as he chewed on a piece of dried up bacon.

"If you say so." With that blunt statement, Raven eyed the small girl once more before confidently strolling down the mess hall. Before she reached the door at the far end though, Raven turned and looked directly at the man. "Logan, outside now."

"O...kay. What's her problem?" Hope asked as Logan started to get up from his seat with an annoyed eyeroll.

"She's my wife." He grunted in response.

"Oh, that explains a _lot_." Hope muttered as she ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Where's the fire?" Logan grumbled once the door had shut behind him and Raven.

Whatever annoyance Logan had felt upon being dragged away by Raven disappeared when he saw the concerned look in her yellow eyes. "Nizzra's missing. Before you saying anything, everyone on staff is already looking for her. As far as we can tell, there weren't any unscheduled shuttle departures or access to the hangar. Everything checks out. Bradley isn't quite panicking yet, but he's going to be if we don't find her soon."

"She isn't missing." Jon said as he quickly approached them, lowering his voice as he continued to explain the rather tenuous situation. "She was taken by SHIELD."

"What?" Both Logan and Raven said as he bade them to follow him to his private office.

"The OSD drive Rek gave me contained incriminating evidence on a number of people, but when I saw Nizzra's name on the drive, I did some checking." It was no secret to the team that Nizzra was one of the most honest, loyal people they knew. There was no way she'd willingly do anything to betray them. "Her father and younger sister are missing as well, have been for a couple of months now." Jon said, answering their unspoken questions at the same time. "Chances are good that she was coerced into helping the same people that have been causing us trouble lately."

"Goddammit. Raven, prep a shuttle." Logan growled through his teeth as he turned on his heel and immediately started for the hangar deck.

Raven had already fired off a message to the rest of Logan's team from her omni-tool. "Already done. Bradley and Kyle are waiting for us in the hangar."

So caught up in their little world that no one, not even the appropriately named Wolverine, caught onto the fact a pair of whiskey colored eyes tracked them, as the young man behind them tried to make himself as small as possible when they ran by his hiding spot. _Sounds like I've gotten myself into something big._ Kaidan mused, suddenly feeling guilty for spying on them in the first place from a nearby alcove. Slowly inching his way out of the darkened alcove he had taken refuge in when another migraine cropped up, Kaidan stood to his feet and tried to run after the group as quietly as he could. _I have a feeling I'm going to regret this._ He mused as he ran for the hangar deck, hoping he'd be able to smuggle himself aboard and maybe, just maybe lend them a hand in some small way.

_**End Notes; Vergil1989;**_ _This has been fun, to say the least, even if it took a while to get this chapter out. Between being sick and having some RL issues, I'm surprised I've been able to get anything done at all lol. Joking aside, I have Archer to thank for helping me get this done finally, and out to you guys, our loyal readers._

_As for the chapter itself, a lot's happened, and a lot is still planned. Don't worry, we haven't forgotten Jon's attempt to mentally mind hack a Reaper skull of all things, we'll cover that next chapter, along with a lot more surprises along the way. Things just took a different turn due to our muses, among other things, but we'll get back on track soon enough. Besides, who doesn't like a repentant Loki? Hehe._

_**Archer83: **__And Shepard certainly got a frosty reception from Raven to say the least, but they didn't exactly meet on the best of terms. And to top things off her desperate attempt to cure herself has only backfired and given her another problem to worry about. Hmm, I wonder who could possibly give her useful advice on living with chronic painful migraines and their side effects? Probably the biotic stowaway that Logan's going to want to strangle when he finds him lol._

_**Vergil1989;**_ _Thank you for your patience everyone and I hope this chapter turned out half as well as our previous ones. Until then, fave, follow, review, you know the routine. Adios!_


	5. Dysfunctional Debut

**Opening****Notes**; _A quick note here. This chapter and the one after this are to set up more of our main story line, so before anyone complains about this going further away from the whole X-Men vibe we had going in the first few chapters, we are going to get back to it. We just needed to take a detour first. Also, just because we haven't shown the technology that came out of the Marvel universe in great detail doesn't mean it's not there. You'll see plenty of examples of their innovations soon enough, we promise. Enjoy, and plan to enjoy some good 80s music for this one._

So I'm always saying I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde, the badass that is John Stamos. Least, that's what I tell anyone willing to listen to my awesome stories, but this one isn't some fancy speech I made up on the fly. Most of 'em were true enough though. Sort of.

Yeah, if you call being a total liar and an idiot primate telling the truth Quill. Oh sorry, that's Star Bored, my bad. See what I did there? Because we're in space-

(The sound of something heavy hitting a wall can be heard in the background.) Shut up Rocket, and get out of my bunk! My damn captain's log too since we're on the subject! Not cool man! Okay, he's gone. Probably. Point is, everybody out here seems to think humans are a total joke. I proved otherwise, even if I am something a little more than Terran. Didn't matter since I didn't know that until after we took down Ronan the Barbarian or Ronin the Actuator or whatever that genocidal Kree douchebag was called.

You have a captain's log? (The sound of hissing laughter is followed closely by the sound of something even heavier hitting a wall.) Chill out Quill! Someone seriously needs to get laid. Oh crap... anybody seen my box of detonators?

Is this the part where you get to the meaningful point of the your tale, friend Quill? Because I have yet to hear anything of note concerning your species.

You too Drax?! Really?! What is it with everyone today? Can't you read the sign?! What do you think 'Me time, go away!' stands for?!

You are literally taking matters into your own hand because you lack a female companion Quill?

(A short silence follows before a deep, baritone voice is heard from another part of the ship.) I am Groot

Now you get the idea of a metaphor of course. Will you guys please go so I can finish this up already?!

Shouldn't take very long. Try not to injure yourself _Star Lord_. I heard of a rumor involving Terran blindness.

Gamora...this totally isn't what it looks like. This time, I mean. Also, is there more red in your hair today? Lookin' good.

I had to kill a bounty hunter that was on your trail Peter. You never learn.

Ain't from lack of tryin'.

I know, that's why I haven't killed _you _yet. Now finish your diary and get back to the cockpit.

Wow…. and totally forgot what I was going to say. And it's not a dairy! It's my captain's log…

Captain's log! Ha! Careful Quill, wouldn't want to get your log cut off. (Hissing laughter in the background.)

Shut up you furry little bastard! Ugh, nevermind. Not important. What is though is our cool good deeds for the galaxy. Doesn't hurt they pay well either. Except that one time Drax insisted we waste half a tank of gas to help that little Kree girl get a kitten out of a tree. You try telling a knife wielding maniac that it's just a TV show. The point is, we started out as criminals, and while we still are the most badass, awesome outlaws in the whole damn galaxy, we're a lot more than what we started out as. We were all a bunch of losers when we met eachother. We've lost friends, family, damn dignity from bein' ripped apart and put back together, and worse, but we've come out stronger, together, than we ever were apart. Now, we're a bunch of winners. A dysfunctional, insane, serious daddy issues having bunch of winners...

Hey Quill, go be a winner somewhere else, we got company! (Thunderous boom follows before the sounds of ship engines firing at full power cuts off the recording.)

**Chapter 5: Dysfunctional Debut**

**On the edge of Knowhere**

**Date Unknown**

"Wait... what?!" Quill shouted as he looked away from his computer terminal and towards the source of the unholy noise coming from the engines. "What now?!" He yelled, and had to grab onto the wall when the ship shook again.

"Ravagers! They've caught up with us!" Gamora shouted just as Peter ran into the cockpit right behind the former Daughter of Thanos. She was already in the process of maneuvering them away from the fleet of thieves that were gunning for them.

"Don't think Yondu appreciates your sense of humor Quill." Rocket was predictably grinning from ear to ear as he hung off of one of Groot's giant shoulders before dropping into the gunnery seat. "Me, I thought you giving him that troll doll instead of the all-powerful-purple-insta-death-gem was hilarious."

"I am Groot... I am Groot!" Groot frantically flailed his arms, accidentally knocking Drax to the deck.

"Don't get your roots in a bunch. Big leafy baby... I got this!" Rocket shouted back as he swiveled the powerful new gun emplacements towards the pursuing Ravager ships. Peter found it a little disturbing when the raccoon started to run his small, furry hands over the gun controls, as if he were greeting an old lover. "Just calibrated these babies too, I should really thank these guys for letting me try 'em out. Eat plasma a-holes!" The cybernetically enhanced rodent yelled before unleashing hell on their enemies. Two blue and orange painted ships went down immediately as focused blasts of energy tore them apart.

"Message incoming friend Quill. Though your breath would no doubt be wasted talking to the honorless pirate Yondu." Drax grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet and saw the comms was blinking in his face before he sat down in one of the few empty chairs. He wasted no time in securing himself, which was just as well because Gamora chose that moment to put their ship into a tight flip, putting them back in line with the massive alien skull that was Knowhere, and they now faced the small fleet of Ravagers that had dropped into the system.

Peter knew Yondu likely wasn't in the mood to talk, especially after pulling the old switch-a-roo a year back, but he had to try something. "Let's see what he has to say...maybe I can talk us out of this mess."

"Yeah, right. Didn't he say he was gonna rip out your spleen and eat it the last time? Yuck, I'd at least go for the liver, maybe the kidneys." Rocket said, his fingers still a blur on the triggers even as he looked away from the ravager ships he was currently holding off their tail.

"Not helping!" Peter snapped, half tempted to whack their rodent gunner in the back of his furry head before reaching to open the comm link.

He wasn't all that surprised when the blue skinned, orange mohawked Kree pirate appeared, a visible vein pulsating in his forehead. "Quill you dirty rotten no good lying cheat! I'm gonna skin your hide boy, right after I shove a photon torpedo up your ass and blow that garbage scow of yours out of the damn stars!"

Gamora didn't wait for an invitation as she deactivated the comm link. Peter sighed, having figured he wouldn't be in the mood to listen, and turned to address the rest of his crew. "Okay, good news and bad news."

Somehow Gamora was able to express her current frustration with only one word. "Peter..."

"Okay. The bad news is we're totally screwed." Quill was quick to say in an effort to stave of Gamora's wrath.

"Wonderful. So what's the good news genius?" Rocket growled through his small maw before shooting Peter a withering glare.

"I have _officially_ turned Yondu into a Trekkie." Quill stated with a satisfied nod, oblivious to the many glares being directed at him.

Drax was the first to ask the obvious question. "You have turned Yondu into an admirer of travel Peter Quill? I am confused, as we are all already trav-"

"I do not see how that's good news." Gamora replied as she blasted right through the Ravager lines and out the other side, while Rocket shot anything that got in their way. Five more of Peter's old 'friends' went out with a small explosion and a whimper before the vacuum of space did the rest. "Plotting a course for Xandar! But it's going to put us dangerously close to a black hole."

"Black hole?" Peter's eyes lit up as he remembered some obscure bit of information from back home. He couldn't remember what the source material was exactly, knowing him probably a sci-fi comic book, but the beginnings of a plan had started to form in his mind, so it didn't matter anyway. "Get us as close as you can without getting us sucked in." Peter said after a short pause, his eyes alight with glee at having found a way out of their current predicament.

"Are you insane?!" Most of the crew shouted at the same time while Groot gave Peter a look that clearly expressed the same concern.

"We'll get in close, sling shot our way out. And leave Yondu and his buddies in our space dust. Easy." Peter replied with a nonchalant shrug, as if he had just mentioned going to Xandar for a month long vacation.

"Or get shredded into little itty bitty bloody pieces! And we still have Yondu and his buddies shooting at our asses!" Rocket shouted just as their ship shook from a grazing shot that almost took out one of their wings.

"Well, then... shoot them first! Move over Gamora, I got this." Peter didn't wait for an invitation as he hopped out of the copilot's chair and moved towards the pilot's seat just as Gamora got up.

"I was right the first time...I'm going to die surrounded by idiots. And you Groot." Gamora added with the barest hint of a smile as the talking tree protectively wrapped his branches around her as she took the seat behind Quill.

"We aren't dying today." Peter replied, and no one missed how his voice lost all of the bravado and cheer it normally contained. Those four little words had them convinced that no matter how insane the plan was, it had the slim possibility of success. "Probably."

Rocket's eyes flicked to an angry looking display panel as he blasted another fighter that dared to come in close for the kill. "We're grinding metal on metal back there Quill! Engines aren't gonna last more than a few minutes. Whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast!"

Peter's eyes narrowed as he spotted the tell tale deformation in the starscape. "There it is. Better hold onto something guys!" Technically, they couldn't see the black hole they were purposely flying towards, but the absence of anything around it made it pretty clear they were going in the right direction. The green and white nebula that was behind Knowhere disappeared anywhere within a five million kilometer radius, and they were heading right for it, on purpose. Even Peter was starting to wonder if this plan was a bit much, but they were committed. _Time to plunge head first into another deadly hole... _Peter's giddy laughter at his own horribly perverted joke as they neared the rip in space time, managing to damage his crewmates' calm all the more.

"Are you sure the engines can handle the strain friend Quill? If not, I hold no anger towards you for being such a stupidly reckless moron. I welcome the chance to see my wife and child once more. I only regret that all of you will share my fate." Drax solemnly stated as more alarms started to blare across the ship.

"Drax is being philosophical. It's official, we're dead." Gamora muttered as she rested her head against one of Groot's arms, resigned to her fate as she sought peace in her final moments.

"They'll hold. Hey, look on the bright side guys! We aren't dead yet!" Peter said with a fake grin even as he fervently hoped that he hadn't just doomed them all as he started the insane maneuver. He had to get the trajectory and angle just right, or they'd end up as so many tiny, insignificant fragments of debris, which would then become nothing at all as the sheer force of the singularity at the heart of the black hole destroyed them completely. "Come on, COME ON!" Peter kicked at the ship's console while his fingers tightened around the controls, his knuckles whitening from the loss of blood. _Give me another miracle mom. Please. Just this once._ Whether or not she had been there when he had stupidly grabbed at the Infinity Stone, he couldn't say. Peter only knew that he needed her at that moment more than ever as the _Milano _continued to ride the gravity waves at the edge of the black hole.

"That's right Quill, I'm sure shouting at the ship will..." Rocket's large eyes became massive as he heard another blaring alarm. "HOLD TOGETHER YOU STINKIN' PILE OF JUNK!" For an animal that didn't come past Peter's knees, Rocket had a set of lungs on him.

"Both of you are imbeciles. And good friends." Drax declared as he leaned over to grab Peter and Rocket by the shoulders. "It has been a tremendous honor, fighting beside you."

"We're dead." Rocket muttered to himself, before looking to the pursuing Ravagers who had been just as crazy as they'd been. It was then he noticed something had changed. "Um Quill? Remember I said that you were insane? I take that back because-"

"Because it's working? Of course it is!" Peter laughed as they gained speed and started to outpace Yondu's ships, then streaked far ahead of them as he watched their angle of approach carefully. "Okay, we're gettin' out of this hole. I'd hold onto something." The half Terran, half something else said as he started away from the singularity and far out of the system with their current acceleration throwing them far from Knowhere and Yondu's boys.

"They're pulling back, looks like Yondu isn't as crazy as you are Peter." Gamora stated, torn between various emotions at their most recent success. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the man that had put them needlessly at risk yet again, or to take him to a secluded part of the ship and rip all his clothes off. She took the third choice and opted to calm down and do neither for now.

Drax was the first to get up out of his seat and throw his arms into the air at their successful escape. "HA! Your utter disregard for our continued survival has prevailed in the face of certain death friend Quill!"

"Thanks buddy, I think." Peter replied, uncertain if Drax had just paid him a compliment or not.

"Yeah! Good thing Quill in such a complete moron or we woulda been screwed!" Rocket cheered, having jumped from the gunnery chair to land on Groot's outstretched arm.

"Okay, enough with the compliments already!" Quill grumbled, and was about to roll his eyes until he felt a slender green arm fall over his shoulders.

"Too bad, I was going to compliment you and then drag you to my quarters _Star Lord_." Gamora all but purred, promising quite a few things.

"On second thought, I am more than happy to listen to whatever you have to say." He knew he had been played, again, when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck from Gamora's fingers pinching a particular set of nerves which had him flailing helplessly in his chair. "Ow, ow, OW! Okay okay!"

"All too easy Peter. Thank you for saving us." Gamora chuckled before settling back into her chair to try and figure out their current location in the galaxy. With all the background radiation from the black hole though, their scanners were still trying to recalibrate themselves.

It was Peter's turn to chuckle and rub at the back of his neck, mostly where Gamora had pinched him hard enough to drop a Sakaaran. "Nah, it's nothing. Lost track of the times you guys saved me."

"Seven." Drax gruffly replied.

"Nine." Gamora chimed in, her fingers a blur as she continued her work at the navigational computers.

"I am Groot." The sapient tree added with a cheerful nod of his head.

"Elev- Oh come on, that time you saved Quill from that all female Kree merc squad doesn't count. He _enjoyed_ that." Rocket added after popping his head out from behind his tree friend's back before climbing back down to the gunnery chair.

Peter's grin said it all as he swiveled his chair to the right to regard the rest of his crew. "Got the scars to prove it. They said, and I quote, 'my ability to withstand pain was very attractive.'"

"You weren't exactly screaming in pain when we rescued you." Gamora deadpanned, and gave a sigh of relief when she was finally able to clean up their computer systems. The results of her scan didn't fill her with hope however when their sensors indicated they weren't in any known quadrant of space. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

Peter couldn't believe his eyes as a very familiar ringed blue-green planet shot by their starboard. "I see Uranus..."

"Now is not the time for your childish jokes Quill." Gamora sharply retorted as she rubbed at her forehead. The beginnings of a tension headache had started, something that had begun shortly after joining the crew of the Milano. Being surrounded by enemies while in Thanos's 'family' had been easier than dealing with Peter Quill's antics.

"No, I mean that planet we just passed is called Uranus. Huh. I'm in my own damn backyard." Peter replied, truly astonished at this turn of events. He had never considered going home because he'd always felt he had nothing worth returning to after his mom passed away, but with a banged up ship he didn't exactly have much of a choice at the moment. "Once again going to look on the plus side here, I can totally catch up on a few decades of music now. Just have to find a quiet little spot to set down and make repairs so you guys don't get-" Peter's face scrunched up with just a hint of worry. "Nevermind."

"You telling us that we're in Terran territory?" Rocket asked, and when Peter only shrugged, the raccoon all but flew out of his chair and grabbed him by the throat. "And what do you think they'll do to us if they get their stinkin' hummy hands on us?!"

"Whoa! Why do you think I said we need find a quiet spot to set the _Milano_ down?!" Quill shouted back before grabbing Rocket by the shoulders and pulling him off of his chest as Groot reached around and gently pulled the crazed raccoon into his arms. "Thank you Groot. Don't get your fur in an uproar Rocket! I ain't taking the chance we're all carted off and dissected. Well, probably not _me_, but still, I won't let that happen, to any of you." Quill quietly vowed as he looked to each of them. "Besides, getting a new crew would be a major pain in the ass." For once no one took the bait as Peter's grin slowly faded away.

"I trust you with my life Peter Quill, even if you are insanely reckless at times and repeatedly show poor judgement skills." Drax was the first to say after a tension filled silence fell over the ship.

Gamora only nodded her head, but Peter saw that she had the faintest of smiles on her beautiful green face.

Rocket wasn't so quietly accepting as he throw his small, fur covered arms into the air and crossed them over his chest. "My crappy life span is starting to look better by the minute."

The raccoon lost his frown when Groot hugged him gently before setting him down. "I am Groot." Rocket rubbed the back of his neck, needing no translation for that.

"What the big guy said everybody, fun time is over, we need to get moving." Quill nodded towards the others as they strapped themselves back in. "Okay, hopefully the _Milano _gets us home. Well, _my_ old home at least. Trust me. You guys are gonna love it. Just don't talk to anyone or draw attention of any kind. Unless it's Halloween, then just don't act….well too strange."

"What is this Halo-veen you speak of?" Drax asked, intrigued.

"It's the one time of the year when all the freaks come out of hiding and no one looks at 'em twice." Peter shot back with a grin before slamming the thruster control down.

**(For added effect, play Spirit in the Sky by Greenbaum.)**

**Twenty five minutes later.**

Peter had never realized it before, but his part of the universe was _small_, ridiculously tiny in fact. On the other hand, he hadn't thought much of home when he had been running with the Ravagers, stuck with Yondu as a father figure. You didn't get a lot of time to yourself to contemplate such things when one guy threatened to eat you if you slowed down the gang in any way. Still, Peter looked at the approaching pale blue dot and her bright grey moon with a dozen emotions swirling in his gut.

Gamora was the only one in the cockpit to see his trepidation and reached over and put her hand on his arm. "At least you still have a home to return to." She whispered, and Quill had to nod since she was right. It was a lot more than she had after Thanos killed her family years ago and 'adopted' her, turning her into a living weapon.

"Just-just brings back old memories."

"The day your mother died?" Quill only nodded, pretending to be focused on anything else other than her words. A lot had happened that day, but it had been her death that had seen him kidnapped by Yondu since he had been waiting for Peter outside the hospital. It was a story she knew well after spending a year with him. "What you said before Peter, that goes both ways. I-we won't let anything happen to you."

He didn't catch her slip-up as Peter managed a weak smile at the assassin's promise. "Thanks Gamora. All for one and one for all huh? Now you're just getting mushy on me."

"Disrespectful scoundrel." Gamora cursed as she turned to the planet in front of them. It was only then that she noticed that they were approaching too fast. It was a moment later when there was a shuddering boom and something flew off the back of their ship. "Main stabilizers are gone!" Gamora shouted when she did a quick scan of the structure of their craft, seeing a red highlighted section of the Milano appear on her screens.

"Great!" Peter yelled back as the alarms started to blare with renewed vigor. "Rocket, go work some magic in engineering will ya?" He was a little busy trying to keep their angle of descent steady before they were incinerated in the Earth's upper atmosphere. _About figures. I come home only to be barbecued in atmo._

Rocket had already disappeared into the guts of the _Milano_, tool chest secure in Groot's arms. The rodent stopped running to and from the chest to glare at Peter and Gamora and say, "Oh sure thing Quill, I'll just pull a new stabilizer out of my furry ass, guess I'll fix that fuel leak while I'm at it. Want any other miracles, jackass?!"

"If you could get the fridge working again, that'd be just awesome. Rocket?" Peter turned to see their resident mechanical genius was already long gone.

"The highly intelligent rodent has more important things to attend to Quill." Drax stated evenly, even as he gripped the arms of his chair with all of his considerable strength.

Peter turned to point his finger at Drax. "Hey! Do we need to have the R word talk again?"

"IAMGROOT! IAMGROOT!" Groot's wild flayings in the crew quarters section of the ship accidentally turned on Quill's custom made cassette player. The sound of Spirit In the Sky soon filled the damaged vessel, only adding to Gamora's annoyance.

"Peter!" Gamora yelled furiously, pointing her hand at the fast approaching planet just as the first flames of reentry started to consume their hull.

"Oh right, crashing, got it." Peter agreed dumbly as he again tried to stabilize their entrance vector before they turned into a Milano sized fireball.

"Perhaps you should concentrate more on not incinerating this ship instead of picking the perfect landing spot." Drax said, a note of annoyance in his tone at the pointless arguing taking place around him.

"Everybody's a critic..." Peter groaned as he fought to keep the nose up, the fiery energy of their descent licking at the hull inches away from the transparent cockpit window. But he needn't have worried as Rocket managed something close enough to a stabilizer for the moment as his thruster power doubled just as clouds filled their view screens. He pulled up hard, and grinned when he was able to get a handle on their descent. "Lady and gentlemen, and Groot, welcome to Earth. Although….not as I remember it." Peter remarked when a strange ship passed them by, heading away from the planet of all things. "That's new…."

Rocket laughed as he raced back into the cockpit, grinning at the obvious signs of civilization around them. "What the hell Quill?! You said this place was a backwater crap hole. We might even find fuel and some parts for this glorified rust bucket!" The raccoon stated as he swept his eyes over the futuristic skyline. One building in particular caught his attention since it looked like a circular ring that crackled with raw power had been built inside a glass dome on top of a nearby skyscraper. "Someone's been busy. Looks like a magnetic resonance ring. Nice."

"Disrespect my ship again and you're going to be a new pair of mittens. Or maybe some sexy underwear for Gamora." Peter growled through his teeth. "This isn't right...something's wrong. We didn't have anything like that when I...left." Quill pointed out the window towards the futuristic skyline before his eyes flicked to the craft effortlessly keeping pace to them.

"You've been gone for almost thirty years Peter. A lot can change in that time." Gamora replied before noticing that someone was hailing them. "Comms online."

"This is Systems Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jason Danvers, do you require assistance at this time?" The call sign on the side of the caller's sleek gunmetal gray fighter read Lt. Danvers - 'Marvel'.

Peter looked to his right and knew his shocked surprise was on his face when Gamora only jerked her head to the comms in front of him. He had expected a lot of things, but an offer of assistance hadn't been one of them. He managed to fill his voice with his usual brand of bravado when he finally answered the call. "This is... _Star Lord_, yeah we could use a hand Lt. Danvers. Or should I just call you Mister Marvel?"

"Like I haven't heard _that _one before." The sarcasm was thick enough to dull a plasma blade on. Peter didn't know why he sounded so pissed at the joke, but knew better than to push it further when the Alliance officer replied. "Marvel to Star Lord, I'm guiding you to the closest Alliance base. Just keep on my six. I'm guessing those flames coming out of your engines aren't normal?"

"You'd be right." Peter lost the audible grin when he steered towards the man's fighter which had already banked gently towards the distant horizon. "And hey Danvers, thanks for the help."

"No problem Star Lord. If I can get you down in one piece, you can buy me a beer."

That was a language Peter knew well and his grin said as much. "There's an idea me and my buddies can get behind. See ya on the ground, one way or the other."

"Let's go with the one where you don't end up a giant smear on the deck. Any wounded? I'm already in contact with the base, ground teams are prepping as we speak."

"None injured, but not a bad idea either. This isn't gonna be a pretty landing." Peter took a second to consider his next words before saying, "Hmm, Marvel...listen, you seem like a decent guy..."

"Just spit it out Star Lord, two minutes to base."

Peter could only rub the back of his neck and sigh, hoping he wasn't about to make a mistake….again. Although most of his mistakes didn't end up with his dysfunctional family on dissection tables. "I've got a little problem, see, some of my buddies aren't exactly, well, _human_."

"So? I recall us making friends with a few aliens the last century. Please tell me you aren't one of those Terra Firma or Friends of Humanity or whatever those idiots call themselves now are you?" Danvers' nonplussed reply wasn't exactly Peter had been expecting. On the other hand, he hadn't expected to see a space worthy one man fighter in front of him either.

"Ah, no...just didn't want to see them get hurt is all." While he was immeasurably relieved, Peter couldn't help but internally panic at the news that things had changed that much. Not only that, but it seemed their proximity with the black hole had done more than give them an avenue to escape Yondu and his thugs. The looks on his crewmates' faces said that most of them had realized the same thing.

"Well _that_ answers my question. No worries sir, you and your crew will be treated well. You have my word on that. A landing zone has been cleared for you, just aim for the strip of red lights. Good luck Star Lord, I'll be seeing you on the ground."

"Thanks Marvel." Peter muttered as he concentrated on lining up his stricken ship as the main thrusters started to sputter and die. "Everybody hold on, this is gonna _really _suck." The bone jarring impact that followed as the _Milano's _keel slammed into the landing strip was enough to rock even the mighty Groot from root to stem as he cradled the others in a protective mesh of strong branches and vines. The vessel bounced twice before slamming back down with a less jarring thump, sliding along the deck and finally coming to a grinding halt a few seconds later. Peter had to laugh when he saw where they had stopped. They were right outside the base's main complex, within easy walking distance of the crippled ship. "Thank you for flying Quill Starways, you may now exit as quickly as possible, with as many guns as you like, preferably before we explode."

Gamora was five seconds ahead of him, lithely climbing out of her chair just as Rocket tossed her her pack full of sharp knives and collapsible swords. Drax was next, grabbing a few nearby blades and passing Rocket one of their spare pistols.

"What the hell am I gonna do with this pea shooter? I can't intimidate anybody with this thing!" Rocket threw the pistol to Peter, who tucked it behind his back after checking his own blasters. Rocket quickly disappeared into another part of the ship in the meantime, the raccoon returning a moment later with a collapsible assault cannon perched over his left shoulder. "This is more like it! Come on Groot! Time to say hi to the local primates." The evil gleam in the raccoon's eyes went unnoticed as the giant tree hoisted Rocket up onto his shoulder, where he could do the most damage should the situation required it.

"And here comes the welcoming committee." Quill muttered as he popped the ruined canopy and stepped out into the battered wing, waving at the man running towards them with several other men and women, along with a few emergency ground vehicles in close pursuit. Peter took the time to activate his helmet, grinning behind the red eyed rebreather that could sustain him for long stretches in total vacuum to toxic gas covered planets. It didn't hurt that it made him look like a badass either. "Everybody just be cool, alright? I'm talking to you Rocket."

"What if they shoot at us?" Rocket asked with an insulted look on his face. "Can't be responsible for a few dead hummies if they're dumb enough to take a shot at me or Groot. Or you guys." He quickly added as an after thought. It didn't hurt that Gamora merely glanced in his direction, ensuring that he didn't forget the rest of them.

Quill didn't get a chance to answer Rocket's question as Danvers and the rest of the group arrived. "Nice landing Star Lord! Two questions. What's with the helmet, and where can I get one?" The first human to reach them shouted right before Peter jumped off the wing and landed in front of the small party with a controlled burst from his boots. Gamora followed in her own fashion by nimbly climbing down right behind him, while Groot, Rocket, and Drax merely jumped to the ground. "Whoa." That general sentiment was shared by the rest of the Terrans as their jaws dropped. "Is that a walking tree and a raccoon carrying a BFG?" Danvers asked, unable to help the dumbfounded look on his face if his life had depended on it.

Rocket, grinning from ear to ear, depressed a button near the trigger and showed the blonde officer how wrong he was as the rifle became twice as large, revealing four good sized barrels big enough to fire a standard grenade each. "That's right, we're awesome baby! Hey monkey face, you the guy we talked to?"

"Yeah that was me...it talks?" Danvers looked backed to Quill, utterly confused.

"IT has a name hummy!" Rocket roared and made it a point to aim his oversized cannon at the young blonde officer.

Quill lowered his head in exasperation as every weapon within fifty meters was aimed at them. "Rocket, take a chill pill, alright? Everyone is just a little tense after the whole near fatal crash slash death by fiery explosion...thing." Peter was quick to say before turning to the people in front of him. "Sorry, he's a bit on the temperamental side."

"Mental is more like it." One of the marines muttered under her breath as she moved to cover Danvers. "That thing had all its shots?" She mockingly asked as she eyed the strange creature in front of her. "And please tell me tree boy there isn't going to pollinate us or something."

"I will stab you through the heart if you disrespect my friends any further, Terran whore." Drax growled while Groot held up his right hand, which elongated into a single point when the root like appendages intertwined into one sharp implement. By now every gun on the base was probably being aimed at them.

Peter held up his arms as Gamera gripped the handle of her blade, looking ready to slice up their new 'friends' any second now. "Whoa, whoa! I'm sure he meant that as politely as possible, didn't you Drax?" Quill desperately hoped the literal big lug chose this moment to take a hint for once in his life.

Before Drax could say otherwise, the woman that had offended his dysfunctional family opened her mouth again. "Sounded like a threat to me! Give me one good reason not to riddle you full of holes!"

"Because you would be dead before you could pull the trigger." Gamora retorted, having already found her first target as she eyed the human woman.

"Stand aside!" The shout came from the back, and everyone just froze. "Danvers, what the hell is going on here?! You sent in a distress call and now my marines are aiming their weapons at civvies."

"Easy Anderson, looks like we just have a misunderstanding here... Maybe even a first contact situation." Danvers replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, uncertainty etched all over his face.

"Unless you got a promotion I don't know about Danvers, that's _sir_. Now tell me what happ- Well this is new..." The dark skinned man that had forced his way through the crowd surrounding Quill and his hapless buddies just stared, taking a moment to look the new arrivals over. When his mind caught up with what his eyes were telling him, the man groaned and turned his stern gaze on the flight lieutenant. "Dammit Danvers. This isn't going to look good for the Alliance."

"Considering they invaded our air space and threatened us? I'd say not sir."

"Invaded?! Do you not see the damage we've suffered?!" Gamora hissed and waved her arm towards the _Milano_. "You are as blind as you are arrogant!"

"At least I don't look like a painted up fanboy's wet dream."

_She did not just say what I've been thinking nearly every day for the last year. _His eyes bulging slightly at the insult, Quill was starting to wonder exactly how many tenths of a second it was going to take Gamora to slit the armored woman's conveniently exposed throat. Or for the assassin to throw one of her many daggers into the woman's eyes at this close a distance.

If not for the commanding officer getting between them, Quill was certain he would have found out. "Shut it Conner, I wasn't born yesterday. Disrespect is a common problem with you." The woman blanched under Anderson's intense stare and suddenly Peter wasn't the only one that was starting to get a new found respect for the man as he turned to the rest of the base personnel. "Everybody, weapons down. Now! You so much as cough on one of these people and I will personally shove my boot up your ass. We're marines damn it, not a bunch of thugs. Act like it!"

Peter didn't know what he found more surprising, the fact that they were still alive or the fact that this guy was ordering his people to stand down, which he was relieved to see they were actually doing as they lowered their assorted weaponry. He took a moment to look at his own people, and they reluctantly followed his example as he put his twin blasters into their holsters. "Um, thanks for the _awesome _welcoming committee and all, but we really only need a few parts, some fuel, and we'll be out of your hair pronto. Didn't exactly have much choice on where we had to set down, and we'll be happy to pay in units or barter."

Anderson waved off Quill's offer. There was a lot more at stake here than the man knew apparently. "I don't think you're quite getting the enormity of this incident sir, there are protocols I have to follow in a situation like this. We've never seen anyone like your friends before after all."

"Kinda new to the idea that Earth has gone all sci-fi in the time I've been gone, but so long as me and mine aren't hurt, we'll try and play ball with ya... Anderson right?" Peter replied, hoping his offer of cooperation helped set the locals at ease.

"Lieutenant Commander David Anderson, Systems Alliance. Mind introducing me?" The man's friendly grin fell flat the instant he saw Gamora's scowl.

Peter looked over his shoulder and grinned at the irked assassin. "Ah, don't worry, she always has that effect on people. Scary lady over there's Gamera. Big guy with the tattoos, that's Drax." Drax crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing as Peter continued down the line. "Little furry guy with the bad tempter-"

"Hey! They started it Quill!" Rocket interrupted as he waved his arms in exasperation.

"Actually _you did_ fur ball... That's Rocket, just ignore him. Giant leafy fella next to him is Groot, he doesn't exactly talk much. And I'm..._Star Lord_." Peter grinned as he deactivated his mask for added effect, hoping it would impress the locals.

The less than awed eye roll from Gamora ruined his attempt. "Really Peter?" Gamora glared at Quill before turning her focused brown gaze on Anderson. "His name is Peter Quill. Don't let him try to tell you otherwise."

David chuckled when he saw the mildly offended look that passed over Quill's face before he addressed Gamora directly. "I take it you've known each other a while." It wasn't a question, but the green skinned assassin nodded her head anyway. "I figured as much. I can tell just by looking at you. Call it a gut instinct for people, but I get the feeling that so long as we don't mess with your friends, you and your crewmates will treat us the same."

Gamora only nodded in return, her brown eyes still warily scanning the marines around them for any sign of aggression. Her gaze settled on Conner when she muttered something under her breath, but Gamora did nothing. She was not worth the effort it would have taken to slit her throat open.

"I like this human." Drax rumbled in approval.

"You like everyone Drax." Rocket muttered before glaring daggers at Conner as the marine glared right back, eyeing her from his perch on Groot's left shoulder. "She can stay outside like a good little hairless monkey." The raccoon grinned when the woman tried to rush them, only to be held back by her fellow marines. A few of them even seemed to think his comment was pretty humorous if their laughter was any indication.

"I am...Groot." Groot stated in an unmistakably reproachful tone.

Rocket sighed when he turned his head to look into his friend's face. "So what if we crashed into her backyard? Still doesn't justify being rude."

"I am Groot!" The walking tree man rumbled in disapproval.

"I was _being_ cautious, why are _you_ being so judgemental all of a sudden?!" Rocket retorted while waving his small arms around. "You think I'm setting foot around a bunch of hummies with nothing but my claws? You're crazier than I am!"

A quiet snicker of laughter quickly caught Rocket's attention before he turned to aim his cannon at the source, a smirking Conner, only for Groot to gently tug it free of his grasp. Before he could get the bright idea to leap off of Groot's shoulder and claw out the marine's eyes, Groot wrapped his friend in a bundle of branches that grew right out of his shoulder. "Oh come on! I wasn't going to do any _permanent_ damage! I was just going to leave her maimed for life!"

"You know what, the little furry rodent _is _kinda funny. Awe, I take that back, look at that _adorable_ little bastard." Connor's gestured towards the enraged Rocket with a laugh as the marines around her chuckled and grinned at the sight of one seriously pissed off raccoon being coddled by a talking tree.

"That's it! You're _dead_ hummy! Dead, you hear me?! I'm gonna- mmmuuphh!" Before Rocket could utter another word, a few soft vines found themselves loosely wrapped around his snout.

"Thank you Groot. Little fella has one hell of a temper." Peter grinned as the marines quietly laughed in response, before he gave them a somber glare. "Anyone insults Rocket or any of my friends again, we're gonna have a problem. Probably not a very good idea to piss off people you aren't allowed to shoot." Quill leaned closer to Anderson and lowered his voice. "They aren't allowed to shoot us right?"

"The Alliance already managed to start one conflict with a species we'd only just encountered at the time and nobody wants a repeat of that cluster- unfortunate event. So no, they aren't. Self defense is another matter entirely though Mr. Quill." Peter didn't miss the hint, and even Rocket quieted long enough to shoot the man a brief disgruntled nod at David's words. The tension disappeared though when Anderson gestured for Peter's little band to follow him. "But as I said before, I doubt we'll have a problem. Don't prove me wrong Quill."

"We won't. Right guys?"

Having finally chewed through the leaf covered vines covering his snout, Rocket spat out pieces of bark before addressing the group at large. "Pah! Groot you traitor! See if I put you in another pot if you get yourself blown up again!" After taking a breath, Rocket groaned and lowered his head. "Fine! Nobody messes with us, and we won't have a problem. As long as Ms. Sarcasm doesn't open her yap around me. You know that armor makes you look really unattractive right? Actually, kinda makes you look fat too."

"Asshole." Conner said loud enough to be heard by almost everyone.

"I honor my word when I choose to give it. None of those loyal to you shall be killed by my hand." Drax chimed in with his usual bluntness, looking directly at David as he said it. "Unattractive Terran whore, the bad tempered rod- weapons specialist's name is Rocket, not asshole." Thankfully the marine chose to cross her arms and glare as she unabashedly took the bare chested man in from head to toe.

"You have my word as well." Gamora said with a slight nod towards Anderson. "For the time being."

"I am Groot." Groot stated with a solemn nod of his elongated head, a warm smile on his face. As if to spite his more anger prone friend, Groot plucked a flower off his arm and slowly extended it to Connor as a clear peace offering before the marine took a couple wary steps back. "I am, Groot."

"That you are big guy." Peter chuckled, and wasn't the only one slightly surprised when she slowly reached out and took the offered yellow flower.

"Now I feel like a giant ass." She muttered under her breath. "The plant guy isn't so bad." The gentle giant only smiled in reply.

David wasn't so forgiving. "Good. You might be cut out for diplomacy yet Corporal." It was then that several shuttles baring various odd logos began landing at the perimeter of the base. Anderson gave an irritated sigh, and shook his head when a number of hover cams and the reporters started piling out of their respective shuttles. "Christ, I should have known it wouldn't take the press long to find out about this. Come on, we'll get you checked out by the medics after we decon you."

"Reporters huh? Glad to see some things haven't changed." Peter replied as he and the rest of the group started towards the base entrance at a brisk run. He wasn't sure he wanted the world to know he had dropped in, even if his people _had _made contact with the stars from what he had seen for himself thus far. Then it occurred to him just how many Terran women might like to get a 'one on one' with Star Lord himself. Peter spun on his heel taking a few steps towards the gathering shuttles. "You know, on second thought, maybe I _could_ do a few quick interviews. Tell a few jokes, apologize for the mess, that sorta thing. Good PR for you guys right? Least I could do."

Gamora wasn't having any of that as she grabbed Peter by his upper arm and steered him right back around. What he had failed to mention was that it would have also given Quill a chance to perform more of his infamous Pelvic Sorcery on the star struck women that would undoubtedly find his tales as irresistible as the man telling them. "No. We are on your home world, but I do not trust these people to honor their word if you are not here to remind them Peter Quill."

Something in the general vicinity of guilt flashed through Peter's eyes. "Geez, don't worry so much Gamora. I'm not gonna let anything happen to y-you guys."

"I was a Daughter of Thanos. My paranoia kept me alive." Gamera conspiratorially whispered in Peter's ear.

That was apparently the worse thing she could have said as Anderson stopped mid step in the center of the hallway and regarded Gamora with an intensity that had even the blunt if naive Drax clenching his fists in anticipation for trouble. "Did you say Thanos?" David asked evenly, only just hiding his surprise at the name. Gamora had caught up with what had changed and immediately grabbed at the hilt of her sword, but David was faster on the draw as he pressed the barrel of his sidearm against her bare stomach.

Rocket had since armed his rifle, already looking for any excuse to launch a few grenades here and there. But he and Groot were soon staring down the barrels of more than a few weapons that dwarfed even his own.

"Your people have encountered Thanos?" Drax asked, and earned a round of grunts of agreement as more guns were leveled on them yet again. "I _am_ going to kill him. My family shall be avenged." Drax stated to the group at large before focusing his gaze on Anderson specifically. "I will kill _you_ as well if you harm the green wh- my friend."

"Ah man! I knew this was going too well." Quill threw up his arms in exasperation, nearly getting himself shot in the process. "What the hell happened to all that good will we had going for each other Anderson?" Peter asked, even as he gave a subtle glance to Gamora while he tried to slyly reach into a back pocket of his leather duster. He found a couple of magnetic grenades there, and hoped he wouldn't need them.

"That was before you mentioned you brought an actual living, breathing Daughter of Thanos to our doorstep. Turns out a group of ruthless assassins tends to have a bad reputation around these parts." David replied, the only thing standing between them and a very messy ending as he regarded the strangers coolly. If not for the simple fact most of them looked about as surprised they knew about Thanos as he felt outraged at having been deceived, Anderson would have given the order to shoot them already. Taking a chance, he took a steadying breath and decided they deserved to know why he had changed his tune. "The last time Thanos was here, he leveled several major cities and killed millions before the Avengers, SHIELD, a civic minded mutant group called the X-Men, and a lot of good men and women, some of them ordinary citizens, barely managed to send him back under the rock he crawled out of with his tail between his legs. _That_ was almost a century and half ago, but a lot of people still hold a grudge."

"While he is a deceiving, intolerable abomination on the universe, I do not believe Thanos has a tail." Drax helpfully told Anderson while most likely deciding which of his marines' necks he would snap first, if need be.

"I have _no_ loyalty to Thanos!" Gamora hissed through her teeth as she met David's cool gaze with one that could have burned a hole through the fabric of reality. "I only wish to see him dead as well for what he did to my family, myself, and my world."

"Mine as well." Drax rumbled in agreement.

"Me, I got nothin', cept' his followers have a thing about nuking worlds for fun. Then there's that whole taking little girls and mutilating them into living weapons thing." Rocket added with a disgusted shudder.

"See, we all hate Thanos' guts! I'd call that some pretty good common ground. I mean, for instance okay..." Peter gestured to the armed humans around them. "We _just_ stopped him from getting his hands on one of the Infinity Stones 'bout year ago. The a...um...the purple one. Nasty little gem that can obliterate planets wholesale." Peter held out his empty hands in a placating gesture while managing to keep them within a few inches of his blasters. "Trust me, we're the good guys here...even if we happen to look like not so good guys."

David made it a point to look deep into their respective faces for several long, tension filled moments, before slowly putting his pistol back onto the magnetic strip on his belt. "This conversation never happened as far as all of you are concerned. Understood?" He barked, sternly eyeing his fellow marines and a squirming Lt. Danvers who had gotten swept up along for the ride.

"I ah, I'm gonna head to debriefing now Commander, what...what should I tell my CO?" Danvers hesitantly asked, hoping that he wouldn't be locked in a small cell or shot before the day was over.

David sighed, realizing that Danvers had gotten himself mixed up in a bad situation by being in the wrong place at the wrong time. With that in mind, he decided to let the kid off the hook as much as possible. "As little as possible Danvers. You helped a cargo ship in distress land safely, for which I'll recommend you get a commendation. That's it. Anything else and you'll be eating classified red tape for a year."

Danvers took the hint and started away from the strange group. "Nice meeting you guys, it's been...weird."

"We get that alot." Peter muttered with a casual shrug.

Anderson watched as the flight lieutenant hesitantly nodded and then hauled ass out of the building. Once he was gone, the officer rubbed at his forehead and sighed heavily. "Christ what a day. I knew I shouldn't have reported in early from leave. Couldn't have picked somewhere else besides London to crash into huh?"

"Sorry we Bogarted your vacation. If it's any consolation, we passed by a black hole just to get here. That was _fun_. Threw us into this whacky future you got goin' on." When he received more than a few incredulous looks for his sarcastic comments, Peter knew he had opened his mouth and jammed his foot down his throat.

"A black hole? Really? Do I even want to know why you were doing something so utterly insane?" David asked, finding the man's story insane enough to be true. Military history classes had included the Battle of New York, and Earth's first contact with hostile alien life, as well as the Convergence and a number of other otherworldly phenomena. He wasn't about to discredit anything out of hand.

"Wasn't exactly plan A." At Anderson's dubious look, Peter chuckled nervously and elaborated a little. "We were tryin' to get away from some old friends. They woulda gutted us, fed our entrails to mutated rats, and then pushed us out of an airlock for laughs."

"They sound like charming people...good thing you obviously found better friends Quill."

"You have no idea." Peter replied with as much sincerity as he could muster. The subtle smile on Gamora's face from his heartfelt reply was good enough for him.

The moment was shattered when Rocket decided to open his mouth. "So, we all just gonna stand around like a bunch of jackasses?"

"Follow me." Anderson growled as Rocket stared at him from his perch on Groot's shoulder.

"No sense of humor around here. Here I thought you were a tough crowd Quill." Rocket chuckled as he ran across Groot's back and grinned from his friend's other shoulder.

David did his best to ignore the rodent that was bad mouthing him as he addressed Peter. "Is he always such a rude little bastard?"

"Yep." Was all Quill would say on the subject.

"Wonderful." David grumbled, again wondering what had possessed him to cut his leave short. _A talking tree, a con man captain, a thug I wouldn't fight with a Mako, a deadly assassin that used to be loyal to the boogeyman from space, and a nasty little son of a bitch of a racoon... Hackett is going to think I'm still drunk off my ass. Hell, __**I **__wonder if I'm actually passed out on a bar top right now._

Gamora rolled her eyes as Quill just so happened to start up a conversation with Corporal Conner as they walked down the corridor. "So, sorry about my buddy. He's just a little sensitive about the whole raccoon thing. How about I buy you a drink later. No hard feelings?"

"Does this shitty routine ever actually work for you?" Conner retorted as she crossed her arms and glared at the incorrigible ladies man.

"About half the time." Peter admitted as a just noticeable grin appeared on his face. "Never had any complaints in the morning though."

Conner's reply was short and sweet but no less deflating. "I'd rather get eaten by a varren."

"And Quill's ego is blasted into confetti!" Rocket cackled and grabbed at his chest as he rocked back and forth from the top of Groot's head.

"Shut up Rocket. Now, how _exactly _do you mean eaten-" The marine smashed her armored fist into Quill's gut. Not too surprisingly, Peter landed on the floor a moment later, gasping for air.

"You never learn, _Star Lord_." Gamora grumbled as she stepped over Quill's prone body without a backwards glance.

Drax stopped long enough to sling the still gasping Peter over his shoulder before catching up with the rest of the group. "You did not receive another scar. I find this mildly surprising given your ineptitude at courting women." Peter only groaned in response to Drax, earning him a deep chuckle from the Destroyer.


	6. Loyalty vs Blind Faith

"_If we seek solace in the prisons of the distant past_

_Security in human systems we're told will always always last_

_Emotions are the sail and blind faith is the mast_

_Without the breath of real freedom we're getting nowhere fast."_

_**(History Will Teach Us Nothing) **_

― _**Sting, Nothing Like the Sun**_

**Chapter 6: Loyalty vs Blind Faith**

**November 22nd, 2166**

**The Citadel, SHIELD Facility**

Jon sighed heavily as he recalled the forlorn look on Bradley's face. It had taken some convincing, but he had been able to talk the young man out of rushing into danger with them. Kyle had been easily dissuaded since someone had needed to stay at the station and watch over their young guests, but Bradley had understandably wanted to follow them into the hornet's nest. It was no secret to Jon that he and Nizzra were well on their way to a committed relationship.

Logan wasn't that surprised when they were allowed into the SHIELD facility as the nanowall entrance dissolved the moment they approached. The man patiently waiting to greet them wasn't much of a shock either. Rogers knew that Logan would have cut a new door into the side of the complex if he had to, and had saved them all time and energy by simply letting them through the front door. "Where is she?" Logan asked the moment the shuttle doors were opened.

"Safe, and unharmed. I never had any intention of hurting Strike, I simply needed her to answer some questions since _we've_ known for quite some time that her family's been missing."

"There's more he's not telling us, but that shouldn't surprise anyone here." Jon stated the moment he was standing next to Logan's left while Raven flanked his right . "What happened Steven? We used to be on the same side."

"Do I need to remind you doc that we've been at war with HYDRA and their new offshoots like Cerberus a lot longer than you've been around? And that's just the two enemies we know about. The other ones, like the ones that wiped out the Reapers, Thanos, and his allies are still around out there."

"Well, who knows, if _somebody _hadn't been so squirmish about a little ol' fashioned cold blooded murder... and did what needed to be done... Thanos wouldn't be around to bother anybody. Now would he?"

"What you think 'needed to be done' would have meant getting a lot of innocent people killed Logan." Rogers retorted as he got within two inches of the immortal. "Not all of us has it in them to kill without hesitation. Not like your brother Victor. How's he been since he went missing all those years ago? Buried in an unmarked grave by any chance?"

"You might want to back off Rogers. Keep poking the bear, and I'll bury _you_." Logan took a moment to unclench his hands and cross his arms over his chest. "As for Victor, I got no clue where he went. I say we're all better off that way."

Before Steve could retort, a shimmering blue field of energy surrounded him, completely paralyzing the super soldier. Much to Logan's chagrin, a familiar looking teenaged boy he had seen around Xavier Station a handful of times bounded out of their shuttle at a run. An open storage hatch quickly the revealed where Kaidan had been hiding that whole time. "Come on, let's go! What are you all standing around for?!"

"Mr. Alenko?! What are you doing here?!" Jon asked, surprised into immobility until Raven grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the shuttle.

"Saving your asses!" Kaidan shouted back as he tried to keep Steve from moving, but his hold, tenuous to begin with, started to fade as the pain in his head started to increase rapidly. "So get Nizzra! I'll deal with this guy and guard our escape route."

"Is this kid serious?" Logan grunted as Raven sighed and promptly walked over to deal with their stowaway. Before Kaidan knew what was happening, he was falling to the deck, gasping for air from the metamorph's precise, and underpowered, kick to his chest. Steve's paralysis broke before the young man had even been gently lowered to the deck by his smirking attacker. "You've got guts, I'll give you that."

"Kinda reminds me of myself at that age." Steve chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling just a tad guiltier over the divisional yet necessary situation he had initiated by having Nizzra taken in secret instead of arguing the point on neutral turf. "Look Logan, I'm sorry for having one of your own all but kidnapped, but if there's one thing we can agree on, some of the decisions we're forced to make have no good conclusion. I made the call, and I have to live with it, same with a lot of what we've both done over the years."

"Yeah, we know how that goes Rogers." Logan agreed and sighed heavily before stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "Just tell me one thing, you have any idea where they took her folks?"

"Already have a team heading to extract them as I speak. I wasn't about to have her picked up without making sure I had their location first. But I need to finish interrogating Strike before I can let you have her. You can observe if you like."

"It's the best offer we could have gotten, all things considered Logan." Jon stated, sensing a great deal of sincerity from the man despite his own misgivings about what had happened right under his nose. He should have realized a lot sooner that Nizzra had something like this hanging over her head, but for all of his gifts, Jon had been blind to the woman's troubles..

Before Logan could say a word Raven beat him to the punch, her tone threatening to say the least. "Fair warning, any pain you caused Nizzra... I'm going to double it for your interrogator."

"In that case, you'll have to tell him a few jokes, bring him a couple sandwiches and flirt a little." Steve said with a knowing smirk as he held up a hand. "She's fine, scouts honor. If anything, Nizzra was relieved when we told her we knew why she had been stealing encrypted Alliance data for the people that had taken her family. As well as what we were doing to rescue them from Cerberus' tender mercies. It meant an end to the deception, which honestly, was hurting her more than you might realize. What really surprises me is just how successful she was."

Everyone present knew the collective abilities of the mutants on the deck. Logan's senses were sharp enough to detect if someone was lying, Jon was a powerful telepath, and Raven could have been an even match for Natasha Romanoff in her prime, one of the best spies that had ever lived in Steve's humble opinion. Few people could have pulled off what Nizzra had, yet none of her friends had suspected a thing.

Jon answered Steve's unspoken question. "She didn't outright lie, not once, and we never thought to look that closely at our own people once they had been properly vetted. Why would we? We've never had to deal with this kind of situation before. And I'm not exactly in the habit of unnecessarily invading the minds of my friends and colleagues."

"I don't blame ya doc, and I sincerely hope you never have to" Steve replied solemnly before waving them towards the opening doors at the far end of the hangar. "That's why organizations like this one exist though, to do what others aren't willing to do themselves, or are unable to."

Kaidan had since recovered and was trying his best to keep up with the rest of the group. His rapidly widening whiskey colored eyes were mainly focused on the man in front of them though. "Holy shit... you're- you're... Oh crap, would it maybe keep you from tossing me in a dark cell if I apologized?"

Logan shook his head with a low growl. "Kid doesn't exactly catch on fast, but you probably figured that out by now Rogers."

Steve eyed the teen and walked over to him with a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you, don't worry, we save the cells for people who spill my coffee and talk during movies."

Avina took Rogers' interest in Kaidan as a request for his current known history, which she quickly accessed and started to go through the relevant facts. "Kaidan Alenko had some of the highest scores in his class at Grissom High School before he was transferred under false pretenses to the Biotic Academy on Elysium." Avina helpfully supplied as a holographic profile appeared on the left wall. The hologram kept pace with the group while they traversed the maze like structure of the SHIELD facility. "He shows a keen interest in electronic engineering and maintenance, and has already shown a very strong tendency for self sacrifice."

"Tell us something we don't know." Logan chuckled before reconsidering what he had just said. "That was a rhetorical statement sparky." He quickly stated before Avina could air out more of Alenko's life for the world to see.

Kaidan was in complete agreement. "Can we not embarrass me more? I just biotically froze Captain America and I'm still hoping you don't decide to space me."

"I don't know Alenko, having that on your resume sounds pretty impressive to me." Steve chuckled again before turning to the rest of the group. "Come on, I'll take you to see your girl Logan. Don't be surprised if she'd rather stay in custody, I think she's sort of afraid of what you'd do when you found out."

"You!" Raven jabbed a scaly blue finger at Kaidan before he could take another step. "Stay with the shuttle. If you aren't on board when we get back, we're leaving you here."

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am. Won't happen again." Kaidan hurriedly replied while nodding his head vigorously at the same time.

"Never say never kid." Raven snarked with an alluring smile that got the desired blush from the young biotic. "Now go on before I change my mind about spacing you." Kaidan nodded his head and quickly turned back the way they had come, a trail of yellow lights on the walls appearing to guide the young man back to the hangar.

Steve watched him go and made a mental note to have Parasini prepare a little something for the kid. Those kind of foolish but brave actions Alenko had pulled in the hangar hadn't gone unnoticed, and he hadn't been kidding when Steve had said the youth had reminded him of himself all those years back. _Get the feeling that if I had thrown a dummy grenade at him, Kaidan would have dived on top of it. Or better yet, thrown it back at me with those biotics of his._ SHIELD was always on the look out for talent, but Steve looked for more than most of his recruiters did. Like his old friend Erskine had once said, he looked for more than physical traits in his agents.

_Don't even think about it._ Steve shot Jon an amused grin at the slight mental intrusion. The telepath mentally chuckled, even if he was only half joking.

Clearing the latest in a string of checkpoints a few minutes later, Steve led them to an unassuming door before gesturing toward it with a grin. "All yours, wouldn't want to steal your thunder by letting her hide behind me."

Raven and Jon quickly followed Logan into the room, which turned out looked more like a comfortable dormitory than any stereotypical notion of what an interrogation room should look like. _Probably have those down the hall, _Raven quietly mused as they laid eyes on a napping Strike.

_Nobody say a word, got it? Don't ruin this for me. _Even relayed by Jon, Logan's voice maintained its rough tone. With the unsurprising ease of a man who could sneak past a Sentinel, if he didn't happen tear it apart first that was, Logan carefully walked over to the dozing woman and quietly sat next to her. The way the small bed sunk down the moment he did only caused her to roll further away with a small groan. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakie Strike."

Her reaction was instantaneous, jolting from the bed like a startled cat. "Logan?! Oh hell….I'm so-"

"Relax Strike. We know." Logan stated as he casually grabbed at a cigar from his jacket's pocket.

She visibly relaxed as she looked at Logan, as if she expected him to do something. "Is it weird that I'm happy it's you? Do me a favor sir, Logan, please just make it quick."

Logan cocked his head to the side and looked at the silver haired young woman as if she was crazy. "Really Strike? I didn't come _back_ all this way to kill ya stupid. Family's family. You did what you had to do because you cared about yours, and you did what you had to to keep them safe. I ain't gonna hold a grudge over that." Logan said with a warm grin plastered on his face as he lit up his cigar before chomping down on it. "What I _am_ pissed off about is that you didn't say a _damn_ word. You should have told me. Told us."

Jon chose that moment to uncomfortably clear his throat and make himself known. "Hello Nizzra, good to see you're actually resting for once."

"Turns out betraying my friends and almost getting my family killed took a lot out of me." Nizzra replied with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I imagine it did." Raven said and sighed heavily. "Just be glad the nightmare's over, provided Rogers' holds up his end of things."

Steve chose that moment to stick his head into the interrogation cell. "Sorry to interrupt, just thought you'd want to know Niz, your folks are on their way here, safe and sound. Shuttle should be arriving later today." Logan almost managed to look hurt as he mouthed 'Niz' to a grinning Raven. Steve merely chuckled again and shrugged when Logan turned his gaze on him next. "Guess I should get the formalities out of the way now. She's officially been released into your custody Logan."

Logan raised an eyebrow, as he shot Nizzra a mock look of annoyance. "Great, just what I wanted for Christmas. A smartass bolt of lightning."

"Guess you can call me Kris Kringle then, Logan. Avina, please deactivate collar B5 would you?" Rogers politely asked the AI with a grin, and a moment later, the inhibitor collar around Nizzra's neck unlocked before falling unceremoniously to the floor. He didn't blame her for kicking it away the moment it clattered between her feet. "Thanks. And Strike, take care of yourself out there, you hear?"

"I'll do my best sir. And thanks for not you know, erasing my memory or something." She replied sheepishly, her cheeks darkening noticeably under the man's kind gaze.

"How would you know if we did?" Steve offered with a smirk, quickly holding up a hand at the look of doubt in the woman's eyes. "I'm kidding, I promise."

"He's telling the truth Nizzra. Don't worry, he just _thinks _he's funny." Jon said with as a grin of his own appeared on his face. "Thank you Steven, for not doing anything you'd dearly regret. I hope we don't see each other like this again, or at all for that matter. At least for a time." While his tone hadn't been outright threatening, Jon certainly felt he had gotten his point across.

"Me too Do-" It was at that moment that Avina activated a news feed on a nearby wall of the cell. All eyes fell on the ANN alert, and what they saw had even Rogers staring at the screen in horror. _I haven't seen anything like this since... _ "My God... Give me everything you have on that situation Avina! Get Parasini on the line, I want men on the ground and rounding those terrorists up as soon as they arrive! We need to find out how they got ahold of classified weapons tech." The purple lightning like blasts coming out of the building on screen was a sure sign that HYDRA was responsible in some way. Only one being in the universe had anything close to the technology that matched what was being shown, and he had nearly destroyed the Earth a century and a half ago.

Without another word, Rogers and Logan ran for the corridor, Nizzra, Raven, and Jon not five steps behind. When Logan looked towards her, Nizzra only glared back at him, her unspoken response all the answer he needed. "Just be sure it's not revenge you're after 'Niz'. It gets old fast, trust me." He said as they rounded a corner and almost collided with Parasini. "Was starting to wonder where you were lurking around."

"Save the jokes for later." Gianna hissed at him before turning her attention to Steve. "Director, it's the Church. They've come back, big time. They've taken hostages and have already…." Parasini had to bite back what the Church had already started as she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. "We're still collecting data, but that's what we know for certain as of this moment"

"Let's go give them a proper funeral." Rogers growled, his cheeks flushed with pure rage.

He wasn't the only one as Logan paused for a moment, his experiences from two time lines and the memories from both making him stop and shake his head in an effort to stop the overlapping images he sometimes still experienced. One horrific memory stood out though since it had been remarkably similar in both times. Seeing the fear and pain in Jubilee's innocent eyes had been just as horrible, and he hadn't been able to save her in the 'better future' he had helped establish. _Better for some, but not for her. _Logan bitterly thought. It was on days like these that he wondered, briefly, if the Sentinel Apocalypse wouldn't have been better.

**Systems Alliance Earth HQ**

**Vancouver, United North American States**

**Twenty minutes earlier...**

It had been a couple of interesting days since crashing into Earth, to say the least. Despite Gamora's former relationship to the Mad Titan, other than that one slightly tense incident with Anderson, most everyone else had actually been pretty nice to Peter and his merry band of space-friends. There had been one other incident where Rocket had almost started yet another firefight. Someone commented he'd look good stuffed over a fireplace, but Groot had once again patiently restrained the sapient, and highly irritable, raccoon while Peter decked the offending officer and then got ice for his knuckles. Bastard's name had been Mikhailobitch, or something, Quill honestly couldn't remember and didn't care. It had been either him dropping the douchebag or Gamora taking satisfaction in opening the man from navel to collarbone, so Quill had chosen the lesser, and less messy, of two evils.

The funny thing was, not two hours later that very morning, the officer had mysteriously disappeared with rumors of suspected treason circulating in his wake. While Quill would have gotten a laugh out of a total asshat getting in trouble because of 'those fucking brainless space hicks', as the shouting officer had called them when he was dragged out of the base cantina, Peter had heard it had more to do with some pro-human slash anti-mutant group the man had been connected with.

While he had never met a mutant before Yondu snatched him up, but there had been rumors of some pretty strange people and a couple of scattered news reports he had seen back in the day. Peter hadn't thought much of it though, having been only eight years old at the time. That said, he knew a bully when he saw one, and an anti-_anything _group usually fit the bill.

And the cheer he had gotten from anyone in the bar when he stood up, raised a glass, and shouted, "To the fucking brainless space hicks!", had been totally awesome in his not so humble opinion.

Sitting in the base cantina with his friends at his side, he was in his element, surrounded by friends old and new alike as they drank and watched an 'old fashioned' football game from a giant holo television on the far wall. It seemed that the diplomats had finally given up on trying to 'open negotiations with them' after Drax had threatened to disembowel the last group for being so tiresome. Besides, when it came back that Peter had indeed been Earth born, and his disappearance had been noted by a concerned grandparent back in 1988, it helped make the local government realize that he and his group were simply stranded and not in the least bit interested in invading or trying to establish themselves in any way. Well, outside of a place to live and a steady source of income anyway.

Quill was dragged out of his thoughts when a furry paw almost knocked the half full beer mug out of his hand. Rocket was oblvious since he was busy yelling at the game that was on with half the bar's patrons doing the same thing. "Come on! Throw the ball! NO! Don't run it you stupid hummy!" Rocket had taken to American football in an instant. His new passion was threatening to leave him with a massive bald spot as he tended to pull on his fur when he got _really _exasperated. It was only when he had a giant gun in his paws that Rocket's excitement could match his current frustrated irritation. Peter figured his new found appreciation for the sport had to do with the decent chance of severe injuries, but it had it's brutal charm too.

"I am Groot!"

"No you dope, that's the wide receiver, not the kicker... Speaking of which, why isn't he CATCHING THE DAMN BALL?! Gah, and there goes my favorite plasma cutter!" Rocket hissed as he caught sight of Gamora out of the corner of his eye. He reached into his pack and tossed the cutter to her, knowing the game was lost by that point. "Hope you poke your eye out with it."

"The furball's right! Get your ass in gear Rodriquez!" Another of the officers shouted right before a collection of curses and groans were drowned out by a round of raucous cheers from the other side of the bar. "Damn it! This is what I get for betting on the Cowboys."

"I do not understand this fascination for such a puny sport." Drax muttered, having the clarity not to say such a blasphemous thing aloud amidst a bar full of drunk and hyped up fans. "I have yet to see even one decapitation, not even a decent mutilation." Groot only shrugged when Drax turned his gaze on the sapient tree.

"It appears that the 'Buffalo Bills' are victorious. Credits please." Gamora held out her hand as everyone who had bet on the game rapidly handed over their credit chits to the few winners. One thing Peter had learned about Gamora right away, she always had a soft spot for the underdogs, and this time it had paid off for her. The fact that Rocket had put up a deadly weapon in place of currency didn't surprise him in the slightest.

Danvers wasn't the only one with a grin on his face as he added his chit to the growing pile in her palm. "Normally I hate to lose credits, but it's been a pleasure Gamora."

"It is good to know you can take pleasure from losing. I would hate to have to take your hand if you did not give me what was rightfully won." Gamora replied with a teasing smirk on her face as she pocketed her newly earned wealth.

"Now I'm _very_ glad I didn't try to cheat ya Gamora." Danvers muttered as an altogether not unpleasant shiver ran up his spine.

Peter could only grin at the scene, glad that his strange little family was able to relax for the first time in weeks. And now thanks to their resident assassin, they were flush with a little spending money. "She has that effect on a lotta people Marvel." Quill stated when Danvers sat next to him at the bar.

"Can't imagine why Star Lord." Danvers retorted as the grin on his face widened. "Woulda given my great great grandmother a run for her money."

"Still trying to make sense of that whole superpower shtick you mentioned yesterday. How'd that come around again?" Quill asked, having found the story Danvers had started the other day very fascinating despite how crazy it all sounded, even for him. If only he had known boning a Kree could get you super cosmic powers, he would have done it a lot more often. The freak accident needed to actually get said powers he would have done without if given the choice. But he sure as hell didn't complain about 'Ms. Marvel's' uniform when the young flight lieutenant had dug out the family album from his omni-tool's archives. Peter had been tempted to ask Gamora what she thought of the skimpy outfit, but he really liked having all his bones and organs where they were.

But the good times came to an end when the post game show was abruptly cut, only to be replaced by a scene Peter and his friends knew all too well. A live feed of a battle scarred street and terrified people running for cover had everyone in the bar instantly forgetting about the game.

The frightened looking man on screen was probably wishing he had done the local weather instead right about now. "This is Derek Ferguson reporting for ANN! I'm outside the Vancouver Mutant Affairs and Integration Center where twenty minutes ago, Church of Humanity terrorists reportedly stormed the complex. It is confirmed they have taken hostages, and that they are demanding the immediate release of their leader, and other imprisoned members of their organization. Local law enforcement agents have already asked for aid from Alliance security forces in ending this dangerous standoff. It appears the authorities have no interest in negotiating with the terrorists at this time." Peter and the others in the bar watched in stunned horror as several arcs of purplish energy lashed out at the approaching units from one of the building's floor to ceiling windows, disintegrating them where they stood. "There's been some kind of weapons fire! Several officers are down or just gone! Come on! We need to get out of-" The broadcast was abruptly cut off as a purplish glow briefly filled the display.

"Weaponry of Thanos." Gamora breathed out, beyond surprised that such dangerous technology had somehow found its way to Earth. "Remnants from the war your people fought perhaps?" She asked as she turned to Peter who could only shrug since he was just as shaken up by what they had seen as she was.

The two measly whole days they had been on Earth so far, Gamora and Peter had made it a point to look over as much of his home world's history as they could. The reasons had been different, but they had learned a great deal of the last century and a half that they'd missed. Gamora hadn't found much on the galaxy she hailed from, but what she had pointed towards the Terrans being far more than even she had anticipated since they had stood against her father, and won. And it hadn't just been Thanos that they had fought against, they had defeated many powerful opponents over the years.

"Why would these honorless cowards attack a civilian government building?" Drax asked, too stunned to be angry at the scene that had played out in front of them.

"Think you just answered your own question Drax." Rocket spat out as he hopped to his feet. "Terrorists are all the same no matter what planet you're on, they cause terror for the galaxy to see just because they can. Sure they speak about ideals and political agendas and all that crap, but at the end of the day, they just wanna watch the world burn."

"These people seemed different somehow." Gamora stated, something in her gut told her that there was something truly unnerving about this 'Church of Humanity.'

"Doesn't matter. We can't just sit here." Peter growled as he leapt to his feet. As a few marines and officers moved to block his path, Quill just sighed and glared at them. "You can either waste all our time, get your asses beat up and _then _get your shit together and help us, or you can get out of my way right now and save us all a lotta time and ammo. Not to mention lives. Either way, my friends and I are leaving." Even unarmed, Gamora, Drax, Rocket and especially Groot managed to look terrifying standing over Peter's shoulders.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot roared in complete agreement with Quill's statement.

"In case you guys didn't get that, he's _politely_ telling you to get the hell out of our way before he _makes_ you. And Quill's right for once, we could probably use some help. Last time I checked, isn't keeping people safe in your damn _job description_?! Or did you stop being soldiers when I wasn't looking?!" Rocket yelled, while Groot roughly shoved his way past the wary men and women who were suddenly less interested in stopping him and more interested in grabbing the closest set of gear.

Quill was two seconds too late when they reached the armory, and saw that Gamora was busy cutting a new hole in the requisitions desk window where a guard was sleeping at his post. By the time the man stirred, the assassin had her new blade at his throat, just shy of nicking a major artery. The man's eyes were riveted to the red crackling energy that ran the length of the wicked looking knife. "You _will _open the armory doors so we may gather our belongings or I will do it for you by stepping over your corpse!"

"Wh-what did you need ma'am?!"

"Open. The. Door." Gamora's tone softened as she took in the man's panicked filled eyes, lowering her blade before reaching out and dragging Danvers in front of the window. "Please, it is a matter of utmost urgency." Danvers rapidly nodded to the officer, not knowing what else to say that didn't possibly involve getting a free tracheotomy from the beautiful assassin next to him.

"Alright." The guard said, and breathed a lot easier when the extremely strange group of new arrivals, officers and marines disappeared into the next room the moment the heavy bulkhead doors slid out of the way. He dreaded to think what was coming for whoever those people were heading off to fight.

Dashing into the room less than a minute later, Anderson was in the center of the chaos as he tossed Peter his weapons belt before going for his own locker. "You want to help with this unholy cluster fuck? Fine by me, half the base is still on leave, so I'm willing to accept any help we can get. But you five are sticking to my ass like glue. Don't even _think _about trying to give me the slip, otherwise we'll have two groups of insane people to worry about apprehending today. Do I make myself clear?"

"Have you seen the Mad Titan's weaponry up close before Anderson?" Gamora asked point blank the moment the man had finished speaking. When he hesitated, Gamora didn't. "We can move faster on our own, your people will just slow us down, and probably get themselves killed in the process."

Rocket grumbled profanities to himself the whole while, but he forgot his irritation when someone threw him his assault cannon. "Oh... yeah."

"What is it with men and giant guns?" Conner asked no one in particular as she too geared up for war against the Church. She hadn't told anyone, but she had a distant cousin that was a mutant, and she was more than a little eager to see these bastards dead.

"So I'm a 'man' now huh? I'll take it, but you're still highly unattractive, even without the armor." Rocket smirked at the glaring marine, tossing her one of the many grenade belts hanging by the lockers. "Mighta slipped in and tinkered with a few of 'em. Don't be surprised if they go off with a little extra boom!"

"How big?" Conner asked, suddenly wary of the grenade belt he had thrown towards her.

"Big enough to take down a two man heavy fighter...roughly." Rocket admitted with a sheepish grin plastered on his furry face.

"Roughly?!"

"Just don't be within twenty meters when they go _boom_ and you'll be fine...probably."

"Suddenly I'm wondering if having you around is more dangerous than those nutjobs we're going to slaughter." Conner muttered darkly before she slammed her helmet over her head.

"Ha, where'd the ugly hummy go? Oh right. Nice helmet. Who designed it, the sniper who's gonna shoot your jaw off?"

"Asshole." She retorted sharply as she grabbed her own rifle and a pair of heavy pistols from her locker before going for the exit.

All the while, Rocket was harassing her with every step. "You have a very limited vocabulary, anybody ever tell you that? Trust me I notice these things."

"I am Groot?" The towering tree-man's face said it all as he gave Rocket what could only be described as a huge pout.

Rocket looked towards his lumbering friend in shock. "I wasn't making fun of you! You at least I can understand, even if you say the same thing over and over again big fella. Least, that's what everyone else hears anyway 'cause they don't know how to listen."

Anderson was busy strapping on the last of his armor while most of the others were still getting their gear together. "That's why you're going in with me. We'll have a better chance of getting in and getting out with the hostages alive. You know Thanos, what his technology is capable of. We need that information if we want a chance of defeating it. I'll take any help I can get right now since all of our intel is outdated, what little we had to begin with. A lot of Thanos' stuff looked like damn magic to me when we were told about it back in Basic."

"Your warriors would be punished on my world for such sloth." Drax rumbled as he noted that half of Anderson's marines hadn't finished gearing up despite having a head start on the more experienced officer. "I hope they are not so inept when it comes time to shed the blood of their enemies." Hefting two heavy weapons over his shoulders with a glare at their clearly incompetent ground crews, Drax followed a jogging Peter, Gamora and Anderson out of the armory while a lumbering Groot easily kept up with them, Rocket already perched on his shoulder.

"Most of these kids are fresh out of Boot." Anderson grunted, clearly not happy with his people's response time. Five complete strangers had made them seem slow by comparison. While they hadn't necessarily came to the base with the standard equipment his people used, it shouldn't have mattered. "I called in a favor, got a few spec ops flown in to help deal with this mess."

Atop Groot, Rocket pulled his hands down his face in exasperation before jabbing a claw towards Anderson. "We don't need no stinkin' hummies with giant egos screwin' things up!"

"I am Groot..."

"This _is _me bein' calm! Just don't want any trigger happy morons blowing me up is all!" Rocket shot back with a just audible hiss before he slapped at the nifty new 'omni-tool' he had 'borrowed' from some sap's locker. "Least I get some new toys to try out before I die. Huh, 'mini fabrication system?' Neat. Even comes preloaded with tech mines?! What's this...omni-blade?" Rocket grinned from ear to ear when a half meter orange blade sprang to life from the wrist mounted omni-tool. "Oh I am so taking this now!"

Anderson could only shake his head at Rocket's obvious glee. For a sapient raccoon, Rocket certainly lived up to his species' namesake as scavengers and thieves. "Glad you approve... And I wouldn't exactly call N7s 'trigger happy morons.' These guys are the best." David reassured the raccoon as he hopped into the troop transport that had rolled up in front of them seconds after they ran outside. "We aren't screwing around. The Church won't be getting away with this. Not in our own damn backyard."

"Who are these people? Why are they doing this?" Gamora quietly asked as she checked her assorted blades, always one to seek a better understanding of her enemy. The best way to defeat an opponent was to understand them, one of the few lessons Thanos had instilled in her that she still followed to the letter. Unlike Rocket, who just prefered seeking better ways of blowing them up.

David grabbed onto the railing above his head when they took off with all speed and nodded his head to the assassin's question. He understood her desire to understand their enemy, and even respected her for it despite their rough start. "Religious fanatics mostly. There's been resurgence in their membership the last few decades. Backlash against some of the new laws Parliament put in place to protect mutants against illegal persecution. The original group was officially banned, most members were incarcerated more than a century ago, but it seems they've come back with a vengeance. As for their agenda, they aren't that complicated. They hate mutants, and see them as, I'm quoting here, 'abominations in the eyes of God that deserve only death'. Me, I've never had a problem with mutants. I never believed someone should be judged just because they're different. If that were the case, we'd have killed each other a long time ago. On the other hand, I _do _have a problem with any sick son of a bitch who thinks they can kill innocent people and get away with it."

Grabbing an open seat on the bench, Peter lightly thunked his head against the transport bulkhead. "Yup, looks like whacko cults never went out of style. Sounds like Jonestown all over again."

"Student of history Quill?" David asked, a grim look on his face.

Peter frowned, closing his eyes for a moment as he collected his thoughts. "When I was a kid they had documentaries and reports on the anniversary every year. Long story. Watched them when my mom wasn't looking."

David nodded his head, remembering only after he had asked that according to the records he'd found, one Peter Jason Quill had been born not long after the events in Jonestown. It made sense that he'd have seen the occasional update since the tragedy had been the biggest cult related mass murder in their history at the time. "These guys would be doing us a favor if they drank the kool aid." David retorted sharply as he checked his gear one last time. "But the bastards who start these groups usually don't have the guts to take their own 'medicine'. Trouble with the Church of Humanity however is that they like to kill other people, never themselves."

"I will give them the deaths they deserve." Gamora hissed in reply, having seen a few examples of such groups before she had betrayed Thanos. She knew what they would have to do before the day was over, even if no one had said it yet. There would be no negotiating with these religious zealots. These monsters were no better than the likes of Ronan the Accuser in her eyes, and thus they deserved no mercy.

"No killing, not unless it's absolutely necessary. Parliament is already breathing down our necks on this one as it is." David ate his words when they stopped a block away and they followed him to the end of the street on foot. He was the first to see the hastily crucified remains of one of the first mutants that had been summarily executed that afternoon. "Forget everything I just said. These bastards are dead men walking, they just don't know it yet."

"Holy shit...these guys make Yondu look like a damn saint." Peter gaped in shock when he poked his head around the corner, his face covered by his mask. The red glowing eye holes doubled as binoculars, giving him a far better look at the telescopic metal poles that had been meticulously arranged outside the old stone facade, battle scarred government building less than fifty meters away.

The ancient looking Center itself wasn't that big compared to the number of skyscrapers and much more modern buildings around it. It was barely five floors high, and could have been easily compared to an old office building from his time given the simple but sturdy design of the structure. If anything, Quill had the feeling the large building had seen many owners, many purposes over the years, and had only found its use as a safe haven for mutants after many years of uncertainty.

Peter turned his gaze back to the horrific scene at the base of the building's stairs. There were ten metallic 'crosses' made up of two simple metal rods each, and all of them had an occupant. The metallic crosses hovered a foot off the ground, having been rigged up to some kind of anti-grav or repulsor tech, but that wasn't where his gaze lingered. There was a young teenager, a girl of maybe fifteen, weakly struggling to breathe, her arms bleeding where they had been savagely pinned to metal crossbeam. While she was by far not the only one in immediate danger, she was the closest to their current position, and Quill wasn't about to leave her in agony any longer than he had to.

As much as he wanted to, he didn't run out of cover since he remembered there was an unknown number of hostiles inside the building. Sweeping his goggles over the front, Peter counted five, maybe more, all of them holding some kind of staff weapon that were covered in purplish glowing arcane runes. Having seen enough, Peter prepared to make a run for the other side of the street. "Cover me."

Anderson grabbed his arm, only to slap a kit of clear vials in his hand. "If you can get to any of them, put it directly on their wounds. It'll buy them time." Quill nodded and tucked the vials into his heavy hip pouch.

Quill didn't allow himself to hesitate as he activated his boot jets and closed the distance across the open square in a matter of seconds before roughly landing not three meters from where the slowly dying girl was pinned. Arcs of purple lightning lashed out to take him down, but none touched him as he rolled behind a pile of debris that looked like the same news shuttle van they had seen earlier. A massive volley of coverfire streaked past him in the opposite direction, aimed for the source of the purplish blasts. Quill could just barely make out Rocket screaming something over the ringing in his ears as the front entrance to the building exploded outward, silencing the returning fire for a few precious seconds. Quill briefly looked over his shoulder to see Drax tossing a smoking launcher to the ground as Rocket screamed obscenities to whoever was left and fired a few blasts from his cannon at any vaguely purple in the rubble.

"Well, if we die, at least we go out on planet wide television." Quill muttered dryly as he pulled his twin blasters from his belt and waited as the power cells whirled, building up a charge powerful enough to do some damage. He needed to clear the deck before he did anything else. Even now, more arcs of lightning were reaching out of what was left of the entrance, but the return fire was far less thanks to Drax and Rocket's liberal use of heavy ordnance.

Sprinting out of cover at a full run, Quill needed only a few seconds to see where the shots were coming from, and snapped up his left hand blaster before pulling the trigger. "Ride the lightning fellas!" Peter yelled at the top of his lungs as a bolt of blue energy slammed into the Church of Humanity terrorist, frying his weapons and armor before dropping the man to the floor in a quivering mass of nerves. His right hand blaster had already sung its tune by that point, taking down a second moments later.

"IAMGROOT!" That gave Anderson, Drax, Conner, Gamora, and Groot all the opening they needed as the small group charged across the square just as Peter jumped up to reach the bound girl. From the agonized screams coming from inside the building, Peter guessed that Groot was giving new meaning to the term, out on a limb, while Drax broke a few skulls with his bare hands, then helped Gamora slice and stab their way through anyone stupid enough to attack them.

"You will not live through this day!" Gamora shouted as she threw a dagger into the last of the terrorists, having dug his way out of the debris that had rained down on his head from Rocket's initial volley. "No more enemies are present in the main lobby Quill, I'm coming to assist!" She shouted once she was sure no one else was going to rise up to foolishly attack them. "Rocket, cover the street!"

"On it! Come on Groot...help them get those poor bastards down!" Rocket shouted back as Groot ran back outside of the building.

Groot nodded rapidly, clearly distressed by what he was seeing as he joined the frantic rescue crews and did as they asked to save any survivors, using his immense strength to free them before binding their wounds until the medics could reach them. Creative use of vines and leaves saw most of the damage contained at the very least, but no one needed to explain to the tree giant that they would need more than that, even if the leaves he had grown out of his own body oozed healing sap into their injuries.

"Holy merciful Christ..." Conner muttered as she and Anderson halted before another cross not far from Peter. The poor bastard in between had had his throat slit and was clearly beyond their help. She moved on with David hot on her heels, and almost wished the young woman she stopped in front of hadn't survived the day's events when Conner saw what they had done to her. "Admiral Grissom isn't going to like this."

"Corporal, stop your damn gawking and help me get her down!" Anderson shouted and looked for a way up to the free floating cross, before giving Conner a boost so she could reach the crossbeam.

"Jane right?" The bleeding woman grunted in pain as Connor slathered medi-gel over her mutilated back before eyeing the spikes holding her. "Not gonna lie to you, this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker."

"Just-just do it." She managed to growl out even as she shook in intense pain, sweat pouring off her forehead. "Then get me a goddamn gun so I can go in there and shoot one of those fuckers myself!"

Anderson was astounded by the girl's resolve, having seen panic from seasoned veterans in far less extreme situations. "You're definitely a Grissom alright." David mused aloud before returning to the task at hand. "Just as damn hot headed and reckless."

"Fuck y-IINNNAAGGHH!" Jane howled the moment Conner started to yank the spike free from her left wrist. Conner had the right one free even quicker despite her agonized screams and promptly coated both her wrists with several layers of medi-gel. "Forget...what I just said. I'm shooting your...bitch here...first." Jane managed to say between ragged breaths as Conner lowered her into David's waiting arms. "Can't decide….if that's before or….after I... rip all her clothes off…" She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Buy me a drink first." Conner replied as a throaty chuckle escaped her between grunts of effort from bearing most of the woman's weight.

Gazing towards the other marines desperately attempting to get the other grievously wounded hostages down, Anderson's eyes flicked to the repulsors at their base. "Save your strength Jane, you're gonna need it." Noticing his nearest engineer was pinned down under heavy fire, Anderson's determined gaze turned towards the next best thing. "Rocket! Get your furry ass over here!"

Normally, Rocket would have had something to say about Anderson's choice of words, but today was different. He had seen things that would have chilled the marine's blood, but this was something that baffled even him, and left the raccoon unusually quiet as he rushed to Anderson's side. It didn't take the man long to explain what he needed the raccoon to do. "Right. I saw a control board while I was perched on the big guy earlier, shouldn't be too hard to hack into their system and get these things on the ground." The raccoon said before running off to do just that, cannon still perched on his shoulder, just in case another fanatic was lurking around.

Peter meanwhile was focused like a laser beam on saving at least one life, quickly removing the simple metal spikes from the girl's bloody wrists with a wince, grateful that she was unconscious, before he liberally smeared the contents of one the vials Anderson had given him on her horrible wounds. "Sure picked a hell of a century to come home." Quill grunted in disgust as he slung the girl over his shoulder, no easy task since he was doing his best to balance on the cross beam, and jumped down to the ground with a short controlled burst from his boot jets. From there, he gently placed the girl into Gamora's waiting arms on the street below. "Get her to the medics and then help with the rest. I'll go find Drax, we have some business to finish inside."

"Good luck Peter." Gamora replied as she carried the girl away without a backwards glance. She knew better than to argue when he had that determined look in his eyes.

"Drax!" Quill's concerned shout echoed across the now deserted lobby as he stepped through the broken window. "Drax, front's clear, where are you buddy?!"

"I am here, my recklessly brave friend." Drax had lived up to his name as the Destroyer from the number of dead terrorists that surrounded the formidable warrior. He'd probably taken on as many or more than the squads of marines that had rushed the building after the initial group distracted the armed terrorists defending it. Other than some light glancing burns from their weapons and a few shallow cuts, Drax was unharmed. "I would ask for your assistance clearing this nest of cowardly vermin."

Quill was brought up short when he looked at the red tattooed giant next to him in shocked admiration. "Oh my God. You just used a metaphor didn't you? Properly... I'm proud of you buddy. Honestly, I might weep." The sound of distant gunfire from another part of the building told Quill that Anderson's promised reinforcements were already in the process of clearing the area. "We'll celebrate later, let's finish this up."

"Right behind ya Star Lord!" Rocket cheered, once more perched on Groot's right shoulder after he had made short work of gently lowering the wounded hostages to the ground for the medical team. "Folks outside are on the ground and being tended to Quill. These hummies...nah that ain't right, these pondscum sucking slugs don't deserve a proper funeral. I say we leave 'em as a pile of ash." Rocket emphasized that threat by bringing up his still smoking assault cannon against his small shoulder.

Peter shook his head, and held out his blasters in exasperation. "We aren't burning down the building Rocket."

"Who said anythin' about the building?! I was talking about these bastards that make your Ravagers buddies seem like a bunch of mint cookie selling girl scouts!" Rocket shouted back, and ducked behind Groot's shoulder when a mass accelerated round zoomed past his right shoulder when they entered a hallway with a stone staircase on the right side. The shooter didn't get a second shot when Rocket fired back, leaving a good sized hole through the center of the man's chest, and the wall behind him was left smoldering about the same time.

Quill didn't jump when a voice called out right by his ear. "Rebecca is safe." At Peter's questioning look, Gomora cocked an eyebrow. "The child you saved. Her mother is with her, I may have threatened the medics tending to her daughter with castration if they let her die. Another five, those already not beyond help, are being treated now."

He could only imagine what the assassin had said to the rest of the medics as they ascended the stairs and started to sweep the second floor. More gunfire could be heard from the third floor, but there was no activity on the second as far as he could tell, so that's where they went next. "Nice pep talk." Quill didn't get a chance to say more when a door was slammed open in his face, making him stumble back. The split second that followed had Gamora already on the attacker, her blade crackling with blue energy as it sliced through the woman's neck like a hot knife through butter. "And that is why I make it a point not to piss you off."

Moments later, a man covered in black armor from head to toe with a red and white N7 on his chest walked into the hallway from the stairwell they had just left, behind the group, quickly followed by a similarly armored man and woman carrying a bleeding man between them. "You Peter Quill?" The man asked, holding out his free hand. His other hand easily hefted a rifle that was almost as long as he was tall, which he casually perched against his left shoulder.

"Yeah..." Peter replied, uncertainty easily heard in his voice as he looked at the offered hand. Most people who knew his actual name usually started shooting at him on sight. Being a legendary outlaw had that effect for some reason, despite the fact he had turned over a new leaf after that business on Xandar.

"Saw what you did out there sir. Although, it was kinda hard not to notice with all the explosions. You and your people gave us the perfect chance to slip in quietly and take these bastards out." The woman said with venom in her voice as she kicked the prisoner in the back of the knee, forcing him to the ground. "Consider this a thank you."

"Mutant loving blasphemers! You will burn in Hell for disrupting our holy mission!" The man spat out, and was rewarded with a vicious backhand from the other man holding him up. "God will not forgive you for such unthinkable acts!"

The woman ignored the fanatical bullshit coming out of the man's mouth as she casually backhanded him this time, knocking the man's head viciously to the side. "Meet Kevin." She raised her arm as a holographic display showed a security camera feed of the front of the building. "Kevin enjoys hurting people, he likes to laugh at people in pain, don't you Kevin? Pain _you _caused." The display zoomed in to show the man in front of Peter laughing in delight while nailing a familiar looking girl to a metal beam while several other terrorists held her in place. The feed continued to show him and two others taking their time in cutting off another woman's angelic white wings from her back before putting her on another cross. "I'd be surprised if Grissom's granddaughter doesn't decide to come after you herself when she's in flying shape again. She holds grudges better than her old man."

"She mocked the Lord's Heavenly servants with her very existence! As for enjoying what I did, ain inflicted on monsters, abominations sent from the deepest pits of Hell. Enjoying one's work isn't a sin when combatting evil."

"Rebecca's a fifteen year old girl, _fifteen_, and she's going to bear the scars of what you did to her for the rest of her life asshole." The man restraining 'Kevin' growled into his ear. "As for Jane Grissom, she's the least of your problems buddy."

Gamora's reply was far more direct as a knife seemed to appear out of thin air and at Kevin's throat in the space of an eyeblink. "Why?! Why would you do something like this?! And where did you get ahold of your weapons?!"

"I will die before talking to a mutant whore."

"That can be arranged." Gamora hissed and jabbed her knife closer to the man's jugular. "If you wish to see your God so much that you are so blindly devoted to your unspeakable cruelty, allow me to send you to meet them."

The only thing that stopped her from doing just that was Peter's hand on her arm. "You aren't like these guys Gamora. You're better. Back away, just back away. He'll get what's coming to him." Peter started to turn and walk away before pointing to the bound man. "Cut him loose."

"Are you nuts?" Even muffled by her helmet, the female marine's voice sounded incredulous.

"Cut him loose and toss him a weapon." Peter growled as he holstered one blaster.

"Alright." The spec op that had lead them into the room nodded to Quill, taking his own pistol off his hip and throwing it in front of the bound man. "You heard the man, cut him loose."

Gamora and the others knew what was coming and stepped back. They knew Peter well by that point, and knew he had a moral code that was wide as his ego. He'd never shoot an unarmed man, but he wasn't about to let this injustice stand either. They were also well aware that once a switch was flipped, the stun blasters could throw powerful bolts of plasma that could tear through most light armors with ease.

'Kevin' didn't know any of this, and simply saw a chance to get out of his current predicament. All he had to do was reach the gun that they had tossed in front of him. "Everyone who is arrogant in heart is an abomination to the Lord; be assured, he will not go unpunished!"

With a flash of green light, Kevin vanished from between the marines only to reappear a few paces away, a dagger pressed against his throat by the one of the weirdest guys Peter had ever seen. And that was saying something. "Why if it isn't the deluded, arrogant, _ruthless_ fool I've been looking for." Before anyone could move an inch, another flash of light followed, and the leader's neck was opened from ear to ear as the strangely dressed individual drew his dagger deep across his throat. Casually letting the body fall to the ground, only then did he regard the odd group before him before gesturing to the convulsing man at his feet. "He liked to laugh so much, I decided to give him a new smile."

"Loki." The lead N7 said with a nod of his head. "It's been a while since Akuze. Still turning Rogers hair grey?"

"Are you still raising those three fiery girls of yours Williams?" Loki asked in turn, his question an answer of its own. The strangely horned helmet on his head disappeared without a trace as a sardonic smirk appeared on his face. "As for Akuze, I was simply in the area."

"Actually, it's going to be four soon. But I'm sure you already know that."

"My, my you've been busy Williams." Loki replied, a chuckle escaping him at the news, having had no idea, but he wasn't about to tell the N7 that. "Shall I get the Asgardian equivalent of a birthday gift? A warhorse perhaps? Or maybe a sword? Knowing how your brood is Williams, they will all be fighters in some capacity."

"Let's save this conversation for a later day shall we? And I have no intention of them following in their grunt father's footsteps."

"What you intend and what will be, will most likely not be the same thing. Trust me, I know this better than most. They will find their own way, whether you like it or not."

"This coming from a guy who reportedly fucked a horse." Williams' fellow spec op snarked as she cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "A misinformed tale that has grown more outlandish with the passing of time. Sleipner and I had no such relationship, I assure you."

"Horse fucker huh?" Peter twirled his blaster through his fingers before slamming it home in its empty holster. "And on that creepy ass note, I'm gonna go now. Come on guys." Peter muttered, a disgusted Gamora, confused looking Drax, and a hysterically laughing Rocket slapping Groot's barky shoulder following after him.

"I find the greasy looking, untrustworthy man's possible forincation with a four legged mammal most disturbing." Drax muttered, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"I love these guys." The female N7 chuckled as Peter and his allies started away from the rest of them.

"Your taste in men leaves much to be desired." Loki scoffed before causally heading for the lobby, his outfit changing to a much more common three piece suit with every step.

Williams' was quick to put an armored hand on Quill's shoulder before he made it to the stairs. Gomora, Groot, Drax and especially Rocket tensed for a fight, but it wasn't necessary in this case. "Hate it when sick bastards like him desecrate a holy book by speaking its words. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant. I saw what you did for that poor girl son. That was love."

Peter only shrugged and said, "Love's blind, something my mom once told me."

The nearly silent third soldier brought his hand up to the side of his helmet. "Commander Williams, we need to head back to base, CO doesn't want N7s caught in the fallout from this shitshow."

"Right. Quill, if you ever find yourself on Sirona, look me up. I'll always have a place open at my table for you and your crew. My daughters would certainly enjoy the company." Williams turned to walk towards his waiting squad before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "And Quill, your mother's a smart woman."

"Thanks Williams. Good luck." Peter replied, a genuine smile on his face at the offer and his compliment to his mother.

"I don't need luck. I have the Lord on my side. And He is merciful, not the angry, vengeful asshole these nutjobs always seem to think He is." It was equal parts honest, pure faith and a message that there was still hope for their species. One that Peter heeded as he and his dysfunctional adopted family watched the elite squad disperse moments later. Loki had since disappeared without a trace, leaving them in an empty hallway.

"This Commander Williams is a wise man Peter Quill." Gamora intoned as she followed Peter back outside.

"Yeah, kinda got that impression." Peter replied, and was taken aback by the roaring crowd that had gathered outside. He grinned at his friends before he reached up, deactivated his helmet, and waved as he jumped down to the ground.

"Why must he always act like a child?" Gamora said with a groan as she pinched her forehead and followed after her infantile leader. She forgot her annoyance though when she noticed that more than a few of the people in the crowd were directing their cheers towards her as well. "Why do they cheer for us? We did nothing that they could not have done themselves if they but had the will."

"They are in great pain, we are a symbol of hope for them in a time of need. And friend Quill acts like a childish buffoon, not because he is childish, but because he wishes to hide his own pain. Do not be so easily fooled green wench." Drax stated, surprising those that stood beside him as they slowly crossed the square.

"Wow, surprisingly deep there Drax." Rocket replied, honestly dumbfounded by the warrior's words. Even a stunned Gamora couldn't find it in her to muster any indignation at Drax's insult, instead pondering the wisdom of his words.

The moment was interrupted when Groot looked forlornly where the crosses had once stood. "I... am Groot..."

"Hey, you did great buddy! Don't be so hard on yourself. Those Church goons woulda killed them all if not for you, and that tree sap trick probably saved more than a few of those kids." Rocket was quick to say, and Groot offered the raccoon a thankful smile. "There's that smile big guy."

Anderson was quick to run up to them, gesturing towards a nearby shuttle. "Come on, let's get you out of here. The shit's gonna hit the fan any minute now, and as far as the Alliance is concerned, you five were never here."

A red eyed woman ran up to them after having pushed her way through the barricade that had been set up around the perimeter, desperately clinging to Anderson who stepped to block her path. "Wait! Don't leave yet! My daughter! She wants to speak with them! To him!" She panted, out of breath from the run from the medic shuttle as she pointed to Quill. "My daughter….Rebecca, she wouldn't be here if not for you. Please!"

"Um, if you don't mind?" Anderson asked the group behind him, the barest hint of a grin on his face as Peter roughly shoved past him, followed closely by the rest. He didn't see much point in trying to keep them hidden at this point, so didn't bother to try and stop them. If anything, he disagreed wholeheartedly with the Alliance's desire to keep Peter and his company in the shadows. People needed symbols like them, and today was the best day for it in his opinion.

They soon stood before the open shuttle and were led to the young girl's side. She blinked her eyes up at them and smiled, tears of gratitude flowing down her face. "Hey there kiddo, you're looking better already." Peter said and gently squeezed the girl's bandaged hand, giving her the most charming smirk he could muster right then.

"Thank you, thank you..." The girl said while a nearby medic continued his work despite the utterly strange group that had ran up to the shuttle.

"Aw hell, it was nothin'. We were just in the local quadrant was all." Rocket chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while Groot gave a gentle rumble from deep in his chest.

"I am Groot..." Groot quietly whispered as he gently placed a green flower in Rebecca's hair, before picking up a squirming Rocket and placed him within easy reach of her as the giggling teen started to gently brush her hand against his fur.

Rocket sighed but had nothing to say, for once, about being handled like he was someone's damn house pet. Besides, seeing a smile on the kid face wasn't so bad in his opinion. "Alright, that's enough already kid. We ain't in a petting zoo here." He softly muttered when he had endured the humiliation for as long as he was able before running back up Groot's arm the moment he was free from his friend's grasp..

"You are braver and stronger than any of us Rebecca, remember that always." Gamora solemnly told the girl, gently brushing a stray tear from her cheek.

Peter grinned as he did the last thing he thought he'd ever do, unclipping from his belt one of the most precious items he had in his possession. Putting the heavy pouch onto Rebecca's lap, Peter reached into the 'man-purse' as Rocket had called it on more than one occasion, and pulled out an old pair of headphones attached to his equally ancient cassette player. "Now, I want this back when you get better Rebecca. But until then, it's yours." He chuckled at her smile as he carefully placed the headphones over her ears, the sounds of Ain't No Mountain High Enough filtering out of the player. Turning to the girl's mother, he waved off her thanks before she could even begin. "Don't worry about it ma'am, I'll find another one. 'Sides, she needs it more than I do. Let's just say that old player was from someone just like you."

"Your family would be proud." The woman replied before hopping into the back of the shuttle next to her daughter.

"I sure hope so." Peter turned with a grin to see Gamora giving him a look he had never seen before. "What? Something on my face?"

"No, it is just that you _still _manage to surprise me, _Star Lord_." Gamora all but purred, a noticeable swagger in her stride that had all the blood rushing to Peter's cheeks, and elsewhere. He didn't get a chance to linger on the feeling though as he was reminded that Anderson was waiting for them. Just as they started away though, Gamora didn't get five feet past a second shuttle before she was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"Are you an angel?"

"No, I am most definitely not" Gamora side with a grin as she leaned closer to the obviously heavily medicated woman staring up at her.

Before she could react the woman's other arm snaked out and wrapped around her neck, tugging her closer, her pink lips crushing against Gamora's. The assassin was not expecting it in the slightest and flailed uselessly for a moment before gently pulling herself free of the woman's embrace. "Good, then I won't have to feel guilty about that later when I come down from these awesome meds. So...is everything green on you?" Gamora's cheeks flushed a darker green as the woman gave her a provocative tongue flick.

"I've wondered that myself." Peter started to say, and immediately closed his mouth when he saw the murderous glare on Gamora's face before she stomped away.

It was only after they left the shuttle behind and boarded the transport right behind Anderson that Gamora rounded on Quill and drew a knife just shy of his neck. "Do not say a word!"

"I wasn't gonna say anything Gamora! Sheesh!" Peter bit at his lip, desperate to keep his thoughts to himself. He lasted all of three seconds before the words rapidly blurted out of his mouth. "Okay, that was one of _the_ _hottest_ things I've ever seen in my entire life. And this is _me _talking. There, I'm done, I swear. Please don't stab me."

Gamora wasn't done, not by a long shot. "I am not some starry eyed waif who gets weak in the knees from a mere kiss! I merely did not wish to injure her further by resisting her underhanded tactic. Although, I did admire her speed and grace even while badly wounded."

"Yeah, speed and grace. Which we're not going to mention _ever_, are we guys?" Quill asked the rest of his dysfunctional family, hoping to ensure that he would still be breathing in the morning.

"Nope, but we're certainly thinking about it!" Rocket wheezed between belly deep laughs. Even Groot chuckled a little at Gamora's discomfort. Drax remained unusually quiet, but a flicker of a smirk appeared on his face before he went back to looking at the floor between his feet.

Anderson was quick to try and defuse the situation before someone ended up dead. "Jane Grissom has always been….a straightforward and blunt kind of woman. Her grandfather is the same way. The Grissoms are notorious for saying and doing what is on their minds, regardless of the consequences."

"They are proud and strong warriors of your world?" Drax asked, and earned a nod from David. "Then they are worthy of my respect. I only wish we had not failed to save all those that the honorless cowards had mercilessly slaughtered, much in the same way Ronan slaughtered my own family."

"Here we go again with the 'Ronan was a total douchebag' rant." Rocket changed his tune a moment later when Drax lifted him up by the throat, Groot being oddly unhelpful as he frowned at the raccoon. "What gives?! I mean, please continue, I'm all ears."

"Do not disrespect my family, and I will not squeeze the life from your tiny body." Drax growled through his teeth before dropping Rocket to the floor where he lay in an undignified heap.

Rocket sighed heavily, his furry ass all but on his head until he righted himself and ran to a distant corner of the transport. "Gamora gets a mouthful of tongue and I get the life choked out of me. Figures."

"Shut up you arrogant little asshole." Before Rocket could give what would no doubt be a well thought out, civil retort, Conner leaned down and planted a kiss on his furry cheek. "There. Now quit your bitchin'."

"I um...am I dreaming right now? Because if I am, what the hell, you might as well start taking off your clothes." Conner balled up her fist and punched Rocket in the face. "Ow. I'm gonna take that as I no on the dreaming." Despite the new bruise on his face, the raccoon was grinning from ear to ear.

It was then that the scanners in the troop transport started to go ballistic. "Um sir? There's some kinda electrical disturbance directly above us. These readings are weird."

David took one look at the strange readings and felt his blood turn to ice. There was only one thing he knew of that could cause the kind of interference he was seeing. "Get us moving Chief! We're about to come under fire!"

He was half right. A payload did strike down behind them in a blindingly bright beam of light, just as they backed into it with a thunk. Peter and Gamora were the only ones to see a flash of red fabric before the figure disappeared underneath the transport. "Guys...I think we just hit someone." There was an audible groan of pain a moment later from outside. "Yup. We totally hit someone."

_**End Notes**__; __**Vergil1989;**_ _That was a rather interesting chapter. We probably just managed to piss everyone off by dredging up the worst of humanity this chapter, but it was what you, the reader, demanded. You guys also wanted Marvel technology, so we gave it to you in the form of repulsor lift technology used on those crosses courtesy of the Church of Humanity. Be careful what you wish for folks, that's all I gotta say._

_**Archer83; **__Can I just point out that I thought we'd be putting Marvel tech 'under the hood' of ME style futuristic tech? Putting it in torture devices, I'm going to freely give all the credit to Vergil for that one. But, to be fair, the main point of this chapter was to show that things are not always as great as they might seem at first glance. This is a complicated world with all the promise and pitfalls that go with merging all of these characters together into a whole. We wanted the Guardians, being our 'new guys on the block' in this world to be introduced to the best and worst of it quickly. To allow you, the reader, to see it through their eyes._

_**Vergil1989**__; Indeed. There's nothing like a fresh perspective to show how terrible and heroic we can be when we put our minds to it. I asked Archer to come up with the worst example he could find as far as anti-mutant groups go in the MARVEL universe for this chapter. Let's just say that seeing Jubilee nailed to a cross was __**not **__something I __**ever **__expected to see in a comic book, but it gave this chapter the life and enemy it needed, and it opened the door to much more in future chapters since we armed them with Thanos staff weapons, just to name the obvious elephant in the room. Anyway, we hope we've kept up the quality that you've come to expect. As always, review, fave, and follow as you think we deserve, it's motivation for us lol. Adios!_


	7. A Verily Bad Day

Heroes rise and fall, great events come and go, but legends have a tendency to last forever. I am admittedly a woman devoted to science, but unlike most who studied the world around them, I never lost my ability to believe in the impossible. Speaking of the impossible, I stumbled head first into a world unlike any I could have imagined while doing research into strange atmospheric disturbances. One night, my research paid off, in the form of a man that fell from the sky. He wasn't much to look at, unless you're into rippling muscles and flowing blonde hair. Don't tell him I said this, but that red cape is a bit much, even if it does make him look ridiculously heroic.

Right, sorry, getting back on track. God I'm starting to get as bad as Darcy. Anyway, one thing led to another, not in the way you're thinking, and I and a small town in Nevada wound up in the middle of a brotherly feud for the fate of our world. You might know them as Norse Gods, of beings of immense power, but I know them as people, flesh and blood beings who live not unlike we do, and are willing to die for those they love.

They live in an entirely different plane, where magic and science aren't mutually exclusive. A wondrous world that's Camelot, Atlantis, and Mount Olympus all rolled into one, which they call Asgard. The people there live exceedingly long lives, and while they live as warriors and live for the thrill of battle, war is often the last thing on their minds. They simply prepare for it with a passion that could rival any great artist born of Midgard, or Earth. To use Darcy's less than scientific phrase, they are like 'Hot badass immortal Jedi spartans.', relentlessly training their bodies and minds in order to protect the peace across the Nine Realms.

Sorry, a quick side note. There are Nine Realms, all of them connected by what they call Yggdrasil, the Worlds Tree, whose branches are represented by the Bifrost. I call it a Einstein-Rosenberg Bridge, but even Thor's formerly genocidal adopted brother tells me it's more complicated than that.

Not gonna lie, it felt good to blast Loki in the face with Odin's staff when he made the mistake of thinking I wouldn't be able to figure out how to use it while he was still impersonating the rightful King of Asgard. Figures I'd be the one to uncover he hadn't died during Malekith's attempted destruction of everything I knew and loved. Guess that's what he gets for underestimating mortals like me. And I certainly enjoyed wiping that smug look off his face after Thor had cried in my arms for his dead mother and adopted brother. Who was a total dick for pretending to be dead in the first place.

Where was I? Right. I suppose I'm also proud of the fact Odin finally got it through his one eyed, thick head that I was as much a part of his world as Thor was for mine. I knew going into this that he'd outlive me by a few thousand years, give or take, but I didn't and still don't care about that. I don't care about the throne, and even if he was the King of a shoe store, I'd still be happy just to have Thor for however long it lasts. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I'm pretty content to live every day as if it were my last, and considering we stop beings like Malekith, Ultron, Thanos, and even their version of the apocalypse, which they called Ragnarok, tomorrow could be my last day at this rate.

Thor worries too much about me getting older. I try to tell him it's just a natural part of life. When he gets really obsessed about losing me, well, let's just say I have figured out more than a few ways to take his mind off it. It helps that his friends have been teaching me how to fight, so when talking to him or making love to him like it's the last time we'll ever get doesn't work I can always kick his ass thanks to Stark. Funny thing about the Iron Man armor, they come in all sizes. Somehow taking a repulsor blast, very cool tech by the way, to his face tends to make Thor cheer up. Or get horney. I'll never understand men.

While I will never be as strong, fast, or live for centuries like the Asgardians I've started to see as distant cousins a whole Realm apart, I hope this holographic recording might see some use for anyone who wants to learn more about the Prince of Thunder and Lightning. To see him as I did while I was still around. A gentle man, with a compassionate heart under that shining armor and flowing red cape. A man that would sacrifice his life for the people of the Realms if it meant an end to the fighting. That is what makes him worthy, and that is why I fell in love with him.

Alright Sif, I think I embarrassed myself enough for one day. He better see these too. I swear I will haunt you from Valhalla if these holo recordings get tossed in a storage room or something.

-Recovered Asgardian data disc

**Chapter 7: A Verily Bad Day**

**November 22nd, 2166**

**Earth, Vancouver, United North American States**

**SHIELD Stealth Shuttle**

**Five minutes earlier...**

Logan gazed out the cockpit window at the raising smoke and frantic activity on the ground. Several emergency medical transport shuttles lifted off, only to be replaced by other circling shuttles that were waiting for the landing zone in the cramped square that seemed to be serving as a triage area. "Dammit. We're too late. It's already over."

"You sound disappointed." Raven frowned as she stared that the destruction in front of them, glancing over at the ANN news broadcast on her omni-tool. "I'm glad the Alliance responded as quickly as they did. It's bad enough we lost at least four of our brothers and sisters today."

Her choice of words had Logan regarding the metamorph with something close to suspicion. For a moment, she had sounded like the young, lost girl that Erik had tried to shape into his weapon a long time ago. "Easy Raven. You're right, but a lot of good people were killed today, not just mutants."

"You think I don't know that?!" Raven snapped, staring down at the deck rather than facing Logan's glare.

Pretending to ignore the tense conversation going on over his shoulder, Steve observed the scene below with the critical eye of a battlefield veteran. He'd seen far worse than this in his time, but it didn't make it any less horrible to witness. The day he got used to seeing dead and injured civilians would be the day he quit being a soldier for good. Mutant, human, alien, it didn't matter to him because in the end he saw all life as equally important in the grand scheme of things. "Looks like a war zone down there. I'm just happy our estimated casualties were as light as they were." It could have been a lot worse, but according to the reports, someone had stepped in. Someone had utterly destroyed the Church terrorists, and had helped the Alliance free the hostages at the same time.

Circling along with the rest of the shuttles, Rogers opened a comm line to the ground forces below, hoping someone was listening on the other end. "SHIELD transport shuttle two-nine-five requesting permission to land."

"SHIELD? You're a little late to the party two-nine-five. But better late than never I guess. Permission granted sir. Just pick a spot and stay outta the way. Still have a lot of wounded coming out of the Center."

"Roger that. I'll set her down over in a quiet corner. The only thing I ask is that you have your people stay away from those staff weapons and any survivors from the Church. They just became classified." There was no way he was going to leave anything belonging to Thanos just laying around for the next terrorist group to get their hands on. As for any survivors, Steve wanted them in a six by ten cell for the rest of their lives, but not before he had every bit of useful information he could get out of them. Know thy enemy better than thyself, an old army mantra, and one that SHIELD practiced with a single mindedness that could have put HYDRA to shame.

With a huff of annoyance, the man's sarcastic response came over the comm speaker a moment later. "Sure thing. It's not like we have our hands full with few hundred more important things right now."

"Just doing my job, same as you soldier. SHIELD two-nine-five out." Steve couldn't blame the officer of his frustration, nobody in their right mind managed to stay cool as a cucumber on days like this.

"There." Rogers' blue eyes flicked to the spot Raven had pointed towards and deftly landed the shuttle by what looked to be the ground transport staging area. A SHIELD command center was already well on its way to being completed in a distant corner of the square, but Steve had other things on his mind.

"I still think you shouldn't have come out here sir." Parasini said, and not for the first time since they had started the short flight back to Earth. "Every enemy of SHIELD would gladly take your head off if given half a chance."

"Noted." Steve muttered as he hit the hatch release. He paused in his step though when he hefted his old shield before strapping it to his back. He hadn't used the thing for a long time, but today was not an ordinary day. The people outside needed symbols, to remind them that there was still people like him fighting and dying for them, and he couldn't think of a better one than his shield. It helped that it was also nearly indestructible, and Steve figured that by wearing it on his back, Parasini would relax. At least he hoped she'd relax until he was back under a mile of SHIELD defenses, but he doubted it'd be that easy. She was worse than his lovingly overprotective mother had been in that regard. The thought made Steve smile until he caught Gianna's glare.

"Come on Raven, let's go have a nice chat with the prisoners." Logan said as he started towards the Alliance gathering area. Honestly, he was hoping his reputation in the spec ops world and his rank as Major would get them past the guards. He wanted answers as much as Steve did, maybe more so, but the answers he wanted were more personal.

"That's something I can get behind. If they left us any that is." Raven muttered as they headed for the small mobile command center the Alliance had already finished deploying.

Jon meanwhile had other things on his mind. "I'm going to look for the trauma counseling area, if they have one set up. If not, I'll be busy handling that myself. Come along Kaidan, you've gotten yourself into enough trouble for one day. Besides, it will be a good chance for you to get some experience in the field." Jon explained to the young man, a small smirk appearing on his face as he led the way outside the shuttle.

"Right sir, I mean Jon." The teen quickly corrected himself as he did his best to keep up with the telepath's determined stride. So intent on finding the nearest officer to give him the pertinent details, Jon didn't even notice the bright beam of energy striking the ground until Kaidan jerked him in the opposite direction. "What the hell is that?!" Kaidan shouted as he started to glow a dark blue once again.

Steve calmly turned to stare at the chaotic vortex of blindingly bright energy that had struck the ground right behind one of the nearby troop transports. "I'll be damned. Looks like an old buddy decided to show up." Steve wasn't the only one who visibly grimaced when that same transport slammed into the man that had seemingly dropped out of the sky a split second later. "Ouch."

"Did I just see _the _Thor get run over by a tank?" Quirking an eyebrow, Kaidan asked disbelievingly, wondering if he hadn't gone crazy at some point and if everything that had happened today was just all in his head. It was all too damn strange to be reality in his opinion. _The Academy was a lot simpler._

With an undignified groan, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard got to his feet as confidentially as possible, looking as if he'd planned to get run over by the large transport. "Why Heimdall finds putting me in the path of your horseless vehicles so humorous is beyond my understanding." The king of Asgard grumbled as he finished pulling his muddied red cape out from under the now dented transport. Not so much as a cut could be seen on the regal Asgardian's grinning face as he stood to his full, and impressive height. Turning his gaze on the approaching Steve, Thor's grin widened considerably, as he pulled Rogers into a crushing hug the moment he was close enough to grasp. "It is good to see you again my friend!"

Rogers grinned and took a step back from the mighty God Of Thunder. "Good to see you too Thor. Sorry this isn't under better circumstances, otherwise I'd-"

"There is no need to apologize Captain... oh yes, I do believe that is _Director_ now." Thor slapped the SHIELD patch on Steve's armored shoulder hard enough to make him whince. "We both have had to take up great responsibilities since we last spoke and, I am proud to say, we help to ensure peace throughout the Nine Realms." It was then that Thor noticed Logan, Raven, Jon, Nizzra, and a thoroughly dumbfounded Kaidan all staring at him. "I know you well Logan, son of Howlett. I have heard of your deeds many times, as well as your mystical shape changing wife." Thor turned his deep blue gaze towards Raven before gently grasping her hand as he kissed it. "Sadly, I did not know of your immense beauty."

Raven smiled at the compliment, retrieving her hand as just the faintest hint of a dark blue blush tinged her cheeks.

"Easy bub, she's taken." Logan growled as he rapidly got between them.

"My apologies." Thor grinned briefly at Logan's rush to defend his beloved's honor before growing somber. "I've traveled to Midgard in order-"

At that point, the group finally noticed the rather unique bunch of individuals staring at them. Not surprisingly, Peter was the first to open his mouth as he looked the giant blonde Asgardian up and down. "Damn, do we have to, like, exchange insurance info now or something? Not really sure how this whole thing works with you alien guys. I mean, I wasn't even the one driving so-"

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asked the rather silly looking Midgardian who was addressing him.

"Ignore him, mighty Asgardian." Gamora stated, her tone holding a measure of respect that few had heard her use as her eyes lingered on the well muscled man longer than Peter would have liked. "He knows not of what he speaks and thinks before he does so even less."

"Pretty sure that was a major burn on you Quill." Rocket chuckled from Groot's shoulder.

"The annoying explosives enthusiast is correct. That was indeed a very factual insult." Drax agreed, a giant grin on his gray skinned face.

Anderson looked like he wanted to duck back into the transport as he spotted the Asgardian King that they had slammed into and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, 'What the hell did I do to deserve this?' before walking over to said King. "I ah, would like to sincerely apologize on behalf of the Alliance for any injuries our carelessness may have caused you, your Highness.

"Besides getting some mud on his girly cape, I think he did more damage to your tank Anderson. Good luck buffing that out." Rocket said as he looked over the massive dent to the rear of the vehicle before Thor could say a word. "Sheesh, what are you guys made of?"

"Flesh and blood like any in the Nine Realms...small-furry-talking-animal. And my cape is quite manly." Thor hesitantly replied, his face a mask of confusion before he turned back to Steve. "I appear to have missed some interesting developments on your world." A brief grin appeared on his face before he grew somber once again. "You know why I have come. Heimdall has informed me of the use of Thanos weaponry on your world. Those weapons are far too destructive to remain in Midgardian hands."

"Yeah, kinda figured that's why you were here Thor, that's why I already have orders out for no one to touch them but us." Steve replied, knowing better than to argue with an Asgardian as strong as Thor. Besides, he trusted the man to keep them away from those that would no doubt abuse them if given half a chance. Rogers jerked his head to the strange group next to him a short time later and grinned briefly towards the apparent leader. "As for these guys, they're new. Just crashed on Earth a couple days ago according to my reports." Steve gave the five a curt nod. "You all have my thanks for what you did here today."

"Yes, Heimdal mentioned this one. Even he was impressed by his 'stupidly reckless, yet effective, heroics.'" Thor replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was nothing really. But it might be nice to get a little compensation through. Anything really." Peter asked as he visibly tried not to appear too eager to get his hands on a large reward for their good deed for the day.

"What? You mean like credits?" Steve asked with a frown. They were starting to look like your average mercs and less like the heroes he'd heard about on the news. _Is the armed raccoon glaring at me? Never thought I'd say that..._

Gamora elbowed Peter in the ribs before he could respond. "Forgive my _friend _for misspeaking. No recompense is needed, or desired, for merely doing what is _right_."

"Yeah. Says the one with some damn credits." Rocket muttered under breath.

Rogers' blue eyes widened as the biggest alien he had seen in his life leaned closer to the small talking rodent. "I am Groot."

Rocket turned to his friend and sighed heavily at the tree's reproachful tone. "Well, problem with that buddy is you can't _eat _gratitude. _Money _pays for food. Ever try eating a nice steaming bowl of 'thank you'? Get it through your thick, bark covered head."

As Rogers stared at arguably the strangest beings he had ever seen, he held up a hand to get their attention. "We'll talk about something a little more long lasting than a one time fee, but it'll have to wait." Steve said before gesturing for Thor to follow him before he took off to where the staff weapons had been left for pickup by more SHIELD operatives who actually knew what they were doing. "This job gets stranger every day buddy."

"I have heard of the green skinned woman, a deadly assassin by the name of Gamora, that stands at the Midgardian's side. But, the rest are strange to me as well. She is, or _was_, a Daughter of Thanos." Thor stated as he easily kept pace with the super soldier. "It was said that she had a change of heart and fought _against _the Mad Titan, just as we did. As we shall again should he make the mistake of returning to this world or any other under my protection."

"Thanks big guy. Explains why she knew about you then." Steve said with a nod as he smiled and waved at a handful of awed kids who were getting checked out by the on scene medics. "So, is she going to be trouble for us?"

"I do not believe so. She is rumored to have disappeared along with the crew of a ship she had joined many years ago when an Infinity Stone appeared on a distant world called Xandar. She and the crew stopped it from being used by a Kree fanatic called Ronan the Accuser who had allied himself with Thanos. Heimdal lost sight of her when the ship flew too close to what your science refers to as a black hole roughly a year later. They reappeared in his sight only recently." Thor also nodded and waved to his fair share of adoring fans while keeping the serious conversation going.

"Let me guess. A couple days ago?" Steve already knew the answer to his own question as they slowly made their way through the crowd.

"Aye." Thor answered with a knowing nod. "And fate has brought them to you. Tell me my friend, what will you do with them now?"

Steve took a moment to put his hands on his hips and look towards Thor before he answered. "Well, based on their actions so far, I'm more than willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. They certainly helped us out today. And it wouldn't hurt to get on their good side, Gamora's intel on Thanos alone-"

"Indeed." Thor smirked as he nodded towards the group milling about near their transport. "Their methods are a bit unorthodox, but they accomplished much for those on Xandar and several other worlds as well. And now they've aided your own."

Steve could only grin up at his old friend as he pulled out an old plastic badge and waved it in front of the SHIELD operatives they had since approached. Most people in their day and age would never think to steal it since everything was done through electronic means, which gave Steve an advantage. The men at the makeshift command center stepped aside without a word. "If I don't know any better, I'd say you were vouching for these guys Thor."

"Call it, as you would say Captain, a gut feeling. Those that intend harm rarely risk their lives for the sake of others simply because it is the honorable thing to do."

"Idiots like us huh? Don't exactly know if I'd call that bunch _honorable _though, but they certainly stuck their necks out and saved a lot of lives in the process. I'll think about taking them on as consultants since they've had run ins with Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Might be we get a chance to finish what we started when he showed up the first time."

"It would be a wise course if we are to ever see the end of the Mad Titan once and for all." Thor agreed as they finally reached where the staff weapons had been stored. He visibly tensed as he laid eyes on the darkly glowing weapons that were laid out on a metallic table. "These are abominations that should have never been created."

They were as long as the chitauri battle rifles, but these looked closer to stone and steel than whatever the silvery metallic weapons used during the Battle of New York. Not only that, but these staffs ended in two points, a wide circular section that likely held the power source for them. If anyone had asked him, Steve couldn't help but wonder if someone had shrunk down a relay and jammed a stick on the back end of it before infusing it with whatever powered these weapons.

The tell tale flicker of green light had Thor sighing heavily since he knew what was coming. "Oh good, my brother is here to share his hallowed opinion. Whatever would we do without your vast knowledge of drinking to excess and hunting bilge snipes?"

"Much has changed since last we spoke Loki, that is why I have come here unarmed. But make no mistake brother, I am watching, and Mjolnir is never far from my hand. Captain Rogers might trust you, but I still do not."

"Yes, I quite imagine you don't since you still leave your abominable tracer in my leg." Loki sneered, slapping at his thigh for emphasis.

"The one that you know about. But feel free to start carving randomly if you're curious brother." Thor offered a wide smile that didn't get anywhere near his eyes.

"Seriously? Can we deal with the unresolved sibling rivalry some other time?" Steve said as he physically got between the two before they could come to blows. He knew how strong an Asgardian was, and he wasn't in any hurry to have them start fighting now. When they backed off, he nodded his head to the twenty or so staffs that still needed proper disposal. "Now I'd prefer if these were dropped into the nearest sun, but I don't know what that might do if I did." An image of their sun imploding flickered through Steve's mind. It was not something he wanted to put to the test. "That's why I'm leaving it in your hands Thor. You know this technology better than anyone here."

"Except for me you mean. Or literally anyone else in our current galaxy." Loki was quick to say. "And before you lecture me yet again _brother_, I am well aware of my past crimes, but I'll again remind you that I wasn't in my right mind when Thanos sent me to Midgard." Turning to Roger's with that familiar devilish grin, Loki gestured towards the glowing staffs. "I also wouldn't be in my right mind now if I were remiss in telling you the many various _peaceful_ uses achievable by removing the enhanced gems from these weapons."

This was something Steve hadn't considered, and from the thoughtful look on Thor's face, neither had he. "What would you suggest then?" Rogers asked, curious to see where Loki was going with this, even if he took the man's every sentence with a grain of salt. He trusted him, but Steve had never forgotten, or completely forgiven, what Loki had done when he had appeared on Earth with an army at his back. Brainwashed or not, Loki admitted the fact that the dark part of his nature still existed, and that the Mind Gem, another Infinity Stone, had brought it out fully during his time as Thanos's puppet.

Loki wasn't surprised by Rogers' curiosity or his genuine desire to hear his opinion these days. It had taken some getting used to, but Steve had won his hard earned trust and friendship a long time ago. That said, Loki wasn't so deluded that he thought Rogers wouldn't manacle him and toss him in cell at the first sign of treachery. It's what he would do if their situations were reversed. "Well, what would you say if I told you one of them, correctly harnessed that is, could power a small ship? Say a shuttle, perhaps even a frigate. And with no active drive core that most people use to traverse the relay network, all with various other crude means of energy sufficient to travel the stars, those vessels would be completely immune to any form of detection. Far more so than you poultry attempts at so called 'stealth technology' thus far."

"You would turn the Mad Titan's own weapons against him by turning them into something else entirely? Why?" Thor asked, finding it hard, despite his aid in defeating Malekith and preventing Ragnarok, that Loki would help the same people he had once called ants. Thor had grown up with him, had fought beside him, had called him brother, and Loki had betrayed him, their father, and their mother. Like Steve's memories of the Battle of New York, it was not something Thor was going to forgive or forget any time soon.

"Because unlike you brother, I see things far more clearly. We need every advantage if we are to face _him_ again, and you would have us seal them away out of misplaced fear." While he cared about what happened to Midgard and her allies, Loki had a personal desire to prevent Thanos's return since he had betrayed the Mad Titan. Thanos was not forgiving of failure, and betrayal would likely see Loki tortured to death over a period of centuries. It was a fate he was fervently hoping to avoid.

"What's the catch." Steve asked point blank before Thor could try and argue further since he was in agreement with Loki for once, even if a small part of him wondered if the God of Mischief was working his own angle. The death of the Church of Humanity leader hadn't escaped his notice, nor Loki's sudden disappearance and his subsequent reappearance here. _Or maybe I'm just looking for shadows that aren't there._ Steve reprimanded himself, and decided to give Loki the benefit of the doubt. He had changed for the better over the years. As for 'Reverend' Kevin Baelish, the infamous man Loki had summarily executed, Steve realized that his secretive former enemy had likely seen a lot of his younger, crueler self in the butcherous zealot. It made a twisted type of sense that he'd have gone out of his way to end the man as violently, and personally, as possible.

Loki had since disassembled one of the staffs and held up their prize in the form of a pulsating purple gem the size of his fist. "Only this, while the gems are meant to power a staff for a near eternity in your human years, using one as a power source for something much larger will ultimately drain it far more quickly. But for each gem wired into a ship, or anything really, the power output would be exponentially increased, thus giving you a much greater time span and added capabilities. The problem is finding someone clever enough to use them safely."

"How long are we talking, roughly?"

"It depends on how successful we are in integrating these into anything substantial. But, an educated guess would be twenty to thirty of your years." Loki grinned at Roger's surprised look. "That assumes a frigate class vessel using two gems in tandem."

"If we asked the Starks to lend a hand?"

"You mean if you still had the Man of Iron to work his miracles with a few truly horrible 'one liners'? I'd say ten months, give or take the time he would likely waste drinking and whoring himself out to any asari maiden with a pulse."

"I still do not like this idea. For what you propose brother, we would need far more if we are to have any chance." Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's frowning face as Steve immediately held up a hand.

"Wait. Have any chance? Against what exactly?"

Loki wasn't listening though, instead addressing Thor directly as he sat the gem down on the table. "It's a good thing you were so _thorough_ when you took the last batch back home. How many did you and our father take from Earth the last time Thanos was here? Ten thousand? Give or take a few hundred."

Quick to silence his brother, Thor desperately tried to steer the conversation away from its path. Unfortunately, he wasn't nearly as proficient at deception as his adopted brother. "You need not worry yourself Captain, it is my burden to carry, not yours."

"Thor... A chance against _what_?" Steve sternly repeated himself, not about to give it up so easily.

Loki was quick to capitalize on his brother's reluctance. "What my brother is so reluctant to tell you is this Rogers. Thanos is stirring again, isn't he? He has gotten his hands on one of the Infinity Stones, and is after the rest, is he not? Which means he is going to attack Asgard so that he might lay claim to the Gauntlet once and for all, the Tesseract as well I imagine. Which one did he find I wonder?"

"The Aether. We were betrayed by the Collector long ago." Thor sullenly admitted at last. "I'm sure you can imagine why I saw fit not to tell you of this brother." The former Avenger openly glared at Loki with a disapproving frown.

"So, instead of our dear departed Malekith, the Mad Titan has it in his clutches. What a bang up job you've done brother. Shall we hand over the Gauntlet and the Tesseract while we're at it?" Loki growled, barely holding himself behind the workbench.

"Even one as powerful as Thanos cannot control the Stones without the Gauntlet, not forever. The Aehter would consume him as surely as it almost consumed Jane. So long as it remains on Asgard, we have a chance."

Steve nodded his head before going through the list of Stones they knew existed. "Okay, so the Tesseract is still on Asgard, and another Stone popped up on Xandar over a century ago. Aether's already with Thanos but he can't use it to full effect, not until he gets the Gauntlet anyway. The Mind Gem that Loki had is still missing, likely still here on Earth with HYDRA."

"That is...not _entirely_ correct." Loki vaguely replied, the smallest hint of guilt, an exceedingly rare emotion for him, briefly clouded his green eyes.

"Loki...what have you done now?!" Thor bellowed, lifting Loki by his throat.

It was Loki's turn to look sullen as he took a breath to steady himself before he forced himself to explain after disappearing from his brother's grasp. He reappeared on the other side of the tent and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I lost the Mind Gem when you defeated me remember? It was with my scepter, which HYDRA had for some time. While you were busy with Ultron, Thanos, and a dozen other would be tyrants, I was busy cleaning up my mess. Having the Mind Gem in my possession again was….a trying experience for me."

Steve's expression softened, he knew guilt racked pain when he saw it. Bucky had had the same expression on his face while he and HYDRA's 'Fist' had duked it out on the helicarrier. "It still had a hold on you?"

"It tried." Loki replied before he went any further. "It tried to reawaken the monster Thanos had created, but I was able to resist its allure while I tried without success to destroy it. So I hid it when it became apparent it would not be so easily removed from existence."

"Where." Steve and Thor asked with similar dubious expressions.

"What better way to hide something than to leave it in plain sight? And lest you've forgotten, I am a trickster by nature. Disguising something so small if undeniably powerful is quite simple for me. You can see it on display anytime you visit the Natural History Museum, you just need to know where to look."

"You put it in a museum?!" Steve asked incredulously, as both his eyebrows shot up to his slowly receding salt and pepper hairline.

"As a living fossil, you would fit right in Rogers. I thought you'd appreciate the irony." Loki retorted as a grin appeared on his face. "Oddly enough, the inspiration came from one of Stark's favorite fictional heroes. Honestly, why a tenured historical archaeology professor would carry a whip is beyond me. There are so many simpler ways to dispatch enemies, or to avoid conflict altogether."

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Thor turned to ask Steve, who could only shrug.

"Oh! I understood that reference! Raiders of the Lost Ark, right?" The three men turned to see Peter Quill nodding at them with a grin from the door to the tent. The guards Steve had posted were nowhere in sight. "What up. Couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Natural History Museum huh? As in the Smithsonian?"

"Indeed. Beaten in a game of wits by a trench coat wearing 'outlaw'. How far you have fallen brother." Loki chuckled and couldn't help but shake his head at the frown on Thor's face.

"Yeah, never heard that one before. Anywho, gotta get going, you guys have yourselves a great day." Quill didn't get two feet away when the guards he had distracted caught up with him and immediately dragged him before Rogers, his hands tightly bound behind his back before he knew what was happening. "Hey, alright! Everything's cool!"

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be a pain in my ass?" Steve asked as he glared at the unrepentant rogue in front of him.

"I know what those things are capable of. And you're gonna need _my_ help, you want to get ahold of that Stone before someone else does right?"

"On the contrary, you aren't needed at all... what is that silly code name of yours again? _Star Lord_?" Loki said evenly as he regarded the Midgardian with open distrust.

"Really? Then I guess I'll just be on my way then." Peter tugged his arms free before glancing towards Rogers "Just trying to earn my way is all. Me and my crew touched one of those stones, nearly killed us. We survived somehow, even managed to take down Ronan with the thing."

Loki's devilish grin was back in full force as he walked over to Quill and stared at him. "Truly?" Peter rapidly nodded in reply. "In that case, may we dissect him and his charming companions now? Perhaps we can harvest the part that makes them able to touch an Infinity Stone and live?" Loki asked, much to Thor and Steven's shock and Peter's wide eyed rage. Peter's response was to slam his head into Loki's face, only to slap his hand against his temple in pain as Loki merely leaned forward with a grin. "I take it this is your first time meeting an Asgardian?"

"Ooooowww! Yeah, but that doesn't matter! Important thing is, I'm totally _not _up for the dissection plan! And my friends are off limits, bitch." Peter growled as he considered pulling his blasters and seeing how well Loki'd stand up with fifty thousand volts of electricity running through his body. "Ordinarily, I would shoot you right away for so much as threatening my friends, but I have a mother of a headache right now so you'll have to wait a minute!" Quill shouted back, not about to take this insane idea laying down as he noticed the less than diabolical looks on everyone's face besides a grinning Loki. "Creepy is starting to bother me, and I'm getting the feelin' I stepped in something a lot bigger than I thought. That whole compensation bit was a bad joke, now that I think about it."

He wasn't about to admit it to these guys, but anytime someone mentioned the Stones around him, something in Peter's mind quaked at the idea of _anyone _getting their hands on them. He knew what they were capable of, and while he still wanted to get paid to keep his ship and crew going, Peter knew that the Infinity Stones were bad news.

"Guess I'll just keep this to myself then." Steve grinned when he pulled up a substantial number of credits on his omni-tool. The way Peter's eyes zeroed in on the display told him all he needed to know, but his reaction when Loki had threatened his people had told the super soldier a lot more. "Figured as much, you don't strike me as much of a mercenary though. You want money yeah, but you aren't a bad guy. You're worried about your crew, I can respect that, so I'm willing to make you a fair trade. Help SHIELD and the Alliance by telling me everything your people know about the Infinity Stones, Thanos, and his allies, and I'll make sure you and your buddies don't have to work another day."

"That might work for me, but my crew won't be happy to just sit around. Most of 'em have scores to settle with him." Peter replied, knowing that none of his friends, save for Rocket at least, would be content to sit back and let someone else take on Thanos.

"Friend Quill, who dares to harm you?!" Drax chose that moment to burst into the command tent and take a spot on Peter's right side.

Peter tapped at the blinking device on his wrist, deactivating the comm. "Sorry. Force of habit, nice to have friends though. People who watch your back. Everything's cool Drax, we were just talkin' about your buddy Thanos."

"My family were slaughtered by Thanos's minions. He is _not _my 'buddy.' And I will not rest until he lays dead at my feet." Drax elaborated, giving credence to Peter's comment.

"Huh. In that case...consider this back pay for what you guys did today, and anything you might have done in the past to mess up Thanos' plans. Oh, and the repairs to your ship are on SHIELD." Loki leaned over and impatiently whispered something in Rogers' ear as Steve glared at the man before continuing. "Right, apparently I'm a moronic imbecile that hasn't gotten around to reading all the technical reports yet. Your _Milano _is a beauty of a ship, but she's a bit beyond _most _of what we've seen. Hope you don't mind if we call in some outside help. Maybe take a few scans?"

"If you're able to get her space worthy again, I don't care if you strip her for parts and put her back together. Don't tell Rocket though. He'd blow a gasket if he heard I'd said that."

"Don't worry, we won't strip her down... too much." Steve grinned before he sighed heavily and regarded the odd pair. "Now if you don't mind, I have a hundred other things to worry about Mr. Quill, so I'm gonna have you and your buddies speak with a SHIELD agent."

"Will do. And thanks." Peter replied, and it was his turn to sigh in exasperation when he saw who was heading their way. "Hey, listen, turns out it was just all a big-"

"What have you done now Peter Quill?!" Gamora burst in the command center, her brown eyes simmering with rage. "And you-" Gamora stabbed a finger into Drax's massive chest.

Drax had the decency to look offended. "I have done nothing. Quill's girlish screams of pain brought me here."

"I _didn't_ scream like a girl." Quill grunted as he dragged his friends out of the tent and away from the creepy guy he had seen earlier during the attack against the Church. "Look, we'll explain on the way Gamora, but the short story is that we have 'credits' coming our way now, and all we have to do is tell these fine folks what we've been up to against Thanos."

The guards by the door almost jumped back as a curious raccoon stuck his snout into the room, perched atop a massive walking tree. "We're getting paid? How much? I ain't doing anything for less than twen- forty k buddy. The bounty on you was worth forty, and I didn't even get that!"

"Relax Rocket, let me just check..." Peter felt at his belt, and suddenly realized he had no way to assess the money Rogers had transferred. "Okay...I have a plan." Peter replied as his customary grin appeared on his face.

"Does it involve begging me for your share?" Gamora asked as she held up a glowing device on her wrist.

"I say we split the money four ways. But maybe you can convince her with sixty-nine percent of a plan Quill?! AHHaha-" Rocket's boisterous laughter was cut short by the blade pressed against his fur covered throat. "My bad, I honestly didn't think you even knew that much about sex, what with being a body modded assassin and all Gamora. So even shares all around right?"

"I am Groot." Groot stated with a confident nod, much to Rocket's horror.

Rocket looked up to his big friend as if Groot had asked him to cut off his own tail. "No, no way in hell are we-"

Gamora leaned closer to Rocket, a curious gleam in her eyes as she casually twirled a throwing blade in her nimble fingers. "Rocket...what did he say? Lie to me and you will regret it dearly."

"He wants us to give our money away to these people!" Rocket yelled back as he rubbed at his throat where the assassin had just had one of her knives. "I am not about to give away our hard earned units to a bunch of freaky mutants!"

Quill's face dropped at the sight of the hot blue woman he had glanced at earlier, who was now looking seriously pissed off if the way her narrowed yellow eyes locked on Rocket was any indication. Peter facepalmed and tried to get the raccoon to stop running his mouth. "Rocket..."

Rocket wasn't listening though as he stomped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. "No Quill, whatever you're gonna say, I am not-"

"Look behind you buddy." Peter emphasized his words by forcibly turning the raccoon around to look at their guests.

"Ah crap..." It was only then did Rocket realize that they had an audience, and that they looked kinda pissed off at what he had just said. "Mutants?" He asked dumbly, knowing the answer to his own question.

"Yep." The man standing next to the woman trying to nuke Rocket with her eyes said as an adamantium claw sprouted from the middle of his hand. "And we're having a bad day furball. Lucky for you, I filled my interrogation quota for today."

"I didn't." Raven said as she knelt down and regarded the strange raccoon closely like a cobra eyeing a mouse. "You're an ugly little bastard with a big mouth. Has anyone told you that?"

"You're a real looker yourself Blue. How far down do those scales g-" Gamora slapped a hand over Rocket's snout and sighed, realizing that he had likely just signed his own death warrant.

Gamora was quick to step in before Raven could decide to skin Rocket where he stood. "We were just discussing our collective desire to assist those harmed today. While we cannot erase their suffering, perhaps a generous donation could be a step towards alleviating it?"

Standing to her feet, Raven regarded the green skinned woman, her anger forgotten at Rocket's rudeness. "Every little bit helps, no matter how small the gesture. I'm sure we can come up with something." She agreed and held out her hand to Gamora, who hesitantly took the offered limb. "Raven Darkholme. My husband Logan you've met."

Peter's eyes flicked away from Raven's ass at near the speed of light. "Married? Good for you." Peter earnestly said, not about to anger the two more than they had been already no thanks to Rocket's mouth. Instead, he hastily pointed at his buddies to introduce them yet again. At least Raven was a hell of a step up in the looks department compared to everyone else he'd had to make pointless conversation with over that last couple days. "I'm St- Peter Quill, captain of the Milano. Big guy's Drax, you've met Gamora, the tree dude is Groot, and our own personal wiseass raccoon is Rocket."

Logan shook the man's hand, trying his best not to crush it. A part of him wanted to rip Quill a new asshole for looking at Raven the way that he had. He knew a ladies man when he saw one, and while Peter had excellent taste, she was off limits as far as Logan was concerned. _What the hell? Two centuries with hardly any competition and now two guys wanna steal my wife in less than two hours? What's that about?_ Logan wondered, but had to chuckle anyway since oddly enough, it was a step up from the usual crap he and Raven had to deal with. And from the look on her face, she was just as confused as he was about recent events.

Raven was used to one of two things happening anytime she revealed she was a mutant. While she hadn't bothered hiding that fact for a long time, except when she was on the occasional mission with Logan, Raven was used to people looking at her oddly if nothing else. It was the more hostile minded individuals she made it a point to beat into the ground. Non mutants who met her for the first time and looked at her as if she was normal, even desirable, she didn't know what to do with, and she had ran into two on the same day. Still, she recovered quickly as she crossed her arms and glared at the human among them. "And what do you have to say about your friend's offer? We're not exactly normal as you can tell."

Peter just stared at Raven for a moment, his eyes clouding with a mix of emotions. "Hey, I got nothin' against mutants. I just know what I saw today, and it makes me sick to think that shit like that still happens." He paused to take a calming breath before he continued. "I just helped pull a girl off of a _damn cross_... It didn't occur to me to care what the hell she was, besides being in horrible goddamn pain. I might be many things, but I'm _not_ a complete dick like those assholes who put her up there."

"I don't know about you Raven, but I'm starting to like this guy." Logan said, getting the impression that Peter wouldn't have hesitated no matter who had been on one of those crosses, even if he had had an idea of who and what he was saving. In Logan's not so humble opinion, most people wouldn't have lifted a finger unless it had been humans or aliens up there instead.

"Well he's right about one thing, he's definitely not a complete dick. Even if he _was _looking to make some credits." Raven countered, a hint of a smirk pulling at her lips.

Drax was quick to defend Peter from the perceived insult. "Friend Quill might be a fool, but his heart is pure when it comes to assisting others in need."

"Yeah, too bad there's nothing to show for it." Before anyone could say a word, Rocket sighed and waved his small arms in frustration. "I know, I'm sounding like a jackass, I'm just the practical one in the group alright? We can't keep helpin' people if we don't have enough ammo to put psychos like those terrorists six feet under. And let's not forget that ever present need to eat real food."

Groot had to agree with Rocket's assessment, even if he was loath to admit that the raccoon's selfish nature was in the right, this time anyway. "I am Groot." He admitted reluctantly and lowered his head somewhat in shame.

"I'm guessin' he just agreed with ya Rocket." Quill said and patted the sapient tree on his back. "Look you two, I ain't gonna lie, yeah I'm in this for the money, but if it helps, I don't see why some of whatever your buddy in the tent back there pays us can't be used to help you folks out. You seem like decent enough people to me."

"Done." Rocket said with a surprisingly satisfied grin as he tapped at his 'borrowed' omni-tool. "What? Like you know what the hell you're doing with one of these things." His snout wrinkled in frustration as his display kept flashing red. "What the- access denied? You stupid piece of crap!"

"I know more than you think." Gamora retorted as she beat Rocket to the punch and made it a point to lock the raccoon out of her account before he got any bright ideas.

Before you two love birds get into it, we're heading back to our place. You want to help us out, I ain't gonna turn you down, and you look like you could use a place to stay." Logan stated, just as someone ran up to them.

"Where the hell have you-" Anderson sighed when he laid eyes on Quill's latest batch of acquaintances. "You know what, I give up. You people are impossible. If it's not crashing into an Alliance runway, banging half the women on base or running over Asgardian Kings, it's somehow pissing off the X-Men and SHIELD at the same time! And it's only been forty-seven damn hours! I'm done trying to wrangle you in. If my superiors want to come down here and drag you away, they can damn well come down here and do it themselves! No offense, I know that you and Xavier do good work, but these five have made my life a living Hell since they got here."

"None taken." Raven managed to get out as she threatened to double over and laugh at David's frustrated ranting.

"My buddy here was just offering to put us up for a while." Logan managed not to slice Peter's arm off as he draped it over his shoulder.

"Good! They are officially your problem now Major. Try to dump them back on the Alliance and you might get a firing squad, as much good as that would do." With that, David started to storm off with as much speed as he could muster while trying not to look like he was running with his tail between his legs.

"What? Now just wait a minute Commander!" Logan shouted, but was all but ignored by the frustrated man.

"Sorry sir, I suddenly have urgent orders to be anywhere but here." David shot over his shoulder without breaking his stride.

"I am Groot!"

"He says thank you." Rocket said to a horrified looking Logan.

Gamora had other ideas however as she ran to catch up with Anderson and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Wait. Thank you for all that you have done for us Commander. I am sorry for the trouble we have caused you."

David sighed and managed to muster up a small smile for the assassin. "For the record, it's not you that has me wanting to rip my hair out Gamora. If anything, it's me that should be thanking you and your friends for what you did today." Anderson leaned closer to the alien woman, a hint of a grin on his face as he quietly whispered in her ear. "And I'm certainly not turning you over to a third party so the Alliance can't toss you all in a cell..." Anderson's deep frown instantly returned as he pulled away from Gamora and raised his voice. "But if I stay here any longer, I might end up shooting Quill and that furry little bastard."

"That is a desire I can relate to." Gamora replied before nodding her head respectfully to the man in front of her, a knowing look in her eyes. "Good luck Commander Anderson. May our paths meet again."

"Preferably without your deadbeat boyfriend around next time." David countered, a noticeable gleam in his eyes that had the assassin sputtering a moment later.

"Peter- Quill is not-" Gamora stuttered, having no ready response for David's accusation.

"Safe travels Gamora." Anderson nodded with a smirk before turning back towards his heavily dented transport.

Logan had heard the whole thing despite the distance between David and Gamora, and only shook his head at the bemused look on the green woman's face. He hadn't needed the confident officer to tell him there was something between her and Peter, but he decided to keep his mouth shut, for once, which was probably just as well in this case. Instead, he chose to go a much safer route. "I just need to round up the doc and his protege, see what Nizzra's doing, and we can go since I just got stuck babysitting you."

"I am Groot." Groot's beaming smile faltered as Logan just stared at the offered flower in front of his face.

"You're gonna be kindling if you don't get that thing outta my face bub." Logan grumbled, and showed the sapient tree the claws of his right hand for good measure.

"Be nice to my friend mutie, or you're gonna be sucking down your next meal through a tube." Rocket hissed as he pulled his collapsible rifle from his belt and primed it for maximum damage.

"Play nice boys." Raven said with a grin as she gracefully knocked Rocket on his ass with a leg sweep, deftly catching his assault cannon in her arms which she dropped next to the dazed raccoon, and took the offered purple flower from Groot with a smile. "Thank you Groot, it's nice to see at least one of you is a gentleman."

Groot rumbled a reply which Rocket translated as he sat up and put his gun away with a muttered curse. "He says you're not too bad yourself. Probably thinks you look like a tall drink of water. Ha! You know, because you're blue... I got a million of 'em!"

"You get used to him." Gamora muttered and started sharpening one of her blades as they started to walk towards the makeshift shuttle landing zone. "Eventually."

**Luna, Xavier Station**

**Twenty minutes later.**

"When you said you were taking us to your place, you failed to mention you were dragging us out to a friggin' moon! This is kinda cool. Reminds me of the ninth prison I broke out of actually. Took me ten minutes and a small bomb. Blew out the east wing of the complex where most of the guards had been napping. Aw, good times." Logan grinned at the raccoon, having taken a reluctant liking to the furry bastard. Despite the fact they had left Nizzra entertaining a group of mutant kids with her powers, telling them she'd catch a shuttle back to the Citadel, the ride back to Luna had been entertaining despite their rough start.

Jon raised his voice to get everyone's attention, still getting used to the idea of having a talking tree and raccoon around the station's younger residents. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Xavier Station and explain to you the rules for your stay-"

"Yeah yeah, I know what you're gonna say cueball. No blowing up the station, no killing the locals, blah blah blah." Groot lightly smacked the back of Rocket's head. "Alright already! Hey, you rich or something? How come you got your own station Johny Boy?"

Jon grinned a little since he always enjoyed telling the uninitiated about his family's noble history and the good things they had done over the years. "It was actually started as a way station for various refugees by my great grandfather. He founded the X-Men, and the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. It's really quite an interesting story actually-"

"Blah blah blah. All I need to know is three things baldy. Where's the food, where's the beds, and where do you store the high grade explosives?" Rocket asked, surprising Jon more than a little with his questions, while Peter and the crew of the Milano merely sighed in exasperation.

Jon wasn't so eager to have Rocket around the station as he shot his companions a glare that said as much before he turned to the pyromaniac raccoon. "Alright then...I will _not _be answering that last question. As for lodging and meals, you'll find the guest dormitory down the hall from mess hall B. We're able to grow our own food up here, generate artificial weather, you name it. Xavier Station can support any race in our little corner of the galaxy quite comfortably."

"You take in lost souls and give them direction?" Gamora asked, and was rewarded with a warm smile and a nod from Jon. "And your great grandfather started this place? He was a wise, generous man." She stated, astonished by what she was seeing for herself. Such generosity was unheard of for her, but she wasn't about to complain. To say it was a galaxy apart from what she was used to wouldn't have been far off the mark.

"Why thank you." Jon beamed, offered his arm to the woman, but lowered it with a cough as she stared at him. "Right sorry, old habit. So I hear you're not a mutant... actually, you're not even from around here are you?" At his question, Jon almost jumped back in shock when he saw a brief flash of just what Gamora had gone through. "Oh you poor woman. It's no wonder you don't trust anyone, why you're always on the defensive."

The only thing that stopped Gamora from drawing a knife and holding it to Jon's neck was Peter's hand on her shoulder. "How do you-"

"Sorry, sorry, damnable bad habit of mine. I tend to pick up on people's surface thoughts." Jon held out a hand defensively as Gamora started moving towards him with a less than pleased expression on her beautiful green face.. "Not on purpose mind you. I'm just rather sensitive to other people's pain. I have an unique understanding of just how much people suffer, each in their own way, and I do my best to ease as much of it as I can."

"You will tell me about yourself in trade for my stolen thoughts." Gamora replied, the hard edge to her face softening somewhat as she jerked her arm free of Peter's grasp.

"What? Right now?" Jon asked, and blinked owlishly when he picked up how dangerously close she was to holding him at knife point.

"It's better if ya don't hesitate with the deadly green babe Jon." Peter said, hoping to keep the telepath alive at any cost since he had been nice enough to give them a place to stay.

Jon didn't need his telepathy to tell him Peter was being completely serious. So he took a breath and decided to jump right into the story of his life. "Oh, well then... Um, hello, I am Jonathan Francis Xavier, great grandson of the rather famous Charles Xavier. I am a psychologist by trade but-"

"Great, just what we needed, a bald shrink." Rocket grumbled from his perch on Groot's shoulder.

"Be quiet and let the odd sounding bald man talk." Drax grumbled from the back of the shuttle. "Some of us wish to hear more, and your ceaseless yammering does nothing but annoy."

Logan had since piloted the shuttle into the station and stood to his feet as the airlock cycled. Another couple seconds and he could open the doors, which would probably save him having to clean up the mess as he got between Rocket and Drax when the raccoon started to jump from his tree friend's shoulder. "Here's a rule for you furball. I'm talkin' to you too Drax. You want to fight, take it outside."

"What? Like in the airless vacuum outside?" Rocket asked, wondering if Logan was being serious.

He had his answer a moment later. "Exactly."

"Oh, well in that case. I'll be nice. To the big stupid inked up ape I have the misfortune of callin' a friend. You're fair game though gramps. I'm just achin' to see how far your regen stretches." Rocket countered, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that promised a lot of sleepless nights.

"You might not like what I do in return rat face." Logan grinned as he opened the doors of the shuttle before turning to the pint sized rodent in the vehicle.

"Who you callin'-" Rocket's ears twitched at the distinctive SHNIK SHNIK that followed. "Oh yeah! Well I got claws too buddy!" Rocket said, slashing at the air before eyeing his claws as if debating getting a manicure. "Granted, they aren't as awesome or incredibly deadly lookin' as yours, but still!"

Logan smirked as he dropped his hands to his sides, his claws still extended. "Careful, or you might actually do something useful with those furry baby hands."

"That's it! Let's step outside!" Rocket shouted, extending his cannon to full charge. Even Logan had to take a step back at the quad barreled gun that had just appeared in the small raccoon's hands. "Oh now you're scared? Too late pal!"

Before Logan could dice up Rocket's favorite weapon into so much confetti, Groot disarmed him and quickly entangled his friend in a nest of branches and vines before starting towards the back of the shuttle. "Thank you Groot. I didn't want to see Logan skin your friend right here in the shuttle." Raven said as she followed the odd pair, but not before giving her husband a dirty look. "_You_ need to play nice too."

"He started it." Logan grunted and sheathed his claws at the same time.

"I'm ending it." Raven growled in turn as she jabbed her finger in Logan's chest.

Logan cocked an eyebrow, grinning down at the oh so sexy irritated look Raven was giving him. "Is that before or after you drag me to your office Principal Darkholme?"

"I said it once, you wouldn't enjoy it." With that, Raven left Logan behind as she caught up with the walking, talking tree, and his irritable friend.

"Wow, somebody's hot for teacher... Err I mean, you're one lucky bastard Logan." Peter said once he was sure Raven was out of earshot.

"Do you ever want to have a chance of having little green assassins with your girl Quill?" Logan asked as he turned and coldly glared at the man next to him. "Because if you do, you'll shut up now."

Peter's eyes widened at the annoyed man's comment. "We-I mean, we're totally not- There's no safe answer to that question is there?"

"Nope. If the answer's no, you're a pussy. If the answer's yes...and you haven't done anything about it yet...you're still a pussy." Logan shot back and left Quill to try and puzzle that out. He didn't get far before Bradley stopped him halfway between the hangar bay and the mess hall. "Your girl's headed for the Citadel. Get outta here, and try not to fuck up again Frosty."

"How'd you-nevermind. Thanks!" Bradley shouted over his shoulder as he hopped into the same shuttle Logan and the new arrivals had just arrived in.

Peter watched the scene play out and shook his head, wondering if there was something to Logan's earlier comment. Whatever the case, his thoughts derailed when they entered the mess hall, and Peter was almost knocked to the floor when Rocket lived up to his namesake and shot into his chest like a black and gray blur. "Get me outta here!"

"What the hell Rocket?!" Peter shouted and grabbed Rocket by his furry shoulders. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?!"

"Gah! It's like a plague of little stick fingered hummies in there! I ain't gonna last five minutes Quill! Oh hell, I'm outta here!" Before Peter could get his hands on him again, Rocket had taken off to another part of the station, leaving a small cloud of hairs behind to say he had ever been there.

Peter blinked at the sudden disappearance of his raccoon buddy as disappointed cries came from most of the children in the next room. "Wow. I am totally using this against him the first chance I get. But in the meantime, guess it can't hurt to introduce myself."

"You do that Quill. Just keep your stories PG-13 ya hear? Or Raven will happily kick both our asses." Logan shot back as he went in search of the rest of Quill's companions. The last thing he needed was them getting into trouble. Gamora, Groot, and Drax were easy to find, having decided to follow Jon as he gave them the ten credit tour.

"-and then I graduated third in my class. May I _please _stop now." While Jon enjoyed sharing parts of his life as they became necessary, he hadn't thought he'd fear for his life if he didn't keep talking about himself.

"That depends on how badly you wish to wake up the next time you rest." Gamora deadpanned, her arms crossed over her chest while her right hand casually rested on a hidden sheath that was sewn into her sleeve.

"You _do_ realize I can hear the humor in your thoughts right? I've only been humoring _you _with this silly little- and now you're thinking of various needlessly graphic ways to kill me." The telepath had to cock his head to the side when he saw a rather brutal image of Gamora jamming one of her crackling energy coated blades deep into an alien's back side in an effort to reach his spine. "Really? You'd do that?!" Jon yelped as he glanced towards his fingers as if making sure they were still attached. "Right, nevermind. Moving on, after graduation-"

"Having fun yet?" Logan called out, and almost laughed at the utterly relieved look on the telepath's face.

"Logan, oh thank god. I mean... how nice to see you again so soon! Would you kindly show our guests to their accommodations?"

"Sure thing." Logan opened his omni-tool display, gesturing towards Gamora's arm. "I just sent you a map of the base and marked your quarters. You're welcome."

Jon glared daggers at Logan's underhanded trick, but immediately paled when Gamora put a hand on his shoulder and ever so slightly squeezed. "Moving on."

He was relieved to see the barest flicker of a smile form on the assassin's lips as he turned to look at her. "You may stop now. May I share one secret with you?"

\

"At this rate I'd prefer you didn't." He almost said, but stopped himself just in time. He knew before she said anything that this was something he wanted to hear.

"I have excellent control of my thoughts. If I ever intend to kill you, now that I know of your abilities rest assured I will not be thinking about doing so before hand."

"Oh….that's very disturbing in a polite sort of way." Jon muttered, knowing if he tried to run he wouldn't make it five feet before he was brought down hard.

"If it will put your mind at ease, know that I hold great respect for what you and your family have done for your people. For what you have built and accomplished over the years. It is truly remarkable."

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her, but some of the worry left Jon's face as he crossed his arms. "Alright...but I'm still mildly concerned that I'll wake up dead in the morning..."

Gamora gave Jon the slightest hint of a smile, which only seemed to unnerve him further. "When you do not, only then will you know I speak the truth."

"I am Groot."

"Yes, of course you are...Oh, my apologizes, you meant that as a compliment….thank you." Groot smiled at Jon's mental translation of his otherwise limited vocabulary. Jon rubbed his chin as a new thought occurred to him. "I wonder if Rocket has a similar connection to you Groot. Something to look into I suppose."

Drax interrupted Jon's musing when he started down the hall ahead of the group. "I am starving. Let us feast on whatever slop this place deems edible."

"Slop? I take it you haven't had a decent meal in some time Drax." Jon didn't waste any time in guiding the station's newest and undeniably strangest group of visitors to the mess hall. He hoped the promise of food would distract Gamora from anymore thoughts of killing him, but that he kept to himself.

Logan shook his head again, having a feeling Jon couldn't be safer despite Gamora scaring him within an inch of his life. "Hey, Deadly in Green, comm me if you guys need anything. But wake me and you die."

"I would not want to deprive your wife of such a devoted, if arrogant, husband." Gamora replied and even chuckled lightly at the smirk that appeared on Logan's face before she and her friends left the man to his own devices.

After a few minutes of searching and an educated guess, it didn't take Logan long to notice that someone was in the armory, and followed his ears to the source of the repeated gunfire. While it wasn't unusual for someone to be practicing their skills with the weapon of their choice, the fact that someone had ripped the control panel off the wall next to the door and hotwired the locks open wasn't normal. Logan sighed, having a feeling a certain talking rodent was about to have a very close shave, but he stopped when he heard someone in the room speaking with Rocket.

"The hell are you supposed to be? A walking furball?" A familiar, fiery tempered girl asked as she swept her emerald eyes up and down the raccoon that had hopped onto the control console.

"The hell are you Red, someone's pissy attitude with skinny legs? You never seen a talking raccoon before huh? Yeah, I get that a lot."

Recognition dawned on Hope's face, and Rocket almost jumped out of her reach when she looked at him with renewed interest. "The guys I saw on the news earlier. You're Rocket huh? I liked how you blew up the front of that building. Liked it even more that there were five mutant haters caught in the blast."

"Wasn't my idea kid, but even I ain't gonna stand by and let people like that get away with something so...just plain _wrong_." It was then that Rocket crossed his arms and glared at the door. "Keep smirking tough guy, knew you were there the moment you walked in."

"I'll let you two wiseasses get to know each other then." Logan held up a finger before he turned to leave. "No touching!"

Rocket felt his jaw drop at the insinuation. "You sick bastard, you think I'm gonna-"

"Wasn't talking to you furball." Logan grunted and nodded his head to Hope.

"Good to see you too old man." Hope deadpanned as she turned back to the holographic targets in front of her before she started firing with renewed intensity.

"Oh." Rocket took a few steps further away from the young girl he had bumped into. "Don't even think about it hummy. I got a thermo detonator in my pants and I know how to use it."

"Interesting name for your junk." Hope muttered as she started firing again, not even bothering to look at Rocket anymore.

"What?! That's not what I meant!" The raccoon sighed and cocked his head when he noticed her handiwork. "Whoa, you suck at this. Who taught you to shoot, a blind guy?" Rocket snickered since she was missing far more than she was hitting anything.

She made it a point to glare at Logan before turning back to the range in front of her. "From the old fossil back there. Turns out he's centuries old. He just _acts _like a jackass."

"I know the type kid. Trust me." Rocket chuckled before looking to the back wall where the rest of the guns were located. "So, you mind if I try out one of these babies?"

"Blow your foot off for all I care." Hope retorted as she continued firing.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a rude little punk kid?" Rocket asked, having a feeling he knew the answer to that question already.

"Only three times today." Logan had to chuckle at that before leaving the room altogether.

Sighing, Rocket decided to ignore the girl and picked up one of the heavy pistol she had set aside to use. "Nice...starting to love this mass accelerated tech you people have going for ya. The expanding gimmick is just stupid for a pistol though. Who wants more shit that can break in the middle of a firefight? Am I right?"

"Only stuff I've seen. Why, what does your do?" Hope asked, trying to appear uncaring when she was genuinely interested.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rocket grinned from ear to ear as he pulled his assault cannon and unfolded it completely, revealing it in all of its glory. "Eh?! Tell me this thing isn't a work of art?! Trust me kid, some of the simplest things are the most badass, like how much a shot from this will hurt anyone you point it at."

"It's not bad. Little overdone if you ask me, like the guy holding it is overcompensating for something. I liked your buddy's pistols better. Simple, elegant, deadly. That's all you need. Star Load or something right?"

Normally, Rocket would have taken offense to someone disrespecting his favorite weapon, but Hope's use of Quill's 'code name', or rather misuse, had the raccoon laughing from the bottom of his small chest. "Ha! He's a load of something alright! What's your name anyhow and why you in a classy joint like this kid?"

"Hope Shepard, and this place is a hella lot better than the last one I was in. They don't rip you apart just to see what makes ya tick here."

Rocket's eyes widened for a split second before he focused on stowing his canon and looking over the rest of the gear she had out on the nearby work table and mod station. "Forget I asked. Know the feeling though. Long story short, there's a reason why there isn't anyone like me, but me."

Hope cocked an eyebrow, even as she tried to hide a slight grimace of pain. "Really? There aren't any other three foot tall wiseasses out there?"

"Nope, there any more red head wiseasses around here I should worry about kid?" Rocket retorted and made the mistake of slapping Hope's bare shoulder. "Oh crap…." Was all he managed to get out before he fell to the floor in a heap. He recovered quickly, but he had a newfound respect for the girl who had since jumped a foot away from him. "Damn, what the hell was that?! Felt like I just got EMPed."

"_Don't_ touch me ya stupid little rodent!" Hope shouted, having dropped her gun on her foot and she didn't even notice as she tried to shake off the flash of memories she had gotten from the raccoon. What she had seen had made her blood turn to ice as she involuntarily screamed in pain filled rage. To make matters worse, her head felt like someone had just slammed it against a steel wall as a blinding migraine exploded behind her eyes.

"Whoa, easy!" Slowly backing away, Rocket eyed the exit as the girl grabbed at her head. "You're upset and I have no idea what the hell just happened, so I'm gonna let that one go."

Hope had since curled up on the floor, her head still gripped in her hands. "No, it hurts...stop hurting me! Ah'll show you all, Ah'll make you pay! Slice up yer spine, see how you like it-"

Rocket was halfway out of the firing range before he realized what she had just said, and looked at her in shock. "What?! How do you know about that?! No one knows about that but me and the bastards that-"

Standing on shaky legs, the red headed girl rounded on Rocket, her emerald eyes full of rage and terror. "Ah know because you _touched _me you goddamn moron! That's ma guddamn curse! Ah take powers and memories anytime someone touches me!" Hope shouted back before stumbling towards the corridor, giant tears running down her face which she ignored.

Rocket sighed heavily, ran his paws down his face, and looked to the floor as he muttered. "Oh….crap. Claws is gonna kill me if Gamora doesn't do it first. Hell, Groot might-" Rocket's frantic line of thought was interrupted as he watched Hope stumble down the hall before he decided to run after her with all speed. "Hey hey hey! Where you think you're goin'?! I'm sorry, alright?! Can we just talk?! Let me at least get you to a doc or something hummie!"

"Go away!" Rocket had to skid to a halt as two spikes slammed into the floor right by his feet when Hope turned around and fired at him from her palms.

"That's new. Neat trick though, let me show ya mine!" Rocket almost felt guilty as he pulled his cannon off his back, adjusted the stun setting to a measly five percent, and aimed at the walking weapon he had royally pissed off. "Kid, just sit down and relax for a second. I'm gonna call somebody."

"Leave me the hell alone dammit!" Shepard yelled as she continued to stumble forward while grabbing at her head, not even phased by the fact he was aiming a ridiculously big gun at her. Another spike embedded itself less than six inches from Rocket's snout.

"Suit yourself." Rocket sighed and pulled the trigger. Hope went down hard in the center of the hallway, blue arcs of electricity running rampant across her body. Rocket sighed again, put his weapon away, and ran his hands down his face once again. "And I just shot a twelve year old. Yeah, I'm goin' to Hell."

As if summoned, Peter popped his head out of the nearby mess hall and looked around in confusion. "What's all the damn ruckus out he-" Peter took one looked at the unconscious girl before rounding on the racoon. "Rocket?! What did you do?!" Stunned exasperation could not describe the emotion on Peter's face as he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Would ya believe me if I told ya it was the only way to get her to calm down?" Rocket asked, a hopeful look on his small furry face. "Just help me get her to the damn infirmary before she wakes up and shish kabobs both of us. I'll explain on the way Quill. And before you pick her up, don't touch any bare skin, trust me." Peter didn't know what to make of that, but for once, didn't question Rocket's warning as he lifted the girl off the floor.

"Don't tell _anyone _about this." Peter and Rocket just glanced at each other after finishing the same thought.

"Jinx! Nice going Quill." Rocket hissed in light laughter before scampering ahead of Peter and the girl he carried in his arms.

**Ten minutes later...**

Karin Chakwas was just reaching for her coffee when she heard sound of the med bay doors opening as she finished writing up yet another medical evaluation on one of the station staff. "One moment please."

"Um, Doc, little help here?" Peter reluctantly began, having a feeling his day was about to get very hairy.

Karin started to turn towards their new guest, datapad already in hand. "Ah, there you are Mr. Quill. I had a few questions concerning your medical history and that of your-" Her coffee mug slipped out of her grasp and shattered on the floor, but she hardly noticed, her focus solely on the unconscious Hope in Peter's arms. "What have you done?"

"We can explain." Peter hurriedly replied.

"He did it." Rocket said, pointing to Peter before running off.

"ROCKET! You are so dead when I catch you!" Quill shouted over his shoulder, but the raccoon had already left him far behind. Sighing, Peter's gaze flicked back to the doctor, who looked about five seconds away from calling security.

"Put her down. Gently." Chakwas demanded sternly, pointing to an empty bed over her shoulder while tossing her datapad aside to grab several other devices. "Explain to me exactly what happened, or rest assured Mr. Quill, Major Howlett will be the least of your concerns." Gulping as he gazed down at the unconscious girl in his arms, Peter didn't doubt the badly veiled threat in the slightest. Something about the good doctor made him wonder if Yondu would survive an encounter with the suddenly intimidating Karin Chakwas.

_End Notes; __**Vergil1989;**_ _That escalated quickly LMAO. Poor Rocket, he's gonna have a bad day as soon as someone gets their hands on him for shooting a twelve year old kid, even if his reasoning behind it was somewhat noble. Joking aside, it seems Thanos might be making an appearance in the future, depending on how far we go with the Mad Titan. At the very least, he'll make a few cameo appearances if we don't have him lead a full on invasion._

_**Archer83; **__This chapter had a few false starts and ideas we decided not to run with, but all in all I'm pretty happy with it. I certainly hope you are too awesome readers! At this rate, who knows what characters we'll continue to add to this story... and what crazy insanity will ensue! Fair warning though, while hilarity follows the Guardians around like a nasty rash, there are more dark times ahead for all of our heroes._

_**Vergil1989;**_ _Considering one of our ideas had us beating the crap outta Kaidan during an impromptu SHIELD entrance exam, I'd say our guys got off lightly lol. I too hope you guys and gals have enjoyed this latest entry into our own 'Infinity War' we have going on. At any rate, we'll see ya folks next time!_


	8. You Can Go Home Again

**Audio Transcript Log**

**Arcturus Station, Medical ward**

**April 11th, 2154**

"Doc, tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

"Just relax Mrs. Shepard, everything will be alright."

"You really need to learn how to lie better Doc. Spit it out or Ah'm walkin' out of here."

"You would too. ...There's no easy way to say this Hannah. We just got the latest med scan back and..."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"The chronic fatigue was at first attributed to your being over eight and a half months along, but we've discovered there's a little more to it. Your baby has the X-Gene, and it's a variation that's affecting you directly."

"You're sayin' she's a mutant?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid that I cannot in good conscience allow your pregnancy to come to term. We believe the baby's mutation will kick in full force once she's ready to be delivered. You're going to have to choose between her and yourself."

"Over ma dead body."

"That's exactly what is going to happen if you don't see reason."

"Ah've lived a full life Doc. Ah've been across this galaxy and beyond. Ah'm not about to take that chance away from my baby. From ma _daughter_. Either you do your job or Ah'll hop outta this bed, get ma assault rifle, and encourage you. _Politely_."

"And what about your husband? Shouldn't Jeremy have a say in this?"

"Not that it's any of your business doc, but the fact that he's pacin' up and down the hall right now should tell ya all you need to know. Ah...Ah don't think he could handle this. Civilian life has been sorta rough on him, but he's been there for me. He'll be there for _her_ when Ah'm...gone."

"Hannah...are you sure about this?"

"Covering your ass Doc? Can't say Ah blame you. This is the easiest decision Ah've ever made."

"...Alright. The delivery team is almost ready. Once your water breaks, we'll have to be quick in order to...save her."

"Do whatever you have to do. Just keep Hope alive."

"Hope?"

"It's a good name, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful Hannah."

"Thank you, for everythin'."

"Doctor, we're ready for Mrs. Shepard now."

"See ya on the other side. Ah'll be waiting at the bar Doc. Ever try Serrice Ice brandy? Best drink you'll ever have."

"I'll be sure to pour a glass…."

"Have one for me too Karin. You take care of yourself, ya hear?"

**Transcript Ends**

**Chapter 8; You Can Go Home Again.**

**November 24th, 2166**

**Luna, Xavier Station**

**Med Bay**

"What the hell did Ah ever do to deserve that little bastard's memories?" Hope muttered, her knees pulled up to her chin, and her eyes focused on the white bed underneath her. While her question hadn't been directed to anyone in particular, Logan's small grunt of acknowledgment from a nearby chair made her sigh. "Thanks a lot."

"Would you stop with the pouting already kid?" Logan chose then to lift his head from the back of his chair and look directly at Hope. "Coulda been worse, trust me." He could think of a lot of things from his own messed up life that would have likely left Hope in a coma, or in a padded cell. He was surprised he wasn't crazy in all honesty, with everything he had endured over the years.

"You didn't see what those psychos did to him. Makes SAAaT seem like a damn vacation." Hope snapped before pulling herself into a tighter ball, glancing sideways at Logan. "Ah know, alright? Compared to that walkin' flea bag, Ah got off easy. But Ah have my own shit Logan. Ah didn't ask to carry anyone else's."

He had to give her that one, having enough personal baggage of his own from the last few centuries to fill a warehouse. That didn't mean he couldn't help get rid of some of hers though. "Then it's a good thing I just happen to be going to Sirona. Maybe you can leave a few things in the lost and found." At Hope's sidelong glance, Logan stood to his feet and slapped his hands on his knees. "You want to stay here and bitch and moan all day, that's your call kid, or you can come with me, maybe bury some of your shit while we're at it."

"What are ya talkin' about?" She asked, an intense feeling of dread beginning to twist her stomach into knots.

Logan chose that moment to toss some fresh clothes at the redhead, still wearing the same outfit she had been when 'an anonymous good samaritan' brought her to the medbay, before starting towards the door. _Anonymous my ass_. _How many idiots wear a red jacket on this base?_ "Don't play dumb with me Hope. We're paying your old man a visit. After that, I know a good family there that would probably take you in if ya like."

"What if Ah don't want to." Hope pouted, half tempted to try and drop the old fossil to the floor so he'd shut up. If there was one thing that terrified her more than being repeatedly treated like a lab rat, it was the thought of seeing her father again.

"As I said, it's your call. But I'd listen before ya open your trap again." Logan glanced at Hope as if waiting for her to respond. When she remained silent, he continued. "Alright then. I looked up your father's service history and his rap sheet. The only reason I haven't had his ass shipped off to an Alliance prison is because a buddy of mine is holding him for 'questioning' right about now. You wanna know why?"

Hope quietly shook her head. "Don't know, don't care."

"You're a bad liar kid." Logan replied, a brief grin tugging at his lips before he crossed the short distance between them and leaned forward so they were almost eye to eye. "Well that's too bad because they found a stash of red sand under his floorboards. Let me guess, you didn't know about that either?"

Hope only stared at the white sheet in front of her, tucking her legs closer. "Wouldn't surprise me. He always had a bad habit. Habits. What's all this have to do with me? Sounds like ya got him pegged."

"I want you to look him in the eye and let him know." Logan softly told her, grabbing her chin and forcing Hope to stare into his eyes. The fact that his touch had no ill effects for him, Logan took as a good sign that he was getting through to her. Or she was managing to stay calm just enough not to start draining him on the spot. Whatever the case, Logan didn't let it go to his head….too much.

"Know what?" Hope asked as she jerked away from Logan's hand. Even if she hadn't hurt him by accident, she didn't want to take the chance prolonged exposure changed that for either of them. His claws didn't look like something she'd enjoy having coming out of her small hands, even with his powerful regeneration.

"That you're better than him kid. That you survived through all of his bullshit." Logan took a moment to see if his words were getting through. When he saw she hadn't looked away, he decided to press a little harder. "Take it from someone that knows Hope, facing your fears ain't easy, but you'll be the better for it if you get it outta the way now."

"Why do you care so damn much Logan? After all the shit Ah've put you and everyone here through?" Hope asked, her quivering voice barely above a whisper.

"Because he is an honorable warrior and friend to those he deems worthy." Drax rumbled from the doorway, surprising Hope more than a little while Logan just hid the smirk that threatened to appear on his face. "And because he understands loss better than most have encountered before."

"This from a guy who never wears a shirt." Hope muttered, but tried her best to hide her appreciation for what they were trying to do. She had a pretty good idea that Logan had made it a point to talk to the Guardians of the Galaxy as they called themselves after sorting out the mess yesterday.

"I was concerned for your well being after the arrogant racoon assaulted you. He has been dealt with." Drax replied with an almost eager nod of his bald head.

"Huh. I'll miss that furry little bastard." Logan said with a casual shrug.

"You didn't hurt him did you?" Hope asked, face screwed up in concern, her apathetic veneer slipping as she forgot for a split second that she wasn't supposed to care about the fate of the annoying racoon.

"No, I did not, though I wanted to. Gamora did." Drax admitted, and when he noticed the shocked look on Hope's face, he was quick to reassure her of Rocket's continued well being. "Groot was sufficiently expedient in sealing his wound to prevent massive blood loss. He will live to fight unfairly another day."

"Good." Hope muttered, while she tried not to sound too relieved. As much as seeing what those mad men had done to him had hurt, in more ways than one, she had gained a newfound respect for Rocket after seeing the world through his eyes. It was little wonder he had such a bad attitude.

"So, how much did you hear? Doesn't seem very honorable to me to stand out in the hallway spying on people." Logan observed as Drax lowered his head in honest humility.

"I was invited by the kind hearted doctor." Drax admitted, and Logan swore he saw the big man's gray cheeks darken slightly. "She reminds me of my wife. She too could see more clearly than anyone else in our small village." Drax was silent for a moment before raising his gaze to meet Hope's curious emerald eyes. "I will travel with you to confront your wretched father."

"Who said you were invited bub?" Logan asked, suddenly wondering if having Drax around was a good idea. He was tempting fate as it were just taking Hope to her home colony, and the man that had made her life Hell.

"I did. That was not an offer, but a statement of fact." Drax stated flatly, making it clear that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Logan sighed and turned to Hope, pointing his unlit cigar at Drax. "I don't know this guy from Adam. Tell you what, I'll leave it up to you kiddo."

"It wouldn't hurt to have the extra muscle." Hope replied with a shrug. "'Sides, he and the rest of his buddies are the newest heroes in town. Haven't you watched the news lately old man?"

"Alright smartass. I get the hint." Logan turned to Drax next as he lit up his cigar. "Let's get one thing clear now bub, you follow my lead. I'd rather not have to explain why the bastard had his spine ripped out."

"I will not harm him unless he makes the mistake of angering me. Or if young Hope wishes me to do so." Drax promised.

"Ask me again when we see him." Hope muttered before hopping off the bed, her bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Well alright then. Grab whatever you need from the dorms kid, then meet us at the hangar. We leave as soon as you're ready." Logan stated as he exited the medbay, a trail of cigar smoke following in his wake. Hope nodded before she followed him out before turning towards the dorms, her stride just a bit more confident much to Logan's smirking satisfaction.

"You have set the child on a path to regain her inner strength and confidence. I approve of this." Drax said once Hope was out of earshot, walking beside the shorter man.

Logan seemed unphased by the man's compliment. "I didn't do anything much. I just showed her the way, she's doing the hard part by walking it herself."

"She will not be alone. We shall walk by her side." Drax stated, nodding to himself.

Logan had to chuckle as he pulled his cigar from his mouth for a moment before putting it back. "Just not too close Drax, kid's got a temper a mile wide. 'Sides, there's a difference between pointing the way and dragging her scrawny ass."

Drax looked at Logan in a surprisingly wise new light. "I understand. You do not wish to coddle her more than necessary. And I believe physically forcing her to do anything against her will would only result in bodily injury for anyone stupid enough to do so."

"And here I thought you were supposed to be completely literal."

"I have learned much while with Peter Quill and his allies."

"I guess old dogs do learn new tricks." Logan muttered with a shrug as he returned his gaze to the corridor ahead.

Drax stopped Logan by slapping his hand on the man's shoulder before spinning him around to face him. "If you imply I am no better than some flea ridden canine again, I will make you regret your words."

Logan was slightly surprised when he found he couldn't jerk his arm free, but he didn't let it bother him save to consider unsheathing the claws of his free hand. "Guess 'your allies' didn't do a very good job teaching you shit after all. It was just another metaphor bub. I'll explain it later."

"We got a problem here Boss?" Kyle asked as he paused mid step going the the opposite direction and turned around, his hand hovering over the knives he carried on his hips.

"Nothin' to worry about, just having a friendly little chat." Logan explained without taking his eyes off Drax for a second.

"Wait a minute." Kyle's eyes lit up in recognition as he pointed at Drax. "Aren't you the guy who-"

Drax had obviously heard enough as he started down the hall without a glance back towards either of them. "Are we to share more pointless words arrogant little man or shall we gather our equipment?"

"Got mine right here." Logan grinned as he extended one set of adamantium claws, giving a crestfallen looking Warpath a pat on the back before catching up. "But I guess taking a sidearm or two wouldn't hurt."

"Agreed." Drax suddenly paused and leaned dangerously close to the extended blades, peering at them with open curiosity. "I am envious of your metallic claws. How could I attain such useful weapons?"

"You wouldn't be so quick to jump on _that _band wagon if you knew what I had to endure to get 'em." Logan replied as his mind drifted back to the old days, when life had been so much simpler. At Drax's confused glance, Logan explained. "Long story short, it wasn't pleasant. The procedure would kill you. Only reason I'm alive is because of my regenerative ability."

"That is unfortunate. How would I attain this needed ability then?" Drax asked, genuinely curious.

"Give it a break would you?" Logan grunted, hating where this conversation had gone as the men stepped into the well stocked station armory.

"What do you wish me to break?" Logan just sighed as he holstered a pistol and tossed Drax another, just to be on the safe side. When dealing with assholes like Hope's father, you could never predict which way the dice would fall.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Boarding the shuttle, Logan took in the awkward sight of a massive tattooed man seated next to a tiny waif of a girl before making a small box with his fingers. "Now this is what I call a Kodak moment." Logan grinned at his own joke as Hope and Drax stared at him blankly.

Drax slowly leaned closer to Shepard so as not to startle her. "Is he always so moronic?"

"Yep." Hope muttered back before strapping herself in. "But he's not so bad once you get to know him."

Jon managed to poke his head in the shuttle before Logan could get the hatch sealed. "Why hello Logan, Hope...Drax. Where might the three of you be off too today?"

Before Logan could so much as open his mouth, Drax proceeded to tell the good doctor their destination. "We are going to confront the abominable being who calls himself Hope Shepard's father."

Logan sighed and glanced over his shoulder. "What the big guy said." Logan grunted before turning his stern gaze on the telepath. "You can try and stop us Jon or you can get outta the way. Either way, this needs to happen."

"I wasn't going to stop you, but I am going to advise caution Logan. You and our rather large new friend are going to exercise restraint, yes?" Jon asked, meeting Logan's hardening gaze with one of his own.

The immortal feigned a sigh as he replied to Jon's concerned questioning. "Yeah, we are. Doesn't mean I don't plan to break his face a bit though."

"Ah'll keep em from doin' anythin' _too _stupid. Promise." Hope chimed in, hoping Jon would let them go despite her earlier terror at the mere idea of seeing her dad again.

"That's what I'm worried about. I'd hate to see what Drax looks like with braided pony tails." Jon countered, but nodded his head towards Logan to show he supported his latest hair brained idea. "Good luck Hope. We'll be waiting for you."

"Might not get to come back, Logan wants to dump me with some family on Sirona." Hope grumbled as she glared at the man in the cockpit chair.

"Logan...is this true?" Jon queried, his tone similar to when he was dealing with a particularly stubborn young patient.

"It was just an offer Doc. I figure kid's gotta make her own choices." Logan shrugged back.

"Very well. But I trust that you'll comm me from time to time if you do indeed decide to take Logan up on this offer of his?" Jon asked as he ran a hand across his bald head.

"I will doc. And Jon, thanks for...giving a shit." Hope all but whispered, a small, grateful smile on her face for all the telepath had done since she had met him.

"It's the least I could do Hope. Safe travels, and try to keep these two out of trouble would you?" Jon said with a wink as he hit the hatch control on his way out. Logan immediately started up the shuttle and saluted the man when the cockpit window afforded him a view of the good doctor watching them from the hangar.

"Welcome to Crash & Burn airlines, now departing for the Local Relay." The moment the airlock opened, Logan pushed the thrusters to maximum and shot towards the vastness of space. "We should be hitting the Relay in about an hour and a half."

"What gives? Raven told me you hate to fly!" Hope yelled as she clenched her fists around her safety harness.

"I hate flying when _I'm _not in control." Logan shot back, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Drax gently placed a hand over Hope's white knuckles and gave her a reassuring nod. "The Major's flying is relaxing in comparison to one of my usual journeys aboard the _Milano_. You would not like Peter Quill's attempt at maneuvering while in the process of slowly crashing. He is needlessly reckless, and has accumulated many enemies that have tried to kill us. Suffice to say, many space battles have occurred because of this."

"Thanks for that Drax." Hope grumbled, but couldn't deny that Drax's attempt at reassurance was a welcome distraction as she jerked her hand free of his. "Guess we have an hour and a half of staring at nothing. Any interestin' stories about your buddy Quill?"

"Most of my tales would not be….appropriate for one as young as you." Drax reluctantly replied, remembering many occasions where he and the rest of the _Milano _crew had gotten Peter out of a bad situation with his latest female conquest. Such stories were not suitable for a child of twelve years old. Most of those same stories he wouldn't have told his wife, let alone his own daughter.

Logan peered over his shoulder with a doubtful glance. "Oh come on, you guys never got a kitten out of a tree or helped an old lady cross the street? It couldn't have been all killing mercs, slavers and pirates."

Drax pondered for a moment, mentally sifting through some of his companions less grisly tales. "We killed the occasional seller of addictive poisons as well. Gamora found them most detestable. I was more than happy to assist her in dealing with such disgusting peddlers." He admitted at last, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Forget Ah asked. Wake me if anything interesting pops up." Hope grumbled before trying to relax in her chair. What felt like a few minutes later, a blaring alarm started to sound. "What the hell is that?!"

"Oops, musta pressed the collision alarm by accident." Logan's smirk said otherwise. "You wanted interesting right?"

"Asshole." Hope shot back, knowing that he had 'accidentally' about gave her a heart attack.

"I do not believe he is-" Drax began before he was interrupted.

"_Don't_ try and defend him Drax. He's a jerk, plain and simple."

"I agree that the horribly side burned man piloting us is very annoying. I merely wish to point out he is not a talking rectum."

Shepard stared at the tattooed behemoth for a full five seconds. "Has anyone ever told you you're a major pain in the ass? Don't answer that."

Drax shrugged and answered her anyway. "On a few occasions, when I was forced to stab my enemies in the posterior. But they screamed of the pain rather than telling me of it."

"That wasn't mildly creepy." Hope muttered, and again tried to get some rest while she was able to.

**Approaching The Colony World Of Sirona.**

**Seven hours later...**

Other than spotting an asteroid on long distance scanners that had likely been shot towards the edge of the Sol system at some point, they hadn't seen anything of interest as Logan directed the shuttle towards the Charon Relay that orbited Pluto. She couldn't remember when she had finally dozed off, only that when Hope opened her eyes again, they were leaving the hunk of space rock far behind and were well on their way to traveling halfway across the galaxy in the blink of an eye when arcs of blue energy struck their small shuttle from the relay's massive element zero core. From there, they headed directly for the colony world of Sirona, where her life had began, and her mother's had ended. Hope didn't know if she wanted to risk a walk in space in an effort to get away from Logan and his hare brained idea of making her confront her past head on, or to drop Drax and Logan to the deck before seizing control of the shuttle herself. Instead, she tried to calm down, to try and focus on anything other than where they were going and why.

Logan didn't need his sharper senses to know she was terrified, even if Hope tried her best to appear calm. Even Drax could tell she was not looking forward to visiting her home world again, even with The Destroyer himself and Logan at her side to keep her safe. So Drax quickly came up with a simple, yet useful, distraction for the girl, and showed Hope how to properly sharpen a blade. When he was satisfied that she wouldn't accidently take a finger off, he handed her one of his smaller, slightly dulled blades along with a whetstone.

He nodded his head in approval after several long minutes of her running the length of the blade across the stone without incident. "Very good. You will be a great huntress yet."

"No one uses knives much anymore, but thanks, I think." Hope replied, finding the sound of running the blade across the stone oddly soothing.

It was simple, repetitive, and it kept her mind occupied, which she figured was the point. She wasn't about to complain though as Hope continued turning the knife this way and that before dragging the whetstone across the edge, periodically looking to Drax to see what he thought of her progress. When he only smiled and gestured for her to continue, she shrugged and went back to work.

"You show Quill how to do this?" She asked at last, needing a little more of a distraction after several minutes of sharpening the curved blade.

"Once. After they reattached his pinky finger at the med center, he never showed any further interest. The green wench still teases him about the incident." Drax chuckled in reply before reaching for the knife he deemed sharpened enough before handing her a second. At her raised eyebrow, he merely shrugged and motioned for her to continue.

"Makes sense, he's a whiny ass infant stuck in a grown man's body." Hope muttered as she took the second blade and began again. "I knew some guys while I was still on Sirona that could have eaten him for breakfast." While that might have been a slight exeggeration on her part, Hope still couldn't help but grin at the image she had conjured up for herself as she scraped the second blade across the whetstone again.

"Ah, I see you have already met him." Drax rumbled in approval.

"Well duh. Who do you think carried me to medical?" As she focused on her work, a subtle grin appeared as she remembered jolting awake in bed to see a man standing over her with a big creepy smile on his face. A few narrowly avoided spikes had made short work of his overly cheery attitude. "Scared him off easily enough. Now I know why those spikes I shot at him made your buddy almost piss his pants."

"I had wondered why friend Quill was so shaken when he returned from the good doctor's infirmary. Now my curiosity is sated. You are more than you appear young Hope." Drax chuckled lightly, having heard of the girl's abilities from Rocket before Gamora had almost opened his throat from ear to pointy ear for his involvement in yesterday's incident. "You might perceive your mutation as a curse, but-"

"_Don't_. Ah ain't about to have this conversation again." Hope snapped, her emerald gaze narrowing as she waved the dagger in Drax's direction.

"Better listen to her big bad Destroyer. When that twang starts coming out, you're walking on thin ice. Push her, and she might give you a first hand demo." Logan warned, hoping to defuse the situation before it became worse and he had to physically separate them.

"I do not believe she is capable of harming me." Drax stated as he leaned closer to Shepard, peering into her eyes.

"Wanna make a bet?" Hope grumbled, but it was a bluff. She already knew how bad Rocket had had it, she didn't want to see what Drax had gone through on top of it.

"I have no doubt you could injure me if you were determined to do so. You simply do not have the lack of moral conviction needed do so in order to win a mere bet." Drax stated as he leaned back in his chair when Hope lowered her gaze.

"Great, if it's not Jon reading me like an open book, it's the literal minded alien from god knows where." Hope muttered again, but sighed heavily as she continued the task she had been assigned by said alien.

Logan chose that moment to interrupt their conversation. "Okay campers, just talked to Sirona air and space control. We should be on the ground at Aldrin Spaceport in a few minutes."

Drax's gaze quickly surveyed the contents of the shuttle. "I see no tents, sleeping bags or other equipment to suggest we are making camp."

"Another metaphor Drax. Sheesh, and I thought Colossus was thick headed." Logan grumbled as he started their approach towards the verdant world below. While it was no Elysium, it was still a mostly forest and grass covered world that rivaled any garden world he had visited. Sirona was more colonized, the cities far more developed than most since the people on this particular planet had had more time to grow and prosper, but large parts of the planet were still mostly uninhabited. "Nice place."

"Don't be fooled." Hope muttered as she handed the knife and whetsone back to Drax without a word to the gray skinned alien. "Sirona's no picnic when you're on the run. Ah know." The alleyways of the city she had ran for a couple years were as rough as they came. No one talked about the gangs, the drug dealers, but they were there in the cracks, the shadows of the otherwise glimmering streets. "The child services gal who shipped me off thought she was doin' me a favor. Turns out Ah just traded one hellhole for another. The orphanage she sent me to was just a rathole. Woman in charge was more interested in seeing what she could steal from the kids under her care than actually taking care of us. Credits, personal items….few of the older kids had it rougher." Hope held up a hand before either Logan or Drax could say something about _that _particular comment. "One benefit of being unable to touch someone, she wanted nothing to do with me. She wasn't _that _twisted."

"Damn kid..." At a complete loss for words, Logan stared at the rapidly approaching spaceport.

"If you say _one _word to Jon-" Hope began, but was promptly interrupted by Logan. Even if nothing more had happened to her than she had had stuff stolen, she didn't want it getting out of the shuttle that some of the others in the orphanage had been molested by the bitch in charge. A promise to a friend, something else she wasn't about to tell these two, had her keeping her silence, for the most part.

"Your call." Logan said with a shrug, glad that Hope couldn't see the look in his eyes at that moment. On that note, he was glad Raven wasn't there, she'd have insisted on paying the orphanage a visit, no doubt to give the woman who ran it a piece of her mind. If she did before or after using her as a punching bag was debatable. Logan's credits was on most likely during.

"Just get us to the damn spaceport." Hope growled and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't have long to wait as Logan set the shuttle down mere seconds later. "_Don't_ say a word." She grumbled when she saw the smug look on the immortal's face.

"So, where to first?" Logan asked as he stood up to activate the hatch. "You wanna just get this over with, or we could-"

"Ah'd like to stop by my old place, if you don't mind." Hope said, and unstrapped herself from her chair before heading for the open door in the back. While she wanted to delay the inevitable as long as possible, she had a true desire to visit her home again.

"Lead and we shall follow." Drax told her as he gestured towards the opened hatch.

"Great. No pressure then." Hope grumbled before nodding to Logan to find them a ride while she tried to remember the layout of the city. She then remembered that the omni-tool on her arm had already linked itself to the local network, and simply accessed the map of the city and typed in her address. "Huh, only about twenty minutes by air cab? Never realized how small this city was." Hope said when she saw the results of her search.

"Come on." Logan pointed towards a nearby autocab station before lightly resting a hand on her shoulder and giving Hope a gentle shove. "We're burning daylight here."

"She will not be rushed by your impatience." Drax gave Logan a much less gentle shove in return as he walked past the man before glancing back at him with a look of confusion. " And how does one burn light?"

"Nevermind." Hope and Logan grunted at the same time before the young girl started forward, her steps heavy and slow. This was not how she had planned to spend her afternoon, dredging through the crap that was her life. Despite her growing dread, she was grateful for them accompanying her, even if she'd have rather been anywhere _but _Sirona. Well, almost anywhere.

The ride to her old street was tense, and silent as the grave to boot, only adding to the roiling emotions in her gut. With the slightest hesitation, Shepard stepped out of the vehicle and slowly walked up to the 'modular living unit' as these cheap crap shacks were officially called and the unkempt lawn in front of it. Like most of the 'houses' on her street, it was a prefabricated gun metal grey alloy structure, easily deployed on the spot and made to last through the harshest weather conditions. Sirona's weather was anything but harsh, but the structures were cheap, making them desirable 'living spaces' for the colonists on a budget.

"Home sweet home." Hope quietly muttered to herself before inputting the door code, mildly surprised that it still worked as it slid out of her way.

Drax and Logan eyed each other for a moment, wordlessly coming to the same conclusion, before the shorter man finally spoke up. "You want us to stay out here?"

"No…." She said after a moment's thought. "I can barely stand at the door without wondering if he's in there, waiting to come out in a drunken rage... Even though I know better." Hope muttered before she took a deep breath and hesitantly crossed the threshold. The smell of stale alcohol, along with unwashed dishes and clothes hit her like a physical blow. She had never really noticed it before, but she hadn't known much else before Logan and everyone at Luna Station had come into her life. Hope started to pick up some of the trash and clothing strewn haphazardly around the small living area, and stopped herself in mid step when she felt Logan's hand on her back. "What the hell am Ah doin'?" Her nervous laughter filled the room as she dropped the debris she had collected on a nearby slumping and tattered couch.

"Old habits." Logan replied simply, knowing there had been a little more to it than that.

Drax gave voice to his unspoken thought. "He might be a slovenly, cowardly beast of a man, but he is still y-"

"You _don't _want to finish that sentence." Hope rounded on Drax, her emerald eyes ablaze at what the gray skinned alien was about to say. "He doesn't deserve _anything _from me. Not anymore." Two small, bone white spikes started to emerge from the palms of her hands, but she kept them pointed at the floor, for the moment.

"There is no need for you to be ashamed young one." Drax replied in an effort to calm her.

"Ah ain't guddamn ashamed of anything!" Hope bellowed as both spikes managed to embed themselves in the metal floor paneling.

"Whoa...big guy just used the wrong word is all, we know you aren't Hope." Logan quietly told her before giving Drax a piercing glare. "_Don't_ we?" Drax only nodded in reply, not one to trust his words in such a delicate situation.

Hope glared emerald daggers at them both before stomping off to what had passed for her room for the better part of seven years. There was only a handful of things that she wanted to grab, and they were all in the same place, unless her dad had found her secret cubby hole that was. She doubted it though. Despite his track record in the military, her dad's observational skills had always been lackluster, even before he had started to hit the bars on a regular basis.

Pulling a smaller dresser away from the wall and running her fingers over one of the nearly invisible seams, Hope quickly removed the hidden loose panel. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was still there. The dusty old lock box that she pulled out of the new hole in the wall was the first item, followed quickly by a key she had stuck into the nearby air vent above what passed for her bed. The pile of covers and a moth eaten pillow was about as far as her dad's love had went. Pushing that thought to the side, Hope opened the box and nodded her head when she saw the old datapad, as well as a collection of holo pics and knick knacks she had collected were still there. More importantly, she quickly found its original contents, a small golden locket and her mother's old fashioned diary. Say what you wanted about books going out of style, there was something soothing about the feel of real paper between her fingers.

A loud knock pulled her out of the moment. She slammed the lid shut and tucked the key into her jeans before putting the box under her right arm. "What are you looking at old man?" She grumbled as she pushed past Logan. "Let's go. You can burn this damn place to the ground for all Ah care. Ah got what Ah came for."

"Yes ma'am." Logan grunted, but shrugged at her offer of leaving her dad nothing to come home to. It was a tempting thought, to say the least. But time and a lot of experience had given him a measure of patience he normally wouldn't have possessed.

"Have you recovered that which you sought?" Drax asked as he nodded towards the small box in her hands.

"Yeah….Ah can't delay any longer Ah suppose. Let's just….get this over with." Hope muttered, knowing where they were bound to next.

"You know, you don't _have to _go through with this if you don't-" Logan held up his hands placatingly as Hope glared up at him.

"Actually, Ah think Ah _need _to." Hope said as she looked away from the man that had gotten her this far. "It's like you said earlier Logan. Facing fears….Ah don't know if Ah can do it today, but Ah have to try at least. Otherwise he's gonna haunt me until the day Ah die."

Drax chose that moment to open his mouth, a wide grin on his face as he exclaimed. "If his spirit dared to do so I would seek out the noble supernatural warriors called Ghostbusters that Quill has often spoken of. He would undoubtedly face their proton streams of justice."

"_Huh_? Nevermind." Hope shook her head, not about to try and unravel Drax's strange comment. She frowned when Logan started humming a strange tune as they walked back to the waiting air cab.

Logan smirked down at Hope as he opened the side door. "Who ya gonna call kid?"

"Call _who_?" Hope asked, clearly puzzled by his seemingly random question.

"Nobody gives the classics their due anymore." Logan sighed as he opened the door to the cab before climbing in, and tried to ignore how the vehicle sagged under his weight the moment he sat down. "Soon as we get back to Luna, we're having a classic movie night."

Drax was eager to jump on Logan's offer. "I have longed to see the exploits of a great warrior who apparently knows what is best in life, according to friend Quill."

"Can we stop with the weird ass conversation?" Hope asked, more than a little weirded out by the fact Drax and Logan seemed to be in agreement on anything that didn't involve eviscerating their opponents. The fact she was completely lost had nothing to do with her discomfort. Or she tried to convince herself of that anyway.

"Sure thing kid. But _you _are going to enjoy watching a whiny blonde moisture farmer hitting a two meter wide exhaust port." Logan laughed at Hope's utterly confused expression. "Just trust me on this kid."

"Ah thought you planned to leave me with some folks here on Sirona? Ah can't be in two places at once, unless you have a cloning ability Ah don't know about." Hope grumbled as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat with a huff.

"Like I said kid, that's up to you." Logan sighed, giving Hope an annoyed look.

"Gee thanks." Hope sighed and tried to admire the view outside, but she was too fixated on what was coming. The box she had collected from her home was in the seat next to her, but she hardly gave it a second look as she tried to sort out the emotions still twisting her insides into knots. All too soon, the cab was gently settling on the pavement outside the local Alliance holding center.

Logan tried one last time to dissuade Hope from going through with this, mentally kicking himself in the ass for pushing her in the first place It had seemed like a good idea at the time. "You can still just check out this family, they're really good people, and then decide what you want to do."

"We're here, might as well get this over with." Hope said as she hopped out of the shuttle before Logan could finish his offer.

"She will not back down friend Logan. She is stubborn, much like my daughter Kamaria." Drax rumbled in approval. "She is actually not that much older than my daughter before she was slain by Ronan." Hope and Logan paused, both staring at Drax who had just told them of his daughter's death as if he were describing the weather.

"Least you had kids Drax. Me? Well, I got around, but my regeneration also makes me shoot blanks." One look at Drax had Logan elaborating for the painfully literal man. "I'm sterile. Probably just as well, never was very good father material. Sure as hell couldn't handle a few hundred little brats running around."

"Hundred?" Shepard and Drax both said, giving Logan dubious looks.

"I _am_ over three centuries old. As I said, I got around, in more ways than one." Logan shrugged, unaffected by the emerald glare he was likely receiving as he approached the front desk. The guard behind the plexiglass immediately stood to his feet upon recognizing the immortal. "Easy buddy, just here to pay someone a visit."

"Of course sir, Major Howlett. Who are you here to see?" The young man asked as he opened up the data archive listing recent additions to the detention center.

"Jeremy Shepard." Logan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shepard...Shepard. Ah, here we go. Oh….brought in on charges of possession of an illegal substance with intent to distribute, multiple counts of public intoxication and assault, sounds like a real winner." The guard grumbled, and only then noticed the emerald death glare from the redhead at Logan's side.

"He's ma pa." Shepard muttered as the reception clerk gave her a knowing look.

"Sorry kiddo. I'll uh...have someone bring him out. Shouldn't be long. I imagine this isn't going to be a happy family reunion if you brought these two with ya. He'll be behind the glass and chained, just to be on the safe side."

"Whatever." Hope muttered back and took a seat by the desk. It was better than standing at this point since her knees were threatening to buckle from the terror rising in her chest.

After waiting a few minutes, the three of them were led to a room with several narrow partitions each bisected by thick transparent plexiglass windows. As promised, the guards brought out a scruffy looking older man, his hands shackled in front of him, a chain looped through the cuffs attached to his feet, making it hard just to walk, let alone entertain ideas of running anywhere. Despite the security measures taken to contain the older Shepard, Hope could barely stand to be so close to him, even with a bullet proof glass between them.

He didn't look like much. Deep brown eyes set into a slightly scarred face, an old wound courtesy of a batarian interrogator with a knife fetish. The only thing they shared was the striking red hair, but where Hope wore hers down to her shoulders in somewhat controlled waves, Jeremy had let his run rampant. Not only that, but his beard was also unkempt, ragged, and messy. "Ya got bigger." He nodded his head, in what could have been approval. She knew better.

"No thanks to you." Shepard snapped as she sat in the chair that had been provided.

The smirk that formed on Jeremy's face spoke volumes of the man he had become. "Seem to be doing fine by me runt. You got a bitter old marine and a tattooed circus freak standing guard. Still got that stick up your ass 'Wolverine'? Who's your mutie buddy?"

"That's Major to you bub. Only friends and squad mates call me that, and you're pretty far down the totem pole pal. As for my friend, meet Drax. Drax, meet an asshole." Logan stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. As far as nightmare material went, Jeremy didn't impress him at all, but he hadn't had to live with him.

"Yes sir, Major sir!" Jeremy snarked, giving Logan a half assed, one finger salute before lazily returning his gaze to Hope, while ignoring Drax completely. "So, come to gloat? Finally get to see your old man pay? Ah wouldn't hold your breath kid. Folks here are soft. Won't be in here long. Probably get some bullshit community service gig, couple years of probation and maybe a tracer implant. Ah can slip the tracer easy enough, done that before. How do you think Ah got away from batarian space?"

"You fucked the right batarian. Ah'm surprised you can still walk straight." Hope snapped back, and jerked away from the window when Jeremy tried to jump out of his chair, but his chains and a guard's hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting far.

Jeremy's voice dropped to a stone cold monotone, a sure sign that he was about to lose his cool and start foaming at the mouth in rage. "Ya don't get to make funna me you little ungrateful bitch. Mighta made new muttie friends, but nothin' lasts forever. You proved that when ya killed your mom comin' out."

"You think Ah asked for this?!" Hope yelled as she jumped to her feet, forgetting her terror as it gave way to blind rage. "Ah miss her too ya soulless bastard! And all you've done is tell me how Ah killed her! Ah didn't ask to be some dangerous freak!" One single tear rolled down Hope's cheek, soon followed by more.

"Well now, at least yer smart enough to know what you _really _are girl. Yer just as much to blame as that high and mighty brit cunt doctor who chose _you _over my Hannah." The tears now streaming down Hope's cheeks only seemed to embolden the grinning man beyond the glass. "Nothing but a murderous little freak a' nature. And that's all you ever gonna be. You're pathet-"

Drax chose that moment to punch his hand through the glass, something that shouldn't have been possible for even an above ordinary person. The alarms started about the same time as the Destroyer grabbed Jeremy by his throat and bodily lifted him to his feet, snapping the chains as easily as he had the glass. "You will listen to my words and be silent foul mockery of a man! Hope Shepard is more than you could ever imagine! _You _are the pathetic one! A cowardly weakling, while your daughter is strong. Compassionate, where you are cruel. Intelligent, where you are obviously an imbecilic moron. My daughter and wife were taken from me. They were my world, and you... _you _threw your daughter away like unwanted refuse!" Drax's grip tightened, completely depriving the man of air as he desperately attempted to free himself from Drax's iron grasp. "You do not _deserve_ the air you breathe!"

Before Drax could live up to his namesake as the Destroyer, Hope stomped on the alien's foot in an effort to get his attention. It worked as he looked down in mild confusion just as she started to yell at him. "Stop! He ain't worth it!"

Drax considered her words before throwing Jeremy to the guards that had since piled into the room behind the damaged partition. "I will spare your life, wretched fool. Only because your daughter wishes it so for reasons I can not possibly begin to fathom. But know this, if you _ever _come near her in the future, I _will not_ show you mercy twice."

Logan had since turned to address the guards that had rushed the room on their side of the glass, his hands held up to show he wasn't about to start trouble. "No need to worry folks, everything's under control. Just a little father daughter _bonding_." The sarcasm laden word dripped off Logan's tongue, but it had the desired effect as the guards relaxed while Jeremy was dragged away.

"Asshole had it coming." One of the guards who had been present for the whole thing growled and nodded his head to Drax in approval. "I'm sorry for your loss sir. Got a boy and girl myself, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to take matters into my own hands from time to time with some of these scumbags. Now get the hell out of here, all of you. Before my CO shows up and arrests your big friend."

"I'd love to see them try." Hope muttered, more than a little impressed by Drax's show of strength as she dried her eyes. His impassioned speech while he had almost choked the life out of the man that once called himself her father hadn't hurt either.

"Let's get moving." Logan demanded, walking no more than three paces ahead of Hope as he warily eyed the guards along their path back to the lobby while Drax kept watch behind her. Only once they were outside and back in the air cab did Logan relax. He wasn't surprised by the despondent look on Hope's face, but he was taken aback by the watery smile on her lips. Despite how badly that meeting had gone, something he had expected from the start, it relieved Logan to see she hadn't come out of it worse than she had gone in.

"I hope my outburst did not frighten you. It was….difficult to see him hurt you so. I may have overreacted." Drax lowered his head in shame, hoping that she could forgive him his rash actions. His outburst was almost as bad as when he had called Ronan to Knowhere, putting his new allies in harm's way in the process.

"Hell, don't gimme that look!" Hope protested as Drax raised his head slightly. "Alright, ya might've overreacted just a little." Hope shot him a small grin to show she wasn't done yet. "But it was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me Drax. 'Sides, he had it comin' for a long time." When Drax gave her a questioning look and started to open his mouth, Shepard held up her hand. "Ma dad messed up ma life, but Ah'll be damned if Ah let him screw up yours too Drax. 'Specially with what you did today, even if we only just met and all. Ah ain't gonna forget it."

"Hey, what about me pipsqueak? No thanks for me? I stood there looking tough the whole time." Logan chuckled as he took yet another cigar out of his pocket and started chomping on it. Seeing her smile again was thanks enough.

"Thanks for nothin' then." Hope snarked, her grin fading when she saw the cigar he had lit up. "You got an endless supply of those things or somethin'?" Hope asked, glad for the change of subject as she looked at the cigar and the smoke it produced in disgust. He might not be able to get cancer from the damn things, but that didn't mean she had the same immunity. Besides, they smelled terrible in her opinion.

"Got a friend, ships me in a crate from Terminus Space every now and then." Logan explained as he took a drag in the small compartment. Hope winked at Drax before suddenly having a violent coughing fit that had Logan sitting up and stubbing out his stogey on his bare palm. He hardly felt the pain as he addressed the girl. "Okay, you made your point. Hey, you alright?!"

"Yep." Hope leaned over and snatched up the discarded cigar before opening the small window and tossing it out without the slightest hesitation. "One down. Gud knows how many to go."

"You little shit." Logan grumbled, but had to give Hope a nod for her underhanded trick. He had been completely taken in by her fake coughing fit, and he had paid for it with the loss of one of his faux cubans. "Not bad brat. Gonna have to do better next time though."

Drax leaned towards Logan, their faces mere inches apart. "You will choose your words more carefully when addressing Hope Shepard."

Logan's eyebrows popped up in incredulous disbelief. "Seriously? Have you _listened_ to the way she talks?"

"I have, but you are older and should know better. It is your place to set a proper example." Drax countered with a firm nod of his head.

"Great, getting lectured by the tattooed weirdo who just shattered a bulletproof window with his bare hands." Logan muttered before turning to the view outside. He smirked when he recognized the place they were nearing. It was a country house by every definition, located on the edge of the main colony. It was a far step up from the prefabricated structures they had left far behind. This place was truly meant to be lived in, it was meant to house a family that truly loved each other.

Hope glanced toward the archaic looking two story wooden structure in disbelief. "How the hell do you know about-"

"A few friends were able to track down information about you squirt. Turns out I wasn't the only one worried about you. Nice digs though, some of the happiest times of my life were spent in a cabin like this up in the Canadian Rockies." Logan said with a shrug. "Kayla Silverfox, heck of a woman. Made the quiet life worth living." He didn't mention the fact that he had only ran into her in his original timeline. Stryker had never gotten around to setting him up with her in this timeline because Logan hadn't allowed him a chance to ruin Kayla's life, or her sister's for that matter.

"She sounds like someone I would like to meet." Drax rumbled in approval, and Hope couldn't help but share his desire to meet anyone who had held Logan's attention for any length of time.

"Sorry, you're almost two centuries too late big fella." Logan replied wistfully, before leading the way to the front of the two story house.

Hope continued to stare at the house in front of her with a mix of longing and frustration before stomping towards the air cab. "Ah'm leavin'! You tricked me-"

She didn't get five feet before a voice called out from the house, freezing her in her tracks. "Hello Hope, we've missed having you around." Hope meekly nodded to the concerned looking woman staring at them from behind an old fashioned screen door. "Was wondering when you'd show up Major." Logan chuckled as the grinning dark haired, bronze skinned woman pushing the front screen door open. "You ought to know better than to try and sneak around my husband's property. He saw you coming a mile away." Her warm almond eyes twinkled with amusement as she gestured towards the garishly painted air cab. "Kinda hard to miss your ride though."

"Trust me Gloria, if I wanted to sneak around, you wouldn't see me coming. That old bastard's gotten the jump on me a few times. But I didn't want to get shot, _again_, so I made it a point to show up as slowly and noisily as possible." They shared a laugh as Logan was embraced by the tough and commanding Williams matriarch. When they separated, the smirking woman crossed her arms while Logan rubbed the back of his neck, knowing what she was likely thinking. "Sorry to drop in like this Gloria, but we were in the neighborhood. Long story. How you holding up?" He asked, his gaze flicking to her heavy belly.

Gloria rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes, I know I'm as big as a damn whale, just spit it out already you old wiseass." She said as a smirk appeared on her face. "As for the long story, I can make an educated guess." Gloria nodded to the girl by Drax. "You have your mother's face, don't let anyone tell you otherwise Hope. Hannah was a good woman." Leaning against the doorframe, Gloria nodded her head to Logan again. "I take it the rumors I heard about Jeremy being arrested weren't rumors then if you brought her here."

"Right on one Williams." Logan responded as Drax and Hope hesitantly started forward.

Gloria walked over to Hope, placing an arm behind her back without actually touching her and herded the girl with practiced ease into the house. "You better come on in then. And you..." She directed what could only be called a scathing look at Drax. What was more disturbing was how calmly she issued her threat, as if she were discussing the farmlands she and her family owned. "Scare my girls and I will gut you. We clear?" She seemed to relax at his somber nod. "My youngest has trouble sleeping enough as it is with that horrible crap on Earth a few days ago. You did good work in helping those people, but I don't want her having anymore of a reason to be frightened, got it?"

"Of course Gloria Williams. No harm shall come to your children while I breathe." Drax swore, an almost solemn look on his gray and red tattooed face.

"Wow. Please tell me he isn't always this dramatic?" Gloria asked, wondering how such a fearsome looking man could sound so sincere and gentle.

"You get used to him. From what I've been told, his people are literal about _everything_." Logan explained as they followed Gloria inside.

"Been a while." Hope muttered with just a hint of remorse in her voice as she took in the entrance and familiar kitchen beyond.

Like the outside of the clapboard house, the inside felt warm, inviting, and well loved. Ubiquitous hand drawn pictures hung on the fridge between pictures of the family, all of them held in place by old fashion magnets of various shapes and sizes. The kitchen itself was large, wood paneling and a wooden countertop that was as clean as the rest of the house save where Williams' daughters had paraded through earlier. A trail of hair braids, pieces of paper, and an assortment of crayons were scattered about the living room. Despite the mess, it felt like it belonged.

"Thank you. Would any of you like something to eat? How 'bout you sweetheart?" Gloria invited them to sit at the large, round kitchen table and nudged a plate of freshly made ham sandwiches towards the motley crew. Running her kitchen more like a mess hall tended to be easier with a military husband and his three enamored daughters always coming and going during his brief periods of short leave.

Hope seemed to find her voice again as she turned towards Gloria, the reverent look in her eyes managing to give Logan the creeps. "I'm twelve now, not a scared little kid anymore Glo-" Having expected far worse from the eternally sarcastic young girl, a groaning Logan had automatically slapped a hand over Hope's mouth, which she promptly bit before stomping on his foot, her arms crossed as she glared up at him. He glared right back as the bite mark on his fingers healed just as quickly, mildly surprised he wasn't on the floor convulsing right now.

"Be nice to the lady Hope, or you can march your ass right back to the cab." Logan grumbled as he sat down with a huff with Drax taking the end of the table closest to the door.

"It's alright Logan. You've all had a rough day, so a little sarcasm isn't unexpected. I have three girls with a fourth on the way. I wouldn't be much of a mother if I couldn't handle a little lip." Gloria replied as she sat down across from the fiery redhead. "I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that that old fossil decided to take you to see your father. Can't imagine that went very well for you. Or him." The last she said as she looked at Logan and Drax.

Before Hope could reply to that all too accurate observation, someone burst in from the other side of the house. "Hey mom, dad is helping Abby and Lynn brush the horses, said he'd be right- hello."

"Greetings young one." Drax offered with a beaming grin.

The young eight year old reaching for a sandwich stared at them warily, her brown eyes flicking over the very strange trio. "Um mom? Not to sound rude or anything, but should I get dad's guns out?"

Gloria couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh at her eldest daughter's question. Ashley was far more pragmatic than any eight year old had a right to be. She was her father's daughter, there was no mistake of that since they both had a tendency to go the most direct route. "It's alright Ash, they're friends. Logan's an old friend of your father, and Drax is one of the so called 'Guardians' we saw on the news a couple days ago. Hope Shepard you know."

"Kinda hard to forget, even if I wanted to." Ash said and shot Shepard a grin.

"Screw you too Ash." Despite the harsh sounding words, a genuine smile was shared between the two girls as Ash helped herself to one of her mother's sandwiches before sitting down at the table. Hope finally broke and helped herself as well, her emerald gaze fixed solely on the oldest of Gloria's children. "It's...been a while."

Ash nodded her head before taking a giant bite of the ham sandwich. "So, I heard your deadbeat dad finally got his butt tossed in-"

"Ashley Madeline Williams!" Gloria loudly reprimanded her daughter and rubbed her forehead in exasperation, sometimes wishing she wasn't quite so much like her father in times like this.

"What I say?! It's the truth!" Ashley yelled in an effort to defend her honest opinion.

"She's right, she didn't say anythin' Ah haven't thought myself." Hope said to the older woman before turning to Ashley. "And yeah, he did, thanks to that old fart." Hope nodded her head to Logan before turning back to the raven haired girl. "Owe him a lot, and not just getting that selfish ass tossed in a cell either."

"He is unworthy of such a strong daughter." Drax rumbled in approval, an ear to ear smirk on his face as he nodded his head towards Hope. "The pompous fool Jeremy Shepard will trouble you no more."

"Before you ask, no we didn't kill him. Drax almost choked him to death, but she stopped him." Logan explained, jabbing a thumb in Shepard's direction when he registered Gloria's dubious glare.

"Wish you had." Ashley muttered just loud enough for Drax to hear. The alien coughed in an effort not to laugh at the young girl's words.

"Good to know." The veteran officer and mother irritatedly replied as she crossed her arms.

"Know what honey?" All eyes turned towards the tall, slightly weathered looking brown haired man burdened with two small giggling girls, one perched over his shoulders piggy back style and the other ardently clinging to his left leg.

Logan took in the ridiculously heartwarming sight while managing to keep a straight expression on his face. "Thomas." He was determined to lock the image of the N7 marine playing the part of the pack animal for future embarrassing references. Even if said spec ops officer could lay him out flat from a mile away with that ridiculously oversized sniper rifle he favored.

"Logan." Thomas Williams replied just as stoically while lugging a determined Lynn around on his leg before he carefully lowered Abby into a chair. He knew what Logan was likely trying to do and cracked a grin at the immortal, even as he hypothetically considered where he'd shoot him for a _third _time if need be.

Gloria rolled her eyes at the men, long used to heavily engrained military machismo. "Well don't get all emotional you two. And it's nothing dear, Hope Shepard just stopped Muscles here from choking her father to death is all. Ashley thinks he shouldn't have stopped." Ash paled when Gloria turned her almond eyes on the oldest before turning back to her husband. "And you look like you've been captured by the munchkins." She added, a light laugh escaping the older man while their daughters giggled, save for Ashley who only shook her head at the whole affair. For her, it was just another day of being embarrassed by her generally annoying, if loving, family.

For Hope though, it was everything she wished she could have had wrapped up in one perfectly ordinary moment. Logan could see the look on her face and couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well if she stayed, even if it was everything she could have asked for. He didn't think for one moment they'd turn her away just because of her mutation or even her bad attitude. It was more of a feeling that she'd run away for fear of hurting them by accident. _Shit. Why didn't I think of that sooner? I'm 'bout as good at this legal guardian thing as an FNG with a live grenade launcher._

Drax meanwhile looked about as despondent as Logan was feeling foolish. Seeing the happiness and love in the air between the Williams made him remember what he had lost. His wife and daughter had been like these people, full of life, dreams, and hope. He had been truly happy before Ronan had taken them away with a swing of his hammer, leaving Drax a broken shell of his former self.

"You want to see our horses?" Ashley offered as she and Hope quickly finished wolfing down their sandwiches.

Shrugging her shoulder, Hope got up and followed after the younger girl. "Sure. One question though. What's a horse?"

"You know damn well-" One soul piercing glare from her mother was enough to make Ashley change her tune mid stream. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that, otherwise my head will explode." Ash retorted over her shoulder before running outside with Hope hot on her heels.

"Go." Gloria chuckled to her other daughters, and they too chased after their sister with a flurry of cheers and excited giggles. Once they were gone, Thomas having since sat down next his wife with a grunt, only then did the matriarch's smile disappear as she laid eyes on the despondent Drax.

Thomas knew as well, having seen it plenty of times on those who had lost someone close to them. "I know that look, seen it enough to know what you're thinking. Drax the Destroyer, if I'm not mistaken. Good name by the way."

"One that I did not take until after Ronan slayed my family. You are truly blessed with all that you have Commander Williams."

"I know, that's why I treasure every minute I'm able to spend with my wife and kids. And when we aren't in the field, feel free to call me Tom. You more than earned that right for your assistance on Earth during that Church debacle in Vancouver."

"This coming from the guy who shot me in the nuts when we first met." Logan grinned despite the memory that played out behind his eyes. Ironically enough, they had been after the same guy for different reasons. Thomas had been after a slave trader who had had a tendency to deal in black market goods, the kind that could rival military tech on a good day. Logan had been after the guy for information regarding a bunch of mutants the man had captured and shipped off to god knows where.

"Hey, it was the only way to hit the guy that you had laid out on the deck. That inferno grenade might have ruined your day otherwise." Thomas chuckled in reply even as that same memory played out from behind the scope of his rifle.

"You shot a man in his genitals dear? Funny, I don't remember hearing that one." Gloria deadpanned as she crossed her arms and glared at her husband, promising that he wasn't going to enjoy what came later.

"Not my proudest moment. Good thing it turned out that he could regenerate pretty much anything." Thomas realized too late what he had just said, and sighed as he waited for the inevitable animalistic rage Wolverine was well known for.

"It still hurt like a son of a bitch... Wait. You didn't know?" Logan blinked before snarling in rage and lunging towards Williams only to be crushed in Drax's less than gentle embrace as the bare chested man wrapped his massive arms around him. It took a few moments, but Logan eventually regained control of himself and shook off Drax's tight hold before pointing an adamantium claw towards Thomas. "Good thing it turns out I'm in such a good mood Tommy boy, otherwise we'd be having this conversation outside. Wouldn't want to upset the missus by getting the nice clean floor all bloody."

"I'd be more worried about what I'd do to you if you touched a hair on his head." Gloria replied in a tone that promised a slow and painful death if he did anything of the sort. "The funny thing about living with a spec ops guy, you pick up a few tricks. Like having a friend at Aldrin General that can get you a vial of the x-gene...well cure just sounds arrogant now that I think about it. You know, just in case a certain temperamental SOB with a grudge happened to show up."

"Wow, and I thought your husband was scary." Logan shuddered, suddenly wondering who was the more dangerous of the two as he regarded the obviously happy couple in a new light. It wasn't a bad thing by any means, but it gave Logan new insight into how truly capable both of them were.

Drax regarded the two in respect, realizing that Gloria was just as crafty as her husband. "Only a fool would engage you Gloria Williams. You are not to be underestimated."

"Damn right I'm not. A mother fights to protect her family. Hannah was just as fierce while she was alive, despite whatever Jeremy might have said." Gloria sighed then and let her arms fall to the arms of her chair. "Losing her broke Jeremy, that's why I can't hate him, but I can't forgive him either for what he's done to Hope. Legally we couldn't do anything to help her, but that didn't stop us from letting her hide out in the house anytime she ran away before she finally disappeared for good. I should have done more, hell I shoulda put Jeremy in the hospital if that's what it took to get Hope away from him."

"I'm just as much to blame sweetheart." Thomas admitted as he stared her in the eye rested his hands on Gloria's shoulders before she shrugged him off.

"Don't blow smoke up my ass Tom. _I _was here. You were gone most of the time when Hope would show up in the rain soaked from head to toe, bruised or worse. You were doing what you had to out there and I didn't have the guts to do the same for her."

Drax had already started to respond, but Logan cut him off before the grey skinned man could most likely manage to piss her off even more. "Stooping to his level wouldn't have helped anyone, and you had your family to worry about Gloria." Logan stated as he waved off her apology. "You did a lot more than most people woulda done. Trust me, I've been around. But that's why I brought her here. You know her, she knows your family, I'm hoping that'll be enough, but then there's her mutation."

"She's unique." Thomas said with a nod of his head. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't have to worry about her just because she's a mutant Logan. We aren't one to judge, not like most people unfortunately." The man's hazel eyes clouded over as his face took on an all too familiar 'thousand yard stare'. "It's been getting alot worse on Earth and some of the larger colonies lately."

"That's not what I'm worried about, even though he's right. It's what Hope will think about staying here. I know her better than most people since it was always me she came to on the really bad days." Gloria said as she squeezed her husband's hand. "She won't want to stay here for long in any case. She'll be terrified of the thought of hurting one of the girls by accident. I don't need the likes of the Xaviers to tell me that Hope despises her power. She can't touch anyone without fear of taking something from them. Memories, abilities, even their lives. I can't begin to fathom how that'll shape her down the road. If you need to see the box of gloves I kept for her, check the drawer below the sink. When she was younger, Hope wouldn't touch anything, wouldn't even come in the house until I let her slip a pair on."

Neither Drax or Logan needed to see it to believe Gloria's statement. It said a lot about the woman, about how much she truly cared about the young girl, not to mention her own family. While Hope had come a long ways, she still had a long way to go to controlling it, to accepting what she was. "So what are you saying? You won't at least give it a try?" Logan asked, having a feeling he knew the answer to his question.

For the first time Thomas gave just a hint of annoyance as his eyes narrowed. "What my wife is saying is that it's up to Hope. We won't force her to stay here, even if we are more than willing to take her in and love her like she was one of our own. I know you're trying to give her a normal life Logan, but you know better than anyone that we aren't equipped to give her the proper help she needs. I think I know where she'd fit right in. And you and I both know you have a lot of pull with the Headmistress at Xavier's old school." The last part Thomas said with a wide knowing grin.

"Yeah, I do, but as you said, I had hoped giving her a normal life might be a slim possibility." He had absolutely nothing against Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, but Logan had hoped that the Williams family would have taken her in and given her a home, something she desperately needed in his opinion. While the staff at the school would go out of their way to make her feel welcome, as would anyone she befriended, there was a world of difference between feeling welcome and feeling loved. What puzzled him was why he cared so damn much since he had done this a million times for a lot of other kids like her. What made her different? Whatever the reason, Logan shook his head and finally said. "Sorry for wasting your time."

Gloria sighed and put a hand on Logan's jacket. "There's nothing to apologize for Logan. I do have one condition though. Whatever choice Hope makes, she is welcome to stay with us on holidays, shore leave, a damn personal day for all I care. The girl needs a home, even if it's just someplace to relax once in a while."

"Y-you, ya'll do that for me?" Logan smirked as he looked to the door and saw Hope standing in the frame, a watery gleam to her emerald gaze as she looked at Gloria and Thomas with intense longing. "Why? You know what Ah can do. Why take the chance?" Despite how her day had gone, she still remembered how Gloria had taken her in when things had been rough. She remembered how the woman had been the mother she had never gotten to know. The few times Thomas had been around, he had been just as accepting, just as willing to call her a member of his family.

Thomas was quick to back his wife up, mostly because it was the right thing to do, but having a healthy survival instinct didn't hurt. "Because we're willing to take the risk darlin'. And because _you _are worth it. Besides, I saw how you bit Logan. He should have been on the floor, yet he isn't. Something tells me you've grown more than just a couple inches since I last saw you."

"Ran into the latest Xavier. Jon, he's borin' as hell but nice enough Ah guess. Good chess player though." Hope replied as she tried to appear nonchalant, even as she felt close to tears over what she had overheard. "Taught me a little about ma cur- my power, even though he put his own life in danger in the process. Damned idiot is what he is." She lost the fight as another wave of tears started to roll down her face as she sat down at the table once more. "Half expect this to be a damn dream….be about my luck."

Gloria moved closer to the girl, frowning as she jumped from the chair and took a step back. The older woman merely opened the cabinet under the sink and tossed a pair of disposable plastic gloves at her, which Hope looked at for a moment, utterly confused at Gloria's action. Gloria smiled and held out her arms to the girl. "You have three seconds to put them on and come over here Hope. You have a home now, better get used to it." She impatiently gestured with her hands for Shepard to come closer. "Remember our deal whenever you stayed over? I want my hug, or fifty push ups, your choice." Hope managed a weak chuckle as she slipped the gloves on before all but running into Gloria's swollen belly. "Alright, it's alright." Gloria crooned against the top of Hope's head as she embraced her.

Logan nodded his head to Drax and silently started towards the door, leaving them to get reacquainted while Thomas offered the pair a silent thank you before joining his wife's side. Gently shutting the door behind them, Drax took a moment to admire the serenity that they had left behind before turning to Logan. "What you did for her was beyond admirable friend Logan."

"Yeah, just gotta make arrangements for her to start at Xavier's school. I can't wait until she starts driving the hard ass Principal crazy." Logan said with a quiet laugh, only managing to confuse Drax yet again.

"Why would you-"

"It was a joke buddy. The 'Principal' of..." Logan sighed as he rapidly blurted out a name he had only mentioned several thousand times in the last couple centuries. "...Charles-Xavier's-School-For-Gifted-Youngsters... is my wife. You met her, briefly. Blue skin, yellow eyes, red hair? Bad temper and sexy as hell. Ring any bells?" When Drax nodded, Logan smirked as he started towards the cab, only to stop and stare at the lock box Hope had forgotten. "Huh, thought she took that in?"

When he went to open the box after picking the simple lock with his middle claw, Drax put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Do not look through her personal belongings Logan. She will likely take such an intrusion of her privacy as a grievous insult."

"Relax, I ain't gonna do more than look….maybe." He didn't get past the holopic of a slightly familiar redheaded woman that had to be Hannah Shepard before Hope snatched the box from Logan's grasp violently. Before he could say so much as a word, he was pushed into the cab and slammed on his back as several bone spikes hit his chest, shoulders, and stomach. His head was even snapped back when she nailed him between the eyes for good measure. Logan was left staring at the ceiling of the cab while the front door of the house slammed behind the infuriated girl. "Ow…."

"I advised against taking such a foolish action, arrogant mutant pincushion." Glaring at Logan, Drax calmly turned his gaze to a fuming Shepard. "Hope Shepard, know that I advised against-" The tattooed alien flinched when the wooden door behind the screen door was also slammed shut a moment later.

"If that was an 'I told you so', I'm gonna kill ya." Logan grunted as he started to pull the girl's spikes from his body, one at a time. The one that had hit him between the eyes he saved for last. Before long, there was a small pile of spikes by the cab's rear thruster cowling. While he was taking a few seconds to recover, Logan noticed he had a small audience and made sure to wave towards a wary looking Ash without flinching in pain as she shepherded her curious sisters into the house.

It was then that his omni-tool lit up, beeping for his attention. There was a short, unsurprisingly sarcastic message waiting for him from Shepard. [_Thanks for everything, now piss off 'for I spike you again where you won't grow back._]

Logan grunted, having expected as much, but couldn't help but grin anyway as he fired a message back. [_See you in January short stuff. School starts early. And in case you're wondering, I'm the history professor. You ain't getting rid of me that easily short round._]

Hope's last message was short, sweet, but no less to the point. [_Great. Ancient history lessons taught by a fossil. Don't know if that's ironic or just sad._]

Logan chuckled, shook his head, and shut his omni-tool off before hopping into the cab behind Drax. The next few years promised to be interesting.

"What is so humorous friend Logan?"

"Just imagining what's waiting for us down the road bub." Logan replied cryptically, leaving Drax to scratch his bald head as they climbed into the cab and started back home.

_**End Notes; Vergil1989;**_ _That was interesting. This chapter was specifically for Hope because we likely won't see her for some time. She WILL be back, but we needed to set the stage for the rest of our crazy ideas we have yet to reveal._

_**Acher83;**_ _I'm still shocked by how incredibly fast we came up with this chapter. It literally took longer to edit another to write lol. Good to know we can still do a great job of writing a bit of slightly more light hearted fluff!_

_**DoctorEagle: **__I did nothing here. Just wanted to say hi lol. I also followed Logan's example and stood around looking tough._

_**Archer83; **__In that case, thanks for nothin' Doc!_

_**Vergil1989; **__Must we be subjected to this pointless yammering?! Lol joking aside, fave, follow, and review like always guys and gals. And thank you to everyone who has done so already, especially __**ADarkOne **__despite some internal disagreements with what you've left in the past for us. Your PM regarding a certain Marvel alien race wasn't unwelcome, but whether we use it or not is still up for debate. Anyway, adios folks!_


End file.
